What in the Hollow? (Original Version)
by Blinded Chubi
Summary: OC Isabella Tiberi is a young fangirl that is transported via gym locker portal to a familiar world filled with smexy anime characters, battles galore, super epic powers. What more could a fangirl want? Well, maybe a few less battles to the death, less sexual harassment from a spoon-headed Espada, and a way back home!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I woke up to me screaming about Bleach again. Damn; that was the eighth time that's happened this month! Every night, I have a dream that I release a zanpaktou of someone and it explodes and kills everything. Hmmm… am I going insane from anime? I shuddered and hoped that my mom wouldn't come in and lecture me about not watching Bleach until "the problem" is fixed. That's what she calls it: "the problem". Feels funny to have your mom say something about you is a problem, but I digress.

When I woke up and told my best friend Gemma about it over the phone (she had to move to Houston). "Hmmm… you sure this isn't a fan girl phase? I mean we went crazy when Ulquiorra died and when Grimmjow did too—""Like hell; Grimmy isn't dead!" I retorted. "Yeah, yeah, but don't worry; you'll get over it soon." _Click._

Sighing, I went to Athletics and went to change into my gym clothes. As I reached my locker, I saw something glowing inside it. "Must've left my phone on…" I thought. When I reached for the light however, it was not solid. I yelped as the light grew and grew until it enveloped the room. "Somebody, _please _save me from this weird Twilight Zone thing!" I screamed.

As the light enveloped me, I saw a foggy desert in the middle of the night. "Weird," I thought. "It was around 8:40 am at home; why is it nighttime here?" I shook my head, and the fog cleared. I was in a eerily beautiful desert with pale white sand and a crescent moon. "Hmmm… haven't I been here before?" I muttered.

Suddenly, a force pulled me forward with lightning speed. "What the fudgesicle?" I screamed. The force zoomed me towards an enormous white palace and the huge doors in front burst open. The force stopped and dropped me onto the tiled floor. "Owww…. My bones feel like a bent rod," I moaned.

After picking myself up and dusting myself off, I saw that I was in a huge and empty corridor! Now I know that I had been here before. Was this…. "Nah," I waved the idea away. "This can't be Hueco Mundo!" Shivering, I picked a random hallway and went forward. After about 20 minutes of walking, I saw a huge set of doors with someone's silhouette. "Crap; I should have known that there would be people in this palace!" I silently yelled.

I prayed to Tite Kubo that I would be spared, and got a crazy idea. Without warning, I waltzed up to the figure and nearly had a heart attack. The figure belonged to a muscular man with light blue hair, an epic scowl, and a skull fragment on the jawbone. "Who the hell are you?" he growled. Trembling, I softly said, "Parley, Grimmjow Jaegerjack." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "How you do you know my name, little girl?" he purred menacingly. I took a deep breath. "I… I am a… a Seer," I stammered. "I am a human who can see the future, and a portal took me to Las Noches; now may I please see Lord Aizen?"

Grimmjow thought about it for a moment, and then suddenly grabbed my arms. "Hey; what are you—" He put a hand over my mouth. "Don't panic; I am just making you look like a prisoner. Now come on!" he whispered as he bound my wrists. Sighing, I allowed him to drag me into the throne room.

All eyes flew to me and the Sexta Espada, while I heard several zanpaktou unsheathe. "Please put those zanpaktou away ladies and gentlemen," I said politely. They were too shocked to really do anything. As I knelt down in front of Lord Aizen, I felt my heartbeat quicken; he could have me killed right now and nobody would know what happened to me at home! "Grimmjow…. Please tell us who this human girl is," Aizen ordered with confusion. Grimmjow shrugged and nudged my shoulder. "L-L-Lord Aizen, I was taken by a portal in my gym locker to Las Noches," I started. "I know this sounds absurd, but it's true, and I don't know how to get home and-" I stopped. "Wait a minute; why is it that I am not dying with all the spiritual pressure in this room? I should be evaporating with just one of the Fraccion in the room!" I asked.

If I thought he was confused now, I didn't know what was going on. "Miss, how do you know about these things? You seem to only be a young teenager, yet you know all about spiritual pressure." Aizen asked slowly. I shrugged, and then froze.

A few feet from my left sat the Espada that was on a poster in my room at home, and I nearly cried. I pointed at the gray skinned man and asked, "Are you Ulquiorra Cifer?" I asked, my mouth wide open. He nodded, and I smiled. "You have such amazing abilities!" I exclaimed. Ulquiorra looked confused, so I tilted my head. "Your zanpaktou is Murcielago, right? And—AAAAAAGHHH!" I screamed. My body was getting covered in dense black spiritual energy. After it covered me completely, I felt wings form on my back and my clothes changed into long white robes.

"Interesting," a silken voice mused from my right. _Gin. _The black energy disappeared, and I saw everyone gasp: I had released Ulquiorra's zanpaktou! I held out my hands. "Okay," I said slowly. "I know this looks bad, but I think I can fix this!" I closed my eyes and willed myself to go back to my normal form. Thank God it worked, though I had no idea why.

Blushing, I bowed to Aizen. "I am _sooo_ sorry!" I cried. Aizen merely smiled and motioned me forward. "It is no problem, Miss…" I blushed deeper. "My name is Isabella Tiberi, Lord Aizen," I murmured. He smiled and I felt my insides turn into a bowl of fangirlish jelly! I looked back at Aizen and asked what was going to happen to me. "I'm guessing that I can't go home?" I offered, and Aizen chuckled. "I am afraid you are correct," Aizen mused. "I shall put you in the care of one of the Espada… Ulquiorra, will you take care of her?" He pointed at the pale Arrancar. "If that is your wish Lord Aizen," he replied in that epic monotone.

I felt my insides turn into mush; This was a guy that I dreamed about on an hourly basis! But, I guess this stay is going to get fun….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walked slowly behind Ulquiorra, I was silently screaming my head off. My mind was still comprehending the fact that the Bleach universe was real and that I was a prisoner there. Oh, and that little thing about being able to summon zanpakto for no apparent reason probably didn't help either!

Ulquiorra finally stopped and turned to a large white door and opened it slowly. I peeked inside and nearly lost my breath: The room had shiny ivory walls, with an ornately decorated carpet with a million colors. A large bed sat in the right corner, and across from it was a plushy black couch and a hd television with dvd player, and next to that a large shiny black computer rested. The only thing out of place was a large barred window in the center of the front wall. _Creepy._

"I get to live in here?" I asked Ulquiorra. The gray skinned espada looked at me like an idiot and replied rather coldly, "That is why I took you to _this _room. Is something not suitable?" I shook my head and gave a small smile. "Actually, I think this room is the best; thank you Ulquiorra-san!" I said brightly. He stared at me for a few seconds and walked me over to the television.

A thought creeped into my head. "Ulquiorra-san," I started. "How can Hueco Mundo have cable and internet access? It's... Hueco Mundo." He nodded and explained. "This is why that box is with this telescreen; you can summon a disc and play it in here." He pointed to the dvd player like a foreign object. "Szayelapporo had planned it out if we needed a comfortable cell at any point, so we gave this design to your room. As for the internet, I only know that he has something like an internet connection, but designed for Las Noches's spiritual pressure," he concluded.

I nodded slowly and smiled again. "In that case, I should thank Szayelapporo-san in a while. Oh, Ulquiorra that reminds me: Am I allowed to go around Las Noches or do I have to stay in my cell?" My eyes widened into puppy eyes, that I hoped would convince him to let me look around.

Sadly, my puppy eyes were crushed to death by his unfeeling emerald ones. "You have _limited _access around the palace; obviously, Szayelapporo would be testing your abilities and experimenting on you-" "Wait, _what?" _I interrupted. "How is that an obvious thing? I dont want him experimenting on me! I know what he does; he'll turn me into an abomination like those monster things in World of Warcraft!" _WOW,_ I thought, _A World of Warcraft reference to the fourth most powerful espada? Nice._

Fortunately, he didnt seem to notice that little kernel of geeky comment. "Lord Aizen made it clear that Szyelapporo was not to harm you in any way," he reassured. I relaxed, and asked him another question. "So, I can only go to Szayel's lab, and nowhere else?" Ulquiorra thought for a moment, and I blushed by how strangely cute he looked when he was in deep thought. "I will have to ask Lord Aizen. In the meantime, I will leave you to your room." On that note, he turned on one heel and slowly exited my chambers.

Looking around, I sighed. It was pretty nice for a cell, but a cell notheless. I flopped onto the couch and prepared to summon a dvd. "Okay," I said. "Um... 'Animaniacs:Season One!' " After a few seconds, a disc hovered in front of my face. Gingerly, I picked up the dvd and put it into the player. It hummed and teh tv turned on by itself. I jumped, and the disc played the theme song that was so familiar. Losing all of my surprise, I laughed and sang along. "We are the Animaniacs; and we're zany to the max..."

After about an hour of watching "Pinky and the Brain", "Freakazoid", and the main Animaniacs,a knock came from my door. I reached for a remote, but realized nothign was there. "Hmmm..." I thought. "Pause!" the screen froze, and I walked toward the door. I smiled in spite of myself; its so awesome to have a voice controlled tv! Remembering the knocking I walked to the large white door. Quickly, I turned the smooth knob, and a tall, spindly man came bounding into my room. My insides roiled around at the sight of the eerily familiar person; very tall, black hair, an eyepatch, the coolest scythe ever built, and a smile that would make the Boogeyman run in fear.

"You're N-Nnoitora Gilga, right?" I stammered. He grinned, and I knew I was going to have quite a few nightmares tonight. "Yeah, that's me," he replied in a cocky voice. "I was just wondering about our newest pet!" My mind shuddered in fear; he just called me _pet. _Somehow, my mouth moved on its own and retorted, "I'm a prisoner, not a pet."

Nnoitora narrowed his eyes, and I thought that I was about to get Cero'd. Surprisingly, after a few seconds, he broke into laughter and patted my head. "I like ya kid; you dont act like a little frightened mouse," he said. "You got more guts than I thought. I _like _that."

It suddenly got a lot creepier there as he patted my head for a lot longer than he should have (if he should have at all). "Um, did you just want to meet me or do somethign else?" I said quickly. "You probably have a lot of stuff to do, so..." I stared at his scythe. It basically _oozed _epic, so who could blame me? Nnoitora must have noticed, because he swung it off his back and held it out. "Ya like my zanpakto, huh? It is pretty badass; do you know what it can do?" he bragged.

Apparently, I went into ultra Bleach fan mode at that exact moment. "Of course I do! It's Santa Teresa, and its release causes you to grow four extra arms and scythes, which is cool because of how its Japanese for "Praying Mantis" and your arms are like a praying mantis... I think I am talking too much."

Nnoitora stared at me like I turned into a unicorn that could shoot cotton candy hamburgers. After a few seconds, he snapped out of it and grinned again. "You know you're zanpakto! Hey, you ever trained before?" I shook my head. "We should train, that way we could get to..._know each other,._" he proposed as he put his hand a little too low on my back. My mind freaked out again with only one message blaring: DANGER, PERVERT ALERT!

I bristled and he took his hand off. "Oh yeah, I forgot: You're supposed to go meet Aizen in a bit," he said breezily. My body relaxed at a chance to get out of this awkward moment! Nodding, I asked, "When do I need to go?" He thought about it for a moment. "About half an hour. He wanted me to warn you in advance so we can get your uniform measurements started before you talked to him. Ready to go?" He held out his long hand. _I do not want my measurements taken anywhere near you, _my mind screamed. "S-S-Sure," I said and lightly took his hand. I _really _disliked where this was going.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I slowly followed Nnoitora through the many hallways of Las Noches as he finally stopped and turned to me with a frustrated look. "Szayel, just let us through a trapdoor!" he yelled as I tried to figure out what he was talking about. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head. "Oh yeah; Szayelapporo controls the rooms in Las Noches right? So where is his official lab—"I stopped as the ground below me disappeared and I sank into darkness. Nnoitora smiled crazily and I saw him jump into the pit with me. "Scared, are ya? Don't worry, I'm here to protect you!" he said in that cocky perverted voice.

After a few more moments, I saw a white tiled floor and whimpered. "I'm gonna fall if I can't cushion the fall!" I called to Nnoitora. He smiled crazily and wrapped his arms around my waist and my body became stiff as a board with surprise. Before I could do anything else, I felt my body and Nnoitora's disappear and shift onto the floor. "Wow," I breathed. "Sonido is awesome!" Nnoitora nodded and a voice mused, "Well… I am glad you could make it here; ten minutes late, no less!"

I jumped and turned to see a man with glasses and chin length pink hair. Regaining my wits, I quickly bowed and blushed. "S-S-S-Szayelapporo-san; it's a pleasure to meet you!" I said quickly. Szayelapporo smiled and lifted my head back up. "No need to bow, dear," he said lightly. He turned to Nnoitora with a small look of contempt. "You can go now, Nnoitora; I can take care of the girl from here."

Nnoitora scowled at him with annoyance and casually whipped out his scythe. "Since when are you able to tell _me _what to do?" he retorted threateningly. Szayelapporo merely smiled and said softly, "Since you seemed very comfortable with your arms around our little guest in the tunnel; of course, you wouldn't want Aizen to know about that, would you?" Nnoitora turned slightly red and Sonido'd out of the room.

Szayelapporo turned back to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's get started on your measurements, shall we?" I blushed and nodded as he directed me to a large room with all kinds of computers and tools. "So, how are you going to…measure me?" I asked shyly. He smiled and I relaxed by how less creepy he was in real life. "I just need your height, weight, general things like that for your uniform, and after that I would like to test your powers." I stiffened; while Szayelapporo was less creepy than Nnoitora but still… he was Szayelapporo.

Reluctantly, I nodded as he led me into a changing room. Quicker than I could think, Szayelapporo had hoisted me onto a scale. I let out a small whimper as he quickly measured my height and recorded my weight on the scale. After measuring my hips (which was awkward because my hips are insanely ticklish), he stopped and stared at me. "Is something wrong, Szayelapporo-san?" I asked. He paused and said, "I need your chest size, but I didn't know if you would be comfortable with me in…. that area."

I turned a beautiful shade of cherry red and took a deep breath. "Um, thanks for letting me know, but is it okay if I measure myself? That way you wouldn't have to worry!" I offered. He nodded slowly and I quickly measured myself. "My chest is 43 inches," I said quietly. Szayelapporo wrote down the number on a piece of parchment and took me to a large white room that had nothing in it. "After you meet with Aizen, I will test your powers with zanpaktou," he explained.

Nodding cautiously, I smiled at him. "I forgot to thank you for preparing my room," I nervously murmured. Szayelapporo smiled slightly and took my hand. "It was just a simple design; if you want, I can make it more comfortable for you and alter it some more." I shook my head. "Oh no, its fine the way it is!" I refused nicely. He shrugged and led me out of the lab and into the hallway.

As we walked, I looked at the rooms that we passed. Most of them had huge black numbers except for one room that was blank. I stopped and Szayel turned to see what I was looking at. "Oh, you noticed the room with our other prisoner," he mused. "That other human, Orihime Inoue, is in there." My heart skipped a beat. Maybe I had a chance to get out of Las Noches when Ichigo would come for Orihime!

There was one slight problem: How would I get to meet her? My thoughts raced, and I smiled slyly. "Hey Szayel, when you test my powers, could we see if I could use power in addition to zanpaktou? You could get a lot of information from _both _of us!" I offered brightly. After a few moments of thought, he slowly nodded. "Anything for a chance to get information," he agreed. _Yes!_

Finally, we arrived at a ridiculously huge door. "I should get back to my lab now," Szayelapporo said. "The hollow newts may be ripe by now!" Before I could even ask what in God's name he was working on, he Sonido'd down the hall. Looking back at the door, I took a deep breath and knocked on the giant door. It slowly creaked open, and I saw who had opened it. A short and slim Arrancar with shiny black hair and a mask fragment on her eye scowled at me. "Hmph," she snapped. "What do you want, human?"

Normally, I don't take anything from anyone. But since this was a being that could kill me at any moment, I resisted my urge to Falcon Punch her. "Nnoitora-san told me I had an appointment with Lord Aizen, _Madame Loly,_" I replied coolly. Loly glanced at me with a shocked expression. "How do you know my name?" she asked as her eyes narrowed. I smiled slightly and replied, "I know many things. Is Lord Aizen here, Ma'am?" She took a few seconds to see how she could make me leave when a silken voice ordered, "Please let Miss Isabella inside Loly." She stiffened and let me inside the throne room. _Okay, _my brain warned me. _Do not say anything stupid or offensive to Aizen._ The second I laid eyes on him, I obviously had to think out loud, "No wonder fangirls write yaoi about him and Gin!" I heard a sword unsheathe behind me. _Why must I screw things up?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was trying not to have a heart attack after what I just said. _Saying anything about yaoi with him and Gin was not a good decision,_ my brain informed me. Loly pushed her blade near my neck. "What did you just say to Aizen, human?" she said in rage. Finally, my adrenaline kicked in and I glared at her. "You really don't know what danger you're in right now, do you, _Miss _Loly?" I snapped. She looked confused, and I smacked my head. "I know a lot about that zanpaktou of yours, so if you don't get it off my neck in about three seconds, it will be a pile of shards on the floor. Now, _get off!" _

Quickly, I tripped her and she fell towards the ground before she Sonido'd back in front of me. "Die!" she screamed, and I knew that I would need an epic zanpaktou to fight her off. _How did I do it last time? _Finally, I simply yelled, "Grind, Pantera!" Blue smoke whirled around me as Loly jumped back in fear. When the smoke cleared, I looked down and nearly keeled over: Gray armor, black paws, a tail, and—I felt near my head. Yep, kitty ears too! Well, at least the armor and paws kicked ass.

I shrugged; I might as well make the most of my power. With adrenaline pumping through me, I grabbed Loly's throat lightning quick. "Hey," I whispered in her ear. She looked at me in alarm. "Taste the rainbow, bitch!" I said gleefully and pushed her across the room. She fell like a rag doll, and I decided enough was enough.

Shrugging, I willed my zanpaktou to leave me and I saw that Aizen was smiling in amusement. "Sorry, but she asked for it!" I defended softly. He was still smiling, and said, "No, it's not that. I'm just surprised at your knowledge of zanpaktou…" He waved his hand, and I saw Menoly was dragging her comrade out of the room at his command. Loly, still conscious, gave me a seething glare. "You are gonna regret this, you bitch," she hissed, and then lolled her head back.

Obviously, someone had to waltz into the room as this went down. "Why the hell was someone trying to release _my _zanpaktou?" a deep voice roared. I slowly looked up and had a small fangasm; that blue hair and jawbone fragment was way too familiar. Grimmjow looked at me with distaste. "Oh, you're that chick that I found," he snarled. "What is it?" He glared at me with suspicion. "Did _you _do that?" he asked. My breath hitched; should I lie or tell him? I dropped my voice low and murmured, "Um… _yeeeahhh..._" He grabbed me and pulled me up into the air. "What the hell is with you? You come in here, saying that you found a way into Hueco Mundo, you know who we are, and you can release zanpaktou?" He snapped. He stopped and pulled me close. "Are you a Shinigami in disguise?"

Aizen finally said something and put a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Grimmjow," he said with a hint of impatience. "Do you really think that a Shinigami would have Spiritual Pressure like hers? It's too unstable, not to mention the fact that she walked up to you without attacking when she arrived?" I relaxed; at least there was someone who knew I was telling the truth! Grimmjow scowled at me a little more and finally let go of me. "I guess," he grumbled.

After I regained my sanity, I stared at Grimmjow, and all of a sudden I was reminded of his last panel in the manga. What episode was I technically in right now? "Have y-y-you fought Ichigo Kurosaki yet?" I asked. Grimmjow looked at me, startled. "How do you know about that kid?" he asked. I shrugged. "I know a lot," I replied. He squinted at me. "Whats it to you about Kurosaki? I smiled and tilted my head. "Just thinking about how you beat him pretty good in Karakura town," I complimented. He relaxed, and smirked. "You're a weird girl… But I won't kill ya," he concluded, and walked out the doors.

I turned towards Aizen and I tried to see what he was thinking. He put a hand on my head. "I think you should get some rest," he murmured in that velvety voice. My eyes were drooping as we spoke, so I meekly strolled back to my chambers. On the way, I noticed Orihime's chamber and decided to just peek in and see her. I silently opened the door and my heart heaved with anticipation.

She was tall and curvy with that ginger colored hair. Her Arrancar uniform was taut on her body and her face was covered in bitter tears. Nobody who had a heart could not help but want to comfort her, so I slowly stepped in and she quickly turned her head. "Ulquio—oh!" she exclaimed. "Who are you; you don't have a mask or anything, so you can't be an Arrancar…" she stared at me and I smiled shyly. "No," I said, "I'm a human with freaky powers, like you. You're Orihime Inoue right?"

Orihime turned pale, and then hugged me so tight I thought I would cry. "Yay, I have someone to be friends with!" she squealed. Finally, she let go and I gasped for breath. She peered at me with suspicious eyes. "Loly and Menoly didn't ask you to do this, did they?" she looked at her arm, and I saw that she had a few scratches on it that looked painful. I rushed to her arm, and she flinched. "It's okay, I can heal it ma'am!" she cried, and I gingerly took her arm anyway. "I think I can too," I whispered.

With a trembling hand I whispered, "Soten Kisshun," hoping that it would work. A golden light enveloped her wound and she gasped in surprise. I smiled slowly as the scratches disappeared, and looked her in the eye. "Did I do it right? I didn't know if I could do zanpaktou AND your power, but this seemed like a good time to test it," I rambled as she gaped at me. Suddenly, her arms wrapped around me in another crushing hug. "We have the same powers; we're like sisters!" she said gleefully as I acted as warmly as possible while having my lungs compacted into flat rubber.

She pulled away and asked, "Hey, how did you know my name and everything?" I hesitated and uneasily replied, "I know a lot about the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and all of that junk." Slow footsteps echoed from the door, and my breath hitched; I was supposed to be in my room, not with Orihime! I turned my head to her and bit my lip. "I have to go; I don't think I'm supposed to be here. See you tomorrow, Orihime!" I quickly waved and tried to figure out a way to escape unnoticed.

I Shunpo'd out of the door and against the wall of the hall outside Orihime's room. Silently, I kept teleporting until I reached my door. I sighed in satisfaction; I managed to creep without anyone knowing! As I entered, I saw a note wedged against the door. I groaned inwardly as I read:

Glad to see you made friends with the other prisoner! –Szayelapporo. Postscript: It appears you have forgotten that (A. All room in Las Noches have video cameras and (B. I control the hallways of this palace. If I were you, I wouldn't run off and think nobody saw you.

_Crap._


	5. Chapter 5

After sleeping until 11:00 am ( and playing a few video games and watching a few Nostalgia Critic videos) I flopped down on my bed in annoyance. Szayelapporo had said that he wanted to measure my abilities, so where _was _he? Sighing, I looked out the window and stared at the bright blue sky. "Even if it's fake it sure is pretty," I thought. From the corner of the window, I saw a very strange scene erupting.

"I said cut it out, you freaking spoon!" a feral voice screamed as a figure flew at a tall (spoon headed- looking, I will admit) male. "What's wrong?" Nnoitora teased as he grabbed Grimmjow's sword with one hand. "Ya don't like getting challenged once in a while?" He flung his scythe at Grimmjow, and said, "It's not my fault you made fun of my eyepatch, by the way; if you hadnt I wouldnt be wiping the floor with ya right now!" he scowled at the memory of his "epic" eyepatch being made fun of and charged a yellow cero from his tongue.

I bolted out of my of me wanted to go and help Grimmjow out ( probably the fangirl side), and another ( the lazy side) wanted to watch a Nostalgia Critic video from my computer. "Screw it, I'll help him," I muttered, and bounded out of the door. I popped my head out the door and hoped that Szayelapporo wasn't there. While he wasn't too close, he was stalking down the hallway with a small amused smile on his face. "Crap, he will know if I sneak out again," my brain moaned. How would I get out of this?

Suddenly, I smiled and strolled next to Szayel. "Hi, Szayelapporo! You ready to see my powers?" I asked cheerily. He nodded and pushed up his glasses. "Hmmm," he thought. "Let's start with a bit of Kido and basic abilities like that, alright?" He waved his hand and a dark blue notebook appeared out of nowhere. _Now's my chance! _

I swiftly scanned my brain for a spell to bind him, and looked up at him. "Actually, could I try something a little more advanced? I mean, if the Espada's zanpaktou are easy to summon, then..." I waved my hand. He gave a small giddy laugh that I swear to God sounded EXACTLY like Grell from Kuroshitsugi. "Finally, a subject that wants to be pushed!" he crowed. I smiled and held out my hand. "Hey, Szayelapporo?" he tilted his head and I grinned wider. "Sorry for this, but I needed to help Grimmjow out." I spread my arms out wider as he gave me a confused look. "Caja Negacion!"

A black energy enveloped the cotton candy haired Arrancar and he was gone. I smiled in spite of myself and sprinted out to where I had heard Grimmjow and Nnoitora fight. _I have a few hours, so I can think of an apology later,_ I thought. After a long time of wandering, I found the area where Nnoitora was about to pin Grimmjow down to the ground. _I need to distract him before the mantis kills the kitty! _my mind screamed. I slapped my head. What the hell was I thinking to imagine such a stupid line?

Nnoitora was charging another cero, this time a few inches away from the fierce Sexta. He couldnt survive a point blank shot like that! I Sonido'd right in between them, and their eyes widened. "Why do you get so mad about illogical things?" I sighed as I tackled Nnoitora with so much force that Chuck Norris probably couldnt match. "Pet-chan? What the hell are ya doing?" Nnoitora yelled. My face turned bright crimson as I tried to restrain him. "I am not a pet, Nnoitora! Now settle down before I have to _make _you settle down."

He laughed and pinned me to the sandy ground. "Like you could really defeat me," he snickered and tapped my forehead. I scrunched up my eyebrows and tried to break free. Nnoitora just laughed more and kept touching my face and neck with his rough, war-calloused hands. I shuddered; what was with this guy? I mean, sure I knew from the series that he was lecherous, but this spoon headed freak was a combination of Quagmire and Humbert Humbert!

I finally mustered some courage and craziness, and grabbed his head. "Touch me like that again, and I swear I will change you from a rooster to a hen with your own zanpaktou!" I hissed as I kneed his squeaked and fell sideways as I ran to Grimmjow. He looked pretty banged up: several deep cuts and bruises that were already dark purple. I put a hand to his bloody forehead; he was ice cold as well. "Hang on, kitty cat, I will fix you up in a second," I said in a soothing voice. Grimmjow relaxed a little and gave me a weak glare. "Don't call me 'kitty cat', or I'll slice your head off," he gasped. I rolled my eyes and spread my hands above him. "Soten Kisshu-"

My healing was cut short by an arm grabbing my waist and pulling me away from Grimmjow. I squirmed and saw that onyx haired pervert smirking at me. "Don't you know that you shouldnt turn your back on a hunter during the chase?" he teased. He pulled me closer as I struggled and he grabbed my neck in a tense area. _Was that a.. pressure point? _my mind moaned as I shivered and saw black while going limp in Nnoitora's arms. My second day in Hueco Mundo was going to get a lot worse.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY, I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CHANGE THE RATING AFTER I READ WHAT I JUST WROTE, EVEN THOUGH IT ISNT WHAT YOU EXPECT (YOU'LL SEE WHY). SO TELL ME IF I NEED TOO SINCE I AM NEW TO FANFICTION. THANKS!

When I came to, my vision was fuzzy and my head was swimming. I blinked until my eyes cleared, and I got a clear look at my surroundings: A white and black room with weird shriveled things in the corner, a thick black rug, along with other random stuff like swords and ripped open punching bags. After a few dull seconds, I felt that I was on a black and white bed and I heard a rustling sound behind me. My hands flew up and I turned to punch whoever was behind me. _Was it Nnoitora?_

Actually, it was a young man with sand-colored hair and an eye patch. "Ah!" he flinched and grabbed me neck as I flailed my arms frantically. My memory kicked in while he was trying to restrain me: If this was Nnoitora's doing, then this guy has to be… "Wait… aren't you Tesla?" I moaned. He stopped moving and looked at me suspiciously. "Yes," he replied irritably as he relaxed his shoulder. "You shouldn't have woken for a few more hours; I was worried that Nnoitora wouldn't be back until then, so I doubled your dosage of—"I cut him off as I flew from the bed and threw a pillow at his head with brute force. "Why did he kidnap me, and where is he anyhow? I'm gonna kill him and take his perverted spoon head to Aizen myself!"

I planned to run out the door, but he Sonido'd to the front and pulled me backward. "_You_ are to wait until Master Nnoitora comes back," he said coldly. I twisted and hissed while trying to escape his gloved grip. "No! He tried to kill Grimmjow and now he is going to kill me!" I looked at him, confused. "Wait, if wanted to kill me, why didn't he do it while I was knocked out?" Tesla stared at me. "Master Nnoitora doesn't want to _kill _you," he said slowly. "He wants to get revenge… but not kill you." My eyes widened in fear. "What could he possibly want? I am a fan girl; if anything, he should be scared of what I could do to him!" I glared at Tesla as he sat on the bed while still keeping an arm locked on my wrist (but how he did that without even breaking his strength is a mystery).

"But does he want, Tesla? What is this way of getting revenge?" I pleaded. He shook his head and looked off. "How dense are you, child?" he muttered. Turning back to me, he took a deep impatient breath. "You are aware of his… _interest _in you, are you not?" I turned red and nodded. "Know this: Even if Nnoitora found his _soul mate_, he wouldn't hesitate to punish her if he saved his opponent. You stopped Master Nnoitora from finishing Grimmjow off, and he _will _punish you for it." I shuddered. "You don't mean… like he's gonna…" I winced, trying to keep it somewhat subtle? "Make this revenge best served R-rated?" He nodded slowly, and I sank into the bed. My mouth tried to make a sound, but it just sat there. Good God; I was near a terrible event, and I needed a way out. "T-T-Tesla; you can't help Nnoitora do this! You just can't!" I pleaded in my wavering voice. "And why shouldn't I? Master Nnoitora is in fact… my _master. _Why would I not obey him?" he asked.

I sighed and faced the pillow as Tesla placed his hand on my shoulder. "If you wish, I can try to make you feel more numb and unfeeling when the time comes," he offered as I tried to get away from him. "Please don't touch me," I cried. "I really can't get any comfort because of the circumstances." He gingerly took his hand off of me and we both jumped as the doorknob slowly turned. "Tesla," an impatient voice called. "Is Pet-chan up yet?" Nnoitora slowly opened the door, and I knew it was over. He smiled widely at me, and my stomach did a 360. _You sick bastard,_ my mind screamed. "Glad to see my new pet is awake!" he snickered lecherously and cupped my face in his hands. I hissed and pulled away in anger. Nnoitora's smile got a little bigger and he pulled me forward. "Good; I knew you were good for a fight!" He pulled my face in for a rough kiss as I tried to pull away. As I tried hard to fight back, I felt my body grow sluggish from the drugs that Tesla gave me a few hours before.I saw Tesla as I struggled and he looked conflicted; he wanted to respect his Master, but I could tell he wasn't 100 % for this happening. Nnoitora pushed me and I fell to the bed, and Tesla teleported out of the room. _Coward. _

My anger and shock levels were off the roof; I was about to explode. I was literally paralyzed with fury (and the drug that Tesla slipped me was not helping either)! Nnoitora finally got on top of me and ripped my shirt off, revealing my undershirt and bra. He licked his lips and I rocked back and forth while thinking of a way to make this less horrible. With tears bursting forth, I suddenly started singing: "In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he caaaaame…. That voice that calls to me, and sings my name…. And do I dream again for now I find… the Phantom of the Opera is theeere… inside my miiiiind…." Nnoitora paid no heed and was about to kiss me again as I begged in my mind for someone to help me. Suddenly, a small hand grabbed Nnoitora and pulled him off of me and _across the room_. "What the hell?" Nnoitora screamed, and I bolted out of the bed to see who had saved me. It was an Arrancar that had angelic blond hair, a zoned out expression, and big wide eyes on his childlike head. "Wonderweiss; you saved me?" I asked weakly as I lost strength and fell on the bed. Wonderweiss merely nodded, said "Aaaaahhhh…" and picked me up. He Sonido'd through the hallways and finally stopped at the throne room entrance. As he propped me up, I saw the doors open and Kaname Tosen guided me to Aizen's throne. After what I was about to tell, Nnoitora was going to wish he had been tortured as a punishment!


	7. Chapter 7

Aizen slowly nodded his head. "I see…." He looked back at me firmly with a cold expression on his face. "Nnoitora shall be dealt with immediately." I shakily bowed and turned to Wonderweiss; his trippy expression never ceased to falter. "Thank you Wonderweiss," I murmured. "Aaaaahhhh….." he responded, and started playing with his hair. I smiled; my savior was such a little child! Suddenly, Gin put his hand on my shoulder. "Ya know, I can take care of him _secretly _before Aizen gets to him," he offered. I shook my head and smiled nervously; Gin was never willing to do anything for free, especially something like…. Whatever he meant by "take care of him". Slowly, I began to exit the room and walk to my chambers when I notice a large door labeled "Recovery Ward" and saw who was inside: Szayelapporo and a few of his freaky looking Fracciones were bustling around with different medical equipment while Grimmjow la on a simple white bed, obviously recovering from Nnoitora's blows. _Thank God I prevented him from dying,_ I thought, _but it was MY fault he wasn't properly healed quicker! _

My thoughts were interrupted by the pink haired scientist opening the door and peering down at me. "Well, if it isn't my little test subject," he mused, and my insides felt queasy. I had trapped him for a good few hours in order to make sure he didn't stop me from helping Grimmjow; he probably wanted to get back at me in the worst possible way. "H-Hi Szayelapporo," I stammered as I looked away from him. "Is it alright if I help you heal Grimmjow?" He stared at me. "And _why _should I let you? I don't want another appointment ruined," he sulked. I rolled my eyes in frustration. "Look, your drugs will only heal him; with Shun Shun Rikka he'll be fine in an instant!"

He thought about it and slowly nodded. "I suppose, but tomorrow we're going to _discuss _some things," he concluded. I briskly walked in and hovered next to Grimmjow's sick bed. "God, Grimmjow I'm sorry for not being able to help quicker!" I half sobbed, half apologized. He gave me a weak scowl. "Not yer fault Nnoitora had to be a pervert," he grunted. I shook my head and I muttered the healing incantation as his cuts and bruises disappeared. "Why is it that you just managed to make me feel better with how un-reassuring you talk to me?" I said while smiling. He shrugged ignorantly; exactly.

I turned on one heel and exited down the hall towards my room, until I bumped into a squishy wall in the middle of the hall! "Gaah!" I squeaked and I felt a hand pull me out of the "wall" and a half covered female face was staring at me. _Tier Harribel; I guess that wasn't a squishy WALL… _"Hmm, you must be that human that Nnoitora was after today," she calmly mused. _Wow, sexual assault news travels like wildfire here, _I thought. I quickly nodded and saw that her Fracciones were peering at me from behind her, probably interested in seeing a real life human or something weird. Shyly, I waved at them and their eyes narrowed. "Aizen requested for you to come to our quarters until he deals with Nnoitora," Harribel explained. Confused, I tilted my head; Aizen didn't want me in my normal room? Harribel must have understood and explained, "He didn't want Nnoitora knowing where you were and where you were sleeping. Some servants have already prepared your things; come with me please." She and her Fracciones turned around and headed towards their rooms, expecting me to follow them.

If you want to know what I was thinking in such a tense situation, you probably wouldn't be surprised. _The only thing that might top this on my personal "WTF?" Meter is probably the opening to Peewee's Playhouse…. PROBABLY. _Shrugging, I ran to catch up with them and smiled at Sun Sun. "You're Sun Sun, right? I like your zanpaktou Anaconda." I held out my hand. She tilted her head and slowly turned away from me. A firm hand was placed on my shoulder "Ignore her," a husky sultry voice purred. "She doesn't like anyone, let alone a human!" My head whirled, and I saw that a tall busty African American Arrancar was smirking at me. I grinned in recognition. "You're Mila Rose! I like your Leona too," I said in awe. _Sweet God, I am a nerd!_ Another voice rose behind her and complained, "Hey, you haven't seen Lady Harribel's strongest Fraccion!" I smiled at the different color eyed girl and gave a slight bow. "How could I _ever _forget you, Miss Apacce?" I blinked my eyes innocently, and she gave a small grin. _Hmm, these guys are a little less argumentative in real life._ No sooner than I had thought that, the girls were at each other throats trying to prove they are the strongest one. _Wooow, _my mind said sarcastically. _Aizen really knows how to pick guardians, doesn't he? _

SO, HOW DID I DO AFTER A WHILE? I KNOW IT DIDN'T REALLY GO ANYWHERE, BUT IM STILL PLANNING WHERE I SHOULD GO WITH THIS AND MY OTHER TWO FANFICS. SO AS ALWAYS, REMEMBER TO REVIEW (I EAT THOSE CRITICSMS UP) AND MAKE ANY REQUEST FOR PAIRINGS FROM ANY ANIME (IM ADDING YUGIOH AND BLACK BUTLER ON MY LIST BTW). BAI BAI!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I AM WRITING THESE QUICKLY FOR MY BELOVED EDITOR WHO IS ABOUT TO KILL ME FOR LEAVING THIS BEHIND FOR SO LONG, SO R AND R SO I CAN IMPROVE AND MAKE HER GIVE US ALL CYBER COOKIES. WE ALL WIN, SO ENJOY!

Finally, we arrived at a marble door with the number 3 in the center. Harribel casually opened the door and I looked around with amazement: The room had gilded borders with turquoise and blue themes everywhere, and it was a huge room which fit in three giant beds. On closer investigation, I noticed another bed that was pure white (unlike the others that were turquoise and white). "Is that one mine?" I asked while pointing at said bed. Harribel nodded, and the Fracciones stopped fighting to stare at me for a moment. "Heeey," Apace drawled. "Why does she have to stay here anyway? If she wanted to be well protected, why did Aizen put her with us and not Starrk? He _is _number one…"

Harribel gave her a cool stare that may even make Chuck Norris wet himself in fear. "It was my suggestion," she said in an eerily calm voice. "I merely assumed that Miss Tiberi would prefer to stay with women rather than have another man able to have easy access to her room. Besides, the only one she needs real protection from is Nnoitora and I can easily overpower that chauvinistic swine." I blushed; she seemed really… caring. It brought up my age old question: Sure the Espada are helping Aizen, but some of them seemed so good (or epic, or…. _Insanely _hot).

"Thanks, by the way," I murmured. Harribel turned to me with a quizzical expression. "T-Thanks for offering to help me," I said a little louder as my inner self pimp slapped me. _You have dominion over all zanpaktou AND Shun Shun Rikka; YOU DON'T NEED EFFING PROTECTION! Stop acting like a sniveling fangirl! _ Man, my mind was harsh. Harribel merely shrugged and replied, "It was strategy to keep a guest safe. Besides, you seem freaked out enough by your predicament; the last thing you needed is Nnoitora trying to—" she cut herself off. I blushed even more and began to go towards my bed. "So what do you guys usually do all day? All I did was watch television and look out the window," I asked. Mila Rose grinned widely. "Well," she started, "We like training and stuff, but you seem a little young for that. But I have always wanted to see what humans consider entertainment!" I gave a small scowl. "Who says that I'm too young to spar?" I said teasingly."I owned the Quinto Espada; I bet I could take you on, Mila Rose!"

Now it was her turn to get angry. She grabbed me by my collar and I flinched as she said "I wouldn't be so disrespectful to your elders hun; you could get hurt." I gave a small pout; it was gonna be fun to taunt her. "Oh, I didn't realize you were my elder! Hey, if I could summon Miss Harribel's zanpaktou, wouldn't I technically be _your _elder?" I smirked as she nearly turned purple with rage. "You wouldn't dare!" she yelled, and I raised my hand to summon the sword. "Tiburon," I whispered. The strange shaped blade appeared in my hand and everyone except Harribel jumped back. Mila Rose's eyes widened, and I stared her down. "Look, I like you guys, but you're going to have to treat me with respect. I am _not _too weak to spar, and I while I am young, I can deal with a lot of shit. So just don't treat me like a child, and I won't have to punish you for it. Got it?"

My voice sounded deep and epic; so unlike my own. Mila Rose shook her head and apologized in a whisper. I nodded, and the blade disappeared at my command. Taking a deep breath, I fell onto my bed. "Listen, about going around Las Noches—" "I or my Fracciones will be with you at all times," Harribel confirmed. "That's good; I think I would need some protection when I go to Szayelapporo's today." Harribel slowly nodded, and I smiled shyly. "I think I should head down there now, he's been waiting for this day ever since I came here!" I sprang from the bed and the Fracciones all at once started to clamor to escort me. They probably either really wanted to help me now or really want to kill me. Before they got too close, Harribel Sonido'd in front of them and opened the door. "I shall be your main escort, as my Fracciones usually lack their ability to think logically amongst one another. Shall we go?" She held out her hand and I gingerly took it, as if it were made of dynamite (and was twice as dangerous) and gave a wobbly smile. "Sure; I have a lot of questions to ask you anyway," I replied breezily. _FANGIRL MODE ACTIVATED._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Sweet buttery Ulqui, I have left my firstborn fanfic behind for so long! I am sooo sorry for that, but I have been busy with school and other fanfics. But have no fear; with "Phantom of the Opera" playing on loop as I write this, all of my stories shall be updated by midnight! MWAHAHAHA! Alrighty then, let's get a move on. Enjoy! P.S. You KNOW I own nothing but my OC, right?**

"Oh, so that's why you have a hollow fragment that just so happens!" I exclaimed as Harribel and I walked down the hall to Szayel's room. She nodded, and knocked once on the door before it hissed open like a Star Trek door. I slowly followed her inside and my eyebrows instantly shot up at the sight of his lab! It was a HUGE room (we're talking about the size of 50 football stadiums, people), with white tile floors and super shiny equipment covering almost every shelf. There were at least 200 bookshelves filled to the brim with books as thick as dictionaries, hundreds of gigantic computers and laptops (all of them were turned on),and for some reason, there were strange grooves that framed most of the floor and even curved to the ceilings… kinda like train tracks.

As big as it was, the pink scientist was nowhere to be seen. "Hey Szayel," I called, "Where are— AAAAAAHHHH!" A small monorail was barreling straight towards Harribel and me, but Harribel was apparently unfazed by her _impending freaking death!_ Suddenly, the small vehicle halted a few inches from my face, and Szayel himself leapt gracefully from it. "Wonderful, you're here early," he said excitedly. "We can get so much work done!" He looked like he was about to burst at the idea of measuring the extent of my powers. As excited as he was, I didn't really acknowledge his emotions as I stared at the sleek device that nearly flattened me. With a slightly shaking finger, I asked, "Um Szayel… What the hell _is _that?"

The scientific Arrancar smiled and bowed slightly. "That is a device that I use as a means of transportation in my lab; how else would I be able to get around so quickly in such a gigantic space?" I nodded and replied, "Fair enough. Hey Harribel, do you want to stay here or go back to your room? Your Fracciones might be fighting again…" Harribel nodded and stalked out of the room, leaving me and Szayelapporo alone.

As soon as she left, he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the train. "Now, we are going to test your power over simple zanpaktou, and then some more advanced exercises, and maybe take a small break," he rambled excitedly. I nodded slowly and looked at the expansive lab. As I looked around, I slowly noticed a familiar tune playing. "Is that 'Phantom of the Opera'?" I inquired as Szayel grinned creepily. "It helps me concentrate, so I play it nonstop. The other Espada don't see the appeal of human music, or music in general, so they hate when I sing it in the halls," he explained. I won't lie, I burst out laughing at the thought of him in the hallways, humming "Music of the Night" as Grimmy scowled at him. The cotton candy Espada tilted his head. "What's so humorous?" he asked, confused. I shook my head and waved my hands. "Oh," I assured quickly, "It's nothing. So, are we there yet?" _THUMP. _"Why yes," he said before taking my hand and jumping off of the slender train.

He led me to a large chamber in the lab that was (like the rest of the lab) completely white. I surveyed the little training room and then saw two blobs run towards me. "Gaah-what-the-Zorc!" I exclaimed as I recognized them as two of Szayel's Fracciones. They bowed quickly at Szayel and then at me, and then pushed me behind a small panel and tried to strip me. "Woah, woah, bad touch, bad touch!" I yelled as I kicked them. "B-B-But Madam Isabella," one of them whimpered. "You never received your Arrancar clothes!" The one that hadn't spoke to me held out a long black-and-white outfit. I immediately felt bad for hitting them, but could you blame me for doing it? I sighed and gingerly pulled them from the floor. "Why don't I put it on by myself, okay? But, um, thanks for your eager assistance, I guess." They quickly nodded, tossed the clothes in my arms, and ran away from me. Slowly, I undressed and put on the black and white garment and then slipped on the boots.

As I walked out from the panel, Szayel smiled slightly. "Excellent," he said with a quick nod at the center of the room. "Now, let's begin, shall we?" I took a deep breath and stood facing him, and noticed he had a clipboard and pen in his hand. "Hmm," he mused, "Perhaps we could try something simple. Let's see… Ah, I know; are you familiar with Kido?" I nodded quickly and Szayel had his Fracciones place a target several yards away from me. He gestured at the target and said, "Let's start with Shakkaho." I nervously raised my hand at the target and imagined a red ball of energy emerge from my hand and hit the bullseye before yelling, "Hado, number 31: SHAKKAHO!" A giant surge of energy formed in my right hand and swelled to an even more enormous size and then flew at the target, knocking me back with force. I quickly looked at the target to see a good chunk of its middle incinerated.

"Uh, how did I do, Szayel?" I asked uneasily after turning to him timidly. He was beaming. BEAMING. Now, I know that sounds nice, even heartwarming, but remember that this is Szayelapporo freakin' Granz. Hey, I was expecting him to be content with seeing my power for the first time, but…. OH MY GOD, IT'S A SMILE THAT KILLS PUPPIES! I would describe it, but I don't want to haunt your nightmares. Moving on…

"That was wonderful; a diameter of approximately 13 inches is advanced, even for a Soul Reaper in the Shinigami Academy!" he exclaimed. He was writing furiously on his clipboard and when he finished he was still smiling widely. "So, now what? If that was advanced, then maybe I can try a powerful zanpaktou. Pretty please?" I blinked ridiculously fast and smiled when he nodded and prepared his clipboard for some more writing. "But, before we continue, I must do something." I tilted my head as the scientist ran over to a computer and began to play "Down Once More" at full volume; this training session was going to be EPIC!_  
><em> 


	10. Chapter 10

After practicing about a million other Kido spells for a warm up, a weird thought emerged in my head. "Hey Szayel, I've already warmed up enough. Maybe we could have a practice fight with a zanpaktou?" I offered. He thought about it and nodded slowly. "Perhaps I could see which zanpaktou you're planning to use first?"he asked. I grinned; he was trying to analyze me to get an upper hand! "No," I refused. "You would be making it too easy for you! But, I _will _say that it's an Espada's zanpaktou. Deal?" He grinned and raised his sword. "Sip, La Jujuriosa!"

Do you remember the scene where Szayel released his zanpaktou and it was really freaky and disgusting? It is a lot more messed up in real life. His weird little…. moans… were a lot louder, and when he swelled up I thought he might actually blow up! "Well, now that I know what it really looks like, I suppose my plan could work," I thought. As he turned into his Resurrecion form, I raised my hands and said (with a little tremor in my voice), "S-Sip, La Jujuriosa!" Szayel furrowed his brow at me, and I felt and invisible sword go down my throat, and an intense pain filled up my body.

I felt my stomach swell up, and then return to its normal size. Surprisingly, I didn't make a single noise. Small wing like appendages emerged from my back and I saw weird finger thingies on my fingers. "Aha; you DON'T have to sound like you're orgasming when you release!" I cried. He shrugged and raised his sword. "You made an interesting choice; I have never had to fight my own sword before. Shall we begin?" he asked. I nodded, and then raised my hand. "Before we start, there's something that's been plaguing me. Where is your hollow hole?" He blushed slightly and murmured, "My, er, glans." It took me a while to absorb that information. When it finally sunk in, I merely said, "That explains so much and so little. Alright, I'm ready!"

No sooner than I had spoken, Szayel and I both released the purple gas to make some dolls. _Hmm, _I thought, _I have to get out of that gas's way. Let's see… _"Santen Kisshun!" A gold shield appeared around me, and I made it rotate as fast as possible around me so that Szayel's poison could never reach me. As soon as mine hit his skin, I snapped my fingers and a small Szayel Apporo dropped into my hand. "Oh my god, you look so adorable in plushie form!" I exclaimed. The Octava Espada stared at me with a look that said, 'What is with you calling me adorable during a fight like this', and I shrugged. "Hey, I'm a fangirl; don't blame me for loving plushies!" I pouted and unscrewed the doll as quickly as possible. Wincing, I looked back up at him. "I seriously don't wanna do this to you," I softly murmured. He nodded and then lowered his sword. "It would impair my ability to examine you, that's for sure." I thought and thought, and finally came up with a solution. "I'll just heal you later," I said before quickly smashing all of his organs and tendons.

He fell to the ground and looked at me once before closing his eyes in pain. "Excellent move, my dear," he gasped before raising his palm. Two small pink balls of energy merged into a giant cero and flew at me before I could even think. I saw Szayel smile and become unconscious and I quickly fired one cero, and I have to admit, firing a cero is freaking epic, especially mine. When I fired my cero from my hand, it changed colors as it soared through the air and halved Szayel's double Cero. Sadly, I could only fire one cero and the other caught me full in the chest. "Curse it Szayel!" I coughed before falling to the ground. Crap, my vision was becoming really fuzzy. _Stay awake and heal Szayel before he Gabriel's your fangirlish self! _Sometimes, my mind really knows how to get me going.I mumbled the famous incantation to summon Ayame and Shun-o and before long Szayel was as good as new. "Thank you for the healing, and for the loads of research material," he said before bowing slightly. "Now, shall we take a break before testing some more zanpaktou?"

I nodded vigorously and wobbled while getting off of the cold tile floor. "C-Can I heal my injuries first, Captain?" Instead of waiting for his answer, I quickly healed myself and then walked over next to Szayel. "Um…. Wanna watch a movie?" I offered. He raised an eyebrow and we both jumped as a slender figure with a half mask burst into the room and tackled Szayel to the ground. That mask was way too familiar, but it wasn't a Hollow Mask; in fact, I remember Gerard Butler wearing one like it! "Holy crap, the Phantom is real!" I screamed. "And he's from Bleach; run, Szayel, RUN!" After remembering that Szayel was pinned to the ground by the Phantom, I ran back to the figure and karate chopped him (to the best of my ability, as I suck at karate) on the neck, and thank God, he was knocked out cold.

Szayel got up, gasping for air, and we both bent over to look at who accosted us. I gingerly took off the mask, preparing for a deformed face, but I only saw a fox-like face and slitted eyes. _GIN? _


	11. Chapter 11

"Gin, what the HELL are you doing with a Phantom mask on?" I asked slowly. The foxlike Shinigami smiled (what a surprise) and rubbed his neck where I had hit him. Szayelapporo bit his lip and then his features relaxed. "Oh, I believe I know why," he said with annoyance. "You see, a while ago I showed Gin a scene from "Phantom of the Opera", and he said he really liked it. So later, I found out that he only wanted to see the Phantom's mask in order to two things: One, to make an Arrancar like the Phantom and keep it as a pet, and two, to somehow play a prank on me while I was working." He stopped to scowl at his superior. "And, I will admit," he sulked, "He did startle me. Excellent job, Milord." The amber eyed scientist gave a small bow and I went over to see what Gin was up to now as Szayel walked over to his computer and recorded our fight.

I suddenly started giggling at the idea of Gin rowing a boat with Matsumoto in it while singing "Music of the Night" and looking back at her romantically. Gin tilted his head at me and raised a silver eyebrow. "What's so funny, Pet-chan?" My giggling immediately ceased, and I stared at him, eyes wide open in shock. "What is up with calling me 'Pet-chan' around here?" I growled softly. "The last guy who did tried to rape me, God knows why you're calling me a pet…" I shuddered and shook my head. "Well, you're entertaining, like a pet, so I call ya 'Pet-chan'!" He gave my head a small pat and his smile got wider (by a millimeter, since that smile is hard to gauge). "So, whatcha doin with Szayel?" I shrugged. "We were having a play fight, I guess, and then he hit me with this cool double Cero, and then one of em hit me in the chest, and—" I stopped after realizing that I was rambling like a fangirl. "It was just a fight to test my power." Gin nodded and took out his sword. "Mind if I have a go with you? It seems fun to fight someone new around here; besides, I bet you don't know much about Shinso."

My right eyebrow raised in amusement; a fangirl not knowing EVERYTHING about a main character's zanpaktou? THAT'S UNHEARD OF! "Don't underestimate a nerd, Gin," I giggled, and then raised my arms again. I heard the quick patter of Szayel's white boots. "Wait, I need to observe this!" he said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and then summoned Shinso. As the silvery blade appeared in my hands, I felt a weird sense about it; it was a slithery sword, perfect for Gin, but for me? I wasn't so sure that I was sneaky enough to understand it well. _Meh, you know enough about it that you don't have to be its best friend,_ I thought. Gin smirked. "Shoot em' dead, SHINSO!" His zanpaktou extended and almost caught me in the face! Jumping back, I felt a slight breeze and realized that I had just used Shunpo (At least I think it was Shunpo and not Sonido. Seriously, have you noticed that the only difference is the sound effect?)

"That's a pretty fast Shunpo for someone's first," he said, amused at my epicness. I scowled; I knew when Gin was toying with someone. I thrust out my blade. "Shoot em' dead, Shinso!" the blade flew at Gin with rapid speed, but he dodged it as easily as I did. As soon as I attacked, he appeared behind me and tried to slash my chest. As soon as I saw his sword come _near _my chest, my mind stopped and my reflexes took over. "Santen Kisshun!" That familiar barrier blocked Gin's attack, and I quickly summoned another sword. "Hey now, that's cheating!" he giggled, and we both pouted playfully. "Battle isn't fair, Gin Ichimaru," I chided. "And besides, I _know _that you've cheated while fighting!" He cocked his head and his eyes opened. _.GOD. THEY'RE OPEN, RUN WOMAN RUN! _My mind yelped. "Like when?" he drawled. I facepalmed at my stupidity; I can't just say that I saw a lot of episodes of him on Bleach! "Well, you know, I'm a Seer," I lied while swinging my arms. "I can see your past, and I see your future too. But I like when you fought Hitsugaya-taichou and defeated him by going after Momo, but still, you _cheated!_" I said.

He shrugged and swung at me again. "Fair enough," he teased. I jumped back and thought of the first sword to come into my mind. "Zangetsu!" A large sword shaped like a butcher knife appeared in my hand and I immediately felt a wave of nostalgia. God, it felt good. Both Szayel and Gin's eyes slightly widened, and they looked at each other. For once, Gin's smile was gone. "Hey Szayel," he asked slowly. "If she can summon that Ryoka's zanpaktou, do you think she could—""Summon his mask?" Szayel finished. He flicked his pen in anticipation and he was beaming in excitement. "That would technically be true, but then, you never know what to expect with Vizards…"

The thought of putting on Ichigo's mask was tempting, I won't lie. But what would happen? Would his hollow show up? Would something weird and Twilight Zone-esque happen? "Well, I might as well find out," I said out loud, and raised my hand to my face slowly. Gin turned to me at full attention, preparing for the worst. _Got him! _I grinned mischievously. "Just kidding!" I giggled evilly and released a Getsuga Tensho at him. He blocked most of it, but some of its power still remained and caught him full in the abdomen. "Oof; cheating!" he squeaked, and I winced at where most of the blast actually hit him. From the sound of his voice going up three octaves, I figured it was a most painful area. "Sorry," I apologized while grimacing. "Didn't mean to hit you below the belt!"

Szayelapporo was rolling on the floor, laughing like a maniac. I looked at him in surprise; he was really that vulgar with humor? "Huh, and I thought that would be too blue-collar for you!" I said, offended by how he was being pretty damn immature for his cold, calculating, sadistic self. He was still hooting, but I heard him say in between fits of laughter, "What are you talking about? I'm just so ecstatic at the idea of all of this research material! You're a fantastic anomaly, Miss Tiberi!" I facepalmed again, and then my eyes widened to see a dark light beginning to cover my face. "HUH?" I whimpered as I tried to wave it off, but apparently that just made it cover my face faster. Slowly, it dawned on me why a hollow mask was forming on my face now. "IT CAN BE ACTIVATED BY FACEPALMING? NOOOOOOO—" everything became black, and the world turned sideways. _Oh please, next I'll be seeing a Bizarro Ichigo with a white Soul Reaper outfit, _my mind sighed. As soon as I spoke, a figure in pure white was flying towards me. _I really need to learn to keep my *EFF!*ing mouth shut, don't I?_

**A/N**

**Ah, another day, another chapter. Ooh, I wanna give a literary shout out to KurosakiCrystal18, the beautiful Nadzuke Eno Mono, 10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat, Iron Gear Serpant, Angelwolf123, and Zaralann for the reviews. I love yall so much my darling cheries!**

**P.S. Can anyone reference the *EFF!* phrase at the end of the last paragraph? If you know it, then bravo: You get cyber brownie cupcakes of awesomeness! **

**Love,**

**The only Muramasa AND Sasakibe fangirl apparently! They're epic guys, ya know… T.T **


	12. Chapter 12

The white, all too familiar figure was hurtling toward me with surprising speed. _Well, I did always like Hollow Ichigo on the show, _I thought. _Since I researched everything about him, maybe I can use that information._ "Welcome back, King- Wait, what?" he asked, confused that I was not his Soul Reaper. I blushed and waved slightly. "Uh, hi," I said shakily. "You're Hollow Ichigo, I guess?" I rocked back and forth on my heels and surveyed the sideways world that was Ichigo's soul. _Wait a minute, _I thought. _I'M IN HIS ACTUAL SOUL? _ This was bad; if I was in Ichigo's soul, he may notice another spirit in him, he'll come down here, not know me, and my inner fangirl may just glomp him to death! "Huh," I said out loud. Hichigo tilted his head. "Oh, well, I was just wondering something; if my body is in say, Hueco Mundo, and my soul is here, then where would I be when I get outta here?" The Inner Hollow grinned and raised his blade. "You would most likely end up back to wherever your body is. But it really doesn't matter either way." He flew at me with Zangetsu. "You're NOT leaving here alive!"

I blocked the attack as fast as possible and in a surge of animalistic instinct, I grabbed the blade. I could just hear my wonderful little inner mind screaming, _ARE YOU F***ING HIGH? WHAT'S WITH GRABBING A SWORD, YOU ASS?_ I ignored it and made the spazziest counterattack ever by falling on my butt to the ground (well, I know it's a sideways building and not the ground, but you know what I mean!) and then swinging both Hichigo and his zanpaktou several yards away. He looked surprised, but in a few seconds he was still sadistically cheerful as usual. He laughed in his epic and crazy way and thrust his blade to release an ivory bright Getsuga Tensho straight at me. I Sonido'd away, but a little too slow; a sharp burn of pain shot through my left arm, and I saw that it was slightly burned. My anger was reaching Hulk like proportions, and my fear levels were through the roof. _Show that evil but somewhat attractive bastige what a fangirl is made of! _I narrowed my eyes and thought of what to do as he kept barraging me with attacks. As I could think of nothing (and it showed on my face), Hichigo thought he had won and finally grabbed me before pushing me into the nearest building. "Why not just give up, little one?" he taunted as he pummeled me with solid rock. "Such weak things like you shouldn't be fighters!"

I said this before: I hate when people say I can't do or can't handle something because I'm too weak or too young. And while most of that applied to trying to watch R-rated movies unsupervised, it still applies in battle! My inner instincts (both anime-fan and warrior/survival alike) took over and I Shunpo'd away from the wall and started teleporting everywhere to disorient him. _Let's see, a sword more powerful than Zangetsu, _I thought. I put my hands in front of my chest. "Scatter, Senbonzakura!" I heard something shatter behind me and then saw flecks of a glowing pink piece of sword floating around. "Oh my GOD, I RUUUUUUULE!" I clapped my hands and tentatively moved my hand to control the cherry blossoms of death. Sure enough, they went flying at Hichigo and he fell to the ground. I stomped over to him and said, "Now, tell me how to get out of—" A pale white hand grabbed me and threw me a good hundred yards. I scowled and pouted like a child. "Cheater!" I growled; he merely laughed and threw his sword at me by swinging the hilt. I blocked it with both hands in fierce determination every time it came near me. "Come now, fighting is a game," he defended as he kept throwing and pulling Zangetsu back. "And every game can be won by cheating, can't it?"

With adrenaline and boiling blood in my veins, I shook my head. "Hey, Hichigo!" He tilted his head and his attacks weakened. I stuck out my tongue and teased, "Kings don't cheat!" He scowled and hit me with more force, and I grinned; everything was going my way for once. As Hichigo and I kept sparring, I knew I would have to wait for him to utterly lose control and get _insanely _mad, and now I had done it. Finally, he was blindly and wildly swinging at me until he slashed the collar to my uniform, and then he grinned madly, thinking he had cut me. I pretended to fall to the ground and even nicked myself a little to make some blood come onto my skin. He put one foot on me and snickered. "I _knew _you were too inexperienced; now you're gonna have to die and be forgotten!" I winced in false pain and he raised his sword to my neck. I took a deep breath. _If this doesn't work, then may Superman help me…_

I looked up at him weakly. "Can I at least say one thing before I die?" He smirked and nodded. "I could never refuse a last request," he teased haughtily. I beckoned for him to come closer; he rolled his eyes, but bent down anyway. "Taste the rainbow!" I Shunpo'd up high in the air and charged my technicolor Cero very slowly. Hichigo snarled and started to rush at me. _Wait for it, wait for it, _My mind cautioned. He ws getting much closer. _Now! _As the cero was near detonation, I raised my hand to my face. Hichigo was so surprised that he stopped in midair. _Perfect! _With the hand without the cero, I pointed it at the Hollow and whispered, "Bakudo 61: Rijujokoro!" Six rods of light rammed into Hichigo and held him in place, and I smiled, despite the cero in front of my face that was still slowly charging. _May god bless you, Bleach Wikipedia; without you, I would not have been able to memorize every Kido spell on this show!_ I thought triumphantly.

He scowled. "And you called _me _a cheater!" he growled. I shrugged and looked at my cero; it was ready to go._ I REALLY hope I don't die doing this… _Very quickly, I shoved the cero in my mouth and held it there for a few moments, while Hichigo stared at me with shock and a hint of fear. _CERO DOBLE. _Now, let me say this to all of the experimental types out there: DO NOT EAT A CERO. IT TASTES LIKE MOTOR OIL, DEATH, AND (I think this was because it was my rainbow cero) BURNT COTTON CANDY! I felt a rumbling burst of energy swell up in the back of my throat and swirled with the hand cero in my mouth. As I was about to aim it at Hichigo, the sillier and stupider part of me forced a battle cry to escape from my lips. "IMAH FIRING MY LASER!" As I made the sound effect (BOOOOOOM!) the cero shot out of my mouth and hit the Hollow dead on. I saw his body instantly disintegrate and then crumble to white dust, and then I collapsed onto a nearby building, clearly exhausted. "Owwwwwwww…." I moaned as I relished in my victory.

As I lay there, contemplating what just happened, I realized something awful. Hichigo was basically Zangetsu, so if I did destroy _him_, then did I destroy… "CRAP!" I shot up and bolted to where the dust once was and started flipping out. With Zangetsu gone, then Ichigo had no zanpaktou, and if he was fighting then—"I just killed the main character!" I wailed. I put my head in my hands and contemplated another subject: How do I get out of here? Hichigo was the only that that probably knew, and I just blew him to smithereens! As I started whimpering and feeling hot desperate tears roll down my face, I felt something touch my head. Instantly, I jerked it up and raised my hand to charge a cero just in case. Whatever had touched me, it was tall, lanky, and had long seaweed-like brown hair. He was a ragged cloak that was black… and had a slender eyepatch covering one of his eyes. "Z-Zangetsu!" I whispered in surprise. He nodded and pulled me up. "I am Zangetsu," he responded. "Now tell me who you are and why you are here in Ichigo's soul!" I shivered and immediately told him my name and a brief summary over my portal in my gym locker to Hueco Mundo and what happened in Szayel's training room. He nodded slowly and put a hand on my shoulder. "You can enter other's souls through their zanpaktou and masks; I see." He looked at me quizzically. I finally burst out, "DIDN'T I KILL YOUR OTHER HALF A FEW MINUTES AGO?" Zangetsu jumped back at my outburst and shook his head. "The dust you noticed should have been proof that he was alive, Madam," he said in a slightly frightened voice. I looked confused, then a lightbulb popped in my head. _The dust was him being dematerialized as Zangetsu regained control; like when Ichigo fought his inner self in the episode with the Vizards!_ I facepalmed at my ignorance and nodded. "Good, I cant imagine Ichigo without his zanpaktou!" I said eagerly. I looked around. "But how do I get out of here?" Zangetsu shook his head sadly and said, "I do not know how you could, since you are not Ichigo's soul…"

Suddenly, a force pushed me to the floor and I blacked out; everything became dyed in black and my mind sighed. _This leap better be the leap home! _Suddenly, I heard a flamboyant sigh of relief. "Finally, her vitals are normal; I thought we had lost her for a moment!" I slowly opened my eyes and felt a throbbing pain in my head. "Sz-Szayel?" I mumbled woozily. My vision cleared, and I saw relieved pink framed face. "Yes, Miss Tiberi, I'm here. Now, do you remember anything from your experience inside that soul? I need some data to add to my collection!" he urged. I rolled my eyes; It's just _wonderful_ to have someone save your life and not really care about it! I nodded and he grinned. "Wonderful," he crowed before turning to something or someone that I couldn't see. Szayelapporo's face changed, and I saw a note of disgust and shame. "I suppose I should thank you for finding her, Nnoitora and Grimmjow; she may not have survived if nobody had come across her."

At the mention of Nnoitora's name, I whipped my head to see Nnoitora and Grimmjow, standing in the doorway as far away from each other as possible. _That spoon headed pervert, _I thought with disgust and fear. _Why did he and Grimmjow come to help me? You'd think that he would wanna kill me after I got him punished for… that!_ On closer inspection, I saw that he had a large about of cuts and bruises on him, as well as a shining gold bracelet that was on his slender left wrist. I scowled at him, and he grinned maliciously. "Is that any way to look at your hero?" _Now I KNOW that I'm crazy; he just called himself 'my hero'! _

**A/N**

**Wow, I think this is my longest chapter yet. Well, what did you think? For the next one, I'm gonna have to flashback to what happened while dear little Izzy was passed out and in Ichigo's soul. Oh, the suspense, the adventure, the pervyness (of a certain spoon head!)! See you soon!**

**P.S. I just had to make her say, "Taste the rainbow!" again. You can kill me for making a lame catchphrase now! *hides from flying eggs***

**P.P.S. I don't own Bleach or Skittles. Cause if I did, there would be an alive and healthy Ulquiorra (Who IS coming up in this fanfic btw) and bacon flavored Skittles. Toodles! =^.^=**


	13. Chapter 13

**When Isabella Passed Out: Szayel's POV**

Drat, she had fallen unconscious! "Lumina! Verona! Take Isabella to my medical table immediately!" Both of them nodded and carted her off to my metal counter, laying her gingerly on top of it as she shivered in her twilight state. Master Ichimaru stared at her hollow mask, his smile actually gone for once. "You think you can cure her?" he asked, with the slightest hint of worry in his voice. Now that was a laugh; someone like him really caring about another life form. How absurd! But in this girl's case… I could see why he would be worried. All of the Arrancars and Renegade Soul Reapers that have met her have taken at least a small liking to her, myself included—though, strictly because she was one of my specimens; it would be the same if anyone compromised my data.

She was shivering, her temperature and Spiritual Pressure fluctuating immensely every time she moved. Her breath was haggard and echoed with the Hollow Mask attached to her face. "Lumina, I need my syringes." My Fracciones quickly delivered them, and I quickly picked one to relieve her pain. I grabbed her arm firmly and injected the drug, relaxing as her shivering ceased. Gin was watching, an amused and curious question on his face. After a few minutes, I had Isabella hooked up with a Reishi monitor, heart monitor, blood bag, and various life support/physical monitoring equipment, and I slumped in a nearby desk chair, knowing I did all I could. I hear that doctors in the human world do this every day; I'm surprised that none of them have had a major psychological breakdown or have at least died of exhaustion.

My silver haired superior walked and stood next to me. "You need to relax, Szayel," he said breezily before grabbing my arm. "C'mon, you're comin' with me for a drink!" I resisted, but then sighed before letting the Shinigami take me to his room and sit me down into a chair. "Master Ichimaru, I don't want to drink right now." I said with a furious calm. He looked up from the small mixer and tilted his head. "Dontcha wanna relax after what you did?" he asked. I sighed; even my so called superiors were so illogical! "First," I began, putting my index finger out. "I should be observing Isabella for signs of recovery. Second," I put my middle finger next to my index. "I never drink; it kills many brain cells. Now, I wish to go to my lab to see her!" I concluded, putting my hand to my forehead.

Ichimaru suddenly started laughing softly. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "What is so humorous, Master Ichimaru?" He merely laughed harder. "I wonder why you called her 'Isabella' instead of 'Miss Tiberi' just now…" he smiled wider than usual at me. I straightened, knowing what he meant. "Do not be so illogical; she is but a teenager!" I snapped, reclining into the chair. In exasperation, I downed the drink that he had offered me and raised my eyebrows in surprise as how I felt slightly calmer. "What is this liquid?" I asked, pointing at the heart shaped flask he had put the drink in. He merely kept smiling. "Oh, just some drink that I had from the Soul Society," he said breezily. "Some guy in the R and D division made it at my request. It's very, ah, _potent,_" he said, cradling it. I tilted my head. "Aren't you going to drink any, Master Ichimaru?" The fox like prankster shook his head. "Nah, Im not in the mood. Should we check on Miss Tiberi now?"

_Isabella._ I shifted in my seat as I analyzed her in my mind. _She's definitely the most interesting subject here, but there's something else… _I smiled wobbily as I remembered when we first met, us training, her being so sincere to an Arrancar. _She's quite… amazing. _As I tried thinking about other things, I found that my thoughts kept returning to her. Why?_I wonder, do I really have this much affection for her? She's just a human after all. No_, I thought quickly, _She's so much more; she's a… _"A goddess," I said out loud without realizing it. Gin looked up at me, but he was more amused than surprised. He was smiling knowingly, like everything was according to plan. "Szayel, I _know _you're in love with her!" he cackled, and I found myself agreeing with him. Suddenly, I stopped thinking logically and could only think about her. Ichimaru took my hand and led me to the hall, where we walked quickly to my lab; I needed to see her as soon as possible!

Unfortunately, we ran into another nuisance. "Nnoitora," I spat. He scowled. "Hey Szayel," he growled while touching his new "bracelet", "Mind getting this damn thing off of me?" I smiled down at the device, thinking of how it reminded me of Isabella, for whatever reason. It was a tracking bracelet, designed to shock Nnoitora when he was near Isabella for whatever reason. A simple but powerful device, like her. From what I saw, it appeared that Nnoitora was recently trying to find her, as he had some excess smoke slightly curling from his skin. _You sick bastard, _I thought angrily. _To do that to her…_"I'm afraid not, Nnoitora; you need to stay away from out guest." I was surprised at how I said "guest", like Isabella was _my _guest and nobody else's. And it was true; she was _mine,_ no cur like Nnoitora could go near her!

As we stared each other down, I noticed Gin waving at someone. "Hello Grimmjow!" Sure enough, the Sexta Espada was stalking the halls, and looked at all three of us. "What's goin on with you guys?" he asked gruffly. "Nothin much," Gin said casually. "We were just checking on Izzy in Szayel's lab!" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at me. "What did you do to that kid, you psycho?" he snarled. I felt a rush of anger surge through me. "I did nothing; I would _never _hurt her, unlike _SOMEONE _here," I defended, looking at Nnoitora.

Nnoitora narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Did you say you were looking for Pet-chan in yer lab?" Pure adrenaline rushed through me as I threw the Quinta Espada against the wall. "Never, _ever, _call Isabella that disgusting nickname! She is _mine, _and nobody will degrade her like that!" I hissed. Everyone, including Nnoitora stared at me in surprise; I had just called her mine. Grimmjow whispered something I could barely hear into Gin's ear, and Gin nodded. "What?" I snapped. Grimmjow merely smirked and shook his head. "Nothing," he said dismissively. Gin looked over at Nnoitora. "Why were you wondering why we were looking for Miss Tiberi in the lab?" he interrogated calmly. Nnoitora sighed in exasperation. "Because she isn't there, you morons. Feel around for her Spiritual Pressure!" We all used our Pesquisas and didn't sense her anywhere in the lab, but we felt it somewhere in Las Noches. It was very faint; someone must have been trying to hide it from me!

"Wait, why were you even looking for her?" Grimmjow snapped at Nnoitora. "You'd just get shocked with that bracelet thing!" Nnoitora shrugged and grinned in a sickening way. "A small price to pay for Pet- chan. Now come on; from what ya said, her life was in danger or something, right?" I bristled and felt the urge to hurt him again, but resisted; that could wait until I found Isabella. "As much as I want to throttle you, I suppose you won't be too much of a swine with all of us to babysit you," I mumbled.

Nnoitora broke into a mocking smile. "Then let's go look for her, then!" All four of us silently walked the halls in a pack with only one mission: To find and rescue Isabella. _And to make her mine once __**I **__rescue her from everyone else here, _I thought to myself.

**A/N**

**Daw, is Szayel really that much in love? Or did I just make him too OOC? Or…. Well, you'll see! Alright, now this is what I am going to do. There are four flashbacks that all happened at the same time, ok? They will all come from each of the "pack" member's perspectives (except for maybe Gin, because his part is gonna play in the other POV's), and in this order: Szayelapporo, Grimmjow, and finally Nnoitora. This part of my little "Flashback Arc" will all begin with: When Izzy Passed Out". "WIPO" POV'S will all begin at the exact same time (when Izzy passed out, get it?) After Nnoitora's POV chapter, we will be in the present and will be back in Isabella's perspective. And if you have any questions, then you can either put 'em in a review, OR you can send me a Private Message. The world is your burrito!**

**Looooooove,**

**Everyonesfangirl13579, The Espada, and of course, Isabella herself. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**When Izzy Passed Out Part II: Grimmjow's POV **

"Stupid kid, she's gonna get herself killed if she's hangin with Szayel," I thought as I was scowling at the wall. God, I had _nothing _to do! There was nobody new to fight, no prisoners to intimidate (I was bored with scaring that girl who knew Ichigo; it was too easy). "Might as well see what Izzy and that freak are up to," I said while I got off my couch. So, I started walking down the hallways to look for them when I felt Izzy's Spiritual Pressure get really high and then really low. "What the hell are they doing to her?" I thought with annoyance. I walked a little quicker now, and then I saw Gin waving at me, smiling like an idiot as usual. As I walked on, not wanting to go near that creeper, I stopped and did a double take: Was that Szayel and Nnoitora with Gin? "Hey," I said gruffly. "What are you guys doin?"

Gin told me that they were going back to Szayel's lab to "check on Izzy". I stiffened; Szayel already hurt her already? God, what a sadist; even more so than me and maybe even Gin! "What did you do to her, ya psycho?" I growled. Instead of smiling creepily like usual and explaining in graphic detail what he did, he glared at me with a weird moony face. "I did nothing," Szayel said fiercely. "I could _never _hurt her, unlike SOME people here!" He glared at Nnoitora when he said "Some people", and I knew why. _Nnoitora, just once can you not harass a prisoner? _I thought.

"Did you say you were looking for Pet-chan in yer lab?" He asked Szayel. For some reason, Szayel flipped out and threw him against the wall with a fire in his eyes that I got when I fought that Kurosaki twerp. I heard him call Izzy "His"… weird, he never claims anyone, especially not like _that. _Gin noticed how I didn't get it and I whispered, "What's up with Szayel's hormones getting to him?" That smiley jerk replied, "Remember that love potion prank I wanted to do?" he tilted his head at Szayelapporo, and I smirked; it was about time he got some lightening up!

See, before Gin left the Soul Society, he asked a guy in the Science Division or whatever it's called to make a drug that could make you fall in love. The closest thing they got to was this potion that would make you become infatuated with whoever you first thought about after taking it. So when Gin revolted with Aizen, he took it with him to see if he could ever use it as a prank in Las Noches. Pretty fun, right?

But there was one thing that didn't make sense about Nnoitora's story. "What's with you listening to the kid's Spiritual Pressure?" I asked, peering at the Spoon Head. "That shock bracelet would just hurt you if ya came near her." Nnoitora smiled in that pervy way of his and replied, "A small price to pay for Pet-chan." I saw Szayel nearly explode with fury at him calling Izzy "Pet-Chan", but he calmed down and we all agreed to look for her.

While we stalked her Spiritual Pressure, we were informing the other Espada that we were looking for Izzy and asked if they had seen her. After Harribel found out, she insisted that she join us since she was Izzy's caretaker and that someone needed to "keep an eye on Nnoitora". So, we kept walking and walking until we all heard someone moan slightly. "That was her!" Szayel said quickly. He took out a walkie talkie and told his Fracciones to let them through a wall where we heard the sound. "Izzy?" We called out. "Are you there?" We heard her mumble "Cheater," and a loud _thump _echoed through the hallway.

Finally, Nnoitora was getting mad. "Look, if it really was her, my bracelet would be—" ZZZZZAAAAAAPPPPP! Nnoitora's hair stood on end and he winced in pain. Gin laughed. "Hey, we can use ya to be like a signal that she's close, Nnoitora!" While he wasn't happy about it, he finally said yes and we finally used him as a tracker until we found someone unconscious at the end of the hall. "Isabella!" Szayel and Harribel cried. They both ran to her, while Nnoitora, Gin, and I just Sonido'd over to her. My eyes nearly popped outta their sockets; she had Ichigo's Mask on, and she was breathing like she was in an echoing tunnel. Szayel was already picking her up, and I wondered how long it would be until the potion wore off. "How long til he's normal, Gin?" I asked quietly. Gin looked at me and nodded. "In about one hour, but he'll get the effects of the potion fully after that hour. If you think he loves her now, just wait and see in a few hours!" He giggled, and I smirked evilly; I love it when a diabolical plan comes together!

After a while, we got her to Szayel's medical table and she was hooked up to a bunch of monitors. "I must return to my quarters now, I'm afraid," Harribel said with a slight change in her monotone voice that always pissed me off. "My Fracciones shouldn't be alone for so long or they'll start fighting—" We heard two voices screaming from a long way away, and then we all heard a loud _boom!_. "As you see, I must go." She started walking and she stopped at the doorway where Nnoitora and I were scowling at each other. "Szayel," she said. He turned his gaze from Izzy for once and looked at her impatiently, like she interrupted something important. "Tell me when she stirs," she ordered before walking quickly to her room. Man, she was bossy; but I guess when you're Number 3 you must be pretentious enough to demand respect like that wuss Number 4. After that, Gin left, saying that he wanted to check on something in his room. _Probably another prank, _I thought.

Szayel kept staring at Izzy longingly, and Nnoitora rolled his eyes. "Hey," he whispered, "What was that potion you and Gin were whispering about?" "Love Potion," I replied quietly. "Something he got from the Soul Society; he wanted to test it on someone, so he tried it on Szayel." He grinned and smirked at Szayel. "I'm kinda pissed that he wants Pet-Chan too, but it's about time he got the hots for someone," he said thoughtfully. The Octava was still staring at her, and it started getting insanely awkward. I looked around and finally turned back to Spoon Head. "So, were you really looking for Izzy to try and do her again? Learn to understand the word 'no' man," I said. Nnoitora smiled with that weird almost lipless mouth and shook his head. "Sorta." I narrowed my eyes. _If Nnoitora says 'Sorta' like that, I know it's gonna be a bad story…._

**A/N**

**Yes, almost done with my flashback trilogy! Uh oh, what do you think Nnoitora was doing? Something weird obviously… O.O Anyway, I hope I am not killed for making almost every non OC character OOC (I hate myself for that! *goes to eat chocolate in an emo corner*). And if you have any questions, concerns, flames, praises, or presents, then you can send me a lil' PM and I will respond almost immediately :P **

**Love,**

**The girl that isn't fat, but is….shapes.**

**P.S. I don't own Bleach, or Dane Cook, or anything referenced in this chapter. But I own Izzy and Gemma (who might be comin up soon… *mischievous face*)**


	15. Chapter 15

**When Izzy Passed Out: Nnoitora's POV**

I was in my room, trying to take off that stupid bracelet that pink haired rat Szayel put on my wrist, when Tesla came in. He was lookin' at me with pity as he looked at all the cuts and bruises that someone (that "someone" was Harribel, Ulquiorra, her Fracciones) had given him as punishment for the assault of one of Aizen's "guests." But hey, I got to at least first base with Pet-chan, and that was somethin' I suppose. Anyway, Tesla was staring at my cuts and trying not to hide that sad look on his face. "Baka," I spat, "Don't take pity on me. I'm fine." I lay down on my bed and kept trying to slice the cuff off. "What do you want, Tesla?"

He hesitated, and then spoke. "Isabella Tiberi is unconscious and in Szayelapporo's lab _unsupervised,_" He announced quickly. I bolted up and grinned; An unconscious girl was the same as a willing girl, at least to me. "Excellent work, Tesla," I snickered. Now, to get her. "There is one problem, Master Nnoitora," he said quietly. When I looked back up at him, I could just smell his fear. "She is…" I sighed. "OUT WITH IT!" "Well, Sir, I cannot go near her. For some reason, every time I try to enter where she is, some strange emotion forces me to leave her alone. Perhaps since she was so strangely sincere when I first met her, but I don't—" My large war calloused hand reached up and slapped him. "So you're too weak to do it," I translated. He nodded and bent his head in shame. "I apologize, Master."

Jumping from the bed, I started sneaking towards Szayel's lab, masking my Spiritual Pressure with a little drug I "borrowed" from the certain pink haired scientist a while back. Finally, I came to the door and put my head in and sure enough, the room was empty except for Pet-chan on a medical table. _Score! _As I walked closer, I felt the bracelet shocking me so much that I nearly blacked out. I ignored it and went towards her makeshift "bed" anyway. When I walked closer though, I had to double take. She had on a hollow mask, and was in some pain, but hey, I had a duty to make her feel…. Better. So, I did what any guy would do: I unhooked all her equipment (Hey, don't give me that look! All her vital thingies looked normal to me!), put her over my shoulder, and ran like crazy back to my room.

_I'm so close, _I thought, _I'm finally gonna get her! _When I was in the last hallway that I needed to cross, I suddenly felt that fox guy Ichimaru and Szayel himself ganging up behind me on a hall to the right, and Grimmjow wasn't too far behind them. _Crud. _

I needed to hide Pet-chan, and fast. Giving her one quick nip on the neck, (What? An unconscious girl doesn't appear on your doorstep every day, ya now; I had to at least a little something to keep me relaxed for later…) I gently lay her on the tile floor and Shunpo'd to the farthest hallway I could find. Unfortunately, that was the hallway those three dumbasses were in! "Nnoitora," Szayel said in an annoyed way. I glowered at him. "Hey Szayel," I growled while touching my cuff. "Mind getting this damn thing off of me?" He had a dreamy expression on his face, and he was smiling wistfully at my "bracelet". "I'm afraid not Nnoitora," he said without that overtone of haughtiness. "You need to stay away from our guest." This was gettin' kinda weird; that scientific fruit was acting weird when he was talkin' about Pet-chan… kinda like he was her boyfriend and I was trying to make her cheat on him. I snorted in disbelief._Like he could ever like a girl, he seems way too gay! _

After a while, I saw Ichimaru waving at someone. _Grimmjow. _He asked what we were doing and Gin replied, "Nothin much,we were just checking on Izzy in Szayel's lab!" I stiffened as Grimmjow snapped at Szayel, probably think _he _had put her in that coma. _They're gonna find her gone, _I thought irritably, _And they'll immediately suspect __**me**__! _An idea came to me, and I scrunched my eyebrows in fake confusion. "Did you say you were looking for Pet-chan in yer lab?" I asked. Out of nowhere, Szayel grabbed my neck and put me against the wall before I knew what happened. He had a weird passionate type look in his eyes. "Never, _ever, _call Isabella that disgusting nickname! She is _mine, _and nobody will degrade her like that!" he hissed.

I was too shocked to do anything. Pet-chan? _HIS? _There was no way! Grimmjow whispered something to Gin. All I could hear was "Szayel's hormones", and Gin smiled. He was so quiet, but I could catch three words that made me insanely satisfied: "Love potion prank." So, Gin decided to give Szayel a Love Potion and that gold eyed idiot must have fallen in love with Pet-Chan! But anyway, I had to get back to my plan to get me off the hook. Grimmjow asked me why I was even trying to detect her Spiritual Pressure if the collar would shock me when I came close to her. I grinned. "A small price to pay for Pet-chan," I said casually. Szayel looked insanely pissed, but he calmed down. "As much as I wish to throttle you," he said with gritted teeth, "I suppose you wouldn't be too much of a swine." I grinned. "Then let's go!"

**WHEN WE FOUND HER**

After I finished explaining what happened to Grimmjow, he looked like he was about to punch me. "You were gonna try and—" I quickly shushed him by pulling him out of the room in case Szayel heard his little outburst. It didn't matter anyway; Szayel was still staring at her and was petting her hair. Right before I pushed Grimmjow though, I thought I heard her mumble, "Nnn… Taste the rainbow…"

I pinned Grimmjow against the wall. "Listen, Sexta," I hissed. "You aren't gonna tell anyone about what I just told you. _EVER._" He looked at me like I was crazy (I get that look from people a lot). "Why shouldn't I?" He said in a furious whisper. "Aizen's gonna beat your ass again, and God knows you need to learn to keep it in yer pants!"

Shaking my head, I grinned; I assumed that the little panther would try to narc on me, but I was prepared to blackmail him. "Well maybe you should, Grimmjow," I laughed. He gave me what Pet-Chan would probably call a "WTF?" face. "What are you—" I cut him off and whispered, "But then I might have to mention to _someone _that I saw you crying when you were watching that Lion King movie that you found in Pet-Chan's room. So, go ahead and tell on me if you want that to come out, _Sexta._" I walked back in the room and Grimmjow meekly followed; it was so satisfying to see how pale his face. As we waited for her to wake up, he bent towards me and hissed, "And by the way, that was a really intense death scene with a father and son. And since I was in Pantera form, my feline instincts took over at the sight of another cat dying, especially a king. AND—"

I shook my head and we both looked at a strange looking Szayel. He had stopped staring at Pet-Chan and was ordering his Fracciones around like he hadn't even noticed that he was all moony about her a few minutes ago! I turned to Grimmjow; he probably knew what was going on with that potion of Gin's."The Love Potion is supposed to wear off for a few minutes, and then increase by a whole lot," he explained gruffly. Nodding and smiling, I relaxed and noticed that the little kitty was staring at me. I scowled at him and moved as far away from him as possible; little freak.

A few minutes later, Szayel injected Pet-Chan with a syringe and she woke up a few seconds later. "Finally, her vitals are normal; I thought we had lost her for a moment!" The amber eyed scientist sighed in relief. "Mmm… Szayel?" she asked faintly. His eyes lit up, and I saw a small tinge in them flicker and disappear mostly, except for a faint pink that barely remained; the potion was probably taking a break, like Grimmjow said. After Szayel was pressing her for information, Pet-Chan looked over and scowled at me. "Is that any way to look at your hero?" I teased. Her eyes widened and she turned back to Szayel. "Explanations," she ordered. "NOW!"

**A/N**

**And thus ends my little flashback trilogy. How did I do? So, we're back in the present by this next chapter, and we're back in Izzy's perspective. Ooh, how will Szayel react when the potion kicks up a couple of notches? Find out soon!**

**From,**

**ME.**


	16. Chapter 16

I lay on the bed, scowling at Nnoitora still. "Well, now that I have the _whole _story," I concluded, staring the Spoon Head down, "I guess I should thank you both." Nnoitora grinned widely and Grimmjow gave a stiff nod. "Well, Pet-chan," Nnoitora said silkily, "Maybe I can get ah, rewarded for my efforts?" He stared at my torso and I shook my head no. Quickly, both Szayel and I waved our hand. At the same time, both of us snarled, "Lumina, Verona; please see the fifth and sixth Espada out. Now!" We both looked at each other, surprised at our outbursts, and the two bulbous Fracciones ushered them both out. I looked down and sighed, flopping back on the small couch in the lab. "So, what now?" Szayelapporo shrugged and sat down next to me, thinking hard. "Um," I said, scratching my head. "I already healed myself, so we can test some more zanpaktou, I guess." Szayelapporo gave me a weary smile and shook his head slightly. "No, your emotional limit has already been taxed due to today's events," he said softly. The Octava Espada lay closer to me, thinking of what to do. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you so depressed?"

He jerked up his head, surprised. "You read emotions from others too well, Miss Tiberi," he said, chuckling before laying his head _in my lap._ I squeaked and my face turned into a red tomato of embarrassment. "Okay, now I _know _something weird is going on," I sputtered, frustrated and confused. "Now, please get off my lap, Szayel." He lifted his head off my lap and put his head on my shoulder. I sighed. "That's not what I meant you to do!" _Somewhere, _I thought, _There must be a fangirl with the powers of mind control, forcing Szayel to be like this. Either that, or God is awesome and sadistic! _ The pink haired Arrancar smiled dreamily at me. "I'm glad I finally had some fun with the others," he thought out loud. "I didn't know that Master Ichimaru could make such strange concoctions with drinks!" I bristled; drinks and Gin equals a really weird Szayel right now.

My head turned and I asked slowly, "What drink did you have with Gin?" He put a finger to his lips thoughtfully. "The one I had was a magenta one, shaped like a small heart. It was so intoxicating, I _had _to try it!"My blue eyes widened in fear. "A heart shaped drink bottle, hmm?" I whimpered fearfully. Szayel nodded excitedly, and then stared at my eyes. "Your eyes are hypnotizing, Isabella!" he whispered, his own gold eyes wide open. _Hmm, remember your Harry Potter, _I reminded myself. _Love potions make obsession, and it only makes the subject obsess over someone if the other person is what they first see or think about! _ "Szayel, were you thinking about me when you were drinking with Gin?" I asked nervously. He nodded, still staring at my eyes. "Actually, yes," he said dreamily. "I was wanting to be in the lab with you to get more data, and all of a sudden, I felt… a strange emotional surge go through me, from my phalanges to my cerebral cortex!"

I bit my lip, hating that my suspicions were right. _Oh Gin, I will get you for this, _my mind screamed in fury. "Szayel, you drank a love potion," I said heatedly, as I was getting more and more creeped out by him staring at me. He smiled widely. "Then we have to get a cure, don't we?" he reasoned. I nodded quickly and smiled; he must be back to normal if he wanted to find a cure! "Yeah, we do; any ideas?" I asked, thinking as I talked. The scientist put a finger on his head. "I have one," he purred. I gave a small sigh of relief at his quick thinking. "Great, what is it?"

Quickly, he pushed me down and stared at me for a fraction of a second before kissing me on the lips. My eye twitched, and I froze. _Okay, what in the name of Flanders is up with Espadas trying to get to second base with me? _ I thought in frightful exasperation. Strangely though, I kind of… liked it. My mind slapped me. _No, you just like your fangirl fantasy coming true! _While I saw truth in that, I didn't care; for some reason, all of my logical thinking was slipping away as we deepened the embrace. He started to look so amazing, so godlike in my eyes. My mind only left one final frantic thought to stick with me before I went into total bliss. _Oh, you Triple Baka; that potion must be contagious with physical contact! _ After that, my mind shut down completely. I had lost to Gin's potion.

All I thought about was Szayelapporo. Suddenly, he pulled away from me and was still smiling dreamily, which was probably what I was doing as well. "Would you like to dance, my dear?" he lent me a hand and I happily took it, not really having my mind be there; it was only me and Szayel. Me and Szayel. "Of course, cherie!" I whispered/breathed. He had his computer play a chaotic waltz that sounded strangely familiar. Not that the song mattered, anyway, I was just becoming more absorbed by the potion and Szayel. We danced together, not quite sane, but still blissfully "in love". Our steps got more rhythmic and psychotic, and we eventually collapsed in each other's arms and stared woozily at each other (when we weren't kissing; quite passionately, might I add :3). _Szayel…. _I fell asleep on the cold tile floor with my own drug induced love, perfectly happy. For about 12 hours.

**A/N**

**I was writing this while listening to two songs on loop: Sangeshitsu and The Mad Hatter. So, this idea popped in my head, and I just typed 'til my fingers hurt! If you didn't guess, the "chaotic waltz" Szayel and Izzy danced to was "The Mad Hatter" by Kamui Gakupo. I highly recommend you read this while listening to "Mad Hatter" on Youtube or something; you'll get goosebumps, man. X3**

**Until next we meet,**

**Everyonesfangirl1379 the First, Lord and Regent Queen of five fanfics**


	17. Chapter 17

I slowly woke up and realized that I had actually fallen asleep. _Ugh, what happened yesterday?_ I thought woozily. My head wobbled, and I fell back to a cold hard thing, which I realized was the floor in Szayel's lab—SZAYEL! All of the memories from last night flooded into my brain and my lip trembled; so _that _was why my mouth tasted like mint and for some reason… bubblegum! Hearing someone breathing behind me, I rolled to my left and sure enough, I had a sleeping Szayel. In my arms. Right next to me. And breathing quite sexily, kinda like when he had that solo in "Sangeshitsu" (SANGESHITSU REFERENCE! :D). My face flushed bright red and I inched away from him, but still lay my head against the tile floor, too tired to get up.

Unfortunately, I am the loudest moving person earth, so Szayel noticed my awkward little maneuver. "Nn… Isabella, what happened?" he muttered. He quickly noticed how close we still were, and his eyes widened in surprise. We both looked at each other for a few moments and both moved far enough away from each other that we could still have a conversation. "What in the world happened yesterday? I remember you falling unconscious, and Gin took me to his room to relax, and then…" The Octava paled considerably and stared at me. "Gin gave me a mind altering drug, didn't he?" he said in haggard breaths. I nodded miserably and replied, "Yeah, it kinda made you into an obsessive stalker over me. And then once you guys found me and everyone left, you passed it on to me." My face was in between cherry and tomato levels of redness.

Apparently, Szayel didn't understand. "How could I pass it to you? Unless—" He touched his hand to his lips in alarm, and I nodded slowly. "Yeah; apparently it's very contagious!" I rambled quickly. "Not that I wouldn't _mind _kissing you Szayel, but you know, it's kinda weird now that I know you better, and with the whole Nnoitora incident, I'm surprised you didn't kill each other. I mean, since you have a lot of fangirls and I guess I'm one of them, it's not like I haven't written fanfics about it, but still, it feels weird, and… and…." I crumpled into a fetal position on the floor, a tactic I use when I'm trying to calm down. The scientist tilted his head and crawled over to me. Putting a hand to my ribcage, he crinkled his brow and simply said, "You're hyperventilating." I slowly let my breath get a normal pace, and sighed. "Szayel?" I asked wearily. Szayelapporo looked back at me, and I smiled slightly. "We should beat the crap outta Gin!" He laughed softly and then lay back on the tile floor, wincing. "It appears that all of our muscles are incredibly sore," he mused. He shot back up after a moment and looked at me in fear. "We didn't-!"

I shook my head quickly, understanding his conclusion. "No, no, no!" I sputtered. Both of our faces relaxed, and I stared at him. _Just what the hell was with him thinking about __**me **__when he drank that potion?_ I thought suspiciously. _Does he actually… _I shook my head in annoyance. _He was probably thinking about getting more data, _my mind quickly reasoned. _NOTHING else! _ Shaking my head, I looked around the room. I smiled faintly; this place kinda felt like a second home to me now, even after being here for a short time.

Szayel was staring at the room also, but occasionally meeting the corner of my eye. Suddenly, one of Szayel's Fracciones burst in. "Master Szayelapporo!" it said in a high pitched voice. "Lord Aizen wishes for you and Miss Tiberi in a meeting with the other Espada immediately!" My eyes widened; there was only one meeting that could be happening now! Szayel saw the expression on my face and knew that I was thinking of something. "You know what it's about, don't you?" he asked. I nodded. "You guys have some, ah, unwelcome guests," I said, whimpering. _If Ichigo and the others are here, then Renji and Uryu are as well. And once Szayel fights them, Mayuri will come and— _I looked back at Szayel with worry; suddenly, I couldn't stand having him or any of the other Espadas dying (except Nnoitora; he can go choke on Kenny's zanpaktou)

He must have noticed something was wrong, because he asked, "Is something about to happen?" I nodded sadly. "I didn't wanna tell you, because I didn't know if you could take it." My voice was still quivering. "Look, Szayel; all of the Espada except for a few are going to die soon, but you are going to have to suffer a lot worse!" He looked puzzled, and I sighed in exasperation; why can't he just _get it?_ "I know you can't die with Gabriel, but there's a scientist in the Soul Society," I explained. "And he's going to slip you a potion that will slow your senses, and then he'll make the pain that he gives you last for a thousand years. You'll be forgotten, Aizen will be defeated, and it's all because you think you're a perfect being!"

I really wished he would start freaking out, but all he did was stare at me with a vacant expression on his face. Finally, he spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "So, I'm going to be defeated," he said softly. "And what do _you _think of that?" I hesitated. What _did _I think about that? Sure, the Espada and Aizen are evil, but I had been around them like I was friends with them; how could I possibly think that they deserved to die with these circumstances? After biting my lip, I replied, "I don't fully support what Aizen is doing, but I hate that everyone here that was overall pretty nice to me is going to fall or die."

My limbs were shaking, and my voice was wobbly. "And I don't want _you _to go away, since you saved my life, not to mention all the crap we've been through together…" I shrugged, and felt a tear come down my cheek. "I don't want anyone to die!" Sniffling, I smiled weakly through my tears. "Oh my God, I sound like Orihime; I really must be a martyr!" Giggling softly, I pulled Szayelapporo off the floor and smiled sweetly at Lumina. With my tears ceasing, I gave her (or is Lumina a guy? Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter…) a small wave before walking with Szayelapporo to the meeting. _This is gonna be like watching an episode in person! _My mind thought giddily, making me feel slightly better. _And we get tea! Honest to Zorc, TEA! _

**A/N**

***SOB SOB SOB!* I was reminded of Szayel's impending doom while watching some old Hueco Mundo Arc episodes with Mayuri and Szayel fighting. But that was the only reason, I swear!**

**Muse: *whacks me with golden leek* LIAR! **

**Me: *covers head* Okay, okay, I was looking to hear Szayel release his zanpaktou, because it's so over the top it makes me laugh my butt off. Anyway, next up is Aizen's meeting, so now I have an excuse to watch more Bleach (which is always a plus)! Until next time, dahlings!**

**Love,**

**Everyonesfangirl13579 and the Muse of Leeks =^.^=**


	18. Chapter 18

On the way to the meeting, I was desperately trying to get rid of the tension I had. So, I did what anyone would do: I belted out Weird Al Yankovic in front of the Eighth Espada while spinning/walking crazily! "That's your horoscope for today-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay!" Szayel must not know of the Parody King, because he kept giving me strange looks when I sang the choruses. "Humans sure think of the strangest things," he chuckled. I stopped singing when we reached the large white door to the throne room and bounded into the room; if I am overly confident, it will balance out my fearfulness, every time.

To my unsurprisement (That is a word, right? Well, if not then I just made it up. Take THAT, Websters!), all of the Espada were already there, sitting in each of their ten chairs and staring at me. I waved cheerily and bowed to Aizen. He smiled pleasantly. "Greetings, everyone; Now that we are all here, I believe that we should have some tea— Miss… Tiberi?" The Ex-Shinigami was interrupted by me raising my hand like a schoolkid. He nodded towards me, and I asked, "I already know why we're here, so how come I _am _here?" I asked curiously. He smiled again and replied silkily, "I wanted you to tell everyone the news about our predicament to see if you truly were what you said you were. Do you care to proceed?"

Nodding, I reclined into a chair next to Szayel's and looked at all of the ten Espada. "'Kay," I started. "So, you guys know the other girl you have here, Orihime Inoue?" They all nodded, and I grinned nervously. "Weeeelllll…. Her friends have come to save her, and are approaching Hueco Mundo as we speak. That being the case, I should probably let you know that they aren't as weak as they would look at first glance, _especially _the orange haired one!" I winked at Grimmjow, and his eyes widened in realization. "Kurosaki?" he mouthed, and I nodded quickly. _What's with me being so hyper? _I thought, and then saw that nobody was no longer looking in my general direction; they were looking at Szayel. Turning my head to see him, I saw that he was clapping his hand like a child and grinning widely. "Must be a side effect of the drug," I muttered.

Apparently my muttering skills need some work, because everyone in the room (except for Gin, Nnoitora, and Grimmjow of course ;3 ) looked at me in shock. "You _drugged _one of our Espada?" Baraggan asked firmly. Most of the Espada looked surprised, shocked, and somewhat pissed off. I scratched my head; how would I explain what happened last night? "Um," I gulped, "It wasn't actually _me _who drugged Szayel; It was _Szayel _who drugged _me, _but—" Harribel stood up. "He _drugged you?_" she inquired angrily before giving the Octava a beautiful death glare. Both Szayel and I shook our heads automatically. "I never intended to drug her!" the pink haired perfectionist defended. "The drug was first taken by me without my knowledge, and it passed on to her by—" He stopped and realized what he was about to say, and cut himself off before continuing.

Unfortunately, the other Espada were a little too perceptive. Starrk, the only one that wasn't really excited, leaned back further in his chair. "So," he drawled lazily (but at the same time epicly), "You kissed her eh?" He smiled slightly. "I never pegged you as the guy who would be with someone so much younger than you…"

Now while I hate people saying I was young, I actually wasn't that miffed with Starrk. One, he was _Starrk, _and that meant that no matter how much of a jerk he could be, for some reason I would never be able to hate him. We just have so much in common: WE BOTH LOVE SLEEPING! Besides, his zanpaktou release makes cero guns, which makes him the John Wayne of Hueco Mundo (until Kenpachi comes in; then it gets real.) Two, he brought up a good point; Szayel was probably a few hundred years older than me, so didn't that make the kiss last night kinda… Ah, screw it; if people can say that Edward and Bella isn't technically pedophilia (Cause he IS a century or two older than her!) then I could care less!

"_ANYWAY_," I sighed with my arms raised, "It doesn't matter, because we're fine now, albeit a bit giddy. Now, let's get back to the matter of intruders in Las Noches, shall we?" Everyone begrudgingly agreed, but I knew that this was definitely gonna be next on their agenda. "As I was saying, there is a small group of them: Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, Renji Abarai, and Rukia Kuchiki." I turned to Aizen and said, "Don't you have that projector thing that shows their pictures?" He waved his hand and the video of them running in the white sands of Hueco Mundo. Nnoitora leaned back in his chair and snickered. "They're just a bunch of high school human kids; what's to worry about 'em?" Harribel scowled at him before coldly replying, "Idiot; did Isabella not just say to not underestimate them?"

Suddenly, I felt a strange feeling of déjà vu; this was almost the exact same dialogue from the episode of the Espada meeting. It really made me realize that I really _was _in Bleach, and that the full force of most likely not seeing my friends or family ever again kinda sank in. I clutched my shoulders to regain composure and watched the scene unfold. Finally, Aizen had some servants give us tea, but it was weird tea: instead of a normal color it was dark purple and had a hypnotic scent! Only Aizen, Szayelapporo and I were really interested in the tea, and I smiled slightly at the King of Las Noches. All of a sudden, a weird urge popped in my head. It was one that I always thought about and nearly went insane over with my best friend Gemma… "Hey, Lord Aizen?" I called. He looked over and I smirked slightly. "C-Can I do something really quick?"

Puzzled, he nodded slowly, and I grinned mischievously before setting my cup down. I Shunpo'd right next to him and waited for him to turn his head to face me. _NOW! _My hands flew onto his face and I slapped his one brown strand of hair behind his ear while everyone gaped at me in surprise. "Ohhhhh….. so _that's _what you look like without it!" I marveled before setting the one piece back in its rightful place and going to sit back down. After a few minutes of stunned silence, Gin was suppressing a giggle and Grimmjow slammed his hand on the table. "We shouldn't be drinking _tea,_" he growled, as if tea was the most heinous drink in the universe, "We should be stopping the intruders!" I blushed and looked down; I knew where this was going…

Aizen looked at Grimmjow. "Do not worry Grimmjow; they may be strong ants, but they are ants nonetheless," he assured. "We will wait for them to come inside and try to rescue their little friend." Grimmjow (as stubborn as ever) ignored him and started to get up and leave. "No," he argued. "You're supposed to exterminate ants before they get into your home!"

Finally, Aizen gave Grimmjow a cool stare and knowing what was going on, I buried my head in Szayel's shoulder. "I hate this part," I whimpered. Szayel, although he didn't know what I meant yet, knew I was worried and gingerly placed an arm on my shoulder. I heard Grimmjow gasp in pain and be forced to the ground and then heard his gasping breaths as he got air. After I heard him sit down, I looked back up and gave a sympathetic look to him, locking his blue eyes with mine. "Don't worry, you'll get to fight Ichigo," I mouthed. He glowered at Aizen and then nodded at me in return.

After a few minutes of drinking tea, Aizen declared the meeting adjourned and assigned Szayel to set a few traps for the intruders, who I knew would be Uryu and Renji. Once the meeting was over, Harribel told me that I should go with her to my quarters in her room. "Okay," I said quickly, "But one more thing." I ran over to Szayelapporo and motioned for him to listen to me. "I know it's gonna be hard, but since I told you about the intruders that you'll meet, you need to act like you never knew about them. Deal?" I demanded. He nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, Miss Isabella; I am simply _wonderful _actress!" he said with a small pose before walking off. I grinned; he was just like a pink haired Grell Sutcliff at times!

As I walked back towards Harribel, I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. _Tosen. _"I'm sorry, but you cannot go back with Harribel yet," he said softly. He led me towards Aizen's throne, where the auburn haired wonder sat, awaiting me and my "Seer" self. I gulped; a questioning from Aizen was gonna be rough…

**A/N**

**Dear Nadzuke Eno Mono-chan:I was listening to "Triple Baka" in Theatre Rehearsal today and it reminded me of you. Because you're such a baka. :3 But seriously Onee-chan; I MISS YOUUUUUU! And all of my other fans and reviewers and hey, even the haters, just know that I'll always love you guys for liking this story and doin little things like adding "What In the Hollow?" to "Favorite Stories" or "Author Alerts" and even going so far as to review my lil' story. So, happy 18****th**** Chapter Anniversary! And if you're wondering why I love the 18****th**** Chapter Anniversary, it's because my little plot bunny has grown into a happy and healthy adult plot rabbit! Hope to see you at the 21****st**** one… ;)**

**Love,**

**Everyonesfangirl13579**


	19. Chapter 19

I took a large gulp and stepped closer to Aizen's throne. "Uh, you wanted to q-question me?" God, my voice was quivering! And not just because Aizen is another one of my fangirling subjects, either; this guy could probably have my head off in one second if I ever screwed up, and I really would hate to tell him the bad news of Ichigo whupping his butt. "Yes," he said softly before smiling down at me. "It appears that there was an incident with you and Szayelapporo that everyone apparently neglected to tell me." Aizen looked over at Gin for half a millisecond and then back to me. "So, I would like _you _to explain what happened in full detail."

Gin was smiling at me and mouthing, "You can tell him about the drug". Shrugging, I looked back at the brown eyed wonder. "Okay," I said shakily. "But you cannot interrupt me; I know that I can't be stopped during a rehash of what goes on here!" After explaining everything, from Gin giving Szayel the potion to fighting Hollow Ichigo, I finally have a small bow and sat on the floor. When I noticed Tosen's little "Don't sit criss-cross applesauce in front of our superior" look, I rose back up and stood before him again. Aizen closed his eyes while thinking and finally he opened them. "I see," he purred. "So Gin gave Szayelapporo a drug that caused him to obsessed with you, while you were inside Ichigo Kurosaki's soul and fighting his inner hollow." I nodded and realized just how stupid that sentence was; did a desperate fangirl just want to pair me with her favorite Espada? Not that I was really outraged…. Wait, I didn't love Szayel, and he didn't love me! That was just a drug induced phase, right? Right?

I pinched my palms to snap myself back into reality and looked at Aizen nervously. "So, what now? Tosen said you wanted to ask me something else, I think." My voice was very small with anticipation. "Ah yes," Aizen exclaimed before waving a hand at Gin and Tosen. "Well, there are two things on the agenda, but I will see to the… _other matter _later." He said _other matter _like it was a surprise present that he knew that I would love. Both the clever prankster and Tosen hurried off and Aizen and I were alone. He was just staring at me for a second, but not like Szayel did; this was more like a mortician looking at a corpse, more analyzing than really… emotional. Suddenly, he placed his hand above my head and I was suddenly transported right next to his throne. "Star Trek ripoff," I coughed subtly before he reached into a small compartment and showed me a small ball.

Just looking at the shiny object made my stomach do a million flips, strip naked, and do the can can. "I trust that you recognize this?" he asked. I nodded woozily and bluntly said, "Y-Yeah, that's the Hogyoku." My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "But why do you wanna show me this? I mean, with Orihime's power couldn't I just destroy it and therefore obliterate your plans?" Aizen nodded slowly, and I got a sudden sense of déjà vu. "I merely wanted to show you this because I trust you enough not to betray me," he confided. I stared at him for a moment; he _trusts _me? _Well, __**you**__really can't be the one to defeat him, _My mind reasoned. _If you did, then Ichigo wouldn't have to go through the Final Getsuga Tensho, and there would be a different fate than what was meant to be. _While that was true, there was one thing that was still not meant to be in the world of Bleach: Me. And if I was going to make sure that Ichigo won and saved the world, then I had to be sure that whoever put that portal in my gym locker probably meant for me to change the fate of Bleach somehow!

After staring at Aizen for a while longer, I nodded and pulled myself out of my trance. "Ok then! Uh, thanks for showing me what is probably the most dangerous thing ever created, I guess," I mumbled before bowing. He smiled and put the Hogyoku away. "Now, there was one more thing I needed to ask you," he said, his hard brown eyes locking my blue ones in a vice grip. "What's that?" I asked suspiciously. "Who are you really?" My breath hitched, and I replied, "What do you mean, Lord Aizen? I'm a Seer that entered Hueco Mund—" He raised his hand to my face. "You see, I knew you were lying when you said that the first time; there's no way that someone like a Seer could be so nervous and so familiar emotionally with the Espada and even me," he said bluntly. "I want you to tell me who you are, and please do not lie." I felt his Spiritual Pressure rise and then wrap around me like a cobra. _So this is what Grimmjow had holding him back at the meeting! _

Gulping, I sighed and nodded wearily. "Okay, I'll tell you," I said, and then raised my hands. "**BUT**," I warned, "You have to realize that this is going to be the ultimate breaking of the fourth wall ever. Even more so than when Loki told Deathpool he was a comic book character!" (And yes, that actually happened in Marvel Comics. I forget which volume, but that fact is verified in "Marvel: Ultimate Alliance", a video game for multiple consoles) Aizen looked slightly unnerved, and nodded. "In my world, you, the Espada, and everyone else in this universe, including the Soul Society, is in an anime/manga series called 'Bleach'. It was created by Tite Kubo, and I love that series to pieces. So, I am what you call a fangirl; I have my favorite volumes of the manga, I DO own video games based off of it, and I DO have many plushies of my favorite characters, including you."

His eyes were wide as nickels. "Go on…." He said, haggard breaths taking over his speech. While I felt proud of unnerving the man who could never be unnerved, I would have given anything to not keep explaining. "Well, as a huge fan, I have read and watched the entire series down to the 'final' episode (That is in parentheses for a reason; Bleach is most likely pulling an Inuyasha and will probably be back on the air in a year or two in Japan, people!), and um, that's how I know everything about yall," I concluded. He looked back at me and asked, "About the portal—" "I have no idea how a portal to Hueco Mundo was placed in my locker, I swear," I assured. "But um, I am really grateful that I got to meet you all in person. So….. that's it, I guess."

Aizen was still absorbing the fact that he was fictional, but he seemed to get over it pretty damn quick. In a matter of thirty seconds, he looked back at me, the surprise and horror in his eyes gone. "I understand," he said smoothly. He actually understood this? AND accepted it even! "Y-Y-Y-You do?" I asked, surprised at his calmness. Nodding, he smiled slightly. "It does explain a lot, but I don't want to dwell on that. Now, as a reward for giving me this invaluable information, I have something for you." I tilted my head in even more confusion. "You do… So, I take it this is the 'other matter' you were talking about?" I asked. The smexy rebel nodded and called out, "Bring her in now, Gin!"

My head whirled as I saw Gin below Aizen and I with a girl in his arms. A very familiar girl, who looked _extremely _pissed off and not too scared. The last time I saw her was the day she left for Houston…. "GEMMA?"

**A/N**

**MWAHAHAHA, cliffhanger! Sorry for the late update, I have been trying to include Gemma in this and get into the thick of the plot with it making sense. And I would have waited to do so, but I had some people wanting her in her pretty badly (more specifically, the girl I based Gemma off of *troll face*). So, I had the meeting with Aizen in here, and I even broke the fourth wall; how nice!**

**Until next you read,**

**Everyonesfangirl—ah, whatever, you know who it is! :P**


	20. Chapter 20

Just looking at Gemma in Gin's grip was making me queasy; what the hell was Aizen thinking, bringing her here? I jumped from standing next to the throne and Shunpo'd right in front of Gin. Gemma blinked at me I surprise and asked, "Did I see that right? You just teleported!" Gin smiled and rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Well, she _can _Shunpo…" Gemma scowled at her captor. "Shut up, you convincing cosplayer!" she growled as she writhed in his arms. I bit my lip; I was going to have to tell her that these weren't cosplayers…

She looked back at me with a strange look on her face. "Izzy….." Quick as lightning, she ran out from Gin and tackled me to the ground. "Gah!" I squeaked as we hit the floor. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She yelled while shaking my shoulders. "Your mom and dad have been flipping out, the police are looking for you, and I traveled all the way from Houston to look for you, and you've just been with some cosplayers? And you didn't invite me, you silly BAKA!" Now THAT was Gemma; I've been kidnapped and have nearly died on several occasions, and all she does is yell at me for being kidnapped and not inviting her for the ride!

After she calmed down and hugged the living crap out of me, she looked up at Aizen, scowling. "Oi, somewhat sexy cosplayer!" she growled. "Let my Onee-chan go and I won't beat the crap out of you with my otaku-ness." Aizen merely smiled and nodded at me. "Miss Tiberi, could you please explain to Miss Reeves what is happening?" With a trembling lip, I stared at Gemma and braced myself. "Gemma," I started shakily, "These are not cosplayers; they are the real Bleach characters, and this is Hueco Mundo. A portal appeared in my gym locker, and then I got here, I befriended most of the Espada, and Ichigo has just invaded to help Orihime." She stared at me, goggle-eyed. "Uh…. GOT IT MEMORIZED?" Maybe if I quoted Kingdom Hearts, I could make her more comfortable with this. But it didn't seem like she even noticed; all she did was stare into space for a moment.

After a few scary seconds, she jumped up and faced Gin with wide eyes. Gin's smile dropped, and he looked insanely confused, as did Aizen. Unfortunately, I knew exactly what was going to happen. With my left hand I counted down: 3…2…1. "GIIIIIIIIINNNNNN-KUUUUUUUUN!" Gemma launched herself at Gin and put him in a vice like glomp/hug. I smiled as Gin's confused expression was replaced with a surprised and frightened one; Gemma is the biggest Gin fangirl EVER! When Gemma was done with her Gin glomping, she grinned widely at me. "Soooo, now I know why you left; you wanted all the guys to yourself!" she teased. I turned bright red as I thought of Szayel and shook my head. "No no no, Onee-chan! I don't know how I even got here, and—" I stopped and eyed her suspiciously. "How did YOU get to Hueco Mundo in the first place?" She rocked on her heels, and Gin stepped forward, fully recovered from his glomping. "I can explain that, Miss Tiberi," he said in his usual manipulative way. "See, Miss Reeves was wandering around the desert in Hueco Mundo in the very same place that you were walking around when YOU first arrived. Then, she saw our palace and burst in, seeing something that you dropped when you walked in here." Gin held up a piece of paper, which I recognized immediately: I always carried around a fake page from a "Death Note" I bought online; I didn't even know I dropped it!

"Yeah," Gemma said, looking at Gin longingly. "And then Gin-kun found me and took me here!" Looking up at Aizen, she grinned again and waved before saying, "Hi, anime dad!" Aizen clearly was a bit ruffled at this human calling him "Dad", so I stepped in. "She thinks of you as a father figure in anime," I said quickly. "She is not your literal daughter, trust me." Gemma rolled her eyes and hugged me again. "So, what's been going on while you've been here?" I shrugged and went into my story of Nnoitora, fighting Hollow Ichigo, the drug, and breaking the fourth wall a few minutes ago. "I KNEW Nnoitora was a pervert!" she exclaimed. Smiling wearily, I thought about everyone back home and asked what was happening in the real world and how Gemma found the gym locker portal.

"Well," she began, "A few hours after you not being at school, Coach Smith came in and saw your stuff on the locker room floor, and you gone. So she called the principal, who told your parents you were missing. Then, after your Dad came in and nearly killed the staff, your Mom came too, and reporters were putting your picture up _everywhere_; the newspaper, tv, signs on the street. And one of the newscasts showed in Houston, and I nearly had a frikkin heart attack. I got my mom to take me from Houston all the way back to Dallas, and I convinced your Dad to take me to the locker room, and he left me alone to go threaten the Principal some more. There was a weird light in your locker, so I touched it and it took me to Hueco Mundo!" She bowed, and I shook my head in disbelief; how did I forget about my parents?

Suddenly, Ulquiorra walked in. "Lord Aizen, I have informed Orihime Inoue that her friends have come to rescue her—" "ULQUI!" Gemma ran at full speed and wrapped her arms around the Cuatro Espada. Ulquiorra's unexpressive eyes shot wide open in alarm, surprise, and disgust. He quickly shoved her off, and I barely held in my laughter. "You!" he said in horror and pointed a shaky finger at Gemma. I looked at her expectantly; what had she done to Ulquiorra? My best friend smiled wickedly and explained. "Well, he was the best looking Ulqui 'cosplayer' I had ever seen, so I glomped him out of respect! It was only right…." She nodded firmly, and I nodded back while giggling. Ulquiorra was looking at her distastefully and Gemma moved to glomp him again, and succeeded. This time she wouldn't let go, and Ulqui sighed. "What can I do to get you off of me, girl?" Gemma grinned toothily and ordered, "I need you to answer a question, Ulqui-kun!" He raised a black eyebrow, and she squealed in happiness. "ARE YOU AND GRIMMJOW A COUPLE?" _Thud. _Ulquiorra became limp and fell to the floor, and Gemma, Gin, and I fell to the floor in hysterical laughter; for once, Ulqui had found a match against his unfeeling demeanor with a rabid fangirl (who just HAD to be my best friend)!

**A/N**

**Another day, another chapter. And thank God, I had Ulqui in this one! Yay :D So, without anything else to say, I will say adieu!**

**Love, **

**Everyonesfangirl13579**

**P.S. I friggin hate Tidus from Final Fantasy 7. He just sucks, and his laugh makes me want to vomit. YOU SUCK, TIDUS! :(**


	21. Chapter 21

After Ulquiorra came to, Gemma was zooming over to him, asking a million questions at gunfire speed. Finally, after she asked for the millionth time if he and Grimmjow were in love, he finally stood up and stared at her for a few seconds in horror. "Where have you been hearing these lies about me?" he demanded. Gemma tilted her head, confused; she must've thought that since Aizen knew about Bleach, that everyone else did too. "Mostly from fanfiction and drawings of you too," she replied nonchalantly before looking at me. "You really didn't tell anyone about yaoi, Onee-chan?" I grimaced, knowing that if I didn't inform everyone of their pairings, that my best friend would be happy to tell! Shaking my head, I shakily replied, "I really would have hated to traumatize everyone if they weren't true, Gemma…" She shook her head, clearly stating that as fangirls, we had a right to know who loved who!

"That reminds me," she said in the awkward silence to Ulquiorra and then back to me, "Did you give them, ah, _spoilers?_" Knowing what she meant, I shook my head. "Do you _want _the universe to implode on itself?" I shot back sarcastically. Laughing, she grinned at Ulquiorra, and then her smile drooped, thinking of his death. "But…" She kept staring back from Gin to Ulquiorra to Aizen with a mournful glance. "Then they're really gonna-" "SPOILER TAG!" I reached up and clapped a hand over her mouth to keep her from telling them of their impending doom. Quickly, I hissed in her ear, "I know that we both don't want to see them die twice, but we _cannot _risk changing the fate of the world and let Aizen win. If he does, then he will move to _our _world and eradicate _our _humans. Got it?"

Pouting, she nodded and I let her go. "So, what's all this about your powers, Izzy? Do I get 'em too?" I shrugged; it's not like I ever thought that every fangirl who goes through here would get powers—HOLY CRAP, EVERY FANGIRL THAT ENTERS HERE MIGHT GET POWERS! "Try it," I prompted. She tilted her head. "Try it out and use Kido or something!" She grinned widely and raised her arms. "If I release a zanpaktou, can I use Harribels? Pretty please?" Gemma asked. I giggled and nodded. "If you want the barest definition of censorship, then by all means," I laughed. Ulquiorra was staring at both of us; he probably knew that he should be wary, should anymore fangirls spontaneously arrive and attack him. "Might I suggest a lesser zanpaktou?" he said with that cold (and SEXAY!) monotone. "As much as I wish for you to perish, Lord Aizen would not want you to overtax yourself, Miss Reeves." Gemma turned beet red and hugged him again. "Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap; you kinda said my name!" she squealed, ignoring that he literally just said that he wanted her to die. "But call me Gemma from now on!" she ordered.

He shook his head and glared at her. "I do not call anyone by their first name if I have _no wish in any shape or form _to get to know them," he bluntly said. Her eyes widened, and she tensed. "Is it because I'm a human?" she said, scowling. "'Cause I could probably make a hollow mask for myself and punch a hole to be an Arrancar, if that's what it took, Ulqui-kun…" Looking back up at him, she gave him a serious look. "You can't shake off a fangirl, Ulqui. Trust me," she warned. "Anyway, do you think you could like, punch a hole in me to be an Arrancar? 'Cause that would be—"

"Gladly." The moment she asked to be hit, he prepared to make a hole in her sternum (the same way he did to Ichigo) with his hand, and she jumped back, involuntarily Shunpo'ing next to me. "Dammit man, take a joke!" she giggled nervously. Gin and Aizen, who had been watching this scene, finally intervened as Aizen looked down at Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra, could you inform Harribel that she will have another guest?" he asked, and Ulquiorra obediently nodded. "Of course, Milord." He Sonido'd out of the throne room, and Gemma hugged me. "We're gonna be rooming with Harribel together!" She cheered, and I laughed and hugged her back; it was about time I had an old friend to keep me sane (well, maybe with Gemma I wouldn't have _any _sanity when this was all over with).

Aizen looked at the both of us and chuckled. "So, I have two 'Seers' eh?" he mused. Gemma and I nodded slowly, and both said in unison, "But NO SPOILERS!" Aizen raised an eyebrow and then relaxed in his chair. "Why not tell me just one thing, and that will be it?" He was really pumping the "I'm-the-sexiest-villain-on-this-show-so-you-shall-obey" charm, and not even Gemma and I could resist. "Okaaaaay," we gushed dreamily. Gemma regained her wits quickly though and added, "But it can't change what you're gonna do in the future!" He nodded, slightly impatiently, and both of us huddled. "What do we tell him?" she whispered, and I shrugged. "I dunno, maybe we can startle 'im with stuff about hollowfication in the past?" I offered. She nodded, and we both turned back to face him. "Well, first off, we know what you did a few hundred years ago," Gemma chided. Aizen raised a curious eyebrow, and I stepped in. "About hollowfying all of the old captains and lieutenants before they were Vizards," I explained. "And then Kisuke found you, but you escaped. But then Kisuke was banished with Tessai, and then Yoruichi saved them and they all became fugitives!" I shook my finger. "Naughty, naughty, Aizen!"

Gemma tried to hold in the laughs after my little outburst, and Aizen nodded slowly. "That is true," he admitted, "But I wanted you to tell me one thing about the future." I grimaced; crap, I thought we had got him! "W-Well, um, we don't want to skew off your fate," I started, thinking of a lie. I gave Gemma a look, hoping that she could help me explain without giving too much away. "Because then you might not take over the world, like you're _totally _meant to in the series," she added, giving me an almost unnoticeable wink. Thank God that I have a mind reading best friend!

Aizen apparently didn't notice our white lie, and smiled evilly (and I have no idea how I didn't faint, Ulqui-style at its smexyness). "Thank you girls," he said, "You have been very helpful." Just then, a familiar sandy haired Fracciones emerged and kneeled. "Lord Aizen, some of the invaders have infiltrated Las Noches and are fighting some of the Espada." _Tesla! _Gemma's lips parted, and she looked at me in shock. I nodded, giving Tesla a small glare to pass on to his pervert master. "Hey," Gemma called, and both Tesla and I looked at her in confusion. In less than three seconds, she Shunpo'd over and kicked him square in the groin. "THAT'S FOR DRUGGING MY ONEE-CHAN FOR THAT GODDAMN SPOON HEAD!" She yelled as he fell to the floor. I ran over to Tesla and winced in sympathy; Gemma usually loved wearing steel toed shoes, and her groin kicks were known to put bullies in the hospital (Trivia: she even has a pair of sneakers that she paid a smelter to attach steel tips to them. How epic!). After a few seconds of seeing him in pain, she winked at me before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And that is for being me and Izzy's favorite Fraccion," she giggled, "Because we both think you're pretty sexy. C'mon Izzy, let's go watch the fights!" As she ran down the hall, whooping and cheering, I facepalmed and healed Tesla. "Sorry about that," I muttered, half knowing he kind of deserve the kick. "She is really protective. But be lucky that she kissed you instead of Falcon Punching you." He stared at me in shock after a while and both he and Aizen watched in dumb silence as I ran, cheering with my best friend to watch some epic battles.

**A/N**

**My story has turned twenty one; FREE DRINKS FOR EVERYONE! *Rolls out a carton of beer and for others, a giant cart filled with every soda imaginable* **

**Grimmjow and Nnoitora: SWEET! *They both go for the beer***

**Ulqui:… *fiddles with a Coke can***

**Stark: *sleeping***

**Harribel: *Pours sodas and beer on her Fracciones to separate them; they're throttling each other in between douses***

**Szayel: Hmmm, interesting chemical makeup… *examining beer in a beaker***

**Gemma: Bankai; GLOMP! *Rushes at Grimmjow and other various Espada***

**Gin: Teehee! *drugging drinks with various potions***

**Aizen: Excellent; everything is going according to plan… *Standing around, looking authoritative and sexy***

**EVERYONE ELSE: *Getting into a group picture with the partying Espada and Rebel Shinigami***

**Gemma and I: One… two… three! *rushes away from timed camera to get in picture***

***Picture***

***Ulqui is unexpressive as Gemma is glomping him, Grimmy, AND Nnoitora. Harribel has her arms folded, looking epic while her Fracciones are strangling each other and smiling at the camera. Gin and Aizen are looking authoritative, as Gin is putting bunny ears behind Aizen. A stoic Tosen is holding an open mouthed Wonderweiss. Both Nnoitora and Grimmjow are unsuccessfully trying to pry Gemma off of them and Ulqui. Izzy is smiling widely for the camera, loving the insanity of the background scene.***

**Now THAT should be on a deviantart account, am I right, people? LOL.**

**HAPPY 21****ST**** CHAPPY, "WHAT IN THE HOLLOW?" and thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me the finger strength to go this far and aim even higher!**

**Love,**

**The Arrancars, Gin, Aizen, Tosen, Gemma *glomps you*, and of course, Isabella. **

**=^.^=**


	22. Chapter 22

As Gemma and I ran through the halls of Las Noches while giggling our heads off, we both stopped short upon hearing a familiar voice. "Isabella," it echoed, "Who is this? And where are you going?" Gemma grabbed my arm in fright. "By the Great Mighty Poo," she whispered. "Is that Szayel-kun?" I nodded and pointed at a nearby camera. "I guess you're talking through a mic, Szayel?" I asked, and he said yes. "Who is the human?" he asked again. I paused, and Gemma bowed deeply. "I-I'm Izzy's best friend back home, Szayel-kun," she stammered, and I could imagine the scientist turning a deep red with a fangirl bowing for him. "Pleasure to meet you," he mumbled. "Ah, Miss…" "Reeves, Gemma Reeves, Szayel-kun!" she said eagerly, and I nearly died at how excited she was to be in the middle of a WAR! "Well, er, Gemma and Isabella, I suggest that you retire to your rooms in Harribel's quarters," he warned. "There are invaders already in the castle, and I don't want either of you to be hurt in the crossifire."

Gemma stiffened and scowled. "No, you see, we actually know how to kick their asses if they fight us, so it's okay, Szayel!" she said, thinking that Szayel should know that that was common sense. To help her case, I nodded in agreement. "It's going to be fine, Szayel," I assured. "By the way, have you been fighting yet?" "No," he replied breezily. "I felt like playing with them for a bit. Now, which one is going to defeat me? I should hope it isn't that Quincy I see…" Gemma looked at me with wide eyes and quickly pinched my ear. "OW!" I squeaked and stepped on her foot; big mistake, as they were steel toed sneakers. "You BAKA; you said you didn't give out spoilers!" she growled, and then sighed. Shaking my head, I explained. "Look, Szayel didn't even seem to mind that much when I told him, and he even said that he would act as though he didn't know about it. And while it was _ridiculously _stupid of me to tell him, you can't blame because of the drug I told you about, and it was wearing off after I kissed him, but even so it was still impairing my brain and—"My best friend put a hand to my face. "You kissed… Szayelapporo? As in, Szayelapporo Granz, the Octava Espada and both of our frequent fanfiction fantasies, Szayelapporo Granz?" I rolled my eyes. "No, I meant 'Szayelapporo: The Mutated Circus Bunny!'" I sarcastically shot back. Her eyes were wide open, and I immediately regretted telling her about it.

This requires a lil' explanatory lesson. See, Gemma and I have made a contract for each anime series we love that states which guys we get from each one. For Bleach, I get Grimmjow and Muramasa, while she gets basically everyone else (not that I mind per se; Muramasa is my favorite guy). And Szayel was hers. HERS. So that little kiss probably should have been thought through (though should I have really considered at the time, "Gee, would my best friend in the human world mind if I kissed her guy?" I was high, dammit!).

My otaku soulmate pouted for a few seconds, but then shrugged. "No biggie," she bubbled. I jumped; shouldn't she be tackling me? "You can just let me kiss Grimmy later to make it even!" I never thought that turning red, pale, and green could happen, but my face became a technicolor channeler as I thought of Gemma launching herself to lock lips with the Sexta. "I am sorry to inform you, Miss Gemma, that I do not belong to anyone; I belong only to myself and science," Szayel interrupted. Instead of being hurt by this comment of unrequited love, she jumped up and down. "YEAH; THAT'S TWO ESPADA THAT KNOW MY NAME!" She cheered, wiggling her legs in glee. I grinned; that girl had the same fangirl levels as Grell him/herself!

"Well, we gotta go now Szayel-kun," she concluded, running again. "We have some fights to revisit! Good luck in yours, hun!" With that, I heard Szayel gulp slightly as he heard her call him "Hun". "Er, Isabella," he began weakly after Gemma was out of sight. I looked up at a camera while catching up with Gemma in surprise. "Yeah, Szayel?" "… Nevermind." He quickly shut off the microphone, and I went back to running. _That was weird, _I thought, _Szayel's usually open with what he tells me. Ah well, I may just be looking into what isn't there. Onward to adventure! _

**88888 Szayel's POV 88888**

**May God DAMN Gin Ichimaru for making that cursed drug; it's affecting me still! I turned to a monitor, seeing both screens: One showing the Quincy and the Soul Reaper, and one showing Isabella laughing and cheering with Gemma. After a few seconds, I realized I was staring at It for much too long. "Damn…" Shaking my head, I regained my logistic self and prepared to face the intruders now that they had fallen into my simple traps. As I gripped La Jujuriosa's handle, I smiled and faced my fate. Maybe she was wrong; I would be fine, and then we could have another practice fight, and maybe… **

**Trying to shake the thoughts out of my head, I sighed and headed off. How absurd it was to think that it wasn't the drug anymore!**

**88888 Izzy's POV 88888**

After running, Gemma stopped and caught me. "So, which fight are we watching?" I bit my lip, thinking. "NOT Nnoitora's; I might be cheering so loud that Kenny would notice us," I joked. My friend laughed and adjusted her black glasses. "Hmm… wanna watch SZAYEL?" She teased, playfully punching my arm. I stiffened and slowly replied, "Um, maybe…." Her eyes widened again, and she hugged me. "Aww, your first crush and he's mine!" she gushed, and I scowled. "I have had other crushes, Onee-chan!" I defended while pouting deeper. She shook her head and bluntly replied, "Nope; you said to me once, and I quote, 'Why have a boring stupid male when I can have an epic, strong, brave and sexy anime character? At least they know how to now act like a complete dolt at age 13!'" I smiled slowly. "Oh yeah… Well, I guess Szayel is my first… _crush._" That word was just too weird to say out loud with Szayel's name near it. Honestly, I didn't have a c-crush on him for Zorc's sake; it was a drug induced affectionate state, and I was also a fangirl of his! That's all!... Right?

Shaking my head, I flashed her a cat like smile. "C'mon; I say we watch Grimmy's fight with Ichigo. It should be going on soon, and I have a little plan to save the Espada, AND keep fate on the right path!" As I whispered to her my plan, I silently prayed, _Please let this work; I don't want anyone of them to die…. Szayel included._

**A/N**

**Yay, another chapter! Hey, I had a weird idea; what do YOU think Izzy and Gemma really look like? This was an idea I had in the beginning: I would not describe them very much and see what my fans thought of them with their own perspectives. And now that I have more than like 5 reviewers, it might be the time to see. So, if you want, you can post YOUR VERY OWN perspective of Gemma and Izzy, from body type to mismatched thumbnails! **

**Anyway, what do you think of Szayel and Izzy? Is it real? Is it fake? Is it incredibly cliché? Well, at least I know for sure its cliché… *to my Death Note emo corner for my crummy cliché romance!* Anyway, remember to read and leave me delicious reviews! :D**

**Love,**

**The girl with multiple emo corners: Gaming, Bleach, Death Note, Kuroshitsuji, Yugioh Abrided, 1980's and 1990's video games, and "Mario Kart:Double Dash!" emo corners respectively.**

**P.S. To nadzuke eno mono: ISN'T THE VISCOUNT**___**SOOOO**_** AWESOME AND HOT! TROLL TROLL TROLL TROLLIN' YOU, HUN! :3**


	23. Chapter 23

After we decided to watch Grimmjow fight Ichigo, we found a bag lying around and filled it with what we would need: Tissues (for crying our eyes out), Popcorn (it was in the kitchens for some reason….), and other various things like water and candy. "So, about this plan," Gemma started. I looked up and she grinned. "Mind giving me a run through again? God knows that I would probably do more butt kicking than healing and screw it up!" I laughed and nodded as we finished packing and began running around to see if Grimmjow was still in his quarters. "Alright, let's see," I began. "What we do is go to all of the Espada battles and heal the Espada with Shun Shun Rikka when the heroes aren't looking. The only hard parts are masking our Spiritual Pressure, healing them without anyone noticing, and making sure that the Espada don't go back to fight the heroes. Got it?" Gemma nodded and she knocked on his door (with the telltale number 6 on it in thick black paint). "GRIMMY! I wanna play!" she sang. No answer. I stepped in; maybe he would recognize _my _voice and not some girl's that he had never heard.

"Grimmjow, it's Izzy, and we have a surprise for you…" No answer. I shrugged and Gemma grabbed my arm and started running towards Orihime's room. "Where are we going, Onee-chan?" I asked, trying to make sure she didn't rip my shoulder from its socket. "Isn't it obvious?" she said, giggling in between spurts of speed and Shunpo. "Grimmy's either taking Orihime, or he's _about _to take Orihime. So, we gotta go to her room!" Finally, we reached the one door without a number and we both listened in for conversation. I looked over for the telltale hole that Grimmjow made (or was about to make) in the wall. "Gemma, he isn't there yet," I whispered as I pointed at the door. She saw the perfect wall and scowled. "Then where the hell is he?" she asked.

Suddenly, her face lit up and she ran towards an approaching figure walking slowly down the hall. From here, I could see his blue hair and surprised expression at a teenage girl running at him full speed. "What the fuu—" he was stopped short as Gemma tackle glomped him to the tile floor and kissed him square on the lips. "Please to meet ya in the flesh, Grimmy-kun!" She said sweetly as she kissed him once more on the cheek and Shunpo'd back next to a shell shocked me; she was MAD to think that Grimmjow wouldn't kill her for tackling, glomping, AND kissing him!

"Oi, Izzy," he snarled before grabbing Gemma by the shirt collar. "Your friend needs a lesson in boundaries!" I nodded and held out my right hand. "Hado 8: Sekki!" Gemma was given a sharp toss back from my barrier, and she grinned. "SOOOOO worth it," she sighed. "But hey; now we're even, Izzy!" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and I held up my hand again. "It's a really long story, Grimmjow," I sighed, and he shrugged. "I really don't wanna know," he agreed. Gemma grinned, but it dropped as we heard a feminine shriek form Orihime's room. "Damn, it's Menoly and Bitch—I mean Loly," I groaned. Quickly, Gemma and I were grabbing Grimmjow and pushing him towards the wall to Falcon Kick it. "Why should I save her? Sure she's hot, but…" Gemma cut him off. "But NOTHIN'! Orihime-chan healed your arm and got you to kill Luppi—" She leaned in close and whispered, "Which I am NOT happy about!" By the Naaru, she was a fangirl of as many characters as me!

He nodded, and was reaching for the doorknob. I stopped him with my hand. "No, you gotta crumble the wall down," I protested. He gave me the evil eye, and I timidly explained, "It'll make you more epic!" "True; let's kick this bitch!" He jumped back, and to make the kick more theatric, Gemma used Haineko to make extra "smoke", and I charged a small Cero to make more rubble. To avoid being seen, we Shunpo'd to the end of the hallway and ran off after giving Grimmy a thumbs up for luck.

When we heard Loly's scream of pain, I felt a little (no, INSANELY) joyful; that little sadist had tried killing me as well as Orihime! "So, what do we do while we wait?" I asked Gemma. She grinned wickedly. "Oh, I have a lil' plan…" she cackled. "I wanna see Tesla and Nnoitora again, 'cause we are gonna get retribution for Nnoitora trying to get in yer Arrancar uniform!" She pinched the sleeve of said uniform, and I blushed a bright red. "G-G-Gemma!" I sputtered as we ran. The crazy otaku stopped me and asked, "Heyyyy…. Do I get one of those too? You look like an epic cosplayer in that thing!" I giggled, and she leaned in close. "Anyway, here is the most epic plan ever against Spoon Headed pervs!"

**LATER… As in, a few minutes and hysterical laughs later.**

We finally reached Nnoitora's room, and found that he was not in there, and neither was Tesla. "Do ya think they went off after Chad?" I asked. She shrugged and nodded. "Most likely, but it won't matter; we'll be waiting to ambush 'em when they come back here. Then, the fun begins!" I giggled and sat down on Nnoitora's surprisingly bouncy bed. "God, this thing is fun to bounce on!" I jumped up and down on it, and Gemma winked at me wisely. "Maybe 'cause Nnoitora _loves _bouncing on it…" I threw a pillow at her playfully and crowed, "And you say Spoon Head is a pervert!"

Suddenly, we heard a pissed off voice boom through the hall. "I thought these guys would be hard!" it complained, and Gemma mouthed, "That's what she said". "C'mon Tesla, I'm tired, and I should probably rest before going after that kid Grimmjow was whinin' about." "Of course, Master Nnoitora," Tesla meekly replied. My best friend looked at me openmouthed. "What the Brood Mother should we do?" she frantically whispered. I closed my eyes in thought and hissed, "Let me think, let me think!" _Okay, a spell or zanpaktou to conceal things and people…. GOT IT! _ "Kanzen Saimin!" I whispered, and felt a thick syrupy air cover the room. _Hmmm… _ I moved it with my hands and made the illusion that we weren't there at all, and that the room was empty.

Nnoitora bounded in with Tesla following behind, and I smiled in spite of myself; everything was going according to Gemma's convoluted plan! "'Kay Tesla, you can go out and practice fight I guess, or go do whatever. I don't want ya hanging around here, watching me sleep again." Tesla turned slightly pink. "But, Master Nnoito—" "I know," he interrupted, lying down on the bed a few inches away from me. "You do it to watch over greatness. But it is creepy as hell, so just go do something else thanks." He put his triangular head sideways against the pillow, and I saw Gemma count with her fingers: ONE, TWO THREE!

"End Hypnosis!" I yelled, and both Gemma and I rushed forward. Nnoitora and Tesla both jumped up, startled. In unison, Gemma and I swung our hands at Nnoitora. "Bakudo 61: ** Rikujokoro!"**Nnoitora was locked in place with two plates of light, and Gemma leapt and summoned Haineko to put to the Quinta's neck. I smirked at Nnoitora and Tesla's dumbfounded expressions. "God Nnoitora, you really fell for our trap?" I teased, my voice filled with unfamiliar bitchy venom. "No wonder you couldn't sleep with me!" Okay, that was a little harsh, but because of the circumstances, I had full rights to be the biggest jerk! He scowled and spat, "Whaddya want, Pet-chan?" Gemma's eye twitched, and she delivered a rocking kick to Nnoitora's pants. "My best friend's name is 'Isabella'," she snarled sweetly. "And you will _never _call her any affectionate nickname, not even 'Izzy', unless of course you want to sing soprano for the rest of your miserable life. GOT IT MEMORIZED, YOU NOOB?" She delivered another earth-shattering kick, and Nnoitora squeaked like a strangled mouse. "Fine, fine, fine," he mumbled weakly, before she gave Tesla a soul piercing gaze that not even Majora could match.

"Oi, Tesla!" she sang, and the Fraccion's eyes widened in fear. "Unless you want to see Nnoitora get clobbered from a rooster to a hen, I have one request for ya." Both Tesla and I stared at her in surprise; this was not part of the plan…. What could she possibly want from him? "What is it, Miss Reeves?" he asked, perturbed by just how psychotic my buddy was. She grinned evilly and winked at me before pointing a slender finger at the poor baby. "BE MY MANSERVANT!" The steel toed fangirl boomed. A few seconds, Tesla and I set the world record for largest mouth drop of surprise; Gemma wanted him to be her WHAT?

**A/N**

**My God, Gemma's an even bigger crazybirdo than Izzy *ze gasp!*! Poor Tesla's in for a world of terror and glomping, Nnoitora will have to walk funny for a while, Grimmjow is nearing the final battle with Ichigo, and guess which lucky otaku will be witness and accomplice to it all? Until next time, I'm everyonesfangirl13579, saying:**

**On a completely unrelated subject, I find Sephiroth and Kefka from Final Fantasy equally sexy. That's right, fangirls of Sephy, I find Kefka-kun just as hot. And-*shot by rabid Sephiroth fangirls***


	24. Chapter 24

"I-I-I-I…. Your what?" Tesla stammered, confused and scared out of his mind. Apparently, there is no real term for manservant in the Bleach world. Nontheless, Gemma sized him up. "You are gonna be my slave for one week as punishment for helping a pedophilic rapist. It's only fair!" she explained gleefully. Looking back and forth from Gemma to Tesla, I couldn't help but feel a little twinge of fear for what my best friend would do to Tesla… horrible, fangirlish things. "Gemma, that isn't necessary!" I protested, "Tesla was just carrying out his master's orders!" Rolling her eyes, she gave me a secretive troll face/wide grin. "But he acted like he didn't want to, and he could have at least been a little less rough and weird when drugging you and taking ya to Nnoitora's room, right?" I half heartedly nodded; she was kind of right.

"And if I don't, then you will—" "Castrate both you AND Nnoitora. Slowly, and painfully, might I add," Gemma interrupted. Nnoitora was still weak from Gemma's universal crotch kicks, but he managed to look up at his subordinate. "I can beat a couple of girls, Tesla; don't do what this psychotic bitch says!" he snarled, and I twitched. I Sonido'd over to him, and delivered a sharp slap to his left cheek (the face kind, people!) and a kick to his pants (which is the most satisfying thing in the world to do; no wonder Gemma loves doing it). "Call my friend a bitch, and I will make Hannibal Lector look like a damn Teletubby. SHUDDAP!" I purred angrily. He groaned and is head became limp again. Gemma was staring at me, her eyes wide and her mouth wide in a grin of pure glee. "Wow Izzy," she marveled, "He really brings out the inner Chuck Norris in ya, huh?" I nodded and giggled softly, and she turned to Gemma. "So Tesla," she said, "What's it gonna be? I've already proven that I can incapacitate number 5 with ease, so think carefully!" she sang, digging her black and red painted fingernails into Nnoitora's shoulders.

Tesla contemplated his move slowly, and bowed his head in shame. "To save Master Nnoitora's manhood, I shall be at your every command… Miss Reeves." He murmured with disgust and helplessness drenching his voice. Gemma smirked. "That's better!" Nnoitora, weak but still lecherous as ever, snickered softly and hissed, "To_ really _make it even, you should have Pet-chan be _my _slave for a week… Just sayin'!" She let go of Nnoitora and pushed him away in disgust, thinking that he would fall to the ground and accidentally grovel at her feet (LIKE A BOSS). Or, tried to; the Rikujokoro's we put on him were locking him in place, and he wouldn't budge. "Well _that _ruined the epic moment," I muttered, and I made mine splinter. Gemma followed suit and she finally succeeded in pushing the Quinta Espada forward and she turned to Tesla menacingly. "Bye Nnoitora!" she called gleefully. "And if you're going to tell Aizen about this, then I'll make SURE that you lose more than your nickie!" she added sweetly. Nnoitora paled, and waddled off, looking for a fight to vent out his anger. GEMMA: ONE. NNOITORA: ZERO (with a really sore lower body).

"So, Gemma," I started uneasily, "You're gonna, er, get down to business?" My friend raised an eyebrow and said, "To defeat the Huns?" (MULAN REFERENCE!) I cuffed her head, and she giggled. "I had to say it! Anyway, what business?" I tilted my head and replied slowly, "You are a fangirl with Tesla as a manservant…" I pointed at Tesla, who reddened considerably, and Gemma still was confused. "For the love of Zorc, what would YOU do with a manservant when you're a fangirl?" I yelled. Her face broke into realization, and she doubled over in laughter. "What's so funny?" I demanded; Hey, I'm not a pervert, but we were both medium Tesla fangirls, so what would you do with a manservant as a fangirl of him?

She was rolling on the floor, laughing her head off. "No, no no! I don't wanna do _that _with 'im," she gasped between laughs. Seeing Tesla, she replied, "Not that you aren't hot Tesla, but I dunno… In theory, it sounds awesome, but in the execution, I _am _a minor. You see why, right?" His lips parted in complete embarrassment, and I thought he would drop dead right there, complete with a deep voice booming, "FATALITY." All the Fracciones did was give a stiff nod, flush an even deeper red at his response and remain silent, like a one eyed, attractive tomato. "Hmmm… First things first, you need a cutesy nickname that I can piss you off with," Gemma stated. I thought for a second. "How about Tessy? Kinda like how Grell calls Sebastian 'Bassy'? And I KNOW you love Grell," I reasoned. She rolled her eyes and grinned. "While I love Grell-chan, I think I have a nickname much more humiliating for dear Tesla." With her pointer finger, she tapped on the shoulders like she was knighting him. "I dub you…. BUN BUN!" She declared, and a huge laugh escaped from my lungs. Tesla darkened and growled, "You are NOT calling me Bun Bun!" Gemma's eyebrows shot up and she squinted her eyes, badass anime-style. "What was that, manservant? She visibly played with her steel toes and Tesla stiffened. "Very good, Bun Bun!" she giggled.

"'Kay, first request…" "Remember," I warned, "It can't interfere with his involvement in the canon!" She waved her hand irritably. "I wouldn't think of it!" She said with mock surprise, then turned back to thinking. "Oh, I know!" She leaned in close. "This'll sound stalkery but I don't care; what cologne do you use?" Tesla was taken aback by this question and shook his head. "What's co-lone?" he asked, pronouncing the world carefully and slowly. Gemma looked surprised and said, "Look, when I gave you that kiss, you smelled kinda like Skittles and flowery man cologne, so don't play dumb!" she said, pouting. I rolled my eyes; her first request was to ask why he smelled so nice? _Besides, _I thought, _How good could his scent be? And why did that last scent make me sound like Zexion from Kingdom Hearts?_

I leaned in closer to Tesla and nearly fainted: It was a gentle breeze of sexy and Skittles that caught my nose and made me sigh dreamily. We both noticed our close proximity, and I moved back. "Sorry, got carried away," I mumbled. "Anyway, cologne is what most human men use to make them smell more attractive. But I doubt you will ever need it, having that scent…" I mentally slapped myself and Gemma grinned. "First things first, I wanna go on an epic tour with you and Bun Bun! Ready?" she asked, reaching for my hand. I smiled and nodded, and looked over at Tesla; maybe with me here, there could be some useful levelheadedness in this group. And hey, with a Tesla manservant, what could go wrong?

Suddenly, a deafening _boom _echoed through the palace, and all three of us Sonido'd to the entrance where we heard the noise. "Am I dreaming?" a small voice murmured. Gemma prepared to kick whoever it was in the crotch, but Tesla and I pulled her back. She scowled at Tesla. "Only my Onee-chan can hold me back like that, Bun Bun!" she whispered furiously. He looked like he was about to strangle her, but I held up a hand. "C'mon, let's go see this person before Aizen has her killed, alright?" They both nodded begrudgingly and we all charged, and stopped in surprise. "Oh honestly," Tesla breathed, "How many teenage girls can one palace hold?" A girl around our age was standing in shock as she stared at us in wonder. "A-A-Are you Isabella Tiberi?" she asked in awe. I stiffened; who was this girl and how did she know my name? I nodded mutely, and she broke into a smile and hugged me. "I'm KurosakiCrystal18," she said, her voice filled with relief and excitement. "And I totally love this fanfiction!" Tesla, Gemma, and I looked at her in confusion….. Did she say… fanfiction?

**A/N**

"**Miss KurosakiCrystal18, tear down this fourth wall!" Now, after my lame joke, here's what's coming up: PLOT THICKENING! If you thought that this story was overly convoluted and crazy, think again Cherie. **

**If you are wondering why a reviewer is in the story, allow Szayel to explain. *waves at Szayel***

**Szayel: In case you haven't noticed, this story has reached over 50 reviews! How wonderful. As a gift of kindness and repayment for all of the praise and criticism of everyone, everyonesfangirl13579 has decreed that for every 50****th**** reviewer, you will receive a fanfiction of your choice with any character, be it OC, Bleach cast members, oneshots, lemons, whatever you like. I personally think it's a ploy to con you people into more views—**

***I give him a death glare, and Gemma points at her shoes threateningly.***

**Szayel: Er, did I say ploy to con you people? I meant excellent idea to reward you all! So, keep reviewing and you might be the lucky fan to have a free fanfiction request. Sayonara! **


	25. Chapter 25

Gemma and I were gaping at KurosakiCrystal18; what did she mean, "She loved this fanfic"? Well, at least she was a fangirl like us, from what I could gather from her story. "Okay," she began, "You may freak out about this, but its gonna be okay." Gemma clutched my arm and with her other hand she latched onto Bun Bun. "You two are fangirls that got sucked into Hueco Mundo by a portal in Izzy's gym locker, and both of you can control zanpaktou. Nnoitora has tried to get with Izzy, but Wonderweiss stopped him, and of course, there's that Szayel being drugged incident." I twitched; summarizing personal events is INSANELY awkward, not to mention invading if it's your life. "But how do you KNOW that, Crystal?" I pleaded. "You aren't a mind reader, are you?" She shook her head. "No…." Whatever she wanted to say, she felt really nervous about saying it. "Look, you guys are… OC's."

All three of us did a double take. "What is an OC?" Tesla asked innocently. Gemma took his ear and whispered into it, but afterwards, he was even more confused. "But, you told Aizen we were in a universe of manga… how can it be in another universe?" We shrugged; this was enough to make my head explode! "What's the name of the fic?" I asked. " 'What In the Hollow?'." I facepalmed; that was only slightly cool, but still, I couldn't believe this. "Well, if this is a fanfiction, then how did _you _get here?" I demanded. She scratched her head. "Well, I kinda got sucked in through my laptop when I was reviewing," she admitted. "But if I had to guess, I think that there are portals popping up everywhere, in a few different universes; I mean, first you guys and now me. I swear, this is like Inception—" Gemma and I quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. "DON'T SAY INCEPTION!" We screamed shrilly, and both Tesla and Crystal jumped back. "Why?" she asked, still shocked at our outburst. "You can't say Inception in a fanfiction about universes colliding or else—" Gunshots were fired, and a group of men in suits came running, asking if they were in the right dream stage. "That happens," Gemma finished.

They ran up to us asking if "the dream" had manifested itself, and everyone became extremely confused and pissed off. Finally, Gemma couldn't take it and grabbed one of their guns. "Okay, this is too complicated and idiotic to make sense!" She fired it, opened a Garganta, and forced them through, tossing them into the World of the Living. We all stared at her. "What? The cops will put 'em away or something if they keep acting too complicated and crazy anyway," she protested. I nodded; that was true. "Anyway, what do we do now? The Espada are already preparing for battle, and we have another otaku on our hands!" I asked. Crystal shrugged, and said, "To be honest, I think I know how to get home," she stated. Gemma and I stared at her; she could get home that easily? "What do you mean? We've been trapped here for so long, and a reviewer can get out in a second? What kind of _deux ex machina _bullcrap is this?" Gemma cried. " And if I'm an OC, what if I'm a Mary Sue? Nooooo; that would be worse than DEEEEEEAAAAATTTTTHHH! It's too much to bear. Bun Bun, hold me!" In less than one second, Gemma had launched herself on the Fraccion and forced her manservant to hug her back (As awkwardly as possible; it looked like he was trying to get away from her while holding her).

After we laughed our asses off at that beautiful sight, I turned to Crystal. "So, what's your plan to get out of this fic?" She thought. "I was sucked through my laptop, so my way home is through my laptop. But the portal closed, like yours; I checked where everyonesfangirl13579 wrote it was, and found NOTHING there. So, what I was thinking was maybe this is sort of like Kingdom Hearts, where there are portals of darkness that you can travel through, just without those adorable lil' heartless! Maybe there's a center where we can get home, and then you can leave this fanfiction and get home. At least that's where I'm heading," she explained. "But you said you love this fanfiction," I argued, "Why would you wanna leave?" She grinned. "Well, for one, I wanna observe your romance with Szayel, and I want to see how you are going to heal the Espada and keep the plot the same. And I really want to review; who knows, I might win the Reviewer's Sweepstakes again!"

I nearly fainted at the idea of this girl (no matter how nice) watching my private personal life… and who the hell said it was a romance? Suddenly, I felt really creeped out about all of this. If I was a fanfiction character, then lots of people know about everything I did, including the crap with Nnoitora, Szayel, and everything else that I did NOT want to get out. Out of nowhere, a lightbulb went off in my head. Gemma was still buried in Tesla's arms, probably trying to get him to get closer. I grabbed Crystals arms and shook her in glee. "You have to get home now!" I cried in joy. She looked confused and frightened and asked why. "Look, Gemma and I have to save the Espada, and if you're right, then you will be in the real world, right?" She nodded. "We need you to help us out. See, my parents are freaking about me disappearing, and Gemma's family probably is freaking out now that she's here. And we can't go back until we help the Espada; it's our optional duty. Could you…." I swallowed, trying not to cry while thinking of my family. "C-Could you tell them that we're okay and that they don't have to worry?"

Gemma turned around. "Uh, actually, they should worry about us if we're trapped in Bleach/a fanfiction," she pointed out, still hugging a shamed Tesla. "We could die, get kidnapped again, or—" "You're ruining my moment of sadness and brooding, Onee-chan!" I growled. She fell silent and giggled into Tesla's shoulder at my statement. "Anyway," I continued, "If you make it back to the real world somehow, could you reassure them that we are fine? H" She nodded and glomped the three of us. "Promise to have more epic fights and laughs?" she asked. Gemma rolled her eyes. "Like we could control our awesomeness," she sighed sarcastically, and Crystal nodded in agreement and giggled. "Here are their addresses and names," I said, quickly grabbing a rainbow pen from my pocket (Never go anywhere without a rainbow pen; it might just be able to save your life!) and scribbling it on her arms. Nodding firmly, she looked around the large entrance to the palace."Where should I start looking?"

Tesla stepped forward, trying to loosen Gemma's grip. "Judging from this fanfiction, it would be in the most unlikely and random place that is very convenient to the situation," he reasoned. He slowly reached toward his face and took off his eyepatch, revealing his other eye. I guess he just wore it out of respect for that perverted Spoon of a master. "And I can think of nothing more random to get a reviewer home than an eyepatch—" "Of a sexy manservant. GENIUS!" Gemma cried. She let go of him and smiled. "You have earned your freedom," she said. Tesla brightened. "Really? I can go to Master Nnoitora now?" She tilted her head and replied, "Oh, no. I meant that you were free from my otaku grip!" she chirped, and his shoulders slumped. "Nontheless, it's time for this reviewer to get home and play ambassador to the fourth wall." I walked over, snatched the eyepatch, and placed it in Crystal's hand and hugged her. "Thank you for doing this," I whispered, and she shrugged and smiled slightly before opening a portal from the patch of hotness. "No problem, _Cherie!" _She said it mockfully and playfully and waved goodbye. "Tell Grimmjow and Ulqui that I think they are epic!" she called before disappearing.

I sighed; she was really sweet, for a reviewer and breaker of _le Fourth Wall!_ Suddenly, we all felt a large rumble and heard an explosion near where Szayel's lab was. _Crap, Renji just blew it up! _"Let's go help out Szayelapporo first, and then Grimmjow," I ordered, surveying the area. The mention of our "_romance" _was so unnerving, that I needed to see if he really felt like a romance. Maybe Crystal just meant it as me and a fangirl crush, or…. Something else. "Sure, I wanna see him the big scientific cheese in the flesh anyway," Gemma said, taking Tesla's hand and dragging him towards his most likely now obliterated lab. Onward to adventure, I suppose. As we ran and Sonido'd towards the ruins, I had three things on my mind:

Szayel really shouldn't have feelings for me; it makes me more of a real life Mary Sue.

If a reader in the real world is reading my thoughts, let people know that we are trapped in here. Tell the people, and um, if you reviewed our life and death experiences, I hope they were… entertaining, I guess!

Who the hell says "Cherie" anymore? SOOOO lame….

**A/N**

**Another chapter, but we had a review cameo, thanks to KurosakiCrystal18, who has won the first annual "REVIEWER SWEEPSTAKES OF AWESOMENESS!" and requested a chapter with Izzy and Gemma (and don't forget Bun Bun!) Sorry if this was too short, Crystal, but I had to get to le plot and put us back on track for what's coming up in the next few chapters. IT'S GONNA BE EPIC, COMPLETE WITH LOVE, HATE, ZANPAKTOUS, A NEW POWER, AND SOMETHING UNEXPECTED THAT CHANGES Izzy AND Gemma's PLAN… **_**FOR THE WORSE! **_**I hope you and everyone else enjoyed it, though =^.^=**

**Until next chapter,**

**The girl who thinks that saying Cherie kicks major booty! **


	26. Chapter 26

Tesla, Gemma and I had finally made it to what used to be Szayel's lab. The entire facility was In ruins, and I could make out three figures a few hundred yards away. "Hey Izzy," Gemma whispered, "How do we hide from them until the show's over?" I thought quickly, and settled on our old standby of Kanzen Saimin. "Okay, here's the plan," I began. "What we'll do is this: Gemma, you and I are going to Sonido and make Szayel touch our blade, and then disappear out of sight. That way, he'll be the only one that can see us. Then, we'll wait for Mayuri to…. To defeat Szayel and then we'll both heal him with Soten Kisshun. Ready?" Gemma grinned impishly; she was born ready!

"Bun Bun, you should head back to Nnoitora; he's about to battle someone soon after Grimmjow is defeated. I free you for a vacation, and then when I heal you, you'll be my manservant again. See you soon, Bun Bun!" She gave him a five second long kiss on the cheek and giggled. "T-T-T-Thank you, Madam Reeves," he stammered. Gemma put a finger to his lips. "Uh uh uh!" she corrected. "Oh right, er, thank you, Gemma." Smiling warmly, she waved goodbye as he went off to his master. "That kid's gonna be fine," she said with a giggling sigh. I shook my head playfully and turned my attention to Szayelapporo. _I really need to stop thinking about what Crystal said… NO. No romance! _ I scorned myself, dismissing any thought of me and Szayel as just a drug side effect. _Besides, I really don't care that much anymore. _

I put up my hand and counted silently. "One…. Two… THREE!" I Sonido'd in front of Szayel as he was crushing Uryu and took out Aizen's zanpaktou. For an instant, Szayel's mouth dropped and I smiled secretively. "I'll explain later," I mouthed before touching my blade with Szayel's hand. Gemma followed suit and gave Szayel a lightning quick glomp, and we heard the Quincy ask, "Just who the hell were those girls? They didn't have hollow masks…" I winced as he vomited blood, and Gemma and I hurriedly created the illusion that we never were there. "So, you really don't love Szayel-kun?" my friend asked, pouting. I nodded and smiled. "Not like that; but I love him as a close friend. I mean hey, we've been through so much together, so it only makes sense that we would grow close. And who knows? Maybe in a while, I might really grow to fall in love with him… I'm rambling, aren't I?" I smiled sheepishly, and Gemma nodded. "It's cool. Now, let's watch!"

The battle raged on, and we giggled insanely as Pesche and Dondachakka emerged from the rubble, only to be buried again. We witnessed their breathtaking Cero Sincretico, and silently cheered our friend on, knowing that he would be healed after the battle. Even so, when I saw Mayuri and Nemu step through the Garganta, my heart felt insanely cold. "Holy crap; I SOOO want makeup like that!" Gemma whispered playfully, though I felt just a pang of uneasiness. She felt the same feeling as me when she saw his gaze. After the battle progressed on, the time had come for Szayelapporo to meet his fate. I gripped Gemma's shoulder as the Shinigami Captain slowly inserted his sword into the Octava's chest. "Dammit, I feel like such a wuss; I've seen this scene hundreds of times!" I whispered, few hot tears rolling down my red cheeks. She gave me a small reassuring hug. "Not like this, Izzy, it's fine," she said comfortingly, her own voice cracking slightly.

Finally, Mayuri had found Szayel's specimens, and it was our time to move. Like ninjas, we Sonido'd and finally landed in front of his standing body, and I could barely look at the faraway look on his face. "Don't worry," I whispered to him, "It's going to be fine, remember?" I nodded towards Gemma, and we began our incantation. Two twin ovals encircled him and slowly began draining the existence of the drug, and I kept watching to see if the others would notice us. Gemma was humming softly, and I laughed at the absurd tune she was humming: Po Pi Po. "You would think of that at a time like this?" I giggled, and she shrugged. "Epic song for an epic man," she replied simply.

Just as we felt him unfreeze, we sighed in relief. But we had a problem; the sword was still in him! "Okay, okay," I murmured weakly, "You heal him while I pull the sword out, 'kay Gemma?" She nodded, and I dropped my Soten Kisshun and gripped the blade. "I-I-I-Isa-b-b-bella?" Szayel gasped. I put a finger to my lips and gingerly gripped the sword handle. "I'm sorry Szayel, but please don't talk," I pleaded, tears pouring down my face. "I want this to hurt as little as possible, and we're gonna heal you and get you out of here. I promise!" He nodded weakly, and smiled at me. "I knew I could trust you, Isabella. And… your peculiar friend as well." With a shaky finger, he motioned near Gemma and she grinned. "If I wasn't healing you, I would sooo hug you right now," she giggled.

Finally, I began pulling out the sword. Szayel cried out once, and I jumped. "Szayel, please, I know it hurts, but you have to be quiet," I pleaded. Choking on my tears, I pulled out the sword slowly and held it with my left hand while I healed my Espada friend with my right. He was nearly healed by now, and I smiled tiredly; my plan was actually working! "There," I sighed with relief. "That wasn't so terrible, was it?" With a smirk, he quietly replied, "Well, a sword to the artery _is _indeed terrible, but I'll let it slide." All three of us grinned, and Szayel winced as his last major injuries were killing him, and then slowly ebbing away.

Just as the final wound to his left lung and right artery were beginning to disappear, I felt a cold hand clamp around my mouth and another around my waist. "Gah—mmmph!" I screamed. Gemma turned around and her concentration broke and in turn broke the spell, leaving Szayelapporo with an injured lung and heart. I writhed and spitted and finally saw who had nabbed me; Mayuri. "Dammit Mayuri, let me go!" I yelled in feral fright as I tried to break free. "What's this?" he rasped, revealing his yellow teeth. "Two humans with powers like that other girl…. Interesting, interesting." Suddenly, a healed Renji Shunpo'd from a recovering Uryu to Gemma and grabbed her wrist. "Should we take them captive, Captain Kurotsuchi?" he asked as Gemma kicked him with her boots. "Ow! Dammit, what are those things made of?" he yelped, wiggling his injured foot but still keeping his grip. "It appears they are already captives of Aizen, and powerful captives at that," Mayuri reasoned. "It appears most prudent to ah, save them from the Espadas and take them to my lab…. For _safety measures_ and to study them!"

Both of us were fighting to break free from the Shinigami, and I held up my hands. "Roar, Zabimaru!" I shrilly yelled, and at the same time, Gemma cried, "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" As we glowed with energy and the respective zanpaktou appeared in our hands, Kurotsuchi quickly asked Nemu for something and stuck a sharp object in my neck. "NO!" Gemma screamed, thinking it was a knife. Instead, it was a syringe, and the second it injected me with its liquid, I felt weaker and less epic. "A drug to reduce Spiritual Pressure and conserve it for hours," Mayuri explained. "Here, Renji; use this one." Renji caught the flying syringe and stuck into Gemma's shoulderblade. Gemma fell limp in a matter of seconds, but I refused to give up; we had a mission, and by God, I was going to save Szayel and the others! "S-Soten Kisshun!" I whimpered, and the oval started healing Szayel again, but shattered. "No!" I cried, and tried it again. _It only works when my powers are in control and my emotions are fine, _I remembered. _I have to calm down and keep trying!_

As hard as I tried, the incantation wouldn't work. Szayel was shivering, and near death. His warm amber eyes met with my frantic blue ones, and he smiled weakly again. I saw him mouth something, and nearly fainted: "It wasn't the drug… Thank you for trying to heal me." He kept shivering, and I felt his Spiritual Pressure slowly decrease. "Come Renji," Mayuri beckoned, quickly opening a Garganta before Aizen blocked them soon. "Let's take these subjects, I mean, rescues, to the Soul Society." Renji was dragging Gemma's unconscious body towards the Garganta, and Szayel was dying. It didn't go as planned; I failed. I had failed the Espada, fate, and Szayel. He was my best friend, and I promised to heal him. And I broke that damned promise. I couldn't take it anymore! "No," I whispered. My voice got louder with every word. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! NOOOOO!" I was screaming like a wild animal as I felt Szayel's Spiritual Pressure drop to a dangerously low level. "NOOOOOOOOO! SZAYEL, PLEASE, WAKE UP! SZAYEL, I'M BEGGING YOU! WAKE UP, DAMMIT! **WAKE UP!** NOOOOO! NO! NO!"

Mayuri injected me with another drug, and I felt my vision blur. The last thing I saw was the blackness of the Garganta close, masking Szayel's body. _Szayel, I'm so sorry… I promised, and I lied… I'm so sorry._


	27. Chapter 27

_I was having a dream, wasn't I? Gemma and I were killed by Hollow Ichigo, and Orihime revived us both, and then Ichigo pimp slapped her, and finally Nnoitora and I were talking about bras… The HORROR! The Hueco Mundo slowly faded and gushed with blood, and it grew a pair of golden eyes and a heart shaped mouth. It dissolved in front of me with two booming words that froze my heart. "You PROMISED."_

My eyes slowly opened, and my body and mind felt awful: My arms and legs were stiff and numb, my head was killing me, and for some reason, I was bound to a metal panel and standing upright. A garish and maniacal face appeared, and it grinned, revealing those DAMN TEETH. The teeth that grinned and killed my friend without pity, without remorse, and watched as I desperately tried to heal him! "Excellent, this one's awake," he rasped with glee. "Nemu, fetch my notebook!" "Yes, Master Mayuri." The lieutenant walked off and delivered a thick black notepad to her father and he grabbed a pen. "You, human, can you hear me? Say something!" I winced in pain at the bright lights above me and looked him square in the eyes. "W-W-Where's…. Gemma?" I moaned weakly. He tilted his head in confusion. "Oh, the other human? She's in another room; it seemed too risky having you both in the same room. Now, what's your name?"

I looked around the room and refused to meet his gaze. Annoyed, he grabbed my chin and thrust it towards him. "What is your name, subject?" he demanded threateningly. _Subject? _I wondered. _Oh God, did Yamamoto really LET him take Gemma and I as scientific subjects? He wasn't that senile, was he? _ Refusing to talk anymore, he gripped my cheek harder, causing my skin to break and let a small trickle of blood run down it. "Answer me, or I will make your life much more miserable and you will beg for mercy!" he threatened, and I knew that he wasn't kidding; messing with Mayuri was dangerous, and the only way to stay alive would be to do what he said. So, I nodded. "What is your name? You have one chance to answer before I punish you." Smiling, I looked him in his dark eyes, and spoke; I may have to answer him, but I was going to piss him off doing so. "My name is 'F**k off.' How are you, Captain Kurotsh**bag?" He slapped me hard across the face, and I blacked out again.

A few hours later, I awoke, and there were more people in the lab. "So glad to see you awake," Mayuri said dryly. "Now that I have some Captains to keep you in line, tell us your real name. NOW." I sighed and glared at Mayuri. "My name is Isabella Tiberi, and if I weren't bound right now, I would torture you until a Brood Mother looked hotter than you," I said, spitting on the ground for emphasis. He grinned, revealing his teeth again and scribbled my name on a notepad. "No need to tell your age, weight, and height," he muttered, "I already did that while you were unconscious. Now what? Ah, yes!" He clapped his hands. "Why were you in Hueco Mundo, trying to heal that Espada?" I scowled at him and then looked at the captains: Soi Fon, Hitsugaya, Ukitake, and Kyoraku. "Oh, hi guys," I said cheerily, ignoring Mayuri's interrrogation. "So glad I could meet you all in the flesh? Let's see, the adorably short and short tempered Hitsugaya, and Soi Fon, how's Yoruichi by the way? Oh, and Ukitake, could I have some sweets once Captain Kangaroo stops torturing me? And finally, the wonderfully lazy and drunk Kyoraku, I presume?" All of the captains looked like they were slapped in the face, and I looked back at Mayuri.

"And to answer your question, Mayuri," I replied coolly, "I was a guest/ kind of prisoner but it seemed optional in Hueco Mundo and was healing a friend. Questions?" Mayuri sighed and wrote everything on his clipboard. "Many. Where are you from?" "Another world where this show and everyone in it is an anime character," I chirped. The blue maned scientist stared at me, as did the other Captains? "Oh come on," I moaned, "You guys must think I'm insane, right?" They all nodded. "Then go and get the other prisoner, my best friend Gemma. She'll back me up on this," I ordered. Soi Fon stared at me, and I looked to catch a glimpse of her zanpaktou. "So," she enunciated, "You know all about us because we're fictional in another world?" I nodded and grinned. "Yeppers. And I refuse to speak to Captain Kangaroo anymore; otherwise I might have to demonstrate my power in full!"

Mayuri raised an eyebrow. "You mean Orihime Inoue's power? I know of that parlor trick already," he said, bored. I rolled my eyes and looked the captains square in the eye. "I can summon zanpaktou and perform Kido as well," I explained, "And I was kept as a guest with Aizen after I stumbled through a portal in my gym locker." "Locker?" Mayuri suddenly asked sharply. I nodded. "Yes," I sighed, "Are you raspy AND deaf? Seriously, you're like the demented lovechild of The Cryptkeeper if he smoked a million Marlboros and a member of the Insane Clown Posse!" Kyoraku let out a poorly suppressed giggle and then fell silent. Mayuri looked like he was about to ask something else, but he stopped. "I see," he mused, and then giggled. "I suppose you want to see it, Captain Kangaroo?" I drawled, and he nodded suspiciously. I smiled sweetly and then gave him a death glare. "Well, I refuse to demonstrate until you let Gemma and I free!" I hissed. His smile drooped and he was still for a moment. All of a sudden, he burst into laughter. "But then, I couldn't wheel in that Espada of yours to be next to your side!" he laughed. I stiffened; had he brought Szayel _here?_ "You sick BASTARD!" I screamed, struggling to get out of my straps and strangle the clown. "What are you going to do to his corpse?" Mayuri raised a nonexistent eyebrow and called for Nemu to wheel in Gemma and "that Espada" into the room. "Oh, I don't have a corpse…." He giggled.

**A/N**

**Cough cough CLIFFHANGER cough cough cough! So, how cryptic is that last part? Too cryptic? Or painfully obvious? Until chapter 28, I'm everyonesfangirl13579, saying:**

**Why did I make this A/N so short?**


	28. Chapter 28

I was screaming and shaking to get out of my trap as Nemu wheeled in my unconscious fellow otaku, who was sleeping soundly. "Don't you touch her, you son of a bitch! You don't deserve to be in her presence, now let me go and get her OUT! If you do ANYTHING her, I swear to Zorc, I will rip off your ******* and ram it down your throat until not even the Nostalgia Critic can remember you!" Mayuri paid me no heed and Nemu brought in another cart with Szayel on it, and I literally lost it. I was screaming and spitting and yelling so many things at Mayuri that I didn't even form comprehensible sentences; this sick bastige was not going near the people I cared about!

Mayuri finally turned to me and slapped me across the face and scowled. "Be QUIET, you insufferable filthy child!" he hissed, grabbing a syringe filled with dark blue liquid. "If you would be quiet, you would see what I am about to do will not harm them." "Harm them?" I whispered, laughing crazily. "YOU CAN'T HARM SZAYEL; YOU KILLED HIM! AND IF YOU HAD GIVEN ME TIME, THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO, AND I COULD HAVE **F***ING **LET YOU LIVE! You've ruined EVERYTHING!" Tears were streaming down my face, and my cheeks were hurting from where he had hit me. Kyoraku and Ukitake walked over and gently but firmly tried to hold be back further on the table. "Miss, please," Ukitake pleaded, "We need you to calm down, or else Mayuri might make a mistake and they could die." I glared at him, and felt slightly ashamed for doing so; he was such a kind and gentle man, and I could see that this was the last thing he wanted me to witness. "You can't kill what is already dead, Ukitake! He let Szayelapporo die before Gemma and I could heal him, and now that Mayuri isn't where he needs to be…" I trailed off as Mayuri was rolling his eyes. "You fool," he spat, "Can't you see what we are saying? He is ALIVE! See for yourself, you blathering idiot!"

He slapped a blindfolded Szayel, and the pink haired Espada stirred. My heart stopped; how was this possible? Szayel's Spiritual Pressure was insanely low the last time I saw him, and he had a punctured lung and heart. NOBODY could survive that. "S-S-S-Szayel?" I stammered, my breath hitching. He looked up and I saw his face pale. "Isabella, where are you? Are you alright?" he asked, darting around to try to see me. "Who else is here?" he snarled weakly. "Let me see her; I won't believe whatever illusion this is unless I _see _her!" Mayuri facepalmed (which in a different situation looked INSANELY hilarious) and ordered Nemu to take off the blindfold.

His amber eyes met mine, and I saw one happy tear fall down his cheek. "Isabella, thank God you're alright!" He moved to get closer, but he realized that he was strapped down and hit his head. Every Shinigami was looking at the Arrancar distastefully, as if he were a sewer rat. "Don't look at him like that," I snapped, and I felt a new flood of tears pour onto me. "Szayel, I'm so sorry," I whimpered. "I'm so sorry that some gaudy pharaoh wannabe stopped me and left you for dead!" I was still crying and through my tears I scowled at Mayuri and gave him the finger through my straps. Szayel smiled wearily and sighed. "It's fine, dear; in fact, I am in perfect health!" I jerked my head. "How is that possible? You were near death when I saw you Szayel!" I exclaimed. "Did you heal him, Mayuri?" I asked.

The captain shook his head. "I only assumed that Arrancars could regenerate…" He eyed my friend suspiciously and I aimed a spit so well that it landed on the middle of his golden chin extension (Boy, is THAT a weid sentence when out of context!). "Try to dissect him and I will make sure you go like Adam Mcintyre," I growled, and he frowned, wiping the saliva from his face. "Why must you assume that I am such a monster? What in the hell made you think I want to dissect him… Not that I don't want to, per se…" I sighed. "Because that gleam in your eyes says it all," I replied impatiently.

I kept pressing Szayel for information, and finally he whispered, "Look at my eyes." Confused, I peered into his eyes and my own orbs widened in shock. His eyes were slowly changing color, and I saw purple markings around his eyes that I had seen somewhere before…. "I don't understand," I whispered back, "What's up with them? They look different!" Mayuri peered at us. "What are you whispering about? My ears may be robotic, but they can't hear EVERYTHING!" We both scowled at him and replied in unison, "We didn't _want _you to hear!" Both of us looked at each other and grinned in amusement.

_I wonder where those eyes are from… Oh well, whatever they are, at least he's okay. _I saw Gemma, still sleeping, and my heart dropped to my stomach. "I wish Gemma would wake up; I can't stand her unconscious, but then again, she's quieter when she's sleeping," I sighed, smiling wearily. Szayel smiled and nodded. "She seems like a crazier twin version of you," Szayel jokingly agreed. Mayuri and the other captains were staring at us like we were committing a crime. Ukitake placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled sweetly at me; such a sweetheart! "If you wish, I could persuade Mayuri to let you and… Gemma, was it? Out of the lab and let you have a pleasant stay in my barracks, if you wish." He flashed me a smile, and then went back in line as Mayuri was getting bored with Ukitake talking with his subjects. I winced though, at Ukitake's _other _meaning; 'I'll help you and the other HUMAN out, but screw that evil treacherous Arrancar!'

As I looked back from Szayel to Gemma, half listening to Mayuri's report to the Captains, it slowly dawned on me. His eyes had a pattern around their edges that I remember Uryu and Renji having on clones of them. Szayelapporo must have touched his own goo on purpose to make a clone, but why? "Your _eyes!" _I whispered in shock. Szayel nodded and smiled secretively. "As we have some time before that Shinigami finishes his ramblings, allow me to explain. When the Garganta closed, I had only a little Spiritual Pressure left, and I knew that I had only enough power to do just one thing. So, I made a clone of myself, as you see here." He looked at me, to see if I was believing him. "After the clone was made, my original self Sonido'd to the Las Noches infirmary in another one of my labs that is underground." I giggled softly, thinking of an entire palace filled with Szayel's little scientific clubhouses, all for him to blast out "Phantom of the Opera" with at the same time! "When this clone had rescued me, I commanded my Fracciones to be my assistant doctors in my recovery. I made it back to the desert, where that lieutenant of Kurotsuchi's found me and ordered some underlings to take the clone to the Soul Society. A while after that, the Garganta closed and Aizen made sure that nobody got in or out of Las Noches; I was truly frightened for the first time in my existence!"

He was breathing shakily, and I smiled warmly. "A cold calculating Hollow like you, _frightened?_" I said in mock shock. "Simply disappointing, number 8!" We both chuckled, and he stared at me. "Did you know what I told you? Before you disappeared?" I nodded slowly and I felt guilty; I may have loved Szayel, but I knew that I wasn't _in love _with him, like he was with me? "What do you think of me?" His voice wavered a little, like his heart was glass; one wrong move, and _crash! _It would be broken beyond repair. I sighed. "Szayel…" I squirmed in my bonds. "I do love you, but I know I'm not _in love _with you." His eyes widened, and I felt one word burst out of my lips, from the bottom of my heart. "Yet."

I saw his pink haired head jerk up. "Yet?" he asked cautiously, his eyes suspicious and wondering. "We were close in Las Noches, and I really did think that in time, I might have fallen in love with you," I said, giving him a small smile. "So, yes. Yet." We both smiled at each other, and we heard Mayuri conclude his report. "So," he asked, "Ukitake, you wished for the humans to rest and relax with you instead of me measuring their abilities?" he asked, obviously against the idea. The pale child loving Shinigami nodded. "I cannot fathom the idea of such young girls enduring such pain."

Wincing, I prepared to go into a speech about how I wasn't so young and immature, but this sweet guy was doing me a favor. I craned my neck and called out, "I want Szayel to come too!" All of the Captains shook their heads immediately. "Absolutely not," Hitsugaya coldly replied, "He's a danger to the Soul Society!" I glared at him. "Look, I'm not going to take anything from a kid who sucks at holding onto a flimsy bankai," I snapped, "I know much more than you think, and I will not let Szayel out of my sight if he went with Gemma and I." I looked at him longingly and went back to the Shinigami. "Szayel will listen to me, and if he causes any trouble, I want to be held responsible. And if you don't, then I will kill all three of us to leave your research to crumble in the wind!"

Mayuri paled (which is a feat considering that white makeup), and quickly ordered Nemu to free all three of us. "You have won this battle," he rasped quietly, personally fiddling with my bonds. "But I shall win the war, and mark my words: You _will _be in my lab as a subject once more, I swear of it! All of my research and opportunity, down the drain!" The moment he had Szayel and I freed, I hugged him tightly and felt tears roll down my cheeks. "Come," he beckoned, hoisting Gemma over his shoulder. "I guess our new life awaits!"

**A/N**

**One short chappy, one LOOONG chappy. Karma has been restored! So what do you think? I felt relieved that Szayel was alive, but think about it; this is just Szayel's clone; the real man is lying on a hospital bed in Las Noches, and if this clone dies, Izzy loses her friend until the war is over, assuming he won't die until then. SO HEARTWRENCHING! Until chapter 29, it's the girl who thinks Psycho Mantis is hot!**

**Love,**

**Everyonesfangirl13579**


	29. Chapter 29

Ukitake was good on his word, but he had Szayelapporo in Spiritual Pressure reducing chains , "just to be safe". Because they were so confining, Ukitake offered to carry Gemma, who was still unconscious. As we walked to Squad 13's barracks, I asked if we could take a tour. For emphasis, I used my little kid puppy eyes that a sweetie like him could never refuse. "I suppose that would be fine," he agreed with a smile. His smile drooped when he glanced at Szayelapporo and he murmured softly, "But I suggest that we leave the Arran-" I frowned deeply and replied coldly, "His _name _ is Szayelapporo. If you wanted him to address you, wouldn't _you _want him to say your real name? 'Soul Reaper' and 'Arrancar' are words that the two enemies use to piss each other off, Ukitake; I find that beneath a sensitive man with a veritable amount of fangirls!"

It took a long time after that to explain what fangirls were as we kept going towards his building. Finally, he smiled nervously and played with his hair. "So, there are girls that want to, er, what is it called?" "Glomp you," I replied giggling, "It means they want to hug and cuddle because they think you're either epic, cute, or just plain hot." He turned red and kept walking. "So, why did you want to leave Szayel in the barracks?" I asked. "Well," he began, "I know that you wish to go everywhere with him, but we should consider his safety; I'm basically the only one that has truly accepted the Arr—Szayelapporo." He looked around at the glaring Shinigami that were staring at all of us, mainly Szayel. "All of them could gang up on him, he would defend himself and then most likely kill some of our men, and Captain Yamamoto would demand execution." My eyes widened; Ukitake _really _knew how to bring some bad news! I nodded quickly and hugged him as best as I could with a sleeping Gemma. "Thanks, Ukitake," I murmured. After a few seconds, I tilted my head at him. "So, you wanted Gemma and I to live with you? Why is that?"

He shrugged. "When I realized how young you two actually were, I knew that Mayuri would look past that," he explained, a sour zang added to his words. "He only sees data. At any rate, he would make your life very horrible, with dissections, surgeries, and experimental drugs once he's done with your abilities; it's abominable!" I smiled, and raised my eyebrow. "There's _no other reason _that you wanted two kids to stay with you?" I pressed, seeing if he would catch my drift. Ukitake laughed nervously and admitted, "That… And that I've always children of my own; at least I can have young guests to have fun with!" I laughed and laughed; my fangirlishness was crazy accurate!

Finally, we arrived at the barracks with Kiyone and Sentaro (the two lieutenants) groveling at Ukitake's feet. "Glad to see you again, sir!" they said quickly. Ukitake gave them a forced smile and pulled them up. They saw the girl in Ukitake's arms and looked at him, shocked. "Sir!" Kiyone asked, astonished. "Do you have a bride now? She does look pretty, albeit a little young…" She saw the shocked look on his face and quickly shook her head. "B-But I'm sure you'll make a great couple!" I facepalmed; now THAT is how you take something the wrong way! "Uh," I giggled, "That is my best friend Gemma, who's a human, and no, she isn't Ukitake's wife. I'm Izzy, another human, and this is Szayelapporo, an—"

"ARRANCAR!" Both lieutenants unsheathed their swords, and Szayel quickly began analyzing them, preparing to defend himself. Before anything could happen, Ukitake preformed a Kido to keep them apart. "Hado 8: Sekki!" A clear glass like barrier pushed them apart, and for good measure, I cast my Santen Kesshun to further separate them. Ukitake quickly explained to his underlings what was happening and meanwhile, I took Szayel's head. "Szayel," I said in a fearful whisper, think of his fate if he hurt a Soul Reaper, "Don't _ever _attack them, do you understand me? They'll have you executed if you do!" He shifted, and I looked him the eyes. "Szayel," I warned. He sighed and nodded. "Fine," he huffed, glaring at the Shinigami. "I suppose that once I escape, I can kill them then!"

My eyes widened; he was going to escape? How? "What the heck are you talking about?" I hissed. "You're their prisoner, and all the Gargantas to Hueco Mundo are closed; how would you get out of here?" He smiled sinisterly. "I have my ways. Just in advance, at 12:00 midnight, get ready to go." I shook my head. "But I don't want to go!" I protested. He looked shocked, like I had killed a puppy in front of him. "But… Why? Don't you want to come with me to Hueco Mundo, and live with us? Don't you love me at all?" He grabbed my shoulder and started shaking me. "You don't, do you? I knew it; you only wanted to my secrets and kill me with them! And you promised to heal me, but you didn't, I had to do this all myself, just to see you! You don't care about me in any capacity!"

He was shaking me so hard, I bit my tongue. "Szayelapporo," I whimpered, "What are you talking about? I DO love you as a friend, and I do care about you; don't you remember what I told you in Mayuri's lab?" His nail sunk into my shoulder, and I winced in pain. "I… I… can't remember…" He was hyperventilating, and his nails were sticking into my shoulders. "What happened?" I felt small tears of pain form, and I tried to get out of his grip. "Szayel, what's going on? You don't normally act like this…" He turned pale and was pulling me closer. "What happened, what did you say to me? Answer!"

Ukitake noticed Szayel, and he ran over. "Is there a problem, Miss Isabella?" He put a hand on Szayel's shoulder, holding Gemma with the other. At the mention of my name, Szayel tensed, and stopped shaking me. His eyes were faraway and full of sky. "Isabella…..?" he breathlessly whispered. I nodded frantically; what the hell was happening? The Espada hugged me close and I saw a purple tear come down his cheek. "I'm so glad to see you; I thought that…" He shook his head and petted my hair, just like when he was drugged. I looked up at him and said matter-of-factly, "Szayel, we have been with each other for at least an hour. Why don't you remember?" His skin was ice cold, and I was scared out of my wits. "Ukitake," I said, "C-Could you send for Miss Unohana? Something's going on with Szayel…"

The Shinigami captain nodded and Shunpo'd off to Squad 4. "Szayel," I demanded, "Look at me." He turned his head and his eyes were flickering color again, as a clone would. "I want you to tell me exactly what's going on. Right now. If you don't tell me," I said softly, "Then how can I help you? What do I need to do?" He grabbed my shoulders and tensed again. "Isabella." His voice was stable again, and his eyes were a solid amber. I gasped. "Szayel… The real one?" The clone sadly shook his head. "Just a quick manifestation of the real me," he replied. "I don't have much time. From what I observed…" He gripped his stomach and I leaned against him to support him. "What is it?" I asked. Szayel looked back up. "The clone is farther away than it should be," he said, biting his lip. "It will most likely degenerate, and its mind will erode away and eventually will be destroyed." My eyes widened. The last piece of Szayel I could see until the war was over, and he might be gone? "What'll happen to you?" He was about to say something, but he cut himself short. "I-I'll… be fine," he reassured. Szayel saw that his clone had hurt me, and he took his hands out of my shoulders."I'm sorry," he murmured, "The clone will go through breakdowns like this as it degenerates, but try your hardest to calm it down."

His eyes began flickering again, and the amber eyes I knew were slowly flickering to the clone's. "Take care, Isabella," he said, a sad smile on his face. "And you _did _keep your promise." And with that, the eyes flickered to the clones. The copy stumbled around and smiled at me like a child. "All better now!" I smiled at it through my tears and patted its head. "That's right Szayel," I reassured soothingly, like a mother. "All better now."

A few seconds later, we heard an earsplitting scream of joy, and a faraway Ukitake yelling, "She's trying to strangle me!" Both the clone and I Sonido'd/ Shunpo'd to see Ukitake on the ground with my now awake best friend glomping him and grinning widely. I fell over laughing and Ukitake tilted his head towards me. "So…" he gasped, "This is a glomp?"

'


	30. Chapter 30

After calming down with Ukitake's fist glomp, the Captain prepared to keep going forward to 4th Squad's Barracks. _Why bother? _I thought miserably, _Szayel's clone is going to degenerate, and there's nothing I can do to delay it, or else it may hurt the real Szayel. _Right now, the clone was darting his head around, staring at everything like a small child in a new place. "So big…" he whispered, and then giggled when he saw me staring at him. Gemma nudged Ukitake and asked, "Uh, Szayel seems all better now…. Sort of. So can we tour the Soul Society?"

Ukitake thought about it, and we both gave him puppy eyes to win him over. Though, it probably didn't help when the Szayel clone ran over and gave puppy eyes too, but he was convinced. "I don't see the harm, I suppose," he decided, and Gemma glomped him again. "You're so cuuuute!" She cooed, and Ukitake turned red. He patted her head and took her hand; she looked like she was about to faint! "Let's start with Squad One!" I took Szayel's hand and he appeared confused at first. "C'mon Szayel," I said, smiling warmly, "We're gonna look around the Soul Society!" He grinned widely and leaned on me a little, and I felt so terrible about his clone. The poor thing was going insane, and it didn't even realize how it was crumbling down to the mind of a child…

We made it to First Squad's building, and Szayel was running from one end of the gate to the other end. Gemma poked me and whispered, "Whatever you gave Szayel, I want some!" I laughed nervously, knowing that it wasn't a drug. "Actually," I replied, "It's something much different…" After explaining what was happening with Szayel's clone, she frowned and hugged me. "That's so sad, no wonder we're in a fanfic! Our author is such a sadist!" she wailed. I smiled and hugged back. "It's okay, I'll live," I replied casually. "C'mon, we're missing the tour, baka!" I took off after Ukitake, and both Szayel and Gemma were running after me.

After wandering through the various barracks, we stopped at Squad 11. "Hey," Gemma asked Ukitake, "Can we say hay to Kenny? And Yachiru?" "And Ikkaku?" I added eagerly, "And… Oh my Gods, we could meet Yumichika! EEEE!" Ukitake nodded, and Gemma and I were filled with glee! My inner fangirl was exploding inside, and I heard Szayel whimper in fear. Curious, I turned around and placed a hand on his cheek. "Whatsa matter, Szayel?" I asked, smiling. My smile drooped as I saw many Shinigami glowering at both of us. "Oi, human girl!" one fat one called. "You shouldn't be hanging around with scum like that; it'll eat ya before ya know it!" The other men laughed and jeered at him, calling Szayel a monster. The poor clone buried his head in my right shoulder, and I glared at the men while Gemma and I hugged him. "Oi, Shinigami fatass!" Gemma yelled, pointing at the one who spoke. "You should be one to talk about monsters, when you're about as good looking as one! At least monsters know how to handle fighting," She added, knowing that in Squad 11, insulting fighting ability could irk any one of them.

The bulging Shinigami Shunpo'd down and appeared in front of both of us. "What did you say, little girl?" he asked, his breath stinking of sake. "Sweet Kefka," I sighed, fanning air in front of my face. "What the hell is your problem, drinking before noon? It dulls your battle senses; at least it would if you had any!" He glared at me, and Ukitake stepped in between us. "Now girls," he warned, "There's no need to hurt a Shinigami—" "You think I can't beat around a couple of kids, Captain Ukitake?" the fatty interrupted.

Gemma and I smirked. "You're damn right," we laughed in unison. I placed on hand on Ukitake's shoulder. "Don't worry," I reassured, "We'll just discipline him, that's all!" Ukitake reluctantly nodded and went off to the sidelines, curious to see what we would do. I pushed Szayel a few inches away from me, still holding him. "Szayel?" I asked gently. He looked up and looked down, visibly upset by the Soul Reaper's insults. "Not a monster," he growled, pouting. I shook my head firmly. "You're right," I agreed, "Not a monster. But I need to teach him a lesson, so can you go watch me with Ukitake?" I pointed at where the captain sat and he nodded eagerly before running over to him. "Good luck, Issy," he cheered, "Hit his big tummy!"

The Shinigami growled and bared his sword. "So," Gemma drawled, what's yer name and rank?" "Shibo Fuwara, 10th Seat," he muttered, heat rising on his face. I stared at him. "Doesn't that sound like the romaji for 'Fat Flower?'" I asked, and he grimaced. "Doesn't matter. Now, DIE!" He slashed at me, and I Shunpo'd behind him and grinned. "Goodness, you're slow," I giggled. He realized where I was and aimed another hit at me, but I grabbed the blade. "Ooh Izzy," Gemma said, "You've gotta Hierro! I wonder if I do too!" She teleported and grabbed the blade, and sure enough, it was unscathed. "Hmm… Oh, I know what to use!" I held out my hands and yelled, "Tear in frenzy, Ruri'iro Kujaku!" A strange blade appeared in my right hand, and I smirked. "T-T-That's Fifth Seat Ayasegawa's zanpaktou!" the great lug sputtered, and I nodded. "Isn't it beautiful?" Gemma tapped my shoulder and whispered, "Wouldn't Yumichika-kun be upset if we showed his comrades his zanpaktou's true nature?" I facepalmed; how could I have been so ignorant? "Oh yeah," I replied. "Nevermind!" I made the blade disappear, and I held them out again. "Let's see, a zanpaktou to scare them," I mused. "Oh! Scatter, Senbonzakura, baby!"

A blade came into my hands, melted to the ground, and I saw bright pink epic petals swirling around me. "A wonderful choice, dahling," Gemma chirped, "But now it's my turn." She held out her hands and cried, "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" A long katana appeared in her hands, and she grinned. "I feel cool as ICE!" She gushed, striking a pose. I rolled my eyes and asked, "Let's save the crappy one liners about ice for 'Batman and Robin', hotshot." An ice dragon appeared behind her, and she thrust her hand at Shibo, causing said dragon to fly at him. He cowered in fear, and Gemma began laughing her butt off. "C'mon man, you're a Seated officer in Kenny's epic squad," she crowed, "GROW A PAIR!" I giggled as he stood straight up and I set the petals from Senbonzakura around him in a flower shaped pattern that held him in place.

Shibo was cowering in fear, and trying hard not to cry, and both Gemma and I Shunpo'd close to him. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" Gemma asked sweetly. He looked up and gulped. "I-I'm sorry!" he shrieked, sounding like a little girl. "For WHAT?" I pressed, gesturing towards Szayel's clone, who was playing with Ukitake's hair and looking at the battle. "I'm s-s-s-sorry for calling your friend a monster!" he whimpered, and I nodded firmly, taking the petals away from him. "Now," Gemma chided, "Was that so frikkin' hard?" Shibo shook his head, and I leaned in close to him. "Before we let you go with your tail between your bowed legs," I said, "I need you to say something." He scowled. "Haven't I been humiliated enough, Girly?" Both Gemma and I kicked his crotch, and he fell on his thick knees. I grabbed him by his hair and ordered, "Say this for me, and the pain will stop." I whispered something in his ear, and he looked Gemma straight in the eyes. "Er… I don't get it—" "Say it or you will lose your head!" I cried, exasperated. "Ah! Okay, I'll say it! I loved 'The Lorax'!" We both kicked him over on his groin again and I spat on him. "You are a shell of a man," I growled before turning to wave at Szayel and Ukitake. "We can go in now!" I called. Szayel grinned sweetly and gave me a thumbs up, and I Shunpo'd over to hug him. "If anyone calls you a monster again, just tell me who," I said, holding him tight. He nodded eagerly and smiled, playing with my hair. Suddenly, he stopped and his eyes widened as a shadow towered over us. "Eyepatch," he said simply, and I turned to see the scowling face of Kenpachi Zaraki, looking like he was going to take out my intestines and skip rope with them. _HOLY SH—_

**A/N**

**So, Izzy is sticking up for Clone Szayel, but it comes at a price; is she gonna have to fight the John Wayne of Bleach? Join in next time, for I am about to go on a four hour Youtube binge, and until then I'm Everyonesfangirl13579, stating:**

**I want to see Yumichika do the "Yes Dance" with Ikkaku. How hilarious would that be? XD**


	31. Chapter 31

_Okay, okay, okay, _I thought calmly, _Don't freak out. It's just Kenpachi Zaraki glowering at you after you beat the living crap out of his comrade to defeat a hollow—You know what? Yeah, go ahead and freak out now! _I raised a shaking right and waved. "Uh….. HI!" My voice was bright and cheery to hide the fact that I was probably going to spontaneously combust. Gemma stared at Kenpachi and was twitching with nervousness. "Did you two beat up that 10th Seat of mine over there?" he growled, and I turned a wonderful shade of ivory. "Um, yeah, the guy who couldn't defeat two teenage girls but is somehow a 10th Seat?" I replied timidly, feeling a little braver. "Yeah, we beat him up. Sorry Kenpachi, we should have asked your permission…" I blinked and realized something; Kenpachi was in the Soul Society, and so was Unohana, but in the anime they should be stuck in Hueco Mundo. What happened?

I facepalmed and thought of just who brought them back in time. "Mayuri brought you back after killing Nnoitora, didn't he?" I sighed, and he nodded. "Back to the other matter," he said, "How'd you two beat him?" Gemma spoke up. "Well, dominion over zanpaktou and knowledge of everything in this universe _does _help," she piped. His eyes widened a little. "Dominion over _all _zanpaktou, eh?" His voice was dangerously low. All of a sudden, his face had erupted into a smile that would make children scream in fear.

"Izzy," Gemma whispered, "Why is staring like that? It's reaching Giygas levels in disturbingness!" I nodded and looked on in horror, waiting for him to strike us down for his 10th Seat. "That's FANTASTIC!" he boomed, still laughing. "Now THAT'S power!" He stopped laughing but was still… smiling, and he raised his sword. "I'm gonna have to fight you both now." Both Gemma and I squeaked at the sight of the blade and I grabbed her shoulder. "It looks sooo epic!" I squealed, and Gemma nodded eagerly, grinning down at the zanpaktou. "I know, it's like, the CADILLAC of zanpaktou!" she gushed, jumping up and down. We looked at each other, and in our lapse of fangirlishness, we knew what must be done. "LUCKY LUCKY LUCKY MEEEEEEEE!" Both of us danced like crazily and then turned to Kenpachi. "Okay, we can fight now," I said, masking my immaturity with a poker face. Gemma nodded and took a deep breath. We were going to fight Kenpachi!

The feral captain flew at Gemma, and we both Shunpo'd away. "Dude, let us release a zanpaktou!" Gemma snapped, outstretching her hands. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" a small ring like weapon appeared on her middle finger, and she grinned widely. "I would totally give someone the finger if I had this all the time!" She cackled heading towards Kenpachi. I held out my own hands and looked at her in confusion. "Let's see… let's try… Ooh! Snap, Tobiume!" The blade appeared in my hands and I let a fireball at Kenny's head. He dodged it easily and hacked at Gemma, cutting a huge gash on her arm. "Sonuva bastige!" she growled wincing, and I used Soten Kisshun to heal it in a flash. She smiled mischievously. "Tag team?" "Tag team." We both set up high in the air, and decided to play with some Kido. "So, trap him first, and THEN beat him?" I nodded, but then tilted my head at her. "Why Suzumebachi?" I asked, confused. She shrugged. "Since he knows how it works, he might get scared if I hit him once with it…" I smiled and nodded, but I kind of doubted that Kenny could ever be scared by anything…

"Alrighty, Kido Time!" I yelled, and we both raised our arms. "Here's the plan," I whispered, and told her the plan. "Sounds cool, let's try not to die!" I smirked at Kenpachi, who was beginning to fly up at us and slash us to pieces. "Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" Both of us shot the 6 beam rods into Kenny's man womb and held him in place. "Holy crap; IT WORKED!" I cheered, and Gemma giggled. "Glad to know you were so confident in your plan at first!"

Gemma flew up higher as planned, and charged another Kido with each hand. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" A red ball of energy appeared in her left hand. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!" A stream of white appeared in her other hand, and she clasped both hands together to meld the two. "Hado number infinity: EPICNESS!" She cradled the new Kido in her hands, and I flew across from her. "He's gonna break free soon!" I whimpered. Kenny had already broken several rods and was about to break one whole plate of energy. "My God, he's like the lovechild of the Hulk and Chuck Norris," Gemma muttered. I rubbed my hands together and prepared to do my part. "First things first! Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!" The illusion type zanpaktou appeared, and I made a small illusion for later in case this didn't work out.

Next, I charged up a few Ceros and held Tobiume in my other hand. " 'Kay, Cero Doble," I muttered as I shoved my rainbow cero in my mouth and fused it. _Now to hold it for more than a millisecond and NOT explode! _Keeping the burning inferno contained, I winced with my mouth closed and nodded at Gemma. "God, I'm going to die," she sighed before charging a Cero Nnoitora style, that is to say, with her tongue. A gold, silver, and black cero emerged, and she added that to her Kido mix. "Ready, Onee chan? He's starting on the second Rikujokoro!" I nodded quickly and spit out the Cero while shooting a fireball from Tobiume at it, melding the Cero Doble with it. "On three! One, two, THREE!" We took our mixed ceros and shot them at each other, and the impact forced them together into a rainbow, fiery, black and gold mass of destructive force.

Kenny was about to break the last rod, and the two of us aimed it at Kenny. Gemma and I smiled at each other and let out the famous battle cry. "TASTE THE RAINBOW!" "That just happens to be on fire and covered in darkness," Gemma added, laughing. We pulled it like a slingshot and it hit the Squad 11 Captain full force. In one split second before the impact, I noticed Kenpachi pulling off his eyepatch; not that it mattered anyway, he was about to be blown to smithereens. Smither-eens! A deafening _BOOM! _ crackled through the Sereitei, and everyone was blown to the ground, including the two of us in the air.

"Santen Kesshun!" Gemma yelled. A triangle of shiny energy cushioned our fall and let us gracefully land on the ground. We looked at each other. "Did we just beat Kenpachi Zaraki in battle?" I asked. My friend nodded. "I think we did…." She grabbed my arm and jumped in the air. "OH MY GOD, WE OWN! WE TOTALLY OWN!" We were both jumping and cheering like crazy, and both Ukitake and the Szayel clone ran over to us. "That was amazing!" Ukitake exclaimed, his warm brown eyes wide in awe. "You made Eyepatch blow up!" Szayel agreed, smiling widely in amazement. Every one of the Squad 11 members were looking at us in awe, and suddenly bowed, though they didn't look happy.

I was greatly confused; they should either be running in fear or rushing to us to attack and take revenge on their former captain. "Uh, what's with the bowing, guys?" Gemma asked. "Not that I'm complaining." One of them spoke up. "You have defeated our Captain in combat. Therefore, you two are our captains!" Gemma and I stood stock still, and cried out in fright. "No, no, NO! Humans are not Shinigami, and can't be captains!" I sputtered, glaring at them. "But if our captain is dead, and our lieutenant is a child," a timid other replied. "What should we do?" "Someone call Head Captain Yamamoto!" another cried. Gemma and I shook her heads. "No, we don't need Old Man Yama!" she snapped.

I ran over to where we had blew up Kenpachi, and dragged Gemma along. "Soten Kisshun!" Gemma followed suit and we both started healing a ash covered Kenpachi. "Sorry man," I apologized, wincing. "I know you probably think it's cheating, using Kido and all, but—" _Shink! _Kenny's long chipped blade slid through my stomach and Gemma screamed. "Uh… ow?" I whimpered before falling sideways to the ground.


	32. Chapter 32

I saw Szayelapporo, Ukitake, and Gemma coming closer to me as I bled out on the ground. "Dammit Kenny, you're a cheater!" I moaned, and he grinned in his weird, kind of rapey way. "Big talk for someone who uses Kido in a fight," he replied before taking his blade out of me. I smiled at him, blood coming from my mouth and stomach. "Ya know, Kido and Kido based zanpaktou aren't so bad; wanna see why?" He scowled. Giving a wink to Gemma, I giggled and whispered, "End hypnosis, Kanzen Saimin!" My body developed cracks, and Szayel whimpered and took my hand. "Issy, what's goin' on?" I smiled and winked at him too. "Don't worry, Szayel, I'll be just fine," I reassured. He looked doubtful, but he nodded anyway. Finally, I shattered into a million pieces of reishi.

Szayel and Ukitake jumped, Kenpachi frowned in confusion, and Gemma giggled; she knew what was happening. D'ya remember my "just in case" plan when I used Kyoka Suigetsu? Well, being the level headed fangirl that I am, I knew that Kenny would probably survive the most epic of explosions, and would try to kill me or Gemma the second he could. Ergo, I made copies of Gemma and I to follow our commands while the real Gemma and I cloaked ourselves behind Kenny the moment he got hit. And Demyx curse it, we wouldn't have had to get zanpaktou insurance like that if he didn't use his eyepatch!

Gemma shattered as well, and Szayel held on to Ukitake in fear that he would shatter as well. Both Gemma and I reappeared behind Kenpachi and held our swords to his throat. "Yield," We said in unison, keeping a straight face. He stood still for a moment and then grinned. "You win this time, girls," he laughed crazily. "But that was a fun little battle." He stood up and brushed some ashes out of his hair. "Now, wanna look around?" Both of us locked Kenpachi in a fangirl glomp and climbed on his shoulders. "Lead the way, Kenny!" Gemma crowed. The violence loving captain strode through the barracks which now had a large hole in its gate. "We'll fix that later," I waved dismissively. Kenny nodded and we walked on, with Ukitake behind us and Szayel next to me on Kenpachi's shoulder.

Lots of people stared at the two teenagers crouching and giggling at their Captain while on his shoulder, but there was no other shocked person than Yachiru herself. The tiny lieutenant ran and hugged her adoptive father with so much force that Gemma and I were nearly knocked off! "Kenny, who's this?" she asked, peering at Gemma, Szayel, and I. Szayel ran up to her and played with her short pink hair. "You have pink hair too!" He said, his childlike eyes wide in wonder. Yachiru giggled and played with his hair. "I'm gonna call you Pinky!" The clone giggled and put a hand on his chest. "I'm Szayel, but okay." I smiled at him and jumped off of Kenny to shake Yachiru's hand. "I'm Izzy, nice to see ya, Yachiru!"

She giggled and ignored the fact that I already knew her name. "Hmm…. I'll call you… I'll think of it later." She shrugged and shook my hand insanely quick. Gemma hopped down and hugged Yachiru with all her might and grinned. "I'm Gemma, and you're sooooo friggin' cute in real life!" Yachiru smiled and hugged her back. "Hi; do you have any candy, Crazy?" Gemma beamed at her and asked, "Crazy's my nickname? Sweet!" She started doing the Lucky Dance again, and Yachiru giggled, still playing with Szayel's hair.

"I saw the fight from here, Kenny. Did they really beat you?" Kenpachi shrugged and nodded. The lieutenant gave Gemma and I a cold deadly stare, and I felt absurdly ridiculous for being creeped out by a little girl. "YAY!" She stopped playing with Szayel and hugged the both of us in a glomp that would have made Gemma proud. "You made Kenny super happy then!" She looked at Ukitake. "Candy Man, can Crazy and Boobies have a sleepover with us for Feather Head's birthday? Pleeeease?" She pouted and her eyes widened into a cute adorable face that would melt the heart of Chernabog. He smiled sweetly and scratched his head.

"I suppose if it's alright with Gemma and Isabella," he said, and Yachiru turned to see Gemma on the verge of laughter and me trying not to double over in laughter. "Uh… did you nickname me 'Boobies'?" I asked, and she nodded before putting a finger to her thoughtful lips. "Though, I already know two other Boobies (Rangiku and Yoruichi)… I'll call you Izzy then!" She nodded firmly and hugged me. Szayel followed suit and wrapped his long arms around my waist. Gemma tapped Yachiru on the shoulder. "It's Yumichika's birthday?" she asked. I nodded and mused, "Oh yeah, it's September 19th, isn't it?" I facepalmed at how stalkery that sounded, but my feelings stopped short as I saw two familiar Shinigami walking toward us.

One was a lazy looking bald guy that was walking next to a feminine looking man with two feathers on his eyes and short sleek black hair. In one instant, Gemma and I had Shunpo'd to hug each of them: Gemma for Ikkaku and Yumichika for me at first. "Gaaaah, Oh my Gods, happy birthday Yumichika-kun!" I squealed, and I saw his lavender eyes widen. "Who the hell are you?" he asked in a shocked but sweeter-than-syrup voice. My face flushed red and my arms fell back to my sides as he was clearly shocked to see a strange human hugging him. "Oh, I'm Isabella Tiberi, and the girl hugging Ikkaku is my best friend Gemma Reeves."

Speaking of my otaku friend, she was holding Ikkaku in a paralyzing glomp while the bald one himself eye was twitching in confusion and rage. "Oh Gemma-chan," I called nervously, "I think Ikkaku isn't comfortable. But you can glomp Yumichika-kun now!" In a flash, she gave Ikkaku one final squeeze and was tackling Yumichika in a vice. "He's so beautiful, and in that feminine anime guy kinda way, SUUUPER sexy!" Yumichika and Ikkaku turned a shade of reddish purple in embarrassment. "Uh…." Yumichika was at a loss for words and just decided to awkwardly pat Gemma's head. She squealed and hugged the blushing birthday boy and Szayel went to hug me. "Hugging!" he cried, and I laughed while returning his childlike embrace. "Szayel, guess what? We're goin' to a birthday party; want cake?" His eyes shone and he grinned at Yachiru, who giggled. "CAAAAAAKE!" They both gushed and hugged Yumichika; the poor baby looked like he was about to die of embarrassment. AND ON HIS BIRTHDAY!

**A/N**

**Woot; next chappy is Yumichika's B-day party, and we're gonna meet more of the Shinigami you know and love so much. YAY; CAKE! I'll save each of you a slice, I promise. And it's going to be filled with ultra laughs, epic dances that you know, and….. CAAAAAAKE! Until Yumi's Birthday Party, it's moi, saying,**

**Did I mention the cake?**


	33. YUMICHIKA'S B DAY BASH!

After Yumichika and Ikkaku had recuperated from their hugs and got the full story on how we knew them, they slowly nodded. "I see," Yumichika drawled in a voice that made my inner fangirl faint. "So, how many fangirls do I have? Over a hundred?" I thought about it, and calculated what I assumed. "I dunno, about a thousand, maybe a little more," I replied breezily. He smiled and ushered us to follow him. "Wonderful. So, Yachiru said you were sleeping over?" Gemma nodded and beamed at both Ikkaku and his feathered friend. "Yeah…. Oh! Ikkaku, can I have some sake?" She had noticed him secretively drinking from one of his pockets. I stared at her, eyes wide; she was thirteen, she shouldn't need sake!

I cuffed her head. "Are you _trying _to become a drunk before you're 21?" I moaned, and she pouted. "Hey, that's human regulations; I bet even Yachiru could legally get smashed!" She patted the lieutenant's head and Yachiru giggled confusedly. "Get smashed into what?" Gemma rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter. So—OH. MY. GOD."

A huge throng of people was in the 11th Squads, dancing, talking, drinking, and eating. Out of all of the people however, Gemma noticed two lone people: A tall elegant looking man with hair noodles, and a spiky haired redhead who was standing at attention, but looked like all he wanted to do was party like everyone else. "Gemma," I warned, "I know they're epic and sexy, but don't do anything rash—" "TOO LATE!" She laughed maniacally and held her arms out wide before running and tackle hugging both Byakuya Kuchiki AND Renji Abarai. I facepalmed, and Szayel nervously grabbed my hand. "Are you ok, Szayel?" I asked, and he shifted. "Shinigami don't like me," he muttered, looking around. "Should I go home?" I shook my head and smiled. "It's okay Szayel," I reassured, though I had a sense nobody would make friends with Szayel other than Yachiru. "We can have fun by ourselves if nobody wants to play with you, 'kay?" He smiled and nodded, and we went over to rescue a very confused Byakuya and Renji.

"Er, hi!" I greeted cheerily while I bent over to meet their eyes. "Sorry, my friend loves you guys to a fault," I explained quickly. "Not that I don't think you're both hot and epic, but she's a little—" "Crazy!" Renji interrupted, his face as red as his hair. Byakuya scowled at Gemma. "You have three seconds to get off of me and my subordinate before I kill you," he warned coldly. Gemma slid off of him, pouting. "Okay then… But just know that your coldness makes you hotter, Bya-kun!" The captain and lieutenant were visibly perturbed by two teenagers calling them hot, so I stepped in to break the tension. "I'm Isabella, and that's Gemma. We're those two humans that Mayuri kidnapped, but we wanted to have fun with everyone, so…." I trailed off and saw Gemma's face.

She looked like she was about to _explode_! Her feet were bouncing up and down, and her hands were clasped under her chin. Renji pointed at her with a confused look. "Um… Is she okay?" I shrugged; at this point, I really didn't know what she was doing. All of a sudden, it dawned on me; the moment she tackled them, she had pushed the both of them together. Really close together. And if she loved yaoi, then… "OH MY ZORC, YOU GUYS TOTALLY MAKE A CUTE COUPLE!" She squealed. Byakuya turned as pale as the moon, Renji changed from confused to horrified, and everyone nearby did a double take. I clasped a hand over Gemma's mouth and yelled to the crowd, "Nothin' to worry about, everyone! She just drank too much of Kyoraku's sake!" They all nodded and went back to partying, leaving me with a giggling Yachiru, a shy Szayel, a Stoic Kenny, and—Where were Yumichika and Ikkaku?

I saw Rangiku Matsumoto point at a large wooden stage. "Hey, what're Yumichika and Ikkaku doing?" Everyone's heads turned to see a truly breathtaking sight: Yumichika was in boy shorts, and had a multicolored beret on his head. Ikkaku, however, looked much better, with black shorts, a fuzzy pink vest, and I swear to God, a large raspberry colored _purse_. Some techno music played, and Gemma gripped my shoulder to steady her laughing fit. "Oh no, the YES DANCE!" She cackled, and I immediately broke into a wide smile. This was going to be the funnies thing in the universe, nay, the MULTIVERSE!

Yumichika was walking up and down the stage. "We gonna teach yall something tonight; some of yall know it, some don't. It's called: YES! YES! YES! YES!" Both Ikkaku and Yumi danced to the beat, and the crowd was cheering and laughing. "Kenpachi; earmuffs on Yachiru!" I called, and Kenny clamped his hands over his daughter's ears. "Now some of yall' can't remember sh** unless you got words, so here we go: Work, beats, peus, zoun." They preformed the hand motions, and soon everyone was doing it in the cheering crowd. Gemma and I sang along: "Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal! Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal!" We put our hands over our head and danced like the spazzes we were and joined in with the partygoers. "DING DING DING DING DING DING DA DING—Stop! I lost my contact." Yumichika picked up a small sliver of reishi. "Found it!" Ikkaku and he danced, and Yumichika watched in mock horror as Ikkaku started popping and locking like crazy.

"He'll do this before, he'll Yes to death!" he told the crowd, and everyone laughed. " 'Kakku, slow down, boy! 'Kakku stop, stop, AAAAAHHH!" Ikkaku slumped to the ground, motionless. "My best friend just died from Yessing too hard!" Yumichika wailed, and Gemma was on the floor, laughing her butt off when he yelled with hands on his hips, "I have to believe… in… the Yes! The Yes can cure everythiiiiing!" Yumichika called out for people in the audience for volunteers, and Gemma grabbed my hand before Shunpo'ing to near the front stage, and we got picked, along with Rangiku, Kyoraku, Hanataro (though he was pushed to the front by Ganju), Yoruichi, Urahara (who was dragged by Yoruichi), Renji, and Akon. "We're gonna bring 'Kakku back! Ready? DANCE!"

Everyone in the crowd followed as we danced in unison onstage. I winked at Hanataro, who blushed and Rangiku fell off the stage into the crowd, laughing and drunk when Ikkaku was "revived" and Yumichika hugged him. "Well, since you're here, I want you to have something; it's ecstasy, you should take it!" He held out an energy drink that had a homemade label that read "**ECSTASY"**and Ikkaku drank it down. We all did the teeny little moves as Ikkaku danced crazily and Shunpo'd while dancing and then finally fell into the crowd from high in the air, which carried him to the front stage. "That's called YES!" All of us bowed, and the crowd went wild!

A few minutes later, a group of Shinigami brought a cake onstage that was amazingly huge: It dwarved the height of the stage and was a beautiful shade of lavender, and on the side it had words in giant icing bold letters: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUMICHIKA! **Everyone made a beeline for the cake, and as Gemma and I got a slice. The cake turned out to be a different flavor, depending on the eater; Gemma got triple chocolate, and I got red velvet (YUMMY YUM!) and both of us met the other familiar Soul Reapers. Rangiku was giggling like mad and hanging on to her captain, who was clearly not amused. "I'm sooo glad I could meet some girls that liked to have fuuuuun!" She laughed drunkenly. "But don't talk to me tomorrow, I'll be too hungover to remember anything about yall!" Kira, Shuhei, and Hitsugaya met us quickly before taking a smashed Rangiku to her quarters.

Hanatoro introduced himself officially after Gemma hugged him and told him how "adorable and sweet and puppy like" he was. "T-T-That was weird onstage, but it was fun," he replied, shakily laughing. "At least to you too, Miss Gemma and Miss Tiberi." Gemma squealed at him saying her name, but she didn't get a chance to glomp him again, as he was summoned by Unohana for help with something.

After a while, we found Ikkaku and Yumichika behind the stage, and Ikkaku was visibly drunk and pissed. "That is the _last _time I do anything for you, Yumichika!" He growled as his friend put an ice pack on his head, which had a bruise from when he fell into the crowd. Yumichika let out a small villainous laugh. "Oh, don't deny you had fun!" Ikkaku rolled his eyes and scowled. "You had me dress in drag without me knowing it!" Yumichika shrugged. "Not my fault you drank a bottle of sake with a memory meddling drug; there are some sick people out there, drugging gullible Shinigami left and right!" They both saw us and waved. "That… was… EPIC!" Gemma was laughing again and smiling crazily. "How do you guys know the Yes Dance?" Yumichika waved his hand casually. "When we went to the Human World, we found it accidentally on Ichigo's computer," he explained, "And I decided that I wanted to do it for my birthday party."

We nodded, and turned to see Yachiru and Szayel with Kenpachi, who looked slightly drunk. "Izzy, Crazy," she called, "It's time for our sleepover!" Gemma and I grinned at each other, and went over to them. Szayel took my hand, and Yachiru took Gemma's. My fangirlish friend and I locked our free hands and walked off for our very first sleepover with Yachiru.

**A/N**

**Happy birthday to Yumichika, Happy birthday to Yumichika, I don't own Bleach or the Yes Dance, Happy Birthday to Yumichika! **

**So, how was his party? Epic right? Another epic artwork idea: Yumichika in his boy shorts and beret, and next to him Ikkaku in his man vest, purse, and shorts, with the crowd of the Gotei 13 cheering drunkenly while Kyoraku and Rangiku are passed out, with sake bottles in their hands. Goodbye everyone; I might put up another chapter before tomorrow, but I make no promises, as my fingers are about to fall off. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go eat some red velvet cake ice cream, as this chappy has given me cravings. Bai bai!**

**Love,**

**Everyonesfangirl13579**

**P.S. Our 100****th**** reviewer is drawing near? Who will it be? :D**


	34. Rebellion!

**A/N**

**Okay, I have watched EVERY episode of Bleach, including the Zanpaktou Rebellion Arc, so there's a pretty friggin' huge spoiler in this next chappy arc. Got it? Sorry, but it's really fit in my head, so…. Sorry! : ( But if you know it already, then awesome! (P.S. This arc took place a little after Aizen rebelled, so I'm trying to be at least a little in-canon :P) **

Yachiru's party was adorable, complete with candy, coloring, and a plethora of games (including Tag, Hide and Seek, and BOOM!1) After a while, our sugar rushes had died down, and Yachiru called Kenpachi over. "Kenny, do we have more candy?" she asked, her voice a little droopy. He shook his head, and Yachiru's Spiritual Pressure heightened, and a pink foxface appeared behind her. Szayel's eyes widened, and even Kenny was a little ruffled. "Well, let's go get some!" she cheered as she jumped on his back. "We can kill hollows," she baited. Kenny grinned and exited the house, with Yachiru full on his back. She turned to us and called, "We're gonna kill some hollows and get more candy, everyone; we'll be back soon!"

Gemma and I waved, and Szayel jumped up and waved both his arms. "See ya soon, Yachiru!" He ran to a coloring book and finished a beautiful peach tree. I walked over. "Wow Szayel," I said, impressed by the clone's skills, "That's really great!" He beamed at me and showed it to Gemma. "Holy crap, even Szayel's clones are epic!" she scoffed, and we all laughed. After a few minutes, we were about to pass out from sugar exhaustion, and the Szayel clone snuggled between the both of us girls.

Suddenly, we all heard a loud _BOOM! _and screaming in the streets. Gemma and I looked at each other. Szayel, eyes wide, woke up, opened a window, and we saw chaos: Fire was consuming the roofs nearby, people were running in the streets, and a young girl was flying through the air, throwing bells on ribbons…. Gemma gripped my shoulder. "Kenny and Yachiru are gone…" "And there's chaos with a little girl with ribbons," I finished in fear. "It's the Zanpaktou Rebellion!"

Both of us grabbed Szayel's hands and we tore through the streets, looking for the Shinigami Captains. "Where were they when Muramasa showed up?" Gemma yelled over the noise. I pointed at a nearby cliff near a bridge. "Let's move, woman!" We nodded and Shunpo'd to the top of the cliff and landed—

Square in the middle between Muramasa and the Soul Society. Both sides were clearly surprised at our presence, and they all froze. "Uh…." Gemma and I stared at the crowd, and Szayel, self conscious, latched onto my shoulder and gripped Gemma's hand tightly. "And just who are you?" Muramasa asked, his deep amused monotone. I froze and stared at him; there was probably a million plushies of this man in my room at home! I blushed madly and waved shyly. "Hi, I'm Isabella, and I know _exactly _you are, Muramasa," I teased. He squinted at me, and the other zanpaktou quickly eyed their leader's reaction. Suddenly, he paled as he recognized what I meant. I quickly mouthed, "KOGA," and his lips parted. Gemma and I winked at him and stepped to the side. Nobody moved in the awkward silence. Gemma ushered them to go. "Well go on," she urged. "Go and disappear all epic like behind the rock!"

After a while, Muramasa returned to normal and indeed, disappeared behind the giant erupting slab of rock. In a matter of seconds, the Captains had reverted to a state of chaos. Szayel was whimpering in all the din and buried his head in my shoulder, and finally I got majorly pissed. "ALRIGHT, SHUT THE HELL UP, ALL OF YOU!" I screamed. They stopped in silence, and Gemma hopped on a pedestal. "If mob rule works like I hope it will, you are now all my slaves. Now, GO ATTACK THOSE ZANPAKTOU! THEY ARE DESTROYING YOUR HOME, SO GO FIGHT! THEY MAY TAKE OUR LIVES, BUT THEY WILL NEVER TAKE OUR FREEDOM AND SEXYNESS!" They all cheered and headed off to fight the rebelling zanpaktou. The moment they were out of earshot, my young friend fell over in laughter. "That was sooo friggin' hilarious; they actually listened!"

Szayel giggled and watched the Shinigami assume their battle positions. "Hmm," he said thoughtfully, "There's Fire Girl, Butterfly Baby, Chimpette, Snakey…" He pointed up in the sky, and we saw a lithe shadow appear. "And Scary!" Muramasa himself appeared from above and landed in front of me, with a serious expression of slight fear on his face. "Miss Isabella?" he asked, and I nodded. He raised his hand at Gemma. "Whisper, Muramasa!" A wave of purplish energy engulfed her, and we both raised a confused eyebrow. "You realize I'm a human right?" She asked slowly.

Suddenly, she crumpled to the floor, and Muramasa nodded in satisfaction. I screamed."W-W-What did you do, Muramasa?" My feet kicked up dust as I ran from Szayel to Gemma, and he looked at me with sorrow. "I am sorry," he mumbled ashamedly. " I merely needed to see if my theory was correct." He waved his hand and Gemma rose. "Walk." To my horror and surprise, she actually moved towards me. Her face paled. "What's goin' on?" I saw her hands shaking. "I'm not a zanpaktou! I'm NOT!" Muramasa sadly shook his head. "I'm afraid you are, miss," he explained. "Your bond to this human is the exact same connection one has with a zanpaktou."

Gemma and I looked at each other in surprise; that kind of made some sense, but… "How can she be a zanpaktou? What, my zanpaktou's name is Gemma?" He shook his head. "No, but I believe I can help you find her true name." I eyed him suspiciously. "And why the hell would you wanna help me? All you want is to free your master, and I doubt I can help you there, seeing as I know what's going to happen!" He raised a dark eyebrow. "You do?" I nodded firmly, and he shifted. "You seem… interesting," he confessed, "You and this zanpaktou can summon any other zanpaktou in existence, along with other weapons, that I can tell by your Spiritual Pressure." He smiled slightly. "It is very much like my own, as I have some dominion over zanpaktou."

I bit my lip; my best friend was a zanpaktou? She blushed, and Szayel grabbed my arm. "What is it, Szayel?" I asked, trying to keep my sweetness despite the sucky situation. He scowled at Muramasa. "Scary is making Issy upset," he said, pouting. "He's not nice!" A quiver in his voice emerged, and I knew that the little clone was trying to defend me. I smiled a little and petted his hair. "It's okay, Szayel," I soothed, "I know what I'm doing." Muramasa held out his long fingernailed hand, and I took it warmly. "And Muramasa?" He looked back at me, curious. I gave him a small smile. "It's amazingly admirable and loyal what you're doing for your master." He flashed me a rare genuine smile, and opened a portal for all of us to go through. "Let's introduce you to my palace of the zanpaktou!" We stepped through, leaving the Seretei behind us.

1 BOOM! is a game Yachiru made up with Momo. You try to make the brightest explosions outside by shooting Kido at another person, or in Szayel's case (and Gemma and I, when we felt like it) Ceros.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N**

**I don't own Bleach. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfics; I would be partying with Junichi Suwabe, David Vincent, and Johnny Yong Bosch. MOVING ON!**

Portals made by Muramasa are creepy. Not, "Ooh, it's charming and hauntingly beautiful because I always take the Mary Sue side of everything" creepy. I mean "OH MY GOD, WHY THE FUDGE DOES THIS PORTAL FEEL LIKE IT'S TRYING TO STRANGLE ME?" creepy. After a few agonizing seconds, Gemma, Szayel, and I stumbled onto a cold stone ledge. Muramasa, used to his Portals-O-Death, landed gracefully next to us. "My comrades!" Muramasa held out his arms towards the zanpaktou under us. "We have some guests; a human with powers, a human zanpaktou, and an Arrancar. Make them feel welcome, will you?"

All of them turned to stare at their "guests", who were in a heap on the floor. I quickly got up and waved. "Hi…. Oh wait, where's Byakuya? Shouldn't he be here with Senbonzakura?" I pointed at the warrior zanpaktou, and in a matter of seconds, Byakuya entered from another cavern entrance. "My apologies, Muramasa," he said in that cold (but still, admittedly sexy) monotone. "I was—What are they doing here?" The captain pointed at Gemma and I, and my zanpaktou smirked. "Oh nothing," she replied casually, "I'm just a zanpaktou apparently. What's up with you and Renji, Bya-kun?" 'Bya-kun' turned a lighter shade of pale and dismissively waved his hand. "Those lies, wherever you heard them, are untrue, dense girl." Gemma giggled and shrugged. "Then you should stop being such a tease around him!"

Before Byakuya could impale her, Muramasa stepped in. "I see you know much about us," he mused towards me. I nodded. "That I can't deny. So, you said you were going to help me find my Gemma's name?" He nodded and took my hand. Szayel growled and pushed him out of the way to take my hand. "_I _hold Issy's hand," he said firmly. Muramasa narrowed his eyes, and Szayel stared at him with equal anger. "Other person tried to hurt Issy when they held her hand a long time ago," Szayel explained angrily. "Spoon Head." My breath hitched; the clone knew about Nnoitora? _Maybe he only has a fragment of the memory, _I thought. _His mind is like a little kid's, so maybe he remembers it like a toddler. _With a small grin, Gemma patted his head. "It's okay, hun," she reassured playfully, "Muramasa won't try to do _that _to her; otherwise I would have to do a little _surgical _work on his anatomy!" Szayel still glared at him, and his eyes were flashing faster. "Izzy," Gemma warned, "He's having a freakout again…"

Sure enough, Szayel launched himself at Muramasa and was hissing like crazy while trying to strangle him. "Dammit Szayel, calm down!" I yelled. The zanpaktou saw their leader in danger, and prepared to attack. Gemma and I held up our hands. "No, don't hurt him; he'll calm down in a little bit, we swear!" Muramasa was fighting back and eventually threw the insane clone to the side. "That fool… He's only going to make that disease of his worse," Muramasa muttered before coughing violently. I picked Szayel up and stared him in the eyes and held him down. "NO! NO! NO!" He was yelling incoherently, and eventually we had him contained in a Rikujokoro/Soten Kisshun cage. "Shh, Szayel," I soothed with a soft voice, and Gemma followed suit. "It'll be okay, buddy," she reassured. "Just calm down and wait for the bipolarness to pass." Leaving him to calm down for a moment, I helped a still coughing Muramasa up."It's the hollows inside you, right?" I whispered, and his eyes widened. "How do you—" "I know a lot," I said, cutting him off. "Look, um, this'll sound weird but Gemma and I can help you with that disease." He eyed me suspiciously. "But first, you have to help me find Gemma's name. Deal?"

Muramasa nodded and shook my hand. "I accept. Now, let's start finding her name." Gemma walked over, and we both told Szayel (who kept muttering, "Don't wanna lose Issy and Gem… Don't wanna…") we would be back soon. "Where you goin'?" I knew if we told him that we were going with Muramasa, he would get worse. "We're just gonna get some candy while Yachiru and Kenny are gone just for you!" He smiled and nodded. "'Kay…." His smile drooped and he looked around at the zanpaktou. Sensing Szayel's fear, Muramasa gave them an order. "Do NOT harm this Arrancar, or you shall pay with your life. Understood?" They all nodded begrudgingly and moved back to their respective places under the ledge. I flashed him a small smile, and he nodded, a hint of a one on his face.

"Onward to adventure!" Gemma grabbed my wrist and Muramasa walked toward us. "Perhaps we should do this in private?" I tilted my head, and he dragged me to a nearby cavernous room. "Your Arrancar friend would most likely have another bout of insanity should he see what I needed to do." In a matter of seconds, he plunged his pale hand through my chest, and I fell limp. The world turned into a mass of fuzzy blobs, and I felt myself surge forward.

Finally, I was hurtled into a HUUUUGE field. A really weird field, complete with a huge starry sky that was black and green, a grove of faraway thick and bare trees, and a shimmering gold and black lake. Past a nearby gate, there was a group of orange clouds lounging on the silver grass. "My inner world is trippy," I mused. When I turned around, I saw Gemma looking around. "Woooow, even the Yellow Submarine looks sober compared to this!" I giggled, and then stared at her. "So, what's your true name?" She shrugged. "I dunno, I only know my name is Gemma as a human…." Muramasa appeared between us and looked over at me. "She will show you her true form and name when you fight her!" I raised my eyebrows and glanced at Gemma; we had to… fight?

"I can't fight her," Gemma protested, "We're friends! We fight other people as a team and kick ass, Muramasa. That's how it _works_!" I nodded, and he shook a long finger at me. "It is the only way to see her true form," he put simply. We both frowned, and Muramasa moved to the sidelines to watch. "Uh…. Okaaay then…" I put out my hands and concentrated on a powerful sword. "Um, you go first Gemma." My friend/zanpaktou shifted from foot to foot and halfheartedly summoned a sword. "Let's see… um, Roar, Haineko!" A cloud of ash appeared around her, but then swirled into a boobalicious were cat with pink fur. "Who called me?" Haineko yawned lazily and twirled her tail. "That would be me!" Gemma waved at her, and the zanpaktou spirit looked her up and down. "Alright, who do I fight for ya? You're gonna owe me later, ya know." Gemma frowned and pointed at me. "My best friend," she muttered.

Haineko grinned maliciously at me. "Man, I wish _you _summoned me," she giggled evilly. "At least you have a figure!" Gemma winced and looked down at herself. "Shut up, Catwoman," the fangirl snapped, waving her arms. "I need not large furry boobies to attract the males!" I giggled at her little line, and Haineko scowled. "I'm glad you could notice me through the 5 inch thick glasses!" Gemma rolled her eyes and I growled at the zanpaktou. "Oh, don't talk about her glasses like that; they look epic!" I waved my hands. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" A hot man in blue hair and Saix markings on his face shimmered and appeared in front of me. "What's up?" He stood still. "Oh right, you're the strong, sexy, and silent type." He stood still. "Anyway," I smirked at Haineko. "Epic sexy sword slave—I mean Hyorinmaru!" The ice Prince turned towards his opponent. "KILL THE CAT BITCH!"

Gemma grinned like crazy at the sight of Hyorinmaru and rushed at him. "Haineko don't kill him yet I have to GLOOOOOMMMMPPPP HIMMMMMM!" In a flash, she wrapped her arms around the zanpaktou and gave him a crushing hug, The moment she did, however, a large amount of Spiritual Pressure erupted around her, and took the form of a giant girl in a black metal schoolgirl looking armor, cat ears, and a small shimmering handbag made of what looked like patched up blades. It turned to Hyorinmaru and squealed, "Glomp, OTAKU!" Both Gemma and I paled, and my friend whispered, awestruck, "My God, I am truly the Goddess of Fangirls!"

**A/N**

**Another chappy! Hurrah! But, I have some… news. The laptop that I have been writing these chapters on is about to be turned in to my school next week, but I have a desktop at one of my houses, and a laptop at the other (though we're about to lose internet there, so I'm getting a USB to keep on my person at all times). SO, if the updates are a lil' slow, it's because of that. I've really grown attached to it… it's my chappy factory! *hugs Netbook* But, no matter: THE STORY MUST GO ON! See ya next chapter,**

**Everyonesfangirl13579**


	36. Chapter 36

Everyone stared at the giant schoolgirl warrior in shock; my zanpaktou's name…. was OTAKU? "Glomp, Otaku!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around Hyorinmaru. Quickly, Muramasa forced Hyorinmaru to disappear and replaced him with a hollow, and forced Haineko to leave as well. The being crushed the Hollow, and its Spiritual Pressure was ripped out of it, and layered the air with raw reishi. Suddenly, Gemma shimmered and disappeared, and then she appeared _as the powerful fangirl._ "Woah," she whispered, "This feels sooo right!" Muramasa stared at me, probably wondering what I would do next. "Gemma, er, Otaku!" Otaku/Gemma turned to me. "Show me all of your techniques, please?" She smiled and threw up her handbag into the reishi laced air. "Collect!" The handbag opened, and the different sword pieces sucked up all of the Spiritual Pressure. Otaku grew in size, and giggled. "Muramasa, could I have another hollow if you're able to do so, with your condition!" He nodded slowly. A small line of blood ran down his face, and he flicked it with his long fingernail, and around 20 hollows surrounded Otaku and I. "Otaku, whup their asses with any other thing you haven't showed me!"

She nodded and reached into her handbag. "Kawaii!" She through a handful of giant _plushies _of what looked like Shinigami, Arrancars, and even zanpaktou spirits and humans. She caught a Byakuya plush and giggled. The moment it reached her palm, the other plushies disappeared, and the hollows froze; millions of pink blades surrounded them and cut them to shreds! "Oh my Zorc," I laughed, "VOODOO PLUSHIES!" Otaku nodded and looked around for more hollows. I got curious about my zanpaktou and yelled up, "Can you heal yourself with a technique?" She nodded quickly and urged me to cut her. "Er, okay…" I used Shunpo to land on her arm and lightly slash it. She winced in pain, and I shrugged in shame. "You _did _say to cut you!" The zanpaktou shrugged and raised her hand up. Her sword handbag perked up and spit out a stick covered in reishi. "Pocky!" I exclaimed, and Otaku laughed as she ate her pocky. Immediately, her wound disappeared and she was good as new.

Muramasa looked impressed. He smiled and urged me to go on. "Do you have a bankai?" She nodded quickly and jumped up and down, shaking the earth below us. "Mind showing me, Otaku-chan?" She put a finger to her lips. "I need Hollows, though," she said in a sugary sweet voice, though it had a heavy metal type undertone. Muramasa quickly summoned some hollows, and I winced; he didn't have to overexert himself for Gemma and I. An army of around 50 hollows appeared this time, and Otaku pushed me out of the way. "Bankai!" A large amount of red, silver, and black energy swirled around her and changed her schoolgirl black armor to a shimmering dark colored costume similar to Mew Ichigo. Her eyes closed, and they changed to multicolored, like a Kuroshitsuji Shinigami. On her wrist was a charm bracelet with Millenium Item charms, and long silver hair tumbled from underneath her auburn curls. "YANDERE!"

She smiled sweetly at me and looked over at the Hollows. After she flashed them a cute lil' smile, they were pulled towards her slowly and she was waving at them like a child. The moment they were a few yards from her, her smile dropped, she thrust out her hands, and pure chaos erupted from her body: The Yugioh charms exploded in the hollow's faces, blinding them. The Mew Mew dress shot out a Strawberry Bell and hit a large group of the hollows. Finally, her plushie bag exploded, and a plethora of zanpaktou preformed shikai and blasted the creatures to smithereens. When it was over, she shrugged, shrank, and turned back into Gemma.

I could barely speak; who knew an otaku zanpaktou could be so badass? I Shunpo'd and quickly hugged my friend. "HOLY CRAP, YOU WERE AMAZING, GEMMA!" She shrugged and grinned toothily. "What can I say? I'm Otaku!" Muramasa smiled and walked over to us. "Congratulations, Miss Tiberi and Reeves," he said slowly. "And now, I believe it is time for us to return." He opened up a portal, but I quickly interrupted him. "We should probably get something for Szayel to have, so he doesn't know we lied to him," I explained, and Gemma sighed dramatically. Out of nowhere, Gemma had summoned some of her reishi pocky and stuffed it in her pocket. "I'm a human candy shop!" We both laughed and stepped through the portal together.

Something strange happened, that I can remember clearly. I accidentally brushed hands with Muramasa, and felt tears well up all of a sudden. Both he and Gemma stared at me. Gemma put a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong, Onee-chan?" I shook my head, not sure why I was having a breakdown. All of a sudden, memories of Muramasa's flashed in my brain, and I looked at him with empathy at what he was really doing. Over and over in my mind, I kept seeing Koga in the future as well, stabbing Muramasa and calling him a "worthless tool, nothing more." It was just unfair; What the hell did Muramasa do to deserve such horrible treatment? Koga abused him in the past, was too stupid to realize that said abuse caused him to lose Muramasa, and while Koga thought Muramasa abandoned _him, _Muramasa was waiting for his master, like the loyal partner he was!

"He doesn't care about you," I muttered through my tears. "Muramasa, he doesn't! Koga hates you, and it's his own damn fault." He looked like he had been sucker punched in the gut. "What are you talking about? Koga _needs _me, he _misses _me, I know it!" I shook my head and let out another fangirlish sob of fury. "No," I argued, knowing I was right, "I know exactly what you're going to do, and I can tell you how it ends! I just can't bear to see you suffer because of that selfish idiot, and I'm trying to help you! You're too….good!" Muramasa flinched, and Gemma leaned down to whisper, "YOU CAN'T GIVE OUT SPOILERS!" I shook her off and Muramasa stood still. "Prove it to me," he murmured. I looked at him; he wasn't flipping out, defending Koga with every word? "Prove to me if you truly believe that I am 'good'. Otherwise, I will proceed freeing Koga!"

My breath hitched, and I thought of how to prove to him that he would be betrayed. Gemma shook her head. "What? If he doesn't free Koga, then Soul Society won't be in danger, right?" "No," my zanpaktou shot back, "Maybe something unexpected will happen and another bad guy will win. Think straight, Onee-chan!" Perhaps it was because he was my favorite character, maybe because he was so loyal, I don't know, but I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him and cried my eyes out. "You're trying to make the Head Captain tell where Koga's resting place is," I said, my words muffled from his coat. "And he's in a force field, resisting you, and it's shaped like a pyramid made out of Jello Glass." I looked up. "Do you believe me?"

His eyes were wide; we were in his sight from the moment on the cliff, so he couldn't say I had seen it before. Gemma facepalmed, preparing for Muramasa to leave and call off his plans, and have a bomb get dropped on the universe. He was just staring at me, trying to figure me out: Just who was I? How did I know about Koga? Why have I been so kind to him, treating him as an equal (or fangirling idol to me)? And most importantly, why did I care so much about him? Awkwardly, he put his limp arms on my back and I felt my tears stop flowing. When I looked up at him, I saw that he was crying blood again.

Muramasa opened up a portal with one hand and took my right hand. "Wait!" Gemma cried, obviously pissed. "Not that I don't think you're a sexy and glomp worthy guy, but you still need to free Koga for the universe!" I bit my lip, regretting what I had told him; what if Gemma was right, and the world took a turn for the worse? "It won't, trust me," He replied coolly, walking with me to the portal, and Gemma went to my other side. "What'dya mean?" I looked up again and stared at him. "Muramasa," I began, my suspicion taking over, "Are you going to free Koga and die anyway?" The loyal zanpaktou did not say another word, but gave me another small smile. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I do what's right, correct?" I nodded uneasily and frowned, another tear rushing forward. "B-B-B-But you'll die being betrayed by your master," I protested, hanging onto him again, my fangirlish side taking over. I felt his long fingernails rake through my hair. "At least he will be the last thing I see before I move on…"

My heart felt heavy; he was going to sacrifice himself? Dear God, he really was compassionate! "You're shivering," he said simply, and I did feel myself slightly shaking. "Sorry." He shrugged and held me closer, and I stiffened a little. "No need to apologize for what you can't control, I suppose." He gave a small bitter chuckle, and still crying blood, he took us through the portal back to his cavern.

**A/N**

**Daww, Muramasa is so kind in this one! Anywho, how was Izzy's zanpaktou? I wanted to put in popular animes that I always imagined Izzy and Gemma liking, so I added Tokyo Mew Mew and a lil' Yugioh cameo there. You like? **

**Until next you read,**

**Everyonesfangirl13579**


	37. Chapter 37

The weird sensation in the portal subsided, and we emerged through and found ourselves back in the cavern. Szayel was asleep in his little room, with small tearstains on his face. Gemma and I made a small opening through the barrier, and I lay a hand on his cheek while Gemma placed her reishi pocky next to his sleeping form. "Night, Szayel," I whispered. He let out a sleepy sigh, and I smiled before getting back up and looking at Muramasa. "So… are we sleeping here?" I pointed at the stone cliff, and Muramasa shook his head. He pointed a long finger at a corridor. "We have one extra quarter that can fit around two people per room…" Looking back at Szayel, I picked up the slumbering Espada and released Santen Kisshun. Using it as a sort of makeshift bed, I slid it under Szayel and held him up in the air.

"Cool!" Gemma said, beginning to walk towards the cavern's hallway. "Which one is it? If there are bunkbeds, I call top!" Muramasa held out a hand and blocked her path. "The room on the left at the very end. So, you decided who is sleeping in the last room?" We tilted our heads in confusion, and it suddenly clicked. "We have three people!" Gemma gave me a look that said, 'Yes. I know you can count to three. Good for you, Sport!' I shifted. "Well, it only fits two people per room, and I doubt Szayel would be comfortable sleeping on a shield all night." I bit my lip. "So, I guess someone has to sleep outside…" Muramasa shook his head, and I saw a tinge of red on his face. "Actually," he murmured almost inaudibly, "My room has room for one person." He turned more red, and my own face flushed so red that Grell himself would probably faint!

Gemma glanced at us and grinned wickedly. She walked over and cupped my ear. "Izzy, how unfair is that?" I glanced back at her, shocked. "Oh, come on! An Espada sees you, BOOM! He tries to get in your pants. Another one sees you, BOOM! He falls in love with you. And finally, a zanpaktou who just happens to be your favorite fangirling subject sees you, and BOOOOOM! He falls in love with you!" She doubled over laughing. "You are SOOOO a Mary Sue! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I scowled and cuffed her head, nearly knocking off her glasses. "There's hope yet, Gemma-chan," I retorted dryly. "Grimmjow could try to get into _your _pants, Byakuya could fall in love with you after he breaks up with Renji, and then maybe Gin could fall in love with you!" She giggled and wiped her eyes. "That'll be the dream," she sighed mockingly, and we turned to Muramasa.

"Should Szayel sleep with you? You're both guys, so—" "Are you mad, Onee-chan?" Gemma interrupted. "Szayel doesn't like Muramasa at all; he'd try to kill him while he sleeps!" I bit my lip, thinking feverishly. "Oh, right. Then maybe YOU could—" "Hun, I don't think _I'm _the one he wants as a roommate." Both Muramasa and I blushed brighter red, and Gemma smiled sweetly. "Well, I'm sleepy," she said, making a painfully fake yawn. "I'll take Szayel and go to _my _room, while you and Muramasa can go to _yours_. Toodles!" She made her own Santen Kesshun, placed the sleeping Szayel on it, and ran off, giggling.

Muramasa and I were alone, refusing to look at each other. Finally, I burst out, "She's just being a perverted fangirl; she didn't mean anything about you falling in love, really!" He nodded slowly, and held out a hand. "Shall we?" I shrugged and took his hand. His room was the first one on the left, so it wasn't too long of a walk. Muramasa moved a dark purple curtain, and I nearly fainted: The room was amazingly huge, with a small trickling pool of water a few inches deep, a high naturally domed ceiling, and a wide royal-looking bed, complete with large misty curtains and fat feather filled mattresses! "Ooh, I wanna cuddle those pillows!" I ran and giggled like a little kid towards the bed. With both feet, I leapt onto the bed and hugged the amazingly soft pillow and then noticed that I was acting like a spaz.

"Oh, sorry." He gave me another small smile (which were becoming less and less rare)and traced around the mattress with his fingernails. "You like apologizing, hmm?" I looked up, and his little smile was still there. "I only did it twice!" He shrugged and traced the bed some more. "Still, you apologize for things that you can't control," he explained. "You act as though it's your job to handle everything in life, and if something goes wrong, it's all your fault." I stiffened; he was… kind of right. "I can understand wanting to fix everything in the world, though," His fingers stopped moving. "I can."

I looked down and nodded. "Especially with Koga?" He nodded as well. "He _is, _or _was_, my master. Though, I feel it's my fault for having the connection break between us…" I frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. "It isn't," I said firmly, "You did exactly what a loyal zanpaktou would; you waited for your master to come back, and sacrificed everything to try and free him." He raised his head, and I nodded firmly. "If Koga still doesn't believe you are loyal enough to him, then he's a fool." Muramasa nodded, and I saw a bloody tear run down his cheek. Giving him a small smile, I wiped it clean off his face and patted his head. "Are you tired?" I shrugged. "It takes a while for me to fall asleep," I replied. "You?"

He shook his head, and we sat in silence. "So….." I trailed off and fell backwards onto the bed. "What should we do now?" Muramasa lay down next to me and sighed. "I don't know; I'm not really used to having guests like you…" I raised an eyebrow. "Because you're human, and I'm used to being alone," he finished. My inner fangirl giggled in delight at the thought of what I _thought _he meant. "Do you have any books?" He nodded and took my hand. In a flash, he had threw another curtain aside and there was a bookcase that was about twice Muramasa's height. "Oh my God," I breathed as I stared up at them. "They're all so thick… Can I read one with you?" He smiled and nodded, and he let me pick out the largest book I could see. "'The History of Zanpaktou'," I read aloud, and he nodded. I looked at him with wide eyes. "This looks rare; where did you get it?" He put a finger on the book. "It was a wedding gift that the other Captain Kuchiki gave to Koga when he married one of the Kuchiki's," he explained. "Koga never read it, so he gave it to me. I found it fascinating."

I opened the book carefully and lay back on the bed, reading through it. "Wanna read with me?" I asked, gingerly holding the book up. He hesitated, but finally nodded and read from behind my shoulder while he propped his head up against my shoulder. It, ah, took a while for me to notice that he was almost literally on top of me! "Oh!" I nervously giggled and he tilted his head. "I hadn't realized how close you were," I replied shakily, and he turned a slight red again. "I apologize." I smiled slightly. "No use apologizing for things you can't control," I teased, and he grinned.

After a while, he had moved back closer, and I closed the book. "Now you're just messing with me, Muramasa!" I laughed and wiggled under him, and he blushed again. I yawned, and flipped over so that I was facing up at him. "I'm kinda tired now," I yawned. He nodded and gingerly took the ancient book back to its rightful place and gently reclined onto the bed. My eyes were droopy, and I clumsily crawled under the vast amounts of sheets and fell asleep against Muramasa's shoulder. I was so tired, I barely noticed the arm he put around me before I looked by the cavern door (A habit I have; I have to look at the door to where I'm sleeping to fall asleep.). For a moment, I saw a tall figure with bright hair looking in, an expression of pure hatred on its face. But it disappeared as quickly as I saw it. I must have been dreaming already….

**A/N**

**Wah, I hate myself; this is sooo corny! *cries and eats pocky by the truckload* But hey, I knew that with this chappy, there would have to be a little corniness inevitably. So, hope you liked it.**

**Love,**

**Moi**

**P.S. Who doesn't own Bleach?**

**A. Tite Kubo**

**B. Crispin Freeman**

**C. Morgan Freeman**

**D. Me**

**(Right Answer: D. ME! I DON'T OWN BLEACH!)**

**BONUS: Who DOES own Bleach?**

**Tite Kubo**

**The Nostalgia Critic**

**Dane Cook**

**Me.**

**(ANSWER: A. Tite Kubo owns Bleach.)**


	38. Chapter 38

_Great, another mind scarring dream… I was shaking hands with Otaku, eating pocky, and all of a sudden Muramasa burst in and picked me up. His face kept changing though; Sometimes it was his face, smiling, but other times it was Szayel's face, and he had a sad, tired frown. Suddenly, they both changed into Koga and stabbed me through the chest._

"!" I bolted out of bed and looked around for any sign of Koga. He wasn't there. "Oh, thank God," I breathed as I lay back down on my side. Instead of a soft plushy bed however, I felt a soft warm figure on my side. My head slowly looked up and my eyes were wide; had I been sleeping _right next _to Muramasa all night? With teeny tiny scoots, I slowly started to inch away from him until I nearly fell over because of the arm he had around my shoulder. "Man, he's a deep sleeper," I marveled as I finally just decided to lay next to him; I didn't want to see a tired cranky Muramasa.

A few seconds later, I heard the curtain slash open, and a girl hurtled at me with top speed. "Good Morning, Onee-chan!" She ran into the bed and was reaching forward to pull me out of bed. "Gemma!" I whispered, putting a finger to my lips, "Muramasa's sleeping, woman. Don't wake him up; I think those purple things around his eyes are from not sleeping for a few centuries!" She was about to say something, but her mouth shut and turned it into a mischievous smile. With hands on her hips, she teased, "Oh, getting a little close there, aren't we?" She pointed at us, and I blushed before slowly inching away. "So, was there any—" "—No funny business happened, Gemma," I quickly interrupted, trying not to bring up the little _occurrence _from last night. She raised an eyebrow. "That's not what Szayel told me, Izzy! You don't have to lie to me, c'mon, give me all the juicy details!"

My eyes widened; what could Szayel have seen? "Wait," I asked, "Szayel was in our room last night?" I felt my face grow white. She nodded. "That's what he said," she confirmed. "He said he saw you and Muramasa sleeping right next to each other, and had his arm around ya and everything!" She nodded her head at the still sleeping zanpaktou, his arm still around me. "And that you two were reading something, and he was _on top _of you!" My zanpaktou giggled. "So, is it true?" I shifted; sure it was true, but not in the way Szayel implied! Besides, how could he have—I facepalmed at my ignorance. "That figure!" I said so loud that I felt Muramasa stir. "I mean, _the figure…" _I said in a much softer voice. "Someone was outside the room and glaring at us before I fell asleep. I thought it was my imagination, but…" I put my hands over my face. "He was glaring at us, Gemma," I whispered, dread building up inside me. "What if he hates me because I've been so close with Muramasa and not so much with him like that?"

Gemma rolled her eyes. "You really think he hates _you?_ For someone who is the smart one in our group, you can sometimes be really stupid." She sat down next to me. "I would guess that since Szayel seriously has the romantics for you, then his clone would feel that and ALSO fall in love with ya. So with his mind going down the toilet, he probably picked up on Muramasa—" she pointed at the sleeping zanpaktou. "Liking you and thinks that he needs to compete." She snorted. "Boys, always competing over the human with a fangirl themed zanpaktou at her side; how typical!" I giggled and nodded. "Makes sense," I agreed. "So what should I do?" She raised her eyebrows. "YOU'RE THE TACTITIAN IN THE GROUP," she sighed, "You'll think of something!"

At that perfect moment, Muramasa finally stirred and pulled his arm down, and also me. "Oof!" I hit the bed again, and Muramasa looked over. "Oh, Isabella! I apologize, I didn't realize that I…" He shook his head, ignoring his sentence and noticed Gemma. "Er, Hello, Miss Reeves," he greeted awkwardly, not comfortable with more than one person watching him sleep. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I was saying good morning to Onee-chan," she said simply, grinning at me. With one swift Shunpo, she was at the entrance to the room. "Well, I better go check on Szayel. Oh, Izzy?" I looked over at her, confused. "Szayel said that he wanted to play with you today, I forgot to tell you. So come down when you're done saying yer romantic goodbyes!" We both flushed bright red, and Gemma, satisfied with the results, bounded towards her room with the clone.

Muramasa crawled out of bed and looked around. "Do you wish to play with that Arrancar now, or after you eat?" I looked up. "You have food?" He nodded, and I shrugged. "I think I should go with Szayel first," I admitted, feeling ashamed. "He's probably upset that I've been paying too much attention to you…" He nodded, and I was surprised that he wasn't in the slightest bit pissed off. "Whatever you wish." I smiled, quickly hugged him, and walked off towards Szayel's room before I could even see his reaction.

As I reached the end room, I heard Gemma talking softly and Szayel snapping back louder at her. I opened the door and saw the clone lying face down and Gemma trying to get him up. "Ooh, Szayel," she crooned, "I told ya she was coming!" She quickly put a hand over her mouth and coughed not-so-subtly, "That's what she said". Szayel refused to look up. "You're lying so I can feel better," he snapped,  
>"And I know she's not comin' 'cause of Muramasa. She likes him, I can tell, and she doesn't like me anymore!" I put on a smile and put a hand on his shoulder. "Mornin', Szayel-kun!" He shot up and looked me in the eyes. With a big grin on his face, he glomped me and cheered, "Issy, you're here!" I laughed and held him up. "Of course I am; I wanted to play with you and Gemma!" His eyes shone and he nodded quickly. "Great, we need someone else for the game. Gemma, tell her, tell her!" Gemma laughed and nodded. "Well, 'Issy'," she began, "You told me about how Szayel in Hueco Mundo loved 'Phantom of the Opera', so I decided to remind him and he made a game out of it."<p>

I looked over at the child-like clone and raised an eyebrow. With hands on my knees, I asked, "Oh, cool; I love 'Phantom of the Opera". How do we play?" Szayel blushed and rocked on his heels. "Well," he began, "We play the scene where Raul goes to save Christine, and the Phantom tries to win her back. And we play other parts too, but that one is the most important." I nodded in understanding; you need three people to play: Raul, Christine, and the Phantom. "So, who am I gonna be, Szayel?" Gemma grinned like a cat and Szayel blushed. "Well, Gemma is Phantom for this time, and I'm Raul…." I blushed and gave a look to Gemma that blared 'You-totally-picked-the-Phantom-and-lured-me-here-so-Szayel-could-play-my-hero/love interest, didn't –you?'

With a small smile, I took his hand. "Then I guess I'm Christine, right, _Raul?_" He looked down and nodded. "So where do we play?" He looked up and dragged me down the hall. Gemma Shunpo'd to get next to us, and smirked. "Szayel, being the genius he is, actually _built _the set. Seriously, he worked all night so all three of us could play, and he didn't just build wooden sets of the opera; he built and decorated the entire freakin'—Well, take a look!"

We stopped at a fork in the road with makeshift signs on the connecting wall. One said, 'Opera House', another said 'Phantom's Lair', and another read, 'Other'. I looked over at Szayel and asked where we should start. He pointed at the Phantom's Lair and pulled us both down a long natural ramp until we entered the set, and I was amazed: There was the lair, exactly put as from the movie, complete with the mirrors, the mask stands, even the chandelier! How did Szayel get a friggin' chandelier in the Soul Society? "Oh, Szayel," I breathed, looking around, "It's perfect; no, it's better than perfect!" He blushed and looked down. "Ready?" Gemma asked, and I nodded before taking Szayel's hand. "Sure. C'mon, Raul!" 


	39. Chapter 39

After we reenacted the scenes, line for line (though, I _hugged _my Onee-chan and not kissed her as the Phantom), and Gemma with the mask on her face let Szayel out of the noose. Szayel quickly went to me, and I returned the small rock that served as a ring to Gemma. "Bye, Izzy," she whispered, trying not to laugh. "I think Muramasa will be a little miffed that Szayel made sets out of his caves!" I nodded and dramatically walked towards 'Raul' and we walked away in the wooden boat with leg holes in it for us to walk away and sing in. "Say you'll love me for one long lifetime," "Say the word and I will follow you," Szayel repeated, his eyes wide. I felt a pang of sadness; He seriously loved me, but I couldn't think of him like _that_…

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to console him, and he looked like he had won the lottery. He beamed, and I gave him a small smile before we walked back to the center stage to take a break. Gemma slumped onto a nearby rock. "Acting and singing like Gerard Butler sure is taxing," she sighed as she lay down staring at the ceiling. I nodded and walked around, playing with whatever I could get my hands on. Szayel followed me around, and always tried either holding my hand or playing with what I was playing with.

Finally, I heard him whimpering, and I turned to see his eyes were rapidly flashing again. I grabbed his shoulders and tried to calm him down. "Szayel, you're going to be okay," I reassured as he was losing his mental battle. "Don't do it again, please…." I saw that he was about to lose his mind again and winced, preparing for the worst. He quickly Sonido'd and took Gemma's mask off her face and firmly put it on his own skin. "Turn your face away/ from the garish light of day;/ Turn your face away from cold unfeeling light…" I was a little unnerved; singing really doesn't go with his breakdowns…

He gripped my hips and I jumped. "Szayel, this is no time to play a sexy Gerard Butler Phantom!" Gemma and I yelled at the same time. Ignoring us, he kept moving back and forth in a simple sway and refused to let me go. "Szayel…." Suddenly, we all heard steps, and I Shunpo'd out of Szayel's grasp. "Szayel," I warned, "STOP." His lip quivered, and he let out a hurt cry. "I was right," he hissed, "You love Muramasa more than me!" I bit my lip and he frowned. "Then maybe I should just get rid of Muramasa, so you can like me again." Gemma Shunpo'd and placed him in Rikujokoro again, and the steps ceased. I turned at the entrance to see an impressed Muramasa.

"This is quite the accomplishment," he mused, taking in the scenery. "Szayelapporo, did you do this?" Szayel scowled and refused to look at him. "Yes," I replied, trying to calm Szayel down before he hurt anybody. "He's a genius with this kind of stuff." I smiled at him, and he nodded at Muramasa. "What do you want?" he spat, and Muramasa ignored his hateful tone. "I wished to inform everyone that the others are eating in the main cavern entrance." I nodded before walking to Muramasa and grinning. "Thanks for telling us," I said softly, and Gemma agreed. "Yeah, I'm starved!" She ran over and released Szayel so he could eat and I took his hand as a peace offering: I'll give you as much attention as I can if you calm down. He didn't take it and held onto my waist instead and scowled at Muramasa's back. "Mine."

I turned bright red and stared down at the hissing clone; did he just call me his? Muramasa raised an eyebrow at me. "Has this Arrancar… claimed you?" I shook my head. "No," I said firmly, "Not like that, I mean…." I sighed. "It's difficult to explain, but—" I looked down at Szayel, who had his eyes wide open in shock. "….." He wasn't saying anything, just staring at me, like his entire world had shattered. "Szayel, don't look at me like that," I pleaded, but he just kept staring off. Suddenly, he Sonido'd and flew at Muramasa, eyes changing every second.

"Your fault," he hissed, holding the zanpaktou down. "It's _your fault!_ If we had never met you, we would have been fine!" They both fell to the floor as Muramasa was defending himself, and Szayel succumbing to the madness again. Gemma and I cast Kido as fast as possible to stop them, but he brushed the spells off easily. We looked at each other; he had never been able to not be contained. "I guess we solve this the old fashioned way!" Gemma said, and she hooked her arms around Szayel's waist and fell to the floor, pulling him off of Muramasa. I ran over to Muramasa to check any injuries, and the worst was a large deep cut Szayel had made with his bare fingers. "Dammit, Muramasa, I'm sorry," I murmured as I quickly casted Soten Kisshun. Szayel was trying hard to knock Gemma off of him, but she held on tight and finally wore him out.

The flashing of his irises ceased, and he fell to the floor, silent and unconscious. Gemma rolled out from under him and put a few strong Kido barriers around him, making sure he couldn't move for a long time. "I think we're good," she said, clearly out of breath. I nodded and let my fingers heal Muramasa's wound, and he stared in awe. "What is that?" he asked, his face returning to normal. I smiled wearily and shrugged. "Just something I picked up. I'm sorry that Szayel attacked you; he keeps losing control—" Muramasa held up his hand. "Yes, because of his mind crumbling," he finished, and Gemma and I stared at him, mouths wide open. "How do you know that?" Gemma demanded, and Muramasa shrugged. "I know many things about diseases. Now, what we should do to calm him…." He went on to explain how we should keep him here while we ate and then bring him something so he won't have to endanger others when he woke up.

I was still shocked; not only did he not care that Szayel had tried to attack him, but he even wanted to _help _Szayel in any way possible! When he finished, we followed his orders and had Szayel in another set of barriers and then stared at him for a moment. He was sleeping, but muttering something unintelligible, and his cotton candy colored hair hung in his face. Out of sympathy, I reached out a hand and tucked it behind so we could see his face. Thankfully, it was calm and peaceful instead of threateningly feral, like it was before.

Gemma grabbed my hand and Shunpo'd back to Muramasa and I laid an exhausted head on his shoulder. "Thank you again," I said softly, my words slightly muffled by his fluffy collar. I felt him lay a hand on my head and we both heard Gemma cough. "Alright lovebirds, let's either confess to each other or move on to breakfast! I need food, for Grell's sake!"

**A/N**

**I do NOT own Bleach, so don't sue me; I have no money for you to take! **

**Moving on. How did you like this lil' chappy? I know, I know, I can just hear you coughing up your 'I'm sick of fluffy romances in OC stories' bile, but have you had a chance to read one like this? Think about it: When have you ever read another fluff/action/humor fanfic where there is Szayel/Oc, Oc/Muramasa, and Yumichika and Ikkaku doing the damn "Yes Dance"? And I think I'm getting better at not overdoing it TOO much…. I think. Oh well, screw it, I love this story anyway, so until chapter 40, its Everyonsfangirl13579 saying adieu! =^.^=**


	40. Chapter 40

As all three of us walked down the hall, I noticed a few people staring at us. You could barely hear their whispers: "Muramasa—" "Human girl—" "In the same bed!" "At her age—" "Insane friend of theirs—" "What a psycho!" I stiffened at that last one about Szayelapporo. With one foot, I spun around to the direction I heard the voice. "Who said it?" I asked dangerously. "Who said he was a psycho?" Gemma understood what I was talking about and her eyes narrowed. I took another step forward. "_Who said it?" _Muramasa laid a hand on my shoulder. "It matters not," he assured gently, "You know they're only trying to get your attention."

We heard a small feminine snort. "So, it _is _true; Muramasa's got himself a human girl!" I scowled in distaste; I knew that bitchy purr of a voice. Sure enough, Haineko was staring me down, her pink tail swishing and her eyes shining with malice. "Don't you think you could do better than this fat little girl, Muramasa?" I raised an eyebrow and giggled; she seriously called me _fat? _How more cliché could she possibly get? With a playful smile, I put my hands on my hips. "Oh, is this where I go into a fearful state because you called me overweight? Wow, you couldn't get any closer to the stereotypical hot bitch, you know." Gemma grinned and winked. Haineko frowned; somehow, her plan was backfiring. She walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "At least I would be hot enough to attract someone, unlike you, you little brat." I giggled, her comments bouncing off of me. "So, you're saying you could attract someone? I think you're wrong, darlin'. See, with your boobalicious self and pretty little tail, you haven't managed to attract the one you like so much, Hyorinmaru, have ya?"

She snarled and gripped my hair. "Just what the hell is your problem, you little twit? I wouldn't be so rude to your elders if I were you!" Her cheeks were pink, and I smirked and delivered my final blow. "Oh right, how could I forget you were my elder? All that gray hair and those wrinkles totally gave it away!" Her nostrils flared, and she threw me against the wall. Muramasa and Gemma came to help me, but I shook my head. "No. I wanna let this bitch get punished by me and me alone!" I Shunpo'd behind her and pulled on her hair. She squealed and kicked my shin, and I pretended to fall to the ground in pain. "Aw, did I hurt you?" she cooed, and she lay a paw on my leg. I smiled. "Oh, Haineko?" She narrowed her eyes and looked down at me. "You should look behind you." Her head darted around and I tripped her by sweeping my leg; she was so stupid to believe me?

Her cat heinie hit the floor, and I summoned the sword form of Haineko to lay at her neck. "Never, _ever _talk about anyone I know like that again," I hissed close to her ear, "Or, I might have to let my grip on a sword slip—" I dropped the sword a little to watch her whimper. "And your pretty little head will be separated from your shoulders." I raised the sword and caused it to disappear. With my right hand, I helped her up for courtesy. "Now, kindly f**k off." And with that, I spun around, took Muramasa's hand, and continued walking.

We finally arrived at an empty dining room, and Gemma tilted her head in confusion. "Uh, where is everyone?" She stared at Muramasa. "Ya said that everyone was ready an eating, so… you lied?" Muramasa sheepishly put a hand on his neck. "I usually eat by myself, but I would like to … discuss some matters with you…. _Two." _He added two, remembering that Gemma was still there. My friend appeared to catch on and nodded wisely like a little owl. "Ah, I see. More lovebirdy romantic lovey dovey crap. I'll go now and check on Szayel!" She winked at me, mouthed, "You're a Mary Sue", and ran off laughing like mad.

Muramasa sat down in a large stone chair and stared at me. "She is very strange…." I smiled slightly.  
>"True, but she grows on you. By the time you've gotten to know her, her insanity will be a cute quirk!" He offered me a chair next to his, and I timidly sat down. "So, what did you wanna talk about?" He drummed his long fingernails and was silent for a moment. "Why do you care about me?" he finally asked.<p>

I bit my lip and thought how I would explain this without looking like a stalker. "Well, er, you see," I began, and he shook his head. "You don't need to lie to me." I blushed and looked down. "Sorry." He smiled again. "You're apologizing again," he mused, and I gave him a small smile. I took a deep breath, and said quietly, "Well… This will sound crazy and stupid, but it's _true ._Got it? He nodded, and I blurted out, "Okay, in my world back home, there is an anime called 'Bleach'. In this anime, the Soul Society exists, Hueco Mundo exists, and everyone in _this _world exists as a fictional character. And…. You're one of the villains." His eyes widened, and I gently held onto his hand. "You said you wouldn't freak out," I reminded, and he fell silent. "Anyway," I continued, "I care about you because I believed what you did was justifiable. It wasn't _good_, per se, but it was justifiable. You're actually my favorite character because of your loyalty and compassionate aspects," I confessed. He smiled slightly, and I smiled back. "So, that's how you knew so much about me and how this would all end?" I nodded, and he nodded slowly in understanding.

"I see." He looked back at me again. I looked down and fidgeted with my hands. "I actually have a question for you, Muramasa." He looked up, surprised. My face was bright red because of what I was about to ask. "Do you have…er, feelings…. I mean," I stammered, "Okay, let me start over—" Muramasa stopped me with a wave of his hand. "Do you mean to ask if I have feelings for you?" My face turned so red that I probably looked like a round stick of dynamite. "Uh, yeah," I said, swallowing. "D-D-Do you?" He also blushed slightly and looked down. "I….." He muttered something unintelligible. I tilted my head. "I didn't hear that," I murmured, and he shifted. "I _do._"

At that moment, my heart did a triple backflip, a few somersaults, and quite possibly gained angel wings in Super Saiyan form. He seriously did have feelings for me! I looked up and asked, "Not to sound weird, but…. Why?" He smiled. "It's complicated, but I know I do." I nodded; that was basically how I always thought I would now if I was in love. Muramasa looked at me. "And you?" he asked. It took me three seconds to answer back immediately, my fangirlish side taking over. "Yes!" I was shocked at how quick I said it, but…. I really loved him. It sounds stupid for loving someone who you've only known for one day, but knowing his past and fate, it felt like longer. My mind slapped me upside the head. _STOP BEING CHEESY, DAMN YOU! _

I looked up at Muramasa, who was smiling greater than I had ever seen before. "So," he began. "So," I replied. We both stared at each other for a long time in silence. Finally, he stood up. "What do we do now?" I shrugged and stood up as well, since all the talk was making me want to move around. Well, _that_, and my foot was asleep. I tried to walk around and like a moron, almost fell flat on my face the moment I tried walking on the wrong foot. As quick as you could say "Good God, this is corny!", Muramasa caught my arm and I blushed red again. Finally, my mind just said, _Ya know what? F**k it, kiss him. I won't complain or slap you again. Seriously, kiss your fangirling subject with those otaku lips of yours! _"Good idea," I replied in my head as I reached up and kissed the zanpaktou full on the lips.

It took a few seconds to realize what the hell I just did. When I remembered, I pulled away and grinned. "Well," I said, smiling like an idiot, "Now it's official, wouldn't ya say?"

**A/N**

**It's a bird, it's a plane, it's: AN ANNOYINGLY CORNY CHAPTER! I hate how I write romances; every word I write just seems SOOO friggin' cliché! But that's just me being a perfectionist, maybe. Or maybe I suck at writing, I dunno. Oh well, we're entering epic territory soon, so I guess it's worth it!***

**Till next chappy,**

**Um….. [Insert Creative and Witty Name Here.]**

***FORESHADOWING! :D**


	41. Chapter 41

Muramasa and I talked a little more about zanpaktou, and I told him the story of how I got here. I skipped a little over the parts with Szayel and barely touched the Nnoitora incident. "That is most likely the strangest tale I've ever heard," he reasoned, "But then again, I'm the being with purple skin and nine inch nails." I grinned and we heard Gemma burst in.

She looked awful: her hair was scraggly, her glasses were askew and hanging from one ear, she had multiple cuts and bruises on her face and arms, and she looked like she was about to faint. "Onee-chan!" I ran over to her and caught her as her knees gave way. With a shaking face, she pointed at the door. "We're in deep s**t, Izzy," she breathed; she was breathing shallowly. Muramasa walked over and put a hand over her body. It glowed purple for a moment, and his eyes slightly widened. "These are wounds made by an Arrancar." His voice was hollow, and he laid a hand on my shoulder.

My face drained of all color; Szayel did this? Of all the times he had lost himself, he had never hurt Gemma. This was bad, very bad. "Where is he?" I whispered, "Gemma, he won't get away with this, and we need to find him before he hurts other people." I cast Soten Kisshun, and her wounds began to heal. "I went back to the cavern, and he was gone, along with his Phantom mask," she murmured drowsily. "He saw that I was there, and he asked where you were. I told him you were with Muramasa, and—and—" I urged her to go on. She winced and stared me in the eyes. "I think he finally went insane." In confusion, I tilted my head. "What do you mean, 'finally'? He's always been crazy as a faraway clone!" I protested, and she shook her head, her face more serious than I had ever seen her before. "I mean that he's finally snapped, and there's no going back. I tried calming him down, but it led to a fight before he punctured my shoulder with some syringe and I hit the floor; I could barely move my body for a few scary seconds, Izzy."

I caught my breath as her wounds healed, and I was thinking as fast as I possibly could. "Okay," I shakily began, "I think I know how to help Szayel. Muramasa?" The zanpaktou looked at attention. "….. I… I'm going to need to go _alone _after Szayel." He prepared to protest, but I shook my head. "No, Muramasa! If he sees you, and he's more powerful than ever, he _will _kill you; I can't let you die." Every time he tried to protest, I refused and finally kissed him again on the lips. "Muramasa," I murmured softly, "You are _not _going to get killed because of me." Gemma smirked weakly and I stared her down before she could call me a Mary Sue again.

With a quivering lip, I rose and hugged both Muramasa and Gemma. "Please take care of her while I'm gone, Muramasa." He hesitated, but nodded. In one swift movement he locked lips with me again, and half willingly let me go out of the room. "Grell help me," I whispered with tears in my eyes. I walked down to the cavern where we had left him, and looked around, seeing if he was still here. Nobody was there. With a relieved but still worrisome sigh, I left and looked around each of the rooms.

After looking around for my old friend, there was no sign of him anywhere. "Dammit," I whimpered, "Where is he?" Out of frustration, I picked up a rock and threw it at a nearby wall. "Szayel," I whispered wearily, "Where are you?" A small stream of tears ran down my face, and I threw more and more rocks at a faster pace until I had thrown them all against the wall and was crying out in rage. "Issy?"

I jumped and turned around to see Szayel, his eyes very slowly flashing, and I sighed in relief before hugging him tightly. "Oh, Szayel, I found you!" My tears trickled a little more and subsided as he smiled at me. His smile drooped when he saw I was crying. "Why are you crying, Issy?" With one free hand, I wiped my old tears off and hugged him tighter. "I was so scared when I couldn't find you," I sighed, relieved that he was fine. "Please don't run off like that again!" Szayel nodded, confused and tilted his head. "But I've been in the Phantom room the whole time; remember, Gemma put me in time out again…"

My eyes narrowed. He couldn't have been in the Phantom room; I looked all through that room, inside and out! I looked back to see him with an angry and confirmed expression on his face. "Who made you cry?" he demanded, and he looked me in the eye. My eyebrows furrowed; he really didn't remember what happened! His scowl deepened. "Was it Muramasa?" I saw his eyes flash faster, and I shook my head. "N-No, it wasn't Muramasa," I reassured. Szayel shook his head firmly. "He did, I know he did! You're just too scared to tell me! But it's okay," he soothed, pulling me close. "I'll take care of him and make sure he never hurts you again, I swear."

I shook my head and tried to break from his grip. "Szayel, Muramasa didn't do anything," I enunciated slowly. "He cares about me, and you and Gemma. He would _NEVER _hurt me!" I shrugged. "The boldest thing he's ever done is kiss me—" "He KISSED you?" I winced; how stupid was I, saying that out loud? I bit my lip. "He… He did, Szayel." I saw his eyes flash violently, and he shook my shoulders. "How DARE he?" he hissed, his voice demonic. "You're mine, and mine alone to treasure; nobody else will ever have you!"

Szayel finally had snapped, and his nails were breaking the skin on my shoulders, making them bleed. "Szayel," I whispered, frightened, "You're hurting me!" The clone looked up at me and gripped my arm in a vice. "We're going to go to our home," he said with a quick edge to his voice. "We'll take the shortcut so nobody will try and take you again…" I was trying to get away from him, but his hold on my wrist was too tight. "Szayel, I'm begging you," I whimpered, trying to loosen his vice, "Please let me go!" He was ignoring me, and was leading me through a dark labyrinth of caverns, and all I could do was try to stop my love—I mean, close friend from taking me too far into his madness…


	42. Down Once More Part I

Szayel was dragging me deeper and deeper into the caverns, and I was becoming more terrified by the minute. "Please Szayel," I pleaded, "Where are we going?" The clone was grinning maniacally and pulling me down further. "It matters not, my dear," he replied, "Wherever we are, as long as we're together for eternity, that's all that matters!" He finally stopped in front of a large underground cliff, and took me in his arms and jumped.

We were flying through the air, and I was screaming in fear. Szayel clamped his gloved hand over my mouth. "Come now, darling," he reassured, "Would I kill us and end our mortal love?" I looked back at him in fear; by now, he had to have completely lost his mind! "How should I know?" I yelled through my muffled lips, "I don't know what the hell you're doing nowadays!" As we were just about to fall, I screamed again and wrapped my arms around him for safety, and he let out an amused chuckle. With one flick of his hand, we were on the ground and perfectly fine.

He took my wrist and dragged me through shallow water to a cavern that was all too familiar: Candlelight, a large chandelier, and a mask on a stand. "Szayel, this is no time to play Phantom of the Opera!" I whimpered, and he lightly caressed my face and whispered, "Who said anything about a game?" He hit a hidden lever, and a large metal gate closed in on the room, trapping me inside. My eyes widened in fear; now I knew he had truly gone insane, his mind deteriorated, and heart set on one thing alone. "Szayel, please, come to your senses! You have to let me go!"

I was screaming and trying to get away, but he paid no heed and threw me over his shoulder. As I tried to get off, I noticed a robed figure running to the gate to try and open it. _Muramasa! _I nearly cried out in joy, but kept silent so he would stay hidden. "This is the point of no return, Isabella," Szayel warned me. "Nobody will ever know of the angel in her own hell with her mad love!" My throat let out a whimper of fear, and I glanced at the gate for a moment to see if Muramasa was still there. He was, but Szayel had caught me looking.

"Oh, my dear," the mad clone sang, "I think we have a guest!" He lay me onto a nearby bed and waltzed to the front gate. Muramasa flung his hands on the bars. "It's over Szayelapporo," he growled, "Let Isabella go!" Szayel scowled. "Why should I follow your command?" he asked playfully. Muramasa bared his sword. "Because if you don't, I can make your zanpaktou do the work for you."

Szayel smirked and bade Muramasa to try to take over his zanpaktou. Muramasa, determined to set me free, used his power. "Whisper, Muramasa!" The purple light swept through the cavern, and—nothing happened. Both Muramasa and I gasped as Szayel started laughing and unsheathed his zanpaktou. "Fool! My zanpaktou isn't the real La Jujuriosa; do you think that your little trick could turn a false sword against me?" He put the sword through the metal panels at Muramasa's neck. I gasped in fear and ran to Szayel. "Szayelapporo, please, don't hurt him!" Small tears were forming in my eyes, and Szayel glared at Muramasa. Muramasa himself was growing desperate and looked his opponent in the eyes. "Just let me see her," he demanded firmly, "Let me see her!" Szayel bowed mockingly and raised the gate. "Be my guest, sir….."

Muramasa cautiously stepped in and I ran to go to him, but I stopped when Szayel ordered me to. "Good sir, I bid you welcome; did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay for the sins which are YOURS!" He Sonido'd, grabbed a rope, and threw the noose around Muramasa's neck and hoisted him in the air. I screamed and ran to him, but Szayel blocked me with his hand. "You can save him, Isabella," he murmured, and my breath hitched; this was Phantom of the Opera, and if Szayel was the Phantom… "Start a new life with me here or your 'love' dies!" Muramasa glared at him while desperately trying to save me. Szayel snarled and tugged on the noose and Muramasa winced in pain. "Please," I begged, "Don't hurt him!"

The deranged clone snarled and tightened the rope. "I _won't _if you make the right choice!" Muramasa shook his head at me and outstretched his long nailed hand. "No, don't; let me die, and you'll be free!" I shook my head, tears forming. "Muramasa," I wept, "Either way, if I say no, he'll kill you and keep me here anyway… either way he WINS!" I crumpled to the floor and thought like mad what I should do. Muramasa hung his head down. _Dammit, remember! What did Christine do? _After remembering her choice, I shook my head. _It's mad, it'll never work…. Though, it might wake the real Szayel up… _Glaring at Szayel, I said, "The tears I might have shed for dark fate/ grow cold and instead turn to tears of hate!" He winced slightly, but stared me down and pulled on the noose. "You test my patience," he hissed in an inhuman, insane voice. "MAKE YOUR CHOICE!"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	43. Down Once More:Conclusion

Muramasa was shaking his head and to let him die, and Szayel was nearing killing him. With a deep breath, I slowly walked towards them both. _If anything can remind him of the past…. _"Pitiful creature of darkness," I sang, "What kind of life have you known?" My steps felt heavy as I got closer to the clone, who looked reminded of the past and confused. "G-God give me courage to show you/ You are not… alone…." A tear fell from our faces as I gave Szayel the same kiss he had given me in his lab so long ago, and Muramasa's eyes widened. Szayel felt warm and I felt tears come down his pale skin and hit my Arrancar uniform as he wrapped his arms around me. After a few more seconds, I pulled away and hugged him, tears flowing out of me like a river. "Szayel," I whispered, "Please wake up…."

With a limp head, I looked up to see Szayel's eyes… they were tear streaked, but their purple markings had disappeared and were a solid amber. I smiled through my tears and hugged him again. "Szayel, it's really you!" The original Espada embraced me again, and I had never felt so happy to have my friend back in my entire life. "Izzy…." He smiled at me and squeezed me tight. "I'm sorry…." I looked up and smiled sadly. All of a sudden, his eyes slowly started to flash. "No," Szayel growled as he tried to contain himself. "We have to stop him!" I nodded and took his hands. "We have to finish the third act, don't we?" I laughed softly, and felt tears welling up again. Muramasa stared at us in confusion; he didn't know what was happening. "We should hurry," Szayel said, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded and my lip trembled, despite my smile. "Of course."

He turned into the clone once more and tears ran down his face. He walked around the room, muttering, "Look at me, look at all of this!" In a second, he Sonido'd to me and opened the gate. "Go now/ Don't let them find you!" I ran to Muramasa and quickly removed the thick rope and we embraced. "Promise that you'll never tell/ Never let them know of the Angel in Hell!" Muramasa was still a little unnerved, but he got the message and grabbed my arm. I hesitated for a moment; the story wasn't finished yet. "I'll be there in a moment, I promise," I reassured before kissing his cheek and slowly walking to the Szayel clone.

I caught my breath; he was already beginning to deteriorate! He was staring at the wall, mumbling. "Masquerade, paper faces on parade, Masquerade/ Hide your face so the world will never find you…" His head turned, and he saw me. As he rose to say goodbye, I saw that his eyes were Szayel's once more. In one swift movement, I wrapped my arms around him and gave my dear friend a final goodbye. "Isabella…." He hesitated as his left side was crumbling to reishi. "What is it, Szayel?" "…. If you get back to Hueco Mundo, go to the entrance and follow the arrows." I wrinkled my eyebrows. "What do you—" "It'll make sense when the war is over. Trust me."

He smiled sadly, and kissed my forehead. "Until then, I guess the play is over…" We both stared at each other, and I smiled. "I suppose it is. But I will see you soon, Szayel." I gasped as he was almost degenerated. "Only you can make my song take flight…." He was nearly gone, he kissed me on the lips. We wrapped our arms around each other, and I felt a new set of tears run down my face, and I whimpered. "Szayel, I don't know who I want… I don't, and I'm sorry for thinking that I was _never _in love with you," I shakily murmured from under his uniform.

He pet my hair and my shaky breathing subsided a little. "I can wait for you to decide," he soothed, my tears flowing still. He lifted my chin, and looked me square in the eyes. "Isabella," he said firmly, "You're strong, powerful, and smart. You'll know what to do when the time comes, and if you choose Muramasa…" He looked off and winced, a shattered look in his eyes. "You may be in love with Muramasa, and I'll be alone, but I'll still be in love with you, no matter how long it takes for you to love me back." He smiled. "You've made me so illogical, Miss Tiberi." I sniffled and smiled at him. "I try my best," I teased.

Finally, the warmth of his was gone, and I was left alone in the room. He was gone. Letting a few tears sink in, I stood still and then slowly walked to Muramasa's arms and we wrapped our arms around each other. "Let's go," he murmured as he cupped my face and kissed my cheek. I smiled up at him; not sadly or a fake one, a pure genuine smile. I had no need to be sad, because I had the true Szayel waiting for me in Hueco Mundo.

My heart became heavy, and I felt torn in half: One half with Muramasa in the caverns, and one with Szayel in Hueco Mundo. Call me corny, but I knew that we would meet again. But…. I still couldn't tell who I loved; Muramasa or Szayel? Every time I thought about it, I felt that I favored one more than the other. And Szayel kept gaining the upper hand, the more I thought about it. _I can't have someone else go insane over me, _I thought, looking at Muramasa. _And I __**do **__love Muramasa, I know it. _Szayel's words rang in my mind: "I'll still be in love with you, no matter how long it takes for you to love me back."

"Let's go," I agreed, kissing his lips. We walked, hand in hand, smiling at each other and I quietly sang, "It's over now/ The music of the night….."


	44. AUTHOR'S NOTICE

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE!**

**Hey, cheries, how are ya? Well, I've been having a hard time coping with the upcoming loss of my Netbook on May 10****th****, which means that I am going to have to take a small break for a few weeks until I can:**

**Get more ideas for the next chappys**

**Clear off my flash drive so I can write from place to place**

**Destroy stress from school**

**Work on *ahem* how this story ends, and how I can make the pieces for the ending I have fit just right (with the help of nadzuke eno mono, who has been texting with me all Sunday for plot layout for *coughcoughcough****book 2 ****cough cough*. And you guys are probably gonna flip out when this little story taffy ends (wait, what the hell is a story taffy? O.e). Until then, it's Everyonesfangirl13579 saying:**

**GLOMP, OTAKU!**

**P.S. To tide you over, as I have a bad case of writer's block, here's a data sheet for Otaku:**

**Name: Otaku**

**Owner: Isabella Tiberi**

**Shikai: "Glomp, Otaku!"**

**Bankai: Achieved. "Bankai: Yandere!"**

**Abilities (shikai): Purse is filled with plushies that can be touched to activate the plushies' zanpaktou and other abilities. Can also summon healing pocky made of reishi from said purse. As a strong offensive attack, Otaku can glomp her opponent to strangle the reishi out of them (which is how the pocky is made). **

**Abilities (Bankai): Armor switches to gold, red, and black Mew Mew Outfit (similar to Mew Ichigo), bracelets with Millennium Item charms appear on left wrist, and eyes glow red. For her Yandere Final Attack, she lures opponents in with distracting reishi. When they are close enough, she unleashes **

**Appearance (Sealed): Best friend of owner, Gemma Reeves**

**Appearance (Shikai): Transforms into giant humanoid in schoolgirl armor with a purse made of zanpaktou shards. **


	45. AKON ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hey, everyone! I decided to let you know that I am going to AKON- 2012 in Dallas, TX! So, since at least one of my readers may be going (or more), maybe you guys should now what Im wearin so I could say hi, answer a question in person, or just be random at Akon together. Anyway, I'll be a brunette in a maid's dress, pigtails, and I blue/gold mask. I'll be with my best friend nadzuke eno mono, who is wearing a lovely costume of Ciel's party dress from Kuroshitsuji. So, if you're lucky, we might be able to say hello hello hello! :)

Love,

Everyonesfangirl13579, Nadzuke eno mono, Isabella, Gemma, Kerythestria & Myrialnae ("Ancient Dragons, Modern Demons"), Momomiya ("Coffins, Trains, and Shinigami") and Lily ("SISTERS?")


	46. Chapter 44

Muramasa and I had made it out of the cave, and were heading to check on Gemma, who was still recovering (with Soten Kisshun's help) from Szayel's attack. When we arrived at the dining room where we had left her, there she was, happy and healthy. "Izzy!" She ran and hugged me, and then looked up with worry. "I sensed something really big and familiar disappear... Was it-" I bit my lip and nodded slowly, knowing what she was saying. Her glasses slipped further down her nose as she frowned and looked down, a teensy weensy tear in her eye. "I'm gonna miss glomping him..." In my head, I was crying my eyes out at Szayel disappearing, and also facepalming at her comment.

Suddenly, we all heard a loud crack, and Muramasa doubled over, coughing and holding his stomach. We both caught his balance. "Do you need some more Hollows to absorb?" I asked, and he shook his head. "No," he whispered, "I need to free Koga still, and time is running short." Gemma squeezed my hand and mouthed, "He's really goin' through with it!" I nodded, and felt my fingernails sinking into my palms; he was going to die, and I couldn't do anything about it... Jeez, I felt _powerless_.

Firmly nodding, I put a hand on Muramasa's shoulder. "I just wanna say something before we all go." His coughing had subsided, and he looked up. "What you're doing, for the zanpaktou, like, making them appreciated?" Muramasa looked up. I smiled warmly. "You'll influence it. And they will be treated better than before and show their true selves. So, basically," I concluded, knowing I was fanbling (rambling as a fangirl), "You're a hero in the end."

His eyes were shining; he knew that everything would be for the better in the end. Gemma nearly exploded with fangirlishness (and so did I) when Muramasa's pale lips turned up into a smile and looked into my eyes. _Don't squeal, _My mind firmly warned, _DON'T squeal at such an emotional moment! No matter how hot he is! _

I gave a small little squeal, but thank GOD, Muramasa didn't hear it _You are such an idiot, _I heard in my brain while it facepalmed at my otaku sounds of joy. "If this is the time for final words and actions," he spoke softly, looking down slightly. "Then I wish to comply." Gemma and I tilted our heads in confusion, and Muramasa slowly stood up. He wobbled a little, and I helped him stand. Gemma stood there, with a catlike smile on her face. _What's up with her? _I thought, slightly annoyed that she didn't help me help Muramasa up. She looked at me knowingly, and grinned mischievously.

"Muramasa, are you okay?" I asked, my suspicions growing. "Did Gemma... slip you something while you ate or something? Her smile is creepin' me out..." Gemma shook her head and facepalmed. My friend was bearing a look that said, _GOD, DON'TCHA GET IT? _Muramasa shook his head and took a small step forward. I just stood there, like an idiot, not knowing what was going on. "Muramasa? ..."

Gemma rolled her eyes and Shunpo'd behind Muramasa. "C'mon, hurry it up, man!" She grabbed him and moved him closer and closer to me until he was only a few inches away. Her face broke into another catty grin, and finally the pieces fit together in my head. In less than a second, his face got incredibly close and he pulled me in. _Gemma, _I screamed in my head, _You conniving and knowing as-_

For someone so level headed, I suck at two things: Males and kissing (they really go together, don't they?). So, as great as being able to kiss a guy that I fangirl over every second he's onscreen is, I'm also KISSING EFFING MURAMASA! Not only that, but I also was reminded of Szayel the moment his lips touched mine, and it _stung. _I knew that I loved Muramasa, but I loved Szayel as well... maybe even... more than Muramasa. _But it's okay, _My mind interjected, _Because you're with a guy you love now, and he's in love with you. And for the love of God, he's gonna turn into a mushroom cloud of hollows soon; I think that warrants one goodbye kiss. NOW WORK IT, BABEH!_

My mind is more perverted than Sage from Naruto. But Muramasa didn't seem to mind and finally moved back. Well, more accurately, Gemma pulled him back and looked red. "Not that I don't loooove you making out with my bestie," she giggled, "But I think we have an old guy to free and then fight. So, ready to go or do you want a room?"

After giving her a wonderful expression (A la Look of Disapproval), I took Muramasa's hand and smiled. Gemma grabbed the other one and shivered with laughs. "This feels soooo cool," she said, cradling his long fingernailed hand, "You're like the hot anime version of Edward Scissorhands!" I was about to pinch her, give her another look, but I realized she **was **kinda right. "Nontheless," I said with determination while glancing at said 'hot anime version of Edward Scissorhands', "Let's head over to where Ichigo and the Soul Reapers are." Gemma and Muramasa frowned in confusion. "But when will they intrude?" Muramasa asked. "I don't sense any of them." Suddenly, we felt a rise of black epicness in the back of our heads and heard a loud _crash! _coming from a nearby cave. "Right about now," I said, grabbing both their hands and Shunpo'ing to get to Old Man Yamamoto before the others did, especially Ichigo.

I felt really strange, thinking as how technicaly, we were working with the bad guy, and how when the Soul Society won, they might be more than a little miffed. Maybe they would even let Mayuri experiment on us... I shook my head, dismissing the horrifying thought of turning into a "Calcium Miku"-esque monster because of that kind of cool sounding douchebag of science. _But what if Muramasa __**does **__win because he knows what's going on and will betray us for Koga? _I thought. _Sure he lost in the anime, but __**you **__weren't in the anime, and neither was Gemma. Gemma may have been right in pointing out that you might've royally screwed the world! _

My feet stopped to a grinding halt as we reached the cavern where Yamamoto was being held. Just the sight of that Jello Glass pyramid (comes with a free Head Captain in every box!) was nostalgically horrifying (if those words go together). My eyes fell upon an orange haired teen who sounded like a gruff version of Izaya Orihara's english voice (Durarara reference!). Muramasa had appeared in front of him and was reciting his dialogue from the show. Gemma's mouth dropped open as she saw Ichigo swinging his sword and Muramasa easily dodging it. "He may be yours, but Ichi-kun is sooo mine!"

With one facepalm, I saw out of the corner of my eye: Yoruichi Shihoin, flying in as agile as ever, Kyoraku and Ukitake, having slightly epic looks of courage, and a glimpse of something icy and tsundere in the sky. "Psst, Gemma, it's Hitsugaya!" I whispered, pointing at the sky. Her eyes widened and she grinned wickedly. "They're all mine to glomp, right?" she asked evilly. I pet her like Dr. Evil pets Mr. Bigglesworth while surveying the anime cuties. "Soon, my otaku rapist," I crooned, "But now we must hide, lest the Chuck Norris with bells in his hair comes ad spots us!" I pointed an index finger at a nearby cavern, and my friend nodded. Very slowly, we backed up behind a pillar and peeked out for Muramasa's cue for us to leave with him, Byakuya, and Senbonzakura. "Okay," I whispered quietly in Gemma's ear, "We stay quiet, don't arouse any attention, and we come with Muramasa when they leave for Karakura."

All of a sudden, Gemma frowned. "Wait, I realized something," she reasoned, "Orihime was in Hueco Mundo as a prisoner, right?" I nodded, then my eyes widened in understanding. "So how could she be in Karakura town when she heals Masa-kun?" Gemma asked.

For the first time in many years, Gemma had scared me with her logic. "I dunno," I confessed, agitated that I couldn't explain it. Suddenly, it came to me. "I KNOW!" I cried out softly. Gemma clamped a hand over my mouth, and her eyes bulged in fear. "Shut it, we don't need them noticing us at the wrong time!" she whispered. I nodded and became quieter. "Well, I can logically explain why Orihime can be here and not still in Hueco Mundo." Gemma perked up. "Because Ulqui fell in love with her like those fanfics say and let her go on a vacation?" she asked cheerily. I shook my head and narrowed my eyes at her.

"No," I said slowly, "Look, Crystal, that other human in Hueco Mundo, she said that we were in a _fanfic_, right?" Gemma nodded. Grinning, I looked up at the sky to taunt my creator. "Well, our author is a moron and forgot to check her facts and the plotline!" Gemma grinned and stuck her tongue out at the sky. "Sucka! That's why we're nerds; we read between the lines and flag the YouTube videos to make up for our knowledge and lack of social lives!" I nodded and high fived her. "Darn right!"

We went back to watching the scene, until we saw Muramasa signal us. With one hand, he opened a Garganta, and nodded in our direction. "We shall be going now," he stated, and Gemma and I Shunpo'd to the portal. Ukitake and Kyoraku recognized us, and their mouths dropped open. "Girls," Ukitake asked, his voice filled with betrayal and hurt, "Why are you with this horrible creature?" Gemma frowned and I shook my head. "It's complicated," I said. Gemma pointed at Byakuya and added, "We're sort of leaving like Byakuya. But don't worry; it'll all work out!"

Ichigo glared at Muramasa, his brown eyes steely. "So, you can brainwash humans too?" Gemma giggled and grinned madly at the Substitute Soul Reaper. "He's soooo epicly brave and stuuuupid!" She cried as she Shunpo'd to glomp him. Before the poor baby could react, she Shunpo'd back to me and winked. "We know what we're doin', Ichigo, don't worry. Oh, Izzy?" she asked quickly. I tilted my head. "Can I give em' a hint?" After a moment's thought, I nodded and smiled sweetly at the pair of heroes. Gemma cheered and turned to them. "Hmmm, a hint," she mused, "I know!"

She took a step forward, and Muramasa took this chance to wrap one of his long lanky arms around my waist. I jumped, and he smiled bashfully. Giving him a small smile back, we watched Gemma take a deep breath. "In order to escape Ryujin Jakka's flames," she began grimly, "You need: someone small, adorable, tsundere, and icy as hell sexy shota!" She blew Ichigo a kiss and leapt through the portal, and both Muramasa and I followed. I grinned and nearly died of laughter as I heard Kyoraku say something as the Garganta closed. "Okay, let's think; who or what is a sexy, icy, shota?"

**A/N**

**I'M BACK, BABIES! AND WE ARE GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER TO THE END OF THIS STORY ARC, AND ONTO THE MINI SEQUEL. THE REASON I SAY 'MINI' IS BECAUSE IT IS THE END OF "WHAT IN THE HOLLOW?", AND IT'S ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS. WE HAVE ONE MORE ARRANCAR ARC TO COVER, THEN IT'S ON TO THE TRUE SEQUEL, TAKING PLACE IN A NEW ANIME, WHICH IS... TO QUOTE A FAMOUS PSYCHO:**

**"You really want to know, do you? Well in that case... I'M NOT TELLING!" - Kefka Palazzo, Final Fantasy**

**P.S. NO, IT ISN'T FINAL FANTASY. I JUST LOVE THAT FITTING QUOTE (AND KEFKA-KUN) TO FRIGGIN' PIECES. :P**


	47. Chapter 45

We had stepped through one of Muramasa's famous Portals-O-Death and stumbled into a bush near a small island of grass. "Pfath," Gemma said while spitting out a piece of grass, "Gravity sucks!" Nodding, I looked ahead at Koga's resting place. Muramasa and Gemma also stared off, and I bit my tongue in thought. _So what happens after this is all over? Go to the Soul Society and have Yamamoto get EXTREMELY pissed and have us killed? Or go to Hueco Mundo and explain to Aizen how we escaped and try to explain how Orihime was here? God, I really should have thought this through! _

Muramasa pulled me up and out of my thoughts. "I must go to Koga now. Find a place to-" He doubled over and started coughing profusely. Gemma and I caught him and began walking him forward, closer and closer to Koga. Suddenly, Gemma jumped and her eyes widened. "Onee-chan," she whispered quickly, "I see breasts and a cutesy voice!" Sure enough, as I turned in her direction I saw Orihime walking around, calling for Ichigo. Muramasa was still coughing, and I knew that he had to collapse near her. "Okay," I began softly, "I'll let go of him so she can see him, and he'll fall. Then, we run into those bushes-" I pointed at a large thicket of shrubs, "And wait for Muramasa to wake Koga." She nodded and headed into the bushes, and I slowly let go of Muramasa, and I felt a pain in my heart. I was starting the beginning of his death, and it felt like I was letting him down, just like Szayel.

I shook my head and froze, staring at him in fear. "I-Isab-bella," he coughed, "Go!" With little tears blurring my vision, I closed my eyes and nodded. I let go of him, and quickly Shunpo'd to Gemma and waited for the scene to unfold. As Orihime saw him and immediately began healing him, I heard Gemma's breath becoming heavy. I put a hand on her shoulder. "You do know that in order to not be noticed, we have to be _quiet_, right?" She scowled at Orihime and shrugged. "I know, I know," she whispered furiously, "But you know I hate her!"

My eyebrows shot up; since when had Gemma _ever _told me she hated Orihime? "But why?" I asked, looking the teenage healer up and down, as if I could scan for what made Gemma hate her. "Think about it," she huffed, squinting at her. "She talks about kindness even though she knows that it adds to the 'hot-but-virtuous-' act like Anzu from Yugioh, she doesn't fight back when Loly is about to kill her, she acts like Princess f**king Peach in the Hueco Mundo arc, and she heals perfect strangers!" For emphasis, she jabbed a small finger in Muramasa direction. I nodded vaguely; true, Orihime could be somewhat annoying at times, but I guess I hadn't noticed, considering that she was so nice when we first met. _Besides, _I thought, _She IS healing someone I care about with no questions asked, even though his Spiritual Pressure is clearly dark. _

Gemma kept glaring at her, and I kept looking around for any sign of someone watching us. Suddenly, Muramasa gasped, his eyes flashed open, and he bolted upright. Orihime jumped back, and Muramasa had asked her why she healed him. She smiled sweetly and said, "Because you were hurt!" Her face shifted to a frown though, and she softly said, "And I felt you were in such pain..." Gemma scowled and I could hear her growling get louder. "Gemma..." I warned, and she fell silent. "But it's stupid," she huffed, "Orihime Inoue isn't an empath, so how the HELL is she supposed to know how he feels?"

Orihime tilted her head and peered at the bushes where we were hiding. "Is someone there?" Gemma was primed and ready to pounce, but luckily I caught her and forced her to the ground. "I know she annoys you, but for the love of Yoppei, **shut it**!" Her nostrils flared and her eyes were bugging in pissiness, but she nodded begrudgingly and put her left hand to her mouth. Orihime turned her ginger colored head back to Muramasa, and I smiled warmly at Gemma. "On the bright side, he's gonna try to kill her in a few seconds!" A few seconds later, nothing happened. Gemma glared at me. "Not happening, Onee-chan..." I frowned and patted her head. "It's gonna happen... now!" Nothing, they were still just talking, and Muramasa was still trying to comprehend why she was feeling sorry for him.

Eventually, we just sat around waiting for the right moment. Apparently Muramasa had started to understand what was going on. "I see," he said slowly. "So you care almost like Isabella..." I jumped up and nearly yelped; what was he doing, mentioning my name to her? But strangely, Orihime appeared confused by my name. "Who's Isabella?" Gemma frowned in confusion and looked over at me, and even Muramasa looked addled. "The human girl who was taken in Hueco Mundo, the one you met. Do you not remember her?" Orihime shook her head, her eyebrows knit together. "What's Hueco Mundo?"

_Okaaaay, either she's suffered major memory loss, or... _"Holy crap," I whispered, gripping Gemma's shoulder. "We went back in time!" She raised an eyebrow. "But how did that happen? And when? Like, when Mayrui kidnapped us, when we blacked out, or-" "I really don't know, but it would explain how Orihime is here and not back in Las Noches." I interrupted, my fingers now running through my hair.

We went back to eavesdropping on them. "So, is this Isabella here now?" she asked, and my heart skipped a beat. Hopefully, Muramasa knew better than to tell the truth... He shook his head. "No." My shoulders relaxed, and Orihime nodded. "Is Isabella evil, like you?"

Gemma threw her hands on the ground and yelled, "That's it!" As Orihime turned to see who had yelled, Muramasa glared at her and tried slashing at her with his sword. "Don't you compare her to me!" he snarled, and I felt a strange kind of selfish pleasure; he was... defending me, and I liked how sweet it was. Gemma scowled and pointed at Orihime, while mouthing, "Hit 'er again!"

Unfortunately, we didn't have enough time. Chad and Uryu ran out of a nearby clearing to help their fallen comrade, and both of them noticed the three of us as well. "Who are you two?" Chad asked in his deep monotonous voice. Instead of answering, Gemma pointed at him and asked, "Muramasa?" Both Muramasa and Chad stared at her and replied, "WHAT?"

I cuffed her and looked apologetically at them both. "It's nothing," I said hastily, my hand holding onto her collar even tighter, "She doesn't know what she's talking about." Uryu scowled and pushed up his glasses. "Nevertheless," he said, a bow forming behind him, "Did that friend of yours attack Orihime?" I scrunched up my eyebrows; that voice sounded WAY too familiar... "Vexen?" Uryu shook his head in confusion, and Gemma pinched me. "Okay, now _she _doesn't know what _she's _talking about!" she exclaimed, a giddy smile on her face. "But yes, Masa-kun DID attack Little Miss Perfect Personality over there." She gestured towards Orihime, who was staring at us in wonder.

Uryu and Chad scowled and prepared to attack us. "I don't know who you are," Uryu said, his voice getting colder, "But anyone who attacks our friends has to pay." Gemma rolled her eyes. "Oh, because 'Friendship is Magic', right, Uryu Ishida?" His eyes widened. "How do you know my name?" She grinned. "Oh," she said casually, "It doesn't matter. But since you're hot in a tsundere, anime version of Harry Potter way, I'm gonna give you a bit of advice." She Shunpo'd next to him and glomped the Quincy from behind. Then, she whispered in his ear, "One day soon, you will get your ass handed to you by a feminine man with pink hair. You will recognize him when he releases his sword and sounds like he is orgasming on sooo many levels. Got it-" She struck a pose. "MEMORIZED?"

As Uryu tried to process what was happening, Ichigo and Rukia appeared from a portal and saw all of us. "Hey," Ichigo said while scowling, "You two were the ones with Muramasa, weren't you? Where is he?" Gemma smiled widely and Shunpo'd to glomp _him _as well. "Well hey there, Ichi!" she squealed as she hugged him. "Ooh," she giggled while smothering him, "ABS!" She poked his teenage six pack, and Ichigo blushed bright red in surprise and embarassment. "Gemma," I chided playfully, "Let's not make this a lemon!" Pouting, she let go and flashed Ichigo a small secretive smile before looking over at me.

Giggling, she went back to me. "Ready, Masa and Bella?" I nodded and looked at Muramasa, only to find him straggling to Koga's tomb. "Oh, that overeager bastige!" I sighed impatiently. Ichigo must have guessed where I was headed, and he unsheathed his zanpaktou. "Hold it right there!" I rolled my eyes and facepalmed. "Please, Ichigo," I moaned, "I don't want to beat the crap out of a guy who has an amazing voice acto-" I stopped myself and smirked. "I mean, a guy who was a grope worthy midriff doesn't deserved a butt whupping from the likes of me!" He flushed tomato red, and I smirked even deeper, my comment going according to the others, I grabbed Gemma's arm and we ran to catch up to Muramasa. _"And now, the second act will begin..."_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Yay, another chapter! Since I got back from Six Flags yesterday (BEST. FIELD TRIP. EVER!), and it's a three day weekend before end of course exams, I decided to write today's chappy. Don't worry, cheries, I am writing as many as possible before Tuesday, and I am cramming as many as possible before I head off to A-kon. Aw, I just loooove "Beat the Literary Clock", don't you? Oh well, once this is all done uploading, I will be writing the next chappy. Be ready for a storm of them!**

**P.S. You may be wondering why Gemma asked if Chad was Muramasa and why Izzy said, "Vexen?" to Uryu, so it's explanation time! See, Jamieson Price is the English voice actor for both Muramasa AND Chad on Bleach (also, he's Choe Neng Poww, one of Baraggan's Fracciones), and Uryu's voice actor (Derek Stephen Prince) is the same as Vexen from the amazing "Kingdom Hearts" franchise. Cool, no?**

**P.P.S. Does anyone else find the way that *SPOILER ALERT* Vexen dies in KH: CoM? Seriously, go on YouTube to see it and prepare to see Axel doing some epic Roy Mustang work right there :3**


	48. Chapter 46

Muramasa, Gemma, and I had reached the base of the tree. "So," Gemma drawled, "How exactly do you free a guy who's in a box?" She smirked. "Hey, that sounds like a joke: How many zanpaktou does it take to free a Kuchiki?" I gave a small laugh and looked over at Muramasa, who was already muttering an incantation to free his master. Thin cracks of reishi appeared, and they were forming a small compact image. "It's like watching a laser show at a planetarium," I mused while watching in wonder.

Ichigo and co. were running toward us, preparing for battle. Gemma raised an eyebrow and looked over at me. "Mind if I slow 'em down?" I shrugged, looking back at the materializing prison. "Sure," I said, smiling at Muramasa, "Do what you want." Thinking better on it, I tapped her shoulder. "But NO MAN SLAVES; I don't want a repeat of what happened with Tesla!" She frowned playfully and shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I don't _really _need 'Bun Bun II'!" she giggled. I nodded and released her true form. "Glomp, Otaku!" A pearly glow surrounded her, and her shiny black schoolgirl armor attached itself; shards of metal clumped to make a bag, the purse with reishi pocky; her hair separated into two pigtails, and her cheeks developed two small blush circles; and the finishing touch: her sword appeared, the very first time I had even seen her sword form! At first, it came in the form of a blade shaped like...

"A key," I whispered. "Otaku, you're a Keyblade?" Otaku smiled and shook her head. "Look!" Suddenly, it took the form of a black ten foot katana; a familiar katana that often made people think it's wielder was overcompensating for something. "Sephiroth's sword!" Otaku giggled and ran up to her opponents. "Remember, Otaku, just distract them, no killing!" My zanpaktou pouted, but nodded and proceeded to fight.

Knowing she would be fine, I stood next to Muramasa as he began freeing Koga. "Muramasa," I started uncomfortably, "You remember what I said about him, right?" He nodded, and I shifted my weight. "It's just... I mean, he's gonna... and... I'm sorry..." I was trying to comfort him a little, but god **DAMN **it, it was too hard to say! He smiled at me sadly. "No need to apologize," he said while still muttering incantations under his breath. "I am making my own choice. And," he added while looking back to his master's prison, "Perhaps you might be wrong, and Koga will actually be connected, as I hope he is." I wanted to tell him that I _was _right, but... _Don't you DARE tell him! _My mind chided me. _Look, even though you're right, you need to let him hope and go through with it rather than let him get killed by something else and change fate; didn't you see "Back To the Future"?_

I huffed in real life and snapped to myself, "Duh, who **hasn't **seen 'Back to the Future'?" Muramasa looked back at me confused, and I realized that I had said that out loud. "Oh, it's nothing," I laughed nervously, staring at the nearly complete box. _Anyway, even if you do care about him, you need to sometimes sacrifice s**t for the greater good. That's what being an anime character is all about. _"Jesus, it's not like I'm a Mary Sue for God's sake," I muttered. Muramasa looked back again, and I shook my head. _Look, I know in your head you sound bitchy, but you knew what you were getting into the second you saw him! _With that, I looked back at Muramasa and walked closer to him. "Just... do your best to, er, _**let it go**_ when it happens," I murmured, remembering how the arc (and Muramasa) ended. Not quite understanding, he nodded slowly and we glanced at each other, watching Koga's coffin finally become whole.

"Now to open it." Muramasa flew up and tore out the swords sticking out of the coffin one by one, as I heard a large _thump_. I looked to my left to see Otaku hitting the ground. "Crap!" I ran next to the giant fangirl, and noticed several cuts on her face, not to mention some bruises beginning to form. "Otaku, c'mon, speak to me!" I slapped her arm, and she looked at me woozily. There were several Quincy arrows sticking out of her forehead and arms. She winced and moaned, "Frickin' bakas..." She stopped moving, and her eyes were slowly glassing. "Goddamn idiots," I whispered furiously, feeling my salty tears pour down my red hot face in thick lines. "You morons; SHE WASN'T GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Running over to her other side, I fished out a giant stick of Pocky Reishi and shoved it piece by piece into my friend's mouth. "Wake up, wake up..." She still wasn't moving. "S**tf**k!" Looking around wildly, I grabbed Orihime by the arm. "Hey," Ichigo growled, "Let her go!" I gave him a deadly glare. "Unless you want to pee blood for the rest of your life, then I suggest you let me take her." My voice was quiet, and Ichigo apparently took me seriously. I took Orihime to Otaku and squeezed her hand. "We're gonna heal my best friend, got it?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "But how would you-" "You'll see. C'mon!" I held out my hands over her and whispered, "Soten Kisshun." A large golden oval hovered over her giant form and began reversing her injuries. Orihime gasped. "How do you have Shun Shun Rikka?" I smiled bitterly. "Long story. But I need your help; don't worry, I won't hurt you or anything." She nodded and began healing with me as another oval appeared and we healed Otaku twice as fast.

Eventually, Otaku was fully healed and shrunk back to Gemma, her armor and bag disappearing. Gemma slowly opened her eyes. "Nngh, that's my jet ski, Leonard Nimoy... Woah, Izzy, what happened?" Orihime put a hand on her shoulder. "Ichigo and the others hurt you, but Isabella and I healed you. Are you alright?" Gemma scowled and got up. "I'm just dandy, thanks," she replied frostily before walking towards Muramasa. Orihime took her hand. "W-Wait, why are you helping him? I know he's in a great deal of pain, but..." She looked down and I heard Gemma sigh. "Orihime," she said softly. The angelic teenager looked up. With one swift movement, Gemma reached back andpimp slapped the poor girl across the face. "You are not an empath; you are the true definition of a MARY. F**KING. SUUUUEEEEE!"

"Gemma, what the HELL?" I ran towards and went to heal Orihime's face. Gemma gave a deep sigh of relief and smiled contededly. "Okay, I'm good now, I don't hate her anymore!" Orihime looked over at her and looked down. "Sorry I'm a Mary Sue, whatever that is..." she murmured. I shook my head and gave her head a small pat. "Nah, you're not that heinous," I soothed, "But you do need to grow a pair." Gemma patted her head as well, until we heard a loud _crack! _in Muramasa's direction.

The black tomb had crackled open, and an old withered man (who ironically had a six pack and muscled body, despite his ancient appearance) with a partially masked face was slowly waking. _Koga!_


	49. Chapter 47

I Shunpo'd with Gemma near Muramasa and watched as Koga woke. "Koga, it's really you!" Muramasa cried in glee. Koga stared at him feebly. "Mura...masa?" Muramasa stepped forward and started smiling widely. "Yes, it's me, your faithful servant. Koga, I found a way to free you, and now..." He took a deep breath. "Now we can make our own world together!" For a fraction of a second, he glanced over at me. "Muramasa..." The zanpaktou immediately bowed. "Yes, master?" I clutched Gemma, my breath hitching; Koga was going to stab him any second...

Koga smiled tightly. "You have proved so loyal, Muramasa. I am proud." Gemma, Muramasa, and I all goggled at him; he was... PROUD of Muramasa? "Really, master? You are finally proud?" Muramasa's eyes were shining with hope. Koga nodded and his lips stretched and cracked into a grotesque smile. "Yes, Muramasa." Koga noticed Gemma and I watching the two of them. He scowled, his lips chapping and his skin becoming taut. "Who are those girls?"

Muramasa glanced over at me and grinned. His look clearly said, 'I TOLD you he was fine!' "These are two humans who aided me in freeing you, Master Koga," he introduced. "The one with spectacles is Gemma Reeves-" "Good to know THAT'S my defining quality," Gemma muttered playfully. "And Isabella Tiberi." Muramasa stared at me a bit too long, and Koga appeared to notice. "Ah, you have a consort, Muramasa?" Koga eyed me in a very... Nnoitora-esque way that creeped me out. "A bit young, but both of them are very fair..." Gemma blushed and giggled into my arm. "Oh, I'm so flattered," she tittered into my shirt, "The pervy old man said I was 'fair'!"

I suppressed my laugh as not to offend Koga or Muramasa, and bowed, pulling my friend down with me. "Pleased to meet you, Koga Kuchiki!" Koga nodded slowly and looked us up and down. "Are they powerful, Muramasa? They seem like ordinary humans..." Gemma smiled and nodded. "Well, if you call controlling all zanpaktou AND Shun Shun Rikka powerful, then yeah, we're powerful!" Koga smiled wryly, and I shuddered with memories of rapists past (specifically a Spoon headed freak). "I suppose we could fit two more in our perfect world," he drawled, his voice thin and crackled. Muramasa beamed at him and walked over to me. "Thank you, Koga!" The zanpaktou scooped me up in a slightly embarassing bridal style way and I flushed bright red. "Er, M-Muramasa!" Gemma was smirking, her cheeks puffing out so she wouldn't burst into hysterical laughter.

"So, bridal style romance out of the way," Gemma said, "Do you and Koga have any catching up to do, Masa?" Koga shifted and moved around his tired muscles. "There is... one thing..." Koga admitted, eyeing Muramasa and I. "Muramasa, come forward." He gently set me down and walked towards Koga. "Yes, Lord?" Koga put a hand on Muramasa's shoulder. "**Why are you so gullible, weakling?**"

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, but then ran towards them in fear. "Muramasa, look out!" I screamed, but it was too late. Scowling, Koga unsheathed Muramasa's sword and stabbed him through the chest.

I saw Muramasa look up at his master in confusion and surprise. "K-K-Koga... why?" I could hear his breath already becoming shaky. Koga glared at him with deep hatred and dug the blade in deeper. "You never answered my call when they sealed me away, or any other time! I called you to help me when I needed you most, and you refused to come out like a stubborn brat! You're just a worthless tool that needed to wake me; I don't any other use for you." He spat on the ground, and I stood there, paralyzed with rage. "Well," he reconsidered, eyeing Gemma and I, "That isn't _entirely _true; after all, you did manage to bring some powerful, wise..." he googled us in that uncomfortable way (though how can you google someone in a comfortable way?) again. "Young ones. Though, not _too _young..."

Gemma scowled when he met her eyes. "Piss off, Kuchiki," she spat, "You know what yer name means in Bengali, right?" He shook his head, and she grinned. "Hint: They're spherical, and many cowards need to grow a pair of 'em, ESPECIALLY you!" Koga scowled and took his sword out of Muramasa slowly, relishing his zanpaktou's pain. "You're a little too fiery and impudent, girl!" Gemma put up her fists and prepared to fight, though I felt a large wave of fear: Koga Kuchiki is considered the most powerful Shinigami in the world, and he's pissed at MY zanpaktou, MY best friend. I doubted that we would last very long in a fight with him. He smirked nastily and put his sword near her neck. "Aw, so pale," he drawled teasingly, tracing the blade. I saw her stiffen with fear and indignation, and I recognized that face; it looked a lot like mine when I was being held captive with Tesla and Nnoitora.

I felt rage coursing through my veins, and I felt my heartbeat pulse in my head once, twice, three times. Regaining my courage, I Shunpo'd between them. "Don't you dare touch her, you withered son of a bitch!"

Koga scowled, and Gemma looked over at me, looking like she was saying ' I could take him... but thanks.' "And who do you think could stop me from daring?" I pointed at both Gemma and I, and he gave a harsh metallic laugh. "Two children cannot defeat a God, idiot girl! Hell, my zanpaktou had more Spiritual Pressure than you, and look at him!" He pointed a long wrinkled finger at Muramasa, and I glared at him, my hands shaking. "You want to know the truth about **why **Muramasa didn't ever respond, Koga? Want to know why you were stuck in that prison for a few hundred years?" I growled. He looked confused, but nodded. "You see that zanpaktou lying on the ground? The one you just f**king killed?" I pointed at Muramasa, who was watching us. Koga scowled. "What about that useless tool?"

I stepped forward and felt my Spiritual Pressure flare. **"DON'T CALL HIM A WORTHLESS TOOL!" **My voice rose in volume and even Koga looked slightly ruffled. "If you hadn't been so goddamn blind to think you had power alone, then you would have developed a connection with Muramasa and been able to help him, and he would have been able to listen to you." I gulped down a small sob and went on. "You gradually lost your connection to your zanpaktou and by the time you were kept prisoner, he had slipped from you without knowing it. He was loyal to you for hundreds of years, waiting alone in his inner world, waiting for a sign that you were calling him." I pointed a finger at him. "You have nobody to blame except **you**, you dumbass. If you weren't such a child, you would have found that out sooner and wouldn't have had to move into the little roach motel over there for a few nice centuries!"

Koga growled and gripped my head with one hand. "Don't be stupid!" He shoved my face to the ground, and I prepared to die and have my skull split open. Gemma yelled something, and I felt something smooth cushion my face. "Santen Kesshun," I mumbled, half my face muffled by the shield. "Thank God she moves fast!" Koga was shocked, and I took those precious seconds to look for help. "Hey, heroes!" I yelled shakily, my voice cracking, "We have your villain!" They all saw me point at Koga. They charged at Koga, but I knew there was only one person who could defeat that old rapey douche. "Gemma," I called, "Where's Byakuya?"

Gemma looked around, but shrugged. "I dunno, but he should be here, shouldn't he?" I nodded and went over to Muramasa. "Could you go look for him and Senbonzakura while I take care of Muramasa?" I asked, kneeling down to look at his gaping wound. She nodded and began closing her eyes. I eyed her and frowned in confusion. "Okaaay, what the hell are you doing?" She gave me a tight smile and replied, "Pesquisa. Remember?" I nodded and smiled in spite of myself; Gemma could really be a logical person in a lot of battles when everyone else was freaking out. "Found 'em!" She sped off in a direction near a small lake, leaving Muramasa and I alone.

He was breathing shallowly, and I immediately prepared to heal his wound. "Soten Kisshun." The oval encircled him, but broke into shattered pieces. "What the hell?" I whimpered as the golden lights disappeared. That had only happened with Szayel before, but I was feeling fine now! "You...c-c-can't... heal...m-me..." Muramasa moaned before coughing up blood. I gave him a small worried smile and ran my fingers through his hair. "Of course I can, I just need to try harder," I argued. But no matter how many times I tried, the spell refused to take hold.

Muramasa gingerly took my hand. "S-Stop, please... I d-don't want you to t-t-try anymore." I shook my head. "No," I said firmly, squeezing his hand, "Why the hell do you think I would stop?" He smiled and then coughed furiously. "You'll only make it worse... The hollows I h-have inside me would also h-heal with m-m-me and would only swallow me up... So don't t-try anymore, please." My heart turned into a deep compact pit; I could either heal him and let the hollows consume him, or wait for the hollows to consume him anyway. "What do you want me to do, Muramasa?" I asked, still holding his hand. He smiled, his lips slightly stained with blood. "S-s-stay here wh-while I p-p-pass on, please..." He waved a slender hand at Koga, who was brushing off the heroes like flies. "I d-don't want to b-be a-a-a-alone when I d-die."

Nodding, I put a shield over us and lay down next to him, putting myself in a position where I could face him. "You won't be, Muramasa, I promise." **Promise. **_Another promise to someone ya love, eh? _I thought miserably. _Well, let's try to __**keep **__this one, shall we? _Smiling faintly at Muramasa, I lay my head gingerly on his shoulder, away from his wound, and tried to keep him awake so he wouldn't become unconscious. With one hand, I pointed out all the constellations and the Greek myths behind them, and Muramasa recited by heart the book that I had loved reading at his cavernous mansion.

"Bella?" I looked up at him. "Yeah, Muramasa?" I asked, acting as casual as possible in the situation. "Who are you in love with?" I frowned in confusion, and then smiled. "You, silly," I said, "Who else would I be in love with right now?" He looked at me, his icy blue eyes suddenly very hard. "I think you know, Bella." My mind suddenly clicked, and I realized he was talking about Szayelapporo. "Oh." I propped myself up on my knees and tried not to look at Muramasa directly. "You don't have to lie and say it's me if you love him; I was just curious." I rocked back and forth and looked up at the sky, as if I could see Szayel in the sky, able to help me explain things. "Well... I don't...know, exactly..." I saw his shoulders slightly droop from the corner of my eye.

I looked back up at him. "Let me explain," I murmured shakily. "Szayel and I met in Hueco Mundo, and we imprinted on each other very deeply. And... well, there was that er, incident I told you about with Gin Ichimaru and a potion." He chuckled, and then went into another coughing fit. I bent down closer to him and cradled his head until the coughing subsided. "As for you, I always felt a connection with you too, and well, you were always really kind and loyal. Not to mention that you helped with Szayel's condition without being asked. And," I rambled on, "I love you both, but I don't know WHO I am 'in love' with..." I looked up at him. "Does that make any sense?"

He nodded and smiled faintly. "S-S-Strangely, it d-does.." I giggled softly and put my head on his shoulder gently, making sure the shield I put over us was still sturdy. We were silent for a while. "I-If it t-t-turns out that you love Szayelapporo truly," he said softly, "I don't c-c-care." I looked up at him. "You wouldn't care that I wasn't in love with you?" My eyebrows shot up in slight disbelief. "N-n-not in the way you th-think!" He blushed slightly, and I smiled; he thought that I assumed he didn't care about me! "I m-m-mean th-th-that I wouldn't be filled w-w-with anger or any-th-thing," he explained. I nodded in understanding. He smiled sadly. "Though," he added with a wry chuckle, "I suppose I would die before I could do anything anyway."

I frowned and shook my head. "Don't talk like that," I ordered, "Your last words shouldn't sound like they belong in an emo corner!" Reaching down, I lightly put my lips against his and smirked. "Feel better?" He smiled wryly and nodded. With that, I rested my head against Muramasa's fluffy lavender ascot and we remained silent as the both of us waited for this battle to end in peace.

**A/N**

**I SUCK AT WRITING ROMANCE PARTS, SO SORRYY ABOUT THAT ATROCITY. HEY, I LET OUT A NICE WELL ROUNDED CHAPTER. BUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? BYAKUYA FIGHTING KOGA, MURAMASA'S TRANSFORMATION, LOTS OF REFERENCES, AND AS USUAL, LOADS OF SEXY ANIME CHARACTERS. UNTIL MY SUGAR RUSH WEARS OFF, THIS IS Everyone'sfangirl13579!**

**P.S. Another fun voice acting fact: Aizen's voice actor also does Ganju's voice as well. SURPRISE! :D**


	50. Chapter 48

Muramasa and I had actually fallen asleep, despite the chaos, and I felt him shivering in his sleep. "K-K-Koga..." I dizzily woke up and looked around, my shield still intact. Byakuya had appeared, and was fighting Koga while small pieces of reishi pocky were occasionally being thrown expertly between his teeth. I smiled; Gemma was a deadly force when paired with the man with epic petals! The others were fighting a large group of nearby hollows, but more and more of them kept appearing out of nowhere- HOLLOWS?

I bolted up and saw Muramasa sleeping next to me: he was deathly pale, tears of blood were trailing down his cheeks, and hollows were materializing left and right outside the barrier. With pale clammy hands, I tried to wake him up. "Muramasa," I whispered fiercely, "Wake up... WAKE UP!" He was breathing shallowly still, but he refused to stir. "Wake up, wake up, wake up," I whispered, my voice getting louder. "Wake the hell up, Muramasa!" For some reason, he was still comatose. I bit my lip and rocked back and forth, thinking of what could be happening. Finally, I stiffened in recognition. "He's starting to turn into an Arrancar because of the hollows in his soul escaping!"

We didn't have much time before Muramasa was going to turn into an Arrancar. Finally, I slapped his left cheek and desperately screamed, "**Muramasa, you need to wake up **_**now!**_" His dark purple eyelids slightly moved open, and I saw him slowly look at me. "B...B-Bella?" I nodded quickly and smiled warily. "Yeah, it's me. But, hey, we need to move now, or try to heal you some other way, because you keep releasing hollows and pretty soon it'll-" I stopped and hugged my head to my knees and LOST. IT. Tears were sticking to my face, and I was breathing like a little kid who's crying about a dropped lollipop. "You're-going-to-die-trying-to-save-Kogaaaaaaa!" I was sobbing uncontrollably, and hating myself for every sob; Muramasa was dying, and I really had to lose it now?

He slowly moved forward and put an arm around me as I cried and heaved breaths. "I told you," he crooned, stroking my head, "I know what I'm doing." I looked up at him. "B-But are-you-gonna-f-f-free-Koga?" I sniffled. Muramasa winced and looked away from me. I propped myself up to face him. "Muramasa, why?" I demanded. "Why would you still want to free him? He nearly killed/molested Gemma, he was incredibly close to bashing my brains in, and he stabbed you through the chest! The F***ING chest! He-" I took a deep breath and swallowed a few tears. "He said you were worthless, and that you were a tool, when it was **him **who destroyed your bond." He still wasn't meeting my eyes. "Just tell me!" Muramasa's head whipped and faced me with a blazing fury. "He's my master!" he roared.

I jumped, my eyes wide in fear; Muramasa had never yelled at _anyone _like that before. "Even though he's done this, there has to be some part of him that still believes in me, I know it! Koga is still my master, and a zanpaktou will stay with their master until the very end, no matter what!" He looked like he was about to say more, but he doubled over in pain and I ran over to him. He was paler, and there were pools of blood where he had been crying. "O-Okay," I said softly, "I'm sorry, I should have thought about..." I paused, thinking of how Koga abused Muramasa even then. _He never cared for Muramasa, _I thought with pure hatred, _but Muramasa always loved him. But, I can't really convince Muramasa that it's true; not with how loyal he is... _

"I'm sorry," I finished. He was still coughing, but he wasn't as pale. I smiled warmly. "You look better!" For some reason, he wasn't looking at me. "A-Are you okay, Masa?" I looked in his direction and saw Koga lying on the ground, with Byakuya standing stoicly and Gemma on his side. No, that wasn't a typo; she was ON his side, with her arms and feet wrapped around him in an ultimate glomp! "Yay, Bya-kun! That's the sexy cold face we wanna see!" she cheered, and Byakuya looked at her, not moving. "Unless you want _your _blood on this sword," he said in a slightly confused voice (probably due to the fact that he had never been glomped before), "You should get **off **of me." She pouted, but complied and made otaku sew a Byakuya plushie that she could hug. "Aw, they're both so kawaii!"

Muramasa was trembling with sadness and rage at the sight of his master lying on the ground. "Koga!" He bolted up and staggered towards him, but was blocked by my shield. "Put it down, Bella," he ordered. I bit my lip and shook my head. "Masa, he's gone," I said, my voice thick. "You can't do anything to save him." He shook his head and slashed at it until it cracked and shattered, and he grabbed my arm. "We're going to heal him," he said absentmindedly, "Then he'll see that we're still bonded!" He started dragging me towards Koga's blood-covered body, but I shook my head and Shunpo'd away from him. "**No, **Muramasa," I stated firmly, "You already brought him back once; another time won't change anything!"

I could see him wanting to believe me, but still he was blindly devoted to Koga. "Don't make this difficult, Bella," he warned before Shunpo'ing behind me and grabbing my arm again. "Trust is gained this way; he'll trust me again, I swear!" He was stronger than me, even with hollows coming out of him left and right. "Just like you _swore _he would forgive you the first time?" I yelled, wanting to draw some assistance nearby. Thank God it worked; Gemma and Byakuya noticed us heading for Koga and Gemma Shunpo'd in between us. "Hey Izzy," she said, "I thought we wanted to make sure Koga _didn't _come back to life!"

Muramasa grabbed the both of us and started walking still while coughing profusely. "Two.. makes the p-process faster." Gemma pulled away, and Byakuya stopped him and bared his sword. "You are **not **resurrecting Koga Kuchiki, zanpaktou." Muramasa shook his head and glared at his master's great grandson. "He is not dead, Shinigami, he is injured." He held up my hand. "And Bella is going to heal him with me!" I pulled my hand back and grabbed his shoulders.

"Muramasa," I said slowly with tears pouring down my face. "Byakuya killed Koga. There's nothing we can do about it now. He was **meant **to die. I told you that, remember?" His face was chalk-white, and he was staring at me. "B-but, we have to heal him...KOGA!" Muramasa doubled over and turned dark black. _He's transforming into an Arrancar completely, _I thought with fear, _But first, he'll- _My thoughts were shattered as Muramasa started shaking uncontrollably and screaming in pain. Parts of his hollow body were coming in: long arms, an armor-like chestpiece, and worst of all, a mask was covering his face.

I ran over and tried putting Soten Kisshun arround it, but the Arrancar Muramasa shattered it with his bare hands. He looked me in the eyes, and I was paralyzed with fear and surprise; his eyes were,,, gone. There was just an empty black space for his mask. I trembled and thought about summoning a zanpaktou to defend myself. My arms slowly rose to my waist, and I mumbled, "Sc-scatter, S-S-Senbon-"

My voice stopped in my throat halfway up, and my arms fell limply to my sides; I couldn't do it. _He's not Muramasa anymore, _my mind told me. _You may have to kill him to defend yourself if he's a hollow and tries to attack you! _I shook my head and stared at Muramasa, who was unmoving. This hollow wasn't Muramasa, but Muramasa was still alive. But where? While I tried to remember from the show what happened next, the Muramasa hollow flew up into the air and raised his arm. I was too distracted and in thought to look up.

Suddenly, Gemma looked back from Muramasa to me, and back to Muramasa. Her eyes widened, and she Shunpo'd and tackled me just as a rain of purple ceros hit where I was standing. Everybody else flew at the Hollow, but he only payed attention to Gemma and I. Gemma glared at him with the most serious look I had ever seen her give. "Santen Kisshun!" She raised a shield just as another barrage of ceros came at us. She Shunpo'd us farther away, and tried to snap me out of numbness. "Izzy," she said firmly, "You need to wake up before Masa kills us!" Finally, she sighed and slapped me.

It jolted me out of it pretty quick. "Ah," I hissed while holding my hand to my face. "Damnit!" I looked back up at her. "I was trying to think of where Muramasa is right now..." Gemma blinked at me. "He's a hollow," she enunciated slowly, like talking to a child. "The one that is firing FRIGGING PURPLE CEROS AT US!" She wildly pointed at the hollow Muramasa, who was facing off Ichigo and Rukia. I shook my head. "But Muramasa is somewhere else, remember? Ichigo fought him somewhere _else_," I insisted. She looked confused, and closed her eyes. "Let's see, 'Zanpaktou Unknown Tales Arc', Episode..." We looked at each other. "255!"

We raised two shields, as Muramasa was still firing at us. I thought and thought. "What can _you _remember, Gemma? I'm kinda drawing a blank..." I asked. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You are asking **me **for episode advice?" she asked, bewildered. "I am the hot character expert, **you're **the episode and storyline gal." She dodged a hollow behind her and summoned Haineko. In less than a few seconds, she had stabbed it through the heart with deadly accuracy, and it evaporated instantly. I grinned. "You're getting better and epicer," I complimented playfully. She smirked. "Meh, practice with Byakuya helped while we were fighting Bakura. He basically taught me to get more accurate three seconds before we went tag team with Koga." She sliced a nearby hollow to shreds and I deflected a few purple ceros from hitting her behind her back with Santen Kesshun.

I tilted my head. "What did he say to help?" I asked. She shrugged and replied, "He said to just calm down and you need to access your inner world, since that's where your battle instincts are, and-"

My mouth dropped open. "Inner world! Koga's **INNER WORLD!** That's where he is; GEMMA, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" I hugged her and dragged her to a bunch of nearby bushes, my plan coming to my mind. With one hand, I opened a Garganta to the Soul Society and pulled her through. "Izzy, where are we goin'? The battle's over _there._" She pointed at Hollow Muramasa. I smiled while thinking, and we walked through. "What're you thinking?" I smiled in thought. "Something crazy and stupid that is likely to backfire. Now, **let's move**!"

**A/N**

**CHAPTER 50! YEAH, CHERIES, WE MADE IT! *Cheers and does a victory dance to "Bad Apple"* **

**With that out of the way, we have ANOTHER thing to celebrate: the 150th reviewer, and the winner of the third annual "Sweepstakes of Awesomeness!" (Trademark.). And that winner is... *drumroll***

**NADZUKE ENO MONO! Yaaaaay! *dances again* So, send me what ya want and your wish is my command, darlin' (=^.^=) And as a special treat, Ulquiorra will hug this winner!**

**Ulquiorra: *shakes head and folds arms***

**Me: *offers cookie***

**Ulquiorra: *shakes head***

**Me: *Opens to cage marked: ****CAUTION: ULQUIORRA FANGIRLS. DO. NOT. FREE! ****and shows him the key in my hand**

**Ulquiorra: *runs quickly and glomps Nadzuke for a long time, muttering, "For my safety only," and walks off, looking even more emotionless in an epic pokerface.**

**Me: :D**

**P. ****this**** is a public apology to Leixym, for forgetting her FF request for so long. BUT NEVER FEAR: I have "It's Time To dddddddddd-" on one YouTube repeat, and "Windows Error Remix- 10 Hours" playing at the same time, you will have it before the end of the week!**

**Tell Demyx I said hi, by the way *winks***


	51. Chapter 49

Gemma and I stumbled into a room filled with wires and glowing tubes. "What kind of room is this?" Gemma asked, looking around. Her eyes rested on 12th Company's insignia on the wall and cringed. "Of course!" I nodded and took her hand again, and began yelling for Mayuri Kurosutchi throughout the lab. "Mayuri, get your black and white ass out here now! I need some assistance!" My friend looked at me like I was commiting suicide. "Are you insane?" she said in a strangled whispered. "He's gonna turn us into the Human Centipede if he sees us barging in, woman!" I took a deep frightened breath and nodded, looking around. "I know, and I'm prepared to defend myself within the fullest extent. Though with him," I joked, "It may just require me smudging his makeup!"

We ran outside and looked for signs of the scientist, but the barracks had been abandoned. A few yards away, we saw a small figure shaking, with what looked like a penknife in his hands. "Whoever you are, I-I'm armed!" Gemma and I exchanged a smirk; we would know that kawaii shaky voice anywhere! "Hanataro!" Gemma squealed as she Shunpo'd and wrapped her arms around the third seat. "Waah! M-Miss, er, Gemm, right?" he asked. She nodded and I smiled at Hanataro. "Hey, have you seen Mayuri? We couldn't find him, and we need him for something really important!" He nodded and pointed at Fourth Squad's barracks. "Everyone in the Soul Society is in the Recovery Rooms in Fourth Squad," he explained, "And Captain Unohana is keeping an eye on Captain Kurotsuchi in there." I hugged him and Gemma and I Shunpo'd off to Fourth Squad. "Thanks, Hanataro! We'll give you another glomp later once this is over!"

The barracks was packed with people. People in white coats were healing those who were still injured and all of the Captains and subordinates were preparing for battle. Gemma grabbed me and pointed at a girl in a small minidress. "Nemu's over there, so Mayuri has to be nearby!" she yelled above the din. We ran over to her. "Nemu," I asked quickly, "Where's Mayuri?" She silently pointed to a room behind the Recovery Room. We thanked her and snuck in to find Mayuri with the most pissed off look in existence at Retsu Unohana.

"What in the world do you mean, 'I can't use the recovering for experimentation'?" he snapped. "Some of them looked beyond  your help, Captain!" Unohana merely smiled. "Oh," she contradicted, "I think that anything the zanpaktou could have dealt would be well within my control, Captain Kurotsuchi." Her face turned hard. "But you are _not _going to experiment on those who I can easily heal without consequences." Mayuri had a face of indignation, and... a little fear. But who **wouldn't **be afraid of Retsu Unohana when she smiles? She scares the crap out of anyone when she does!

Gemma waltzed in through the door. "Oh Mayuri," she sang nervously, "Izzy has to ask you something!" She pulled me into the room and thrust me towards the captain. "Although, she didn't _tell _me what she wanted to ask, but she said it would help win the battle with the zanpaktou!" Mayuri gave me a trademark creepy grin, and Gemma hid behind a nearby couch, muttering, "Rapeface, rapeface!" "What do you wish to ask, dear?" he asked. "Perhaps _you _would want to take part in some experiments? I knew you would come around eventually!" I shook my head. "The day you experiment on me is the day Grimmjow stops flaunting his midriff. But," I added, "You need to put me and Gemma into an experimental machine that I need you to build. Interested?" He scowled, but his eyes glittered in curiosity. "Go on." he urged.

"We have a way to stop Muramasa," I explained. "Right now, he's turning into an arrancar, but his actual self is in Koga's Inner World. And, since you are probably the best captain for the job, we need you to find a way to send us to Koga's inner world, even though Koga is, well, dead." He raised a nonexistent eyebrow and grinned, revealing his yellow teeth. "Interesting," he mused, "Very interesting. And you will have no objections?" "Just as long as you finish it today," I stated. "Of course, unless you aren't able to do it so soon." I smirked. He smirked back and opened a gate to Karakura town and pulled me through. "Wait," I asked, "What about Gemma?" He looked back and I saw Unohana taking her to the Recovery Room. "It seems that she is going to be well taken care of with Captain Unohana," he replied dryly.

We both stepped onto the wet grass, and Mayuri pointed at Koga. "Grab that Soul Reaper," he ordered, and I quickly lifted him with a shield so I wouldn't have to carry any dead weight. Both of us quickly reentered the Soul Society into 12th Squad's Barracks. "Place him on that medical table." I quickly complied and Mayuri quickly hooked up wires and tubes into his head. Some of them he actually _stabbed _Koga's forehead to get inside! "Jesus," I yelped, "Don't surprise me like that!" He rolled his eyes and began typing furiously on a nearby computer that was humming like crazy. "Let's see," he muttered, "In order to enter a Shinigami's Inner World would require opening a portal to a Shinigami's soul and entering it. I've never tried it before, but at least I have a nice healthy guinea pig." I scowled, and out of nowhere he rasped, "NEMU! Get in here, you useless girl!"

Nemu immediately appeared, and Mayuri gruffly ordered, "Bring the other upstart human to me." "Yes, Master Mayuri." She dashed off without another word, leaving Mayuri and me alone. I shifted and asked, "Don't think this is strange, but have you ever heard of something called 'child abuse'?" He shrugged, still typing and muttering. "Not abuse if it's deserved," he replied. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You sound like you're quoting crappy dialogue from a forced 'Mayuri X Nemu' fanfic," I snickered, than covered my mouth; what the hell was I thinking?

Thankfully, whatever his response was, he was interrupted by Nemu with Gemma in her arms. Well, more specifically, Gemma was trapped near her boobs, and Nemu had her in a headlock, but details aren't that important. "Mpph," she screamed with a muffled voice. "My kidnapper is trying to strangle me with cleavage!" Nemu let her go and my friend gasped for breath. "Oh hi, Izzy! Has Mayuri opened the wormhole to Koga yet?" Mayuri muttered under his breath as he typed faster and faster and I shrugged. "He's workin' on it."

In an instant, Mayuri thrust his hand into his computer and pulled out a disk. "Finished!" Gemma and I goggled at him. "The way to Koga's soul is on a floppy disk? Obviously," Gemma marveled. Kurotsuchi took the disk and inserted it into Koga's heart, and a large black/purple hole grew as tall as Slenderman himself. "If my hypothesis is correct, that portal should take you subjects straight to Koga Kuchiki's soul. Are you prepared?" Gemma and I eagerly nodded, and we leapt through the portal. _Hang in there, Muramasa... _


	52. COVER ART!

**HEY, EVERYONE! I just made a cover art for this fanfic, but I dunno how to put it on since it's too big for my avatar! What should I do? I had the thought of emailing it to you guys, but you may not be comfortable with giving me your email address (which is fine, I'm also cyber-wary like that ;P). But if you are, you can PM me and I'll send it to ya! YAY =^.^= I hope yall like it!**


	53. Deviant Art and the Cover of WITH

Here is the address for the cover story on my brand new deviantart account! Hurrah!

.com/art/What-In-the-Hollow-305215297


	54. Last Chance

The portal spit us out of the creepy labratory and into-

thin air. With water a few hundred stories below us. Gemma and I screamed and clutched each other like crazy while we fell through the sky, as is the logical thing to do in such a situation. "Holy crap, we're gonna be turned into otaku pancakes!" Gemma yelled, and suddenly, I remembered: We had POWERS TO STOP THIS! "Santen Kesshun!" A golden triangle shimmered below us, and we landed on it with a loud _thud_. "Life saving shields," Gemma boomed, "They hurt like hell. So where's Muramasa?" We looked around and saw multiple pillars rising out of the wide sea, but no Muramasa. "He's around here somewhere," I said. "First things first, let's find some higher ground."

We steered the shield to the top of the highest pillar and searched for him from above. Gemma jumped. "Holy crap, he's fighting Ichigo!" she exclaimed. Her hands waved wildly for me to come over. I ran to her side and peered across the ocean and saw the battle: Muramasa was like he was before the hollowfication, and was fighting Ichigo tooth and nail. Around them, the waves were getting more chaotic, until even _our _pillar was starting to shake. "We need to stop them before this destroys the world," I yelled over the deafening roar of the water. Gemma nodded and Shunpo'd all the way behind Ichigo and winked at me from afar. _Is she crazy? _I thought while teleporting to catch up with her. _Ichigo might get killed; this is no time for glomping! _

Ichigo jumped and fell facefirst onto a pillar, while Muramasa stared at Gemma in shock. "G-Gemma!" he exclaimed. "How did you get here?" Gemma smirked. "What, not even a hello? How rude!" She crossed her arms and gave a fake pout. Muramasa shook his head. "But how- Koga couldn't have let you in willingly. Tell me; how did you get here?" Gemma shrugged and replied, "I could say the same thing to you, considering Koga's _dead_... So," she said, stretching her arms, "Do you mind calming down? You're almost going to destroy Karakura town with your, er, supernatural PMS?" Muramasa's face darkened, and Ichigo was glaring at my friend. "What the hell is with you coming into a battle like that?" he demanded, and she beamed at him. "You're so stoic, Ichi-kun!" The otaku wrapped her arms around him and went back to Muramasa. "You take a break while I try to convince Masa-kun to let go."

Ichigo, perhaps due to dumbfoundedness or exhaustion, went to recuperate behind a pillar. Very quietly, I crept to him and began healing his wounds. "Soten Kisshun." He jumped, startled, and I smirked. "Your reflexes suck ass if _that's _your response to an ambush, Ichigo!" He scowled at the sky as he healed. "So, what's your deal? How are you gonna stop Muramasa?" I bit my lip and looked away. "Well," I began, "I'm not going to. _You_ are." He scrunched his orange eyebrows in confusion. "Then why are you here?" I shrugged. "I wanted to make sure Muramasa was okay and not dead, and I was right, wasn't I? So now, I'm gonna see if I can convince him to stop trying to save Koga one last time so he won't have to-"

"GAH-WHAT-THE-HELL?" I jumped and saw Muramasa and Gemma locking blades. "Masa, quit it!" she demanded irritably. Muramasa glowered at her and thrust at her. "Koga _**isn't **_dead, damn it!" he roared. Gemma flew back, regained her balance, and sighed. "I don't wanna hurt my best friend's boy, Masa," she warned, "But I can't help when I go into 'Super-Sexy-Epic-Otaku-Super Saiyan-Mode~'!" She Shunpo'd in front of him and threw her current zanpaktou at him like a spear. "Ooh," she whispered, "That gives me an idea!" With one foot, she leapt backwards and raised her arms. "Praise..." Muramasa shook his head and flew at her again with top speed. "GAMUZA!" A new sword appeared in her hands, and purple smoke shot out of it like a laser beam. Smoke curled around her, and I screamed to Ichigo, "Get down!" before pinning him against a nearby pillar.

My timing couldn't have been quicker; the second we hit the spiritual bricks, all the pillars near Gemma combusted and fell in pieces into the ocean. The smoke cleared, showing Gemma with a horned Arrancar mask, the body of an alpaca/antelope, and a set of white body armor with an ivory spear slung behind her back. "That was badass," she giggled. "**THAT**... was bad- ASS!" Muramasa frowned and slashed at her again. "No zanpaktou can defeat Koga and I!" he snarled. Gemma shook her head mockingly and Shunpo'd as far away from him as possible, and raised her spear. "Lanzador Verde; sorry, Masa!" she cried. She took her arm far behind her back with the giant spear and vaulted it straight towards Muramasa. The air vibrated with a metallic _ziiiiiiing! _as the spear dodged Muramasa by a mere few millimeters.

"Crap," she moaned, "I suck at javelin tossing!" Muramasa appeared behind her, and Gemma quickly raised a shield. Muramasa scowled and shattered it easily. "I have already destroyed that shield many times," he said coldly, grabbing her wrist and throwing her into a pillar. "It won't work against me!" Her antelope form dissipated, and she tumbled through the air, barely conscious. "Gemma!" I immediately leapt off of my pillar and Shunpo'd to catch her.

I shook her awake, and she looked down at the water far far below us. She raised an eyebrow. "Not to sound ungrateful for the rescue," she said dryly, with barely any fear in her voice, "But how do we survive this fall to the ocean?" _Oh, Izzy, you friggin' moron, _I thought, _You caught her, but how the hell can you fly? With how fast we're falling, a shield would shatter at our force when we hit it! _I bit my lip and looked up at Muramasa, who was wide eyed and in shock at seeing me. He stood stock still, and seeing me fall without any plan, and without being able to fly and help me himself, he doubled over in pain. The other pillars started to shake and crumble, and Ichigo ran to Muramasa to try and stop him. "Koga... Gemma... Bella..."

A gigantic tidal wave surged as Ichigo and Muramasa stood and watched as Gemma and I fell. _We can't fly. There's no way a shield can hold our weight and force. Koga's soul and Muramasa is about to be obliterated. And my best friend and I are going to die. _I trembled in fear as the wind whistled forcefully through my ears. _My parents are never going to find out what happened to me, and Szayelapporo is gonna be alone in Hueco Mundo, probably thinking I'm abandoning him. _A tear fell down my cheek, and Gemma looked up at me. We were squeezing each other's hands so forcefully it hurt, but she was smiling at me. _Why is she so happy? _I thought in confusion. _We're going to die! _

_**CRACK! **_The wave crashed against Ichigo and Muramasa, and they both fell in the air. Suddenly, a seam ripped open underneath Ichigo and sucked him out of Koga's soul, leaving Gemma, Muramasa, and I to still fall. _What the hell... _I shook my head, and looked to see Gemma still smiling. "Why are you grinning right now?" I screamed hoarsely, my voice cracking behind the wind. She shrugged. "One, I'm insane," she laughed, some tears rolling down her face. She squeezed my hand harder. "And I'm about to die." We both looked down at the steadily approaching water. "But hell, at least I'm dying right next to my best friend, thinkin' 'Wow, what a ride!'!" I heard her laugh, and I smiled a little and laughed too. "What a ride," I breathed.

Gemma looked down again, and wondered out loud, "I wonder what kind of flowers they'll put on our tombstones." I shrugged numbly. _Flowers. _"I think maybe some nice pretty elegant ones, to show I was a classy lady!" she exclaimed. "Like maybe cherry blossoms, and Byakuya will lay them down, and cheesily admit his love for me as I was being lowered into the earth!" She giggled again. "Yeah," I whispered crazily. _Byakuya. Cherry blossoms. Seems fitting. _Suddenly, a pinprick in my memory poked at me; what was it about Byakuya that was eating at me?

We soared through the air; the water was getting closer, but we still had a few minutes before we landed. I felt something soft bump my side and grab my other wrist. "B-Bella..." My eyes widened. "Muramasa!" I wrapped my arm around him and smiled through happy tears. "I'm sorry," he wearily apologized. "My love for Koga was too deep, and it's going to kill us all." I saw a trickle of blood slide down his cheek and land on his hand as a teardrop. I shook my head. "You made things right in the end," I said thickly, "Sure, we're gonna die, but you saw what needed to be seen, right?" I smiled slightly, and he nodded slowly. "And," Gemma piped up, "We get to experience what skydiving is like!"

The three of us chuckled, and tumbled through the sky. "If only there was a bird zanpaktou," Gemma said wistfully. "Then we would be free in no time!" I nodded, and that feeling ate away at me again. _Flowers. Cherry blossoms. Byakuya. Senbonzakura... _ My head snapped up. "Senbonzakura..." I whispered. _Flowers. Cherry Blossoms. Byakuya. Senbonzakura. Final form. _My memory took me to an episode of Bleach, where Byakuya showed his final form: A glowing white sword, a halo made of Spiritual Energy... and pure, beautiful, dragon like wings. _Wings. Wings! _

I yelled in triumph. "Gemma, that's it! Wings! We can make it!" I hugged her and kissed Muramasa in glee, then took a deep breath. "All we need to do is use Senbonzakura at the same time," I expalined quickly, "And since it requires a lot of power, we'll combine our zanpaktou and do the Final Form!" Gemma's mouth dropped open, and she cheered. "You are the biggest nerd **ever!**" she whooped. "Once it happens, one of us will get the wings and we'll fly and make a Garganta where it's stable," I laughed. "On three," I ordered.

We all looked down; we were a few seconds from hitting the water. "One..." I took a deep breath. "Two..." My body was shaking in adrenaline and true fear. "THREE!" Gemma and I spread our hands. "Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Petals blossomed around us, and we chanted the incantation for the final form. "Take my hand!" I yelled. We locked hands and shouted as loud as possible, "Final Scene: Hakuteiten-"

_**WHAM!**_

We had run out of time.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	55. Guess Who's Back?

**NOTICE!**

**I'm baaaaaaack! So, how did you like the cliffhanger in the last chappy?**

***dodges bullets and tomatoes***

**Jesus! Okay, let me explain why I have been gone. First, I was at A-Kon 2012 (with three different cosplay outfits no less!) and then the DAY IT ENDED, I packed up my crap and zoomed off to the airport for a week long vacation at DisneyWorld! Cool, right? So, anyway, I just got back to my beloved computer a few minutes ago, and I have good news: Summer's out, so I have a LOT more free time. I got straight A's on all my exams, so I get a buttload of computer time. And for the trifecta, I have lots of epic anime merchandise and snacks to keep me fed and inspired (inspiration made by two sexy posters: one of Yami Bakura from Yugioh and AXEL! from Kingdom Hearts.) So, get prepared for many chappy's for about a month and a half; I'm talking every few hours, people. Now, I must get to planning and unpacking all my new crap, so I may have time for just one chappy today. But tomorrow, **

**THE. STORM. WILL. BEGIN. AND. KICK. YOUR. **

**ASS!**

**Until tonight, my darling cheries! (=^.^=)**

**Everyonesfangirl13579**

**P.S. I had an idea for a fanfic where all the "What In the Hollow?" characters go on a trip to DisneyWorld/Orlando Studios, you know, as a crack fic maybe. Should I do it?**


	56. Chapter 54

We slammed into the water. _Well, at least we weren't crushed flat like a pancake, _I thought. The three of us were sinking deeper and deeper into the sea, and rubble from the pillars above us were threatening to hit us and crush us flat. _Damn, the incantation didn't work. _I scowled in the water, and felt my air starting to run out of my lungs. Gemma was squeezing my right had tighter and tighter. I looked over at her and screamed, bubbles flooding out of my mouth; she was turning purple. I turned to Muramasa and saw that he was growing limp in my other arm. _As much as I tried, I guess heroes don't always win. Jesus, am I stupid! _

The light from above was quickly disappearing. I instinctively panicked; apparently, dying didn't feel good. _No, _my brain said, _You can still live, dumbass! _I visibly shook my head, my eyelids getting heavy due to the water pressure. _Hey, brain, _I irritably replied, _In case you haven't noticed, we're drowning, and we have no floaties inside Muramasa's inner world! _My brain instantly replied. _Screw floaties, you just need to screw fate! Reject it!_ Reject... fate? A lightbulb and firework met and exploded in my brain. If I couldn't use the incantation in water, then reject the water! "Soten Kisshun!" I screamed so hard my voice was sore. Immediately, I felt the air around me suddenly fill and left no trace of water. I took in huge gulps of air. _This is temporary, unless you want to erase yourself,_ I warned myself. Nodding, my arms shot out and grabbed a drowning Muramasa and Gemma. "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Pink cherry blossoms swirled in the water, giving me light to see. The blades were getting out of control, and a few nearly sliced Gemma's arm to shreds, but only ripped up her shirt. _Holy crap! Okay, okay, calm down and think; there has to be some way that Byakuya makes sure he doesn't cut himself... _ Another lightbulb exploded almost immediately. "Hurtless Area!" a small glowing pink circle encased itself around Muramasa, Gemma and I. "Alrighty," I said softly, thinking I wouldn't hear myself underwater. Because when a few thousand miles of abyssal water is around you and your friends, you think you are also underwater. TRY IT SOMETIME! "I missed my voice," I giggled hysterically. "Okay, Final Form!" I gripped Gemma's and Muramasa's hands. "**Sh****ūkei: Hakuteiken****!**"

The moment I said that, I felt two giant light shiny...thingies, sprout from my back. "Ooh," I marveled, "Wings feel purty!" Yes, I did actually say the stupidest epic line in the history of universe traveling fangirls. Wings. Feel. Purty. Remember that, folks! They shimmered with a metallic _zing! _and I shot out upwards at lightning speed. My face felt like it was peeling off, and the water from when my Soten Kisshun shattered was crushing, but I clung to Gemma and Muramasa as tight as possible. We **would **make it.

After a few agonizing seconds, we broke through the waves and were soaring through the air. Gemma and Muramasa's eyes shot open, and looked up at me. "Izzy! Your a glowing eagle!" Gemma exclaimed. I shrugged. "In this anime, anything is possible, Onee-chan!" I replied. Muramasa gave me a small smile. "Brilliant, as usual." I grinned, and Gemma raised an amused eyebrow. "Meh, she's mostly hit and miss with her ideas. So, Izzy, what's the plan to escape the world that's about to combust?" I narrowed my eyes and looked up at the sky. "Well, we need a way out of here... Gemma!" My best friend looked up at me with fierce determination. "Get a Garganta above us as high as possible. I'll try to get as fast as possible so we can get through before this place blows soon. Ready?" "Hell yeah, I was BORN ready!" She winked and a Garganta immediately swirled a few thousand yards above us. "Muramasa," I ordered, "I need you to protect Gemma while I fly from rubble from behind her. Got it?" He nodded, and Gemma scowled. "Hey, I don't need protecting? No offense, Masa-kun," she added with a wink. I nodded. "True," I reasoned, "But you can't defend what you can't see, so unless you've got eyes on the back of your head..." I waved my hand carelessly, and she shrugged. "Fine by me, friendo!"

We flew higher and higher, and everything was smooth sailing. Until that one giant boulder came off one of the final pillars. It tumbled off the top of a pillar and splintered, breaking in half. One of the halves of the rock tumbled and headed straight for Gemma's head. "Santen Kesshun!" Gemma conjured a shield that separated her from the rock, but it's weight shattered it after a few agonizing seconds. Muramasa quickly sliced it to shreds with his sword while hanging on to Gemma. "Aw, you're more helpful than Bun-Bun!" she remarked, and Muramasa gave me a confused expression. "Er, long story involving an Arrancar," I said quickly. The three of us were about halfway there, and Muramasa and Gemma suddenly yelled, "WATCH OUT!" I looked up immediately, and saw the other boulder half tumble and then-

**A HELL OF A LOT OF PAIN. **I screamed in agony, and saw my left wing fluttering to the ground and disentegrating, along with the boulder halves. We were steadily losing strength and were starting to fall again. "Dammit, we're going down!" I barked, and I looked down at them. I wouldn't have enough strength to pull them both up... _Don't think like that, _I thought, trembling. _Don't you __**DARE **__of dropping one of them to save the other! That's "Catch 22" bulls**t thinking, and it's only distracting you! _

I bit my lip and looked back down at them. They looked incredibly serious and stony-faced; they knew exactly what I was thinking, and that it was the only way. "Let Gemma go with you, and let me fall," Muramasa said, his voice grave. "She has more importance back in the real world, and besides, she needs to get home with you." Gemma glared at him. "No," she said, her voice insanely steely. "Let _me _go so Muramasa will be okay, like we wanted. I mean hey, if we can't save the Espada like we planned, then why not save Masa?" My eyes got watery and itchy while I thought of how to save them both. "There's only one way, Isabella," Muramasa said as if he were reading my thoughts. "Let me drop and save Gemma."

"B-B-But," I sputtered, "I-I-I w-wanna s-s-save y-you b-b-b-both!" I immediately burst into tears and clung to them both. Both of them put an arm around me, and I saw their heads turn to look at each other. I overheard them quietly talking, but I only understood fragments. "Crazy-" Gemma whispered, "Let go of her hand," Muramasa insisted. I was shocked; was he actually telling her to die to save himself? "O...Okay," Gemma said in a saddened small voice. I stiffened, and Gemma pinched my shoulder. I immediately grabbed the wound with the hand that was holding her and screamed in surprise and fear, realizing I had let her go. "GEMMA!" I dove down and caught her again, putting her in a panicky, crushing hug. "Are you okay?" I asked, and she nodded, looking strangely disappointed. "Oh, thank Zorc," I breathed. "Don't **EVER **do that again!" She glanced at Muramasa, who was trying to escape my grip and let me rise higher. "No, Muramasa," I said firmly, holding on to the both of them.

We were gradually falling again, and I was growing more and more desparate. "Masa, Plan A didn't work," Gemma said. My insides turned icy with suspicion. "What _plan?_" I asked, and Gemma shifted (which is very noticeable in midair) uncomfortably. "I was supposed to fall, you would let go of Masa and catch me, letting him drop." My mouth dropped open, and I glared at them both. "Hey, it was _his _idea," she defended, putting a hand on her hip. I looked at Muramasa and he prepared to speak. "Bella, you can't-" _**SLAP! **_My hand flew and smacked him across the face. Before either of them could react, I leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Don't ever trick me like that!" I muttered. His eyes shone, and he smiled slightly. His long spindly arms wrapped around me, and I returned the embrace as best as I could with another girl hanging on to my other arm.

I heard a sword unsheathe behind him, and I flinched. "Murama-" He looked me in the eyes and I saw his lip tremble. "I'm so sorry..." he said gravely. He kissed me again, and lightly stabbed the hand I had around him. I yelped and cradled it in the other, and I felt us get higher and higher towards the Garganta. Looking down, I saw Muramasa tumbling through the air, and then sinking into the deep sea. "No! Muramasa!" I kept screaming for him to come back, but it was too late. My wing picked up speed, and Gemma and I slid into Karakura Town, just in time for Muramasa's Inner World to collaspe upon itself entirely.


	57. WHAT IN THE HOLLOW: COMICS!

**Hey, peeps! I wanted to let you know that I have decided to do little omake comic shorts on my deviantart account (everyonesfangirl1357) in addition to the new chappies this summer (which I am currently writing, I SWEAR!). So, if you are curious, check me out! Well, don't check **_**me **_**out, that would be pervy, but take a peek at comic numbah 1 sometime!**

**Love,**

**Everyonesfangirl13579**


	58. Chapter 55

Gemma and I tumbled to the ground in a heap. I was still bawling my eyes out, and Gemma stood up and looked around. "We made it!" she cheered. She noticed me still crying. "Hey... Izzy..." I shook my head. "Don't talk to me," I moaned. I hugged my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth. "I hate it here, I hate everything about me, and I hate that life keeps getting worse and worse!" Gemma frowned. "C'mon, get outta the emo corner, Izzy-" "**NO!**" I screamed. "I can't do this anymore! We can't do anything. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" Gemma fell silent. "I mean, look at us," I ranted in between my legs. "We tried saving Szayel; we couldn't do it. We tried to escape Hueco Mundo to get back home; we couldn't do it. We..." I sniffled. "We tried to save Muramasa, **AND WE COULDN'T F***ING DO IT!" **I fired a cero in a random direction and went back to yelling like a brat. "You know, I thought that maybe ending up in the world of Bleach would be fun, but it isn't anymore. **IT'S F***ING SCARY!**" I counted with my fingers while Gemma remained silent, out of my view. "We've been attacked, drugged, sexually assaulted, nearly experimented on, threatened, terrorized, and drowned. I've lost a guy who was in love with me forever, and my boyfriend, well, maybe-boyfriend, I really don't know our relationship... And _he's _trapped, and I can't see him! How worse can it get for us?"

Gemma pulled me up and looked me in the puffy, tearstained eyes. She raised another hand to console me. Or so I thought. Instead, her hand went on my neck and cuffed it. "That's the stupidest thing you've ever said, Onee-chan!" she snapped. She grinned as I turned red with surprise and pain. "Wha-" She cut me off. "Look, let's see what we have done again, shall we?" She counted off like I did on her fingers. "We found out a world of anime exists." "On accident," I protested. She cuffed me again. "Shut it! Okay, we did that, we got to meet the sexiest guys of all time, we found out how truly booby Orihime was too!" I giggled, and she grinned. "We got to meet your favorite character, nearly become a lemon fanfic with you and Nnoitora-" "Don't remind me," I moaned. "You made out with Szayelapporo friggin' Granz AND Muramasa too!" she said happily. I rolled my eyes. "A _kiss _is not the same as _making out_, baka," I retorted, and she shrugged. "Okay, okay, then we'll put that on the to do list. And most importantly-" She leaned in close and yelled, "WE HAVE EPIC POWERS, WOMAN!"

We both laughed, and I smiled at my best friend. _She's the only being able to calm me down, even __**if **__we are in another world where Bleach is real life. Thank God __**she **__got sucked into my gym locker! _I looked around, and noticed something important. I was standing in white sand, as was Gemma. The sky was pitch black, with a single crescent moon, and... I had been here before. "Er, Gemma?" I asked weakly. "Why are we in Hueco Mundo and not Karakura Town like I asked?" She flashed me a catlike grin and grabbed my wrist. "I decided to give you a little present. C'mon, I sense Szayel's Spiritual Pressure!" She opened another Garganta and pulled me through. "Wah!" I yelped. Both of us emerged in a white tile hallway, and we looked around. "This is Las Noches, alright," I remarked, pointing at a nearby camera. "That's the camera you met Szayel with!" She nodded, and we Shunpo'd through the palace, searching for his we searched, calling his name down the now empty halls, a hand wrapped around my throat and pushed me to the floor. "Holy-friggin-Psycho-Mantis!" I yelled. Gemma immediately turned and summoned a sword and held it to-

Grimmjow Jeagerjack's neck. "G-Grimmy?" I asked, and he looked up. "Izzy?" he asked, scowling. He let go of me and helped me up. "You're alive?" Gemma asked excitedly. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and nodded. "No, I'm a ghost. OF COURSE I'M ALIVE, DUMBASS-" he snapped before collapsing to his knees. My friend and I rushed to him and brought him on his feet. I noticed that there was a lot of bandage wraps on him, and the white linen wraps on his chest were stained a disturbing dark brown. Gemma glomped him, but then stopped and hugged him gently, due to noticing the bandages. "But we thought you died, Kitty-cat!" she chirped, and he shrugged. "Well, I almost did," he grunted. "That bastard Nnoitora got me when I wasn't looking, and I was bleeding out till I saw Szayel staggerin' for the palace. So, he had some nearby Fracciones pick me up and patch me up. First time he was really helpful to me-"

I was so startled that I nearly dropped him. "Wait," I said, "You've already fought Ichigo in Hueco Mundo?" he nodded. Gemma frowned in confusion. "But that's impossible," I said incredulously, "He just finished fighting Koga!" Gemma nodded, and then paled. "Hey Grimmy, what's the date?" Grimmjow shrugged. "I dunno," he replied gruffly. "Go ask Szayel." He pointed at a hallway where he had arrived. I stared at Gemma strangely; why did the date matter? We'd only been in Koga's mind for about an hour or so. She was still a little pale and disturbed, but she smiled at me. "But don't let that freak notice you-" A second later, she jumped up and kissed the Sexta full on the lips and grabbed my arm before running down the hall he had showed us. Over her shoulder, she called, "Thanks, Kitty-cat!" I frowned about what Grimmjow had warned; did he mean Szayel? But that didn't make sense... so who was he talking about?

We arrived at the door with the gigantic number "8" printed on it, and I shivered a little; was Szayel actually in there alive, or was this some "Shadow of the Colossus" crap? I pushed the door open and we saw Szayelapporo lying on a bed, sleeping. Gemma flashed me an excited look and we quietly walked over to him. Suddenly, she stopped in midstep, and she quickly ran to a computer. "Izzy," she asked, "What was the date we entered Koga's world?" I thought. "Well," I began, "The rebellion started on Yumichika's birthday, which is...September 19th!" She looked at me. "Sometimes, I think you're the bigger anime stalker," she teased. I shrugged my shoulders. "Anyway, we spent one night at Muramasa's place-" "And you snuggling next to his sexyness!" "Shut up. And then we fought the next day. So, 19th is Yumi's birthday, 20th is the day we spent at Muramasa's. So we went in at the 20th of September!" Gemma looked at a digital calendar on Szayel's desktop and turned pale. "Er, Izzy," she called. My shoulders tensed immediately. "Y-Yeah?" She pointed at the date. "It's November 12."

My legs shook, and I ran to the screen to see if it was true. Sure enough, the little pixels formed to say, "November 12, 6:33 PM." "Holy crap," I whispered, staring at the screen. "We were gone for a whole month?" A raspy voice behind us replied, "Just be lucky you arrived sooner than I had predicted." Gemma and I jumped, and we rotated behind us with some ceros (ya know, just in case!). A yellow toothed grin emerged from the man behind us. He put a blue fingernail to his lips. "Shhh," he rasped, "You'll wake the Arrancar over there!" He smirked, and I glared at his indigo mane of hair. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi," I snarled. "The dick version of Bill Nye." The captain grinned at the two of us. "Indeed. Now, do you wish to know why you've been inside a Soul Reaper's mind for a month?"

**A/N**

**Ooh, so many questions? Why is Mayuri in Las Noches? Why does he know what happened to Izzy and Gemma? What **_**did **_**happen to Izzy and Gemma, anyway? And when the hell is our beloved Szayel gonna wake up and smell the maple nut crunch? (Denis Leary reference!) Until next chapter, it's Everyonesfangirl13579 saying,**

**I made 5 comics based of this fanfic, and already I feel badass!**


	59. Chapter 56

I glared at Mayuri, and Gemma was making funny faces at him to try and make him laugh. It wasn't working. "Well?" I snapped, clearly impatient with him being so damn silent. "Tell us why we were there for so long!" Mayuri gave us a look that said, 'Jeez, another group of people who don't get it.' "Please consider the following," he began, bringing out a chalkboard. "Ooookay, Bill Nye," Gemma giggled, recognizing his 'Consider the Following' sketch. "Inner Minds are the personifications of worlds inside a Soul Reaper. Through long hours and usually days of meditation, someone may enter a Soul Reaper's inner mind. But," he said, pointing a finger at his drawing of Koga, "A Soul Reaper who has slept for many centuries do not adhere to time normally, due to it's lack of knowledge of correct world time. For instance, in my own mind, time will pass normally. Five minutes in my mind would be exactly 300 seconds. For a long time dormant Inner Mind like Koga, five minutes would perhaps be five or ten hours, which explains why you went missing for so long."

He pointed at a drawing of us and Muramasa waiting on a pillar and erased the entire thing. "Do you understand?" Gemma nodded, and so did I. "So why the hell are you in Szayelapporo's lab?" I asked suspiciously. "Shouldn't you kill all Arrancars on sight as ordered by Yamamoto?" Mayuri scowled at me. "Again, you act foolish. While the Head Captain _did _order us to kill all Arrancars we see, _this _Arrancar is special." He looked at Szayel like he was an interestingly flavored jelly-bean that he wanted to try. "He will regenerate from another body. So, if I do kill him, then I shall be used as his new cocoon in that parlor trick of his." I nodded in understanding. "So you're keeping him alive? Or was that of his own accord?" Mayuri grinned again. "For now, he is in a coma-like state from which he cannot wake up. Apparently, there is a certain process he had for his awakening that I cannot accomplish."

My blood froze; Szayel couldn't wake up? _No, _I thought, _There has to be a way that he could wake up. Probably something to do with me, since he was waiting for me. _"What's the process?" I asked, and I swear I saw Mayuri blush slightly. "From what I can tell," he said thoughtfully, "There is a small microscopic sensor on his labium superius oris and labium inferius oris." Gemma and I stared at each other. "Come again, pedobear?" she asked. Mayuri facepalmed and replied evenly, "His upper and lower lip." I raised my eyebrows; a sensor on his lips? Gemma apparently thought what I was thinking and winked at me. "Someone's gonna score some Szayel," she teased in a sing-song voice. "Apparently," Mayuri mused. "According to the sensor measures, it requires a distinct oris- er, lip type and DNA for the sensor to release the Espada from his coma." I bit my lip, and raised my hand like a schoolgirl. He raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "I am not a teacher," he said dryly, and I smirked. "Then stop acting so sexily strict," I retorted. "Anyway, mind if I take the measurement test?" Mayuri shrugged and grabbed my arm. "I don't see why not," he mused. Gemma took my hand and followed Mayuri and I to a nearby medical table.

He gingerly picked me up by one hand and lay me on the cold metal surface. "Lie down!" he said exasperatedly while pushing my neck down; I had been craning my neck to stare at Szayel. A few seconds later, a long robotic wire shot from Mayuri's arm and his hand detached and stretched to a nearby lab cabinet. "Hey Mayuri," Gemma remarked, "You're the 6 Million Yen man!" "That arm cost a lot more than that to make," he muttered, his arm retracting to reveal a strange device made of glowing metal. "What the flying fu-" My expletive was interrupted as he took the device and put it to my lips. It glowed with three green arrows and a check mark. "Perfect match," he said. He put the syringe back into a cabinet marked completely with arrows. Strangely, the arrows made a path from the cabinet doors to all the way to the end of the room, and even in the hallway. I suddenly remembered what Szayel had told me in his "Phantom of the Opera" cavern in Muramasa's lair. _"…. If you get back to Hueco Mundo, go to the entrance and follow the arrows." _He was telling me about the way to wake him up with the machine!

Mayuri lifted me up and pushed me in front of Szayelapporo. "Well?" he said impatient, but amused. "Wake him!" Gemma stared at us, grinning like the most psychopatic of fangirls. "You're creeping me out," I said, "BOTH of you!" Gemma didn't stop smiling, and Mayuri urged me on. I looked at Szayel and took a deep breath. _You can do this, _I said, _You can kiss Szayelapporo Granz while your best friend and a painted pedo-looking scientist watch you. Just do it! _Mayuri apparently lost his patience, as he took my head in his hands and thrust it against Szayel's lips. _He still tastes like cotton candy, _I thought stupidly. He lay still, with his eyes closed. I sank and leaned onto his desk to keep from falling in shock. "Mayuri, he isn't waking up," I murmured. He said nothing. I looked up at him; he was smiling. "He isn't waking up," I spat. He kept smiling that damned grin. We both looked at each other for a long time. Finally, I think I snapped. This guy had done too much to me: He had tried experimenting on me and Gemma, he abused me, wanted to torture me, had killed Szayel, made Szayel suffer a fate worse than death, and now he had lied about me waking him up. It was the final. F***ing. Straw.

I leapt at him and tackled him to the ground. Gemma was grinning, he hands in her pockets, watching me do this old bastard in. "**Don't just f***ing stand there!" I screamed, "Help me wake him up! That's the least you can do! YOU made him like this! You nearly made me like this! SO STOP F***ING SMILING, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" **He tried prying himself off of me, but I held my strangling grip. "**WHY DID YOU SAY IT WOULD WORK? HE'S STILL IN A COMA, AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" **I heard Gemma gasp, and a familiar, honey-sweet voice muse, "Oh, you aren't _that _terrible, Isabella..." My head whipped, and I saw the person standing over me, the one that I had been fighting to see again for what seemed like forever. "S-S-S-Szayel?" I murmured. He smiled. "Really, darling, who else would it be?" We looked at each other for a few moments, and Gemma made the mood _so much better_ with one little remark. "Alright, we've got the cute reunion, Izzy, so let's lemon-ize this mother!"


	60. Chapter 57

After briefly explaining to Gemma, that Szayel and I were _not _making this a lemon fanfiction (I doubt my writer is THAT perverted, right?). "Szayel," I asked, "I'm sorry we were gone for so long." He cocked an eyebrow. "How long have you been gone?" I shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "Well, we intended to be back here around a month ago, but we got into some Inner World of a Soul Reaper, and then we lost Mura-" I stopped. "Gemma and I made it back to Hueco Mundo through some nifty Garganta work." My head tilted towards Gemma, who shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a human Portal gun," she complimented. I smiled slightly and opened my arms. "But we're here now, so screw that Inner World!" Szayel nodded slightly, but then stopped. "Wait," he said, eyes narrowed with confusion, "You escaped with a Garganta?" I nodded, and Mayuri stared at us looking confused as well. "You never told me about using a Garganta to escape an Inner World," Mayuri stated flatly. Suddenly, an invisible lightbulb appeared to appear above his gaudy little blue mane, and he smirked. "Ah, I see."

Szayel was still confused, so I tapped his shoulder. "What's so weird about a Garganta?" I asked. "Garganta's and normal ways of transportation and teleportation, with the exception of Shunpo and Sonido aren't able to materialize or function inside a Soul Reaper's Inner World," he said, dumbfounded, and annoyed that he _was _dumbfounded. "It would damage the soul and allow reishi to escape from it in great amounts." "But that's good for a douchebag villain like Koga, right?" Gemma asked. A grin spread on her face and she turned to Mayuri. "It's Garganta time for you, Mayuri!"

Mayuri grinned. "Oh, you'll find that you won't be able to do that to any Inner World," he said mysteriously. Everyone frowned in confusion. "How do you know that? We only did it once without consequences, so it may actually kill you this time," I challenged, and he grinned. "Please," he said casually, "I already know _why _you can make so many portals in the most taboo of places; you can't harm me!" Gemma and I frowned at him. "You know why we can do that? Do tell, Mr. Trollface," Gemma prompted. Mayuri pointed at me and asked, "Do you remember what I had asked about you when you first arrived in my labratory, Miss Tiberi?" I thought for a moment, and somehow I remembered a weird moment where Mayuri seemed a little... flustered.__

_**"'I was kept as a guest with Aizen after I stumbled through a portal in my gym locker.' 'Locker?' Mayuri suddenly asked sharply. I nodded. 'Yes,' I sighed, 'Are you raspy AND deaf? Seriously, you're like the demented lovechild of The Cryptkeeper if he smoked a million Marlboros and a member of the Insane Clown Posse!' Kyoraku let out a poorly suppressed giggle and then fell silent. Mayuri looked like he was about to ask something else, but he stopped." **_

"You got really suspicious about the locker I told you about," I said, trying to put the pieces together. "And you wanted to ask something else, but you didn't. Why?" Mayuri grinned, and Szayel stared him down. Gemma cupped my ear and whispered, "He isn't talking; can I er, persuade him?" I smirked at Mayuri, and then nodded. "Sic' em!" She gave a cry of joy and ran at him. "Wah-you're-a-creepy-douche-but-you-appeal-to-the-fangirls-that-like-a-project-in-their-man!" she squealed. Mayuri narrowed his eyes, and Gemma wrapped herself around him and locked him in a glomp-lock. "Get **off **of me, girl!" he rasped, firing weapon after weapon after backhand, but she refused to budge. "Not until you say why you know why we can open Gargantas!" she said. Mayuri sighed and then nodded. "I believe that because of my portal you stepped through, then perhaps the certain amount of reishi altered your powers and allowed you to break the laws of our physics, that's all. Now stop embracing my body; it's unnatural!" Gemma nodded and stepped off him.

I tensed. "Did you say 'Your portal'?" I murmured. He nodded and grinned. "Really, who else could have made such an ingenius device?" I tensed, and Szayel held my shoulders to kepp me from leaping at the scientist. "You made the portal in my gym locker? You? You're responsible for scaring the living s**t out of Gemma and I? You're responsible for us getting powers, going through life and death crap, AND for giving our families heart attacks, thinking we were kidnapped?" I growled, my voice getting louder with each sentence. He simply stood there. "Well obviously!" he drawled, and I Sonido'd behind him. With both hands, I pushed him against the wall. "Is there anything you can do to prove you aren't a knight of f***ing dickitry?" I yelled, and he retaliated by unsheathing his sword and slashing at me. "Perhaps killing you might actually prove that you have worth. Do you wish to see?" he taunted. A golden mass of light shot at light speed and nearly took off Mayuri's head, but instead missed and sliced a good chunk of the top of his hair. We both turned and saw Gemma glaring at Mayuri, another Santen Kesshun shield in her hands. "Mayuri-kun!" she barked, and I swear to God, he jumped. Mayuri Kurotsuchi actually jumped a half-inch at the sight of a flying rejection shield, made by a crazy fangirl. "Stop being such a jerk and explain _why _the _HELL _you made a portal in a gym locker," she ordered, and I stared at him with a tight smile. "Did you want to see what half naked teenagers looked like? I won't lie, it's a logical reason for a portal in a gym locker!" I teased.

Mayuri scowled. "No," he said, "I decided that I needed a few portals to different worlds to scout for... important beings with abilities Aizen knows nothing about. I had proposed the idea to Head Captain Yamamoto," he spoke as if his words had a sour taste, "But he refused, not wanting to destroy the balance of things with new beings spontaneously falling into the Soul Society." "So," Gemma asked, "You chose _us?_ Not a bad call, but still..." He shook his head. "The Head Captain had put a search out for portals to worlds where there were powerful beings that we know of, so I couldn't choose certain worlds I had discovered," he explained. "To outsmart him, I decided to... alter the portals and place them in dimensions with people without _any _Spiritual Pressure. The portals would give them dominion over anything they wished, and your portal in your universe gave you dominion over zanpaktou and... other things," he added slyly. His expression turned dark. "Unfortunately, something malfunctioned and the portal took you to Hueco Mundo, and not in my lab." I shuddered; thank God I didn't have to see _him _when I first arrived here!

I was dumbfounded; there were other worlds out there? "What are the other worlds?" Gemma asked suspiciously. Mayuri shrugged. "A few caught my interests: One is Earth in a time period of the late 1800's, though that portal is in England." Gemma and I stared at each other. Could he be talking about... Black Butler? "A-Are there, er, demons in that world?" I stammered. Mayuri nodded. "Yes, but the most powerful ones are in the ownership of human aristocrats," he replied. My mouth dropped open, and I hugged Szayel in glee. "Hold me; I'm getting an epic overload!" I giggled. He was confused, but smirked and held on to me. "And the others?" Gemma asked. Mayuri brought out the chalkboard again and wrote out names. "The other interesting portal is placed in a city named 'Domino City'," he said, writing the name on the board. Then, he drew a pair of what looked like Duel Monster's cards. "Some individual beings can use cards and certain items to draw spirits of power." Gemma and I smiled at each other; _Millenium Items from Yugioh. _Finally, another interesting one I found is filled with beings that can use oddly shaped swords to open keyholes to worlds with things called-" "Keyblades?" My friend and I finished in awe. He nodded.

"I take it you are familiar with these worlds?" We nodded eagerly and started laughing. "Dude, they're different animes and video games!" we laughed. He nodded, and then a grin spread across his face. "Interesting," he muttered, "Then in order to make ties with them..." He pointed at us. "Do you know much about these worlds and their inhabitants?" Gemma rolled her eyes. "Darlin' please," she drawled, "We know them like the backs of our plushies!" He smiled, and Szayel tightened his grip on me as Mayuri walked towards us. "Then perhaps... you can go to these worlds to make ties with these people?" My eyes widened. "You want us to go to these worlds and make friends with the characters?" I asked, my voice breathy and excited. He nodded. "But why? Not that I'm complaining," Gemma asked. Mayuri drew a map that had a small square labeled 'Soul Society'. Across from that, he drew other squares labeled 'Other worlds'. "As your Arrancar knows," he began, scowling at Szayel, "Your arrival has given Sosuke Aizen a gigantic advantage against the Soul Society." I looked down in shame. "Since we showed him Soul Reaper's zanpaktou and told him about a lot of stuff that gave him knowledge about taking over the world?" I asked in a low voice.

Szayel put a hand on my shoulder and glared at Mayuri. "If you had refused to talk, then Aizen probably would have had you tortured anyway until you said something of importance," he consoled me while still staring Mayuri down. I looked down at my shoes, and Gemma walked over to me. "So, Aizen's gonna win?" she asked in a hollow voice. "And it's our fault?" Mayuri stroked his gold metal beard and replied, "Perhaps not..." He cupped my face and made me look at his grinning face. He did the same with Gemma. "While Sosuke Aizen knows everything he needs about _this _world," he said, "He doesn't know about _other _Shinigami out in some _other _worlds." He tapped the board and his finger landed on the drawing of a world with a "Faustian Contract" symbol from Black Butler. "But other Shinigami might be able to help us defeat him." Gemma and I stared at him. "We get to meet Grell, Ciel, William, Ronald-" "Alois, Hannah,Soma, Agni, Undertaker,The Demon Triplets," Gemma finished. We stared at each other. "AND SEBASTIAN!"we squealed in unison.

Szayel smiled down at me. "You must really love this world," he teased. I smirked. "Well, we _are _fangirls, and that world _is _crawling with hot demons and Shinigami," I joked. I quickly added, "But **none **are hotter than a pink haired Espada!" I pursed my lips and we both chuckled. I saw Gemma staring at us, pretending to gag. "Mary-Sueness-killing-me!" she gasped. I laughed, and then turned to Mayuri. "So, when do we go?" I asked. He smiled eerily, flashing those robotic teeth and gums. "Right now." He took Gemma's hand and mine, and opened a portal in front of the board. "That Arrancar lover of yours can come too," he called airily, and Szayel turned red before taking my other hand and joining me. Gemma bit her tongue to keep from laughing her ass off at Mayuri calling Szayel my 'lover'. "Don't you _dare _laugh," I warned before turning to Mayuri. "So, where are we going?" Mayuri smirked. "To the Urahara Shop," he said with a bitter voice, "As much as I hate to say it, I need his help to make the portal. So, let us go!" With that, we all ran through the portal to go to Black. Freaking. Butler.

**A/N**

**Ah, and we are nearing the brink of a new world... filled with gay Shinigami's who love red and sexy butlers with masters who wear short shorts. If any of you have never watched "Black Butler"/ "Kuroshitsuji" then I am deeply sorry if I pissed you off since that's where Izzy and Gemma are going first. Let's get ready to meet Kisuke Urahara and his motley crew of workers at the "Urahara Shop!" Until next time, it's Everyonesfangirl13579, saying,**

**Do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, watch Neverending Story 3. But DO, I repeat, DO, read this chappy and review it. You will be a lot happier. (=^.^=)**


	61. Chapter 58

The four of us landed on a hard polished wood floor, and we all fell in a heap due to being so close to each other. Mayuri landed on top of Gemma, Gemma, landed on top of Szayel, and I got stuck under them all at the bottom. "Ow, get offa me!" I yelled, muffled by Szayel's chest. "This body cannot withstand two people and one giant douche!" Mayuri scowled at me and gracefully stood up, pulling us all with him. "Better?" Szayel asked. I nodded and looked around the small room. "So," I said, putting my hands in my Arrancar robes, "This is Urahara's Shop? Where is he?" I slid open a door and poked my head through to see a mustache meeting my forehead. "GAH!" I yelped and saw that this mustache had a face attached to it. A very familiar face, with glasses, and closed eyelids. "Tessai?" Gemma asked. He nodded and saw Szayelapporo. Immediately, he leapt back and prepared to fire some Kido. "Oh, **hell no!**" I said, Shunpo'ing behind him and jumping on his back. "Dance, Sode No Shirayuki!" I cried. A pure white zanpaktou appeared in my hands, and I leapt from Tessai's back. "Mayuri," I growled, "Maybe you should have told Kisuke there would be an Arrancar with us?" He shrugged. "It must have slipped my mind," he replied airily. Gemma coughed into her hand. "Cough cough bulls**t cough cough!" I smirked and turned to Tessai.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, and neither does Szayelapporo." I pointed at Szayel, and then to Mayuri. "We need some help getting to another universe. Any idea where Kisuke is so we can help?" Tessai nodded slowly in understanding and led outside the storage room. "He's someware in the warehouse," he stated flatly. "But Ururu and Jinta are at the front of the store. You wait here with them." Gemma raised her eyebrows and grinned. "Ururu is so cuuuuute!" she squealed, and then she stopped. "Jinta's kind of a brat, but oh well, otakus can't be choosers." Tessai finally stopped in front of a wide open shop with racks of random items like Soul Candy, bandanas with weird inscriptions, and rows of-  
>"PLUSHIES!" Gemma and I yelled. I took Szayel's hand and ran over to the rack while Mayuri went to the warehouse with Tessai. We looked at the rack and saw that the plushies were actually Soul Reapers and Hollows. Hell, there were even Espada plushies! "Szayel, look! It's a chibi you!" Gemma threw a small doll at him, which had pink hair, golden eyes, and a seductive smile. Er, did I say seductive? I mean clever and sexy. I mean, clever and creepy! He held it in his thumb and forefinger. "Hm...Nice quality, but why is it in a Soul Reaper's shop?" He gestured around the room, and I shrugged. "I dunno," I admitted, "But then again, why is the entire Soul Society being sold as plushies in this world?" A small timid voice replied, "Because people like cuddling them." I jumped and whirled to see Ururu staring at us from behind a pillar, and Gemma immediately scooped her in her arms. "Eeee, she's so cuuute!" she squealed, hugging the poor girl. After a few seconds, she set Ururu down and grinned like a cat who has just glomped a little girl. "So, Ururu," she began, "What's it like working alongside Kisuke? Ooh, is that YoruichixUrahara pairing true? Or maybe Yoruichi is with Soi Fon... Oh well, do you know?" Ururu stared up at the psycho fangirl. "Er, I, um, M-Mr. Urahara is <em>f-friends <em>with Miss Yoruichi... D-Does that count?" Gemma squealed and hugged her again. "You're like marshmellow wrapped in a Tendershipping lemon!" she cheered.

It took me a while to process just what the hell my best friend just said. "Uh, I know that's supposed to mean she's cute," I asked slowly, "But how in God's name is that a compliment to a kid? You don't mention lemons like that, hun!" I giggled and saw that Szayel was arranging the plushies from the Soul Society in order from Squad 1 to Squad 13, and in alphabetical order. "Woah," I breathed, walking over to him and leaving Gemma to glomp Ururu, "You're quick!" Szayel smiled. "I suppose so," he said, leaving his newly organized plushies to walk with me towards Ururu and Gemma. "KAWAII!" she squealed. "Miss-I-can't-breathe," Ururu gasped. Suddenly, a gigantic gray baseball bat cleaved in between them, and they immediately separated. Behind them, a red haired boy scowled at them both and held Ururu in his grip. "Who're you dweebs?" he asked in a gruff voice. Gemma raised an eyebrow. "We're Kisuke's otaku slaves, and we needed to ask him how big his-" "How big his zanpaktou is!" I shrilly interrupted, clapping a hand over my friend's mouth. "What the hell is with your pervert side jumping out?" I hissed in her ear. She squirmed in my grip. "Oh please," she drawled, her voice muffled by my hand. "I was referencing that party we had a few months ago! Remember?" I blushed and nodded.

This requires some perverted explaining. A long time ago, in a universe far far away, Gemma and I held an "Otaku Party" for fangirls at a nearby con. My parents were out for the night for a business meeting in Green Bay, so the house was empty. But not for long, as we invited around 40 fangirls to my house. At the party, we gushed about our favorite characters in anime, and we made a game called "If you could ask a character". For my turn, I said: **"Hm... I would ask Kisuke Urahara how big his er, **_**other **_**zanpaktou was!" **Yeah, I was on a major sugar high from Kool-Aid and pocky. And rice cakes. And marshmellows. After a while, everybody left and we cleaned the place up. After that, I assumed that night would never come back to bite me in the ass later.

I was wrong, because that day came today. Gemma started laughing like crazy, and I let her go. "Anyway," I said, looking at Jinta, "We're here to meet Kisuke. Captain Kurotsuchi from 12th Squad told us he would help us. So, what's up with you?" I asked, leaning backwards and finding out that I was leaning on Szayel. Thinking I was being flirty, he put his arms on my waist, and Gemma suppressed about 30% of her giggles, so now she was just laughing crazily on the floor like a complete otaku. Jinta scowled. "Why's there an Arrancar here? Don't you know about-" "Ururu's Genocide Mode?" I finished. His eyes widened. I smirked and replied, "No, I'm not. See, after her fight with Ildfort, I made a lil' theory about her mode when she attacked Ildfort. Ururu went into Genocide Mode last time, she was sleeping. And according to her wikipedia page, it's only active when she's sleepwalking. So, she can't attack Szayel, and even if she did, we could stop her easily." He scowled, and then nodded. "Fine," he sighed, staring at Szayel. "So, have you and that Arrancar done it yet?" Both Szayel and I paled, and Gemma yelled, "_Thank you _for asking! Don't they act like it?" She glanced at me with an eyebrow raised, and I shook my head no. "No, Jinta," I said with an even cold voice. "We haven't," Szayel said, his voice steely, and I knew he was suppressing the urge to strangle the little redhead. He smirked, and let Ururu out of his grip.

"Then don't act like you have!" Jinta taunted, and I glared at him. "Shut it, filler character," I warned, "Or I might kick you in the zanpaktou." We scowled at each other, and I saw Mayuri walk into the shop with Tessai, and a man with a familiar green and white striped hat and clogs. "Well," the clog wearing man said with a sugary-but-lazy voice, "Are these the lovely ladies you were telling me about, Mayuri?" Gemma's mouth dropped, and Szayel and I smirked at each other; we knew what was going to happen. "1," I mouthed, "2, 3-" "URAHARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" My friend immediately latched onto the ex-Shinigami and planted a cheery kiss square on the lips. I raised my eyebrows as Urahara looked at her in shock. _Well, _I said, _At least the glomp was expected! _


	62. Chapter 59

After much bartering, pleading, and threats of filling her with ceros, Gemma eventually let go of Urahara and settled on sitting _right _next to him. "So," Urahara said, eyes us both, "You two came from another dimension?" We nodded eagerly. "It's a world where this world is a work of fiction," I confirmed, "And for some reason when Mayuri got us through, the portal gave us powers over zanpaktou, Shun Shun Rikka, and the like." I shifted, and scowled at Mayuri. "And we need to find a way to another world. So... could you help us, please?" I gave him puppy eyes and made my lower lip tremble innocently. Kisuke nodded and smiled lazily. "Sure, sure, I think I can help with that." He looked at Tessai, who immediately left for something. "I'm hoping this plan works," he said grimly, "Judging from what I know about your world, I'm supposed to seal Aizen away, right?" "Yeah, that's what was _supposed _to hap- **WAIT, YOU KNOW THAT?" **I asked, dumbfounded. Gemma stared at him, and he grinned. "When you have too much time on your hands, you tend to visit other worlds and pick stuff up," he explained. I nodded, and he went on. "Unfortunately, you two seem to have skewed the storyline off a little. So, we need to make sure the plot gets back on course."

Tessai came back, this time with what looked like a futuristic pistol. "This is a Portal gun," Urahara explained, pointing at it. My mouth dropped, and I grabbed Szayel's hand. "A Portal gun?" I choked. "A-As in from the _video game, _Portal?" Urahara smirked. "Apparently that world exists as well," he drawled, looking at the gun. "I nearly got killed by this psycho computer trying to kill me getting this!" I smirked; if someone had told me that Kisuke Urahara would be showing me a gun from the Portal universe while I was sitting next to Szayelapporo, I would have told them to take their meds and head for the hills. Gemma tilted her head, confused; as much as she knew about anime gaming, regular gaming wasn't her forte. She snapped her fingers. "Oh! The cake is a lie, right?" I nodded, recognizing the meme she was using to know the game. "Darn straight. So, why do we have a Portal gun with us, Kisuke?" He tapped the gun. "We need some considerable power to travel to a world with Shinigami," he said darkly. "You see, worlds like Portal that don't have real surreal or Spiritual beings composing the entire world are easy to go through with a twisted Garganta," he explained. "But worlds with demons and Shinigami are tricky; they take a lot more power to open a doorway to them." He pointed at Mayuri. "That's why Mayuri could easily set a few portals in _your _world." Mayuri nodded, clearly not too happy to have all his crap explained in detail.

I frowned. 'A few portals'... there were more? I remembered the reviewer in Hueco Mundo who said she fell from a portal in her computer; that was Mayuri's fault? "You owe Crystal an apology," I snapped at Mayuri, and Gemma snorted with suppressed laughter at the look on his face. You know that look that you give a friend when they something so random and stupid it's appaling? Add some yellow teeth, black and white makeup, and blue hair, and you have the most hilarious face on the face of the earth! "I... what?" he asked, for once speechless. I huffed. "Another portal of yours landed someone else in Hueco Mundo a while back. You should apologize for scaring the living Zorc out of her once all this bullcrap is over," I ordered. Gemma smirked, but then looked at Szayel. "Heyyyy," she drawled, "I just realized something." We all looked at her, and Mayuri looked at her in slight surprise. "The dense one has a statement? What an anomaly." Gemma stuck out her tongue. "I'll glomp you again," she threatened. He fell silent. "What is it, Onee-chan?" I asked, curious about what she had to say. "Well, we're going after Aizen and the Espada, right?" she asked, and we all nodded. "So," she said, eyeing Szayel carefully, "Why would Szayel want to help us destroy his creator and leader?"

Everyone turned to Szayel, and he eyed them all with confidence. I smiled and blushed like a total dork; _Eeeee, _My mind squealed, _He's so cute when he's stoic! _I looked down and slapped myself for acting like such a moron. I felt him put a gloved hand on my shoulder. "While I am still officially an agent of Sosuke Aizen, if I joined him, he'd most likely use me to kill Isabella and Gemma." I shivered; Aizen would be that cruel? "So, I have decided to side with you." Gemma grinned crazily and winked at me while mouthing, _"Is there anything he __**won't **__do for ya?" _I narrowed my eyes at her and stuck my tongue out. "Well, thanks for becoming a traitor to your own kind for my Onee-chan!" Gemma chirped. Szayel smiled slightly. "Your welcome."

I stood up and put my hands on my hips. "So, when do we go to Black Butler? Isn't time of the essence before the Espada invade the fake Karakura Town?" I asked. Urahara nodded. "Yeah, but we need to get our entire team geared up!" He jumped up and unfurled his fan in a suprisingly epic way. Gemma frowned. "What team? Are we like the Sailor Scouts or something?" She perked up and jumped up and down. "Oh God, **PLEASE **tell me we're gonna be like Sailor Scouts! That would be so cool!" Urahara raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. "I like this one," he declared, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Not afraid to face the unknown and dangerous!" She froze at him touching her. "EEEEEEEE!" She jumped up and hugged him again. "You're so kind, Urahara-kun!" He froze, but then smiled and patted her head before picking her up and setting her down. "Er, thanks. Now, let's get you guys set up with some equipment!" Tessai promptly took Gemma and I into a nearby clinic room, followed by Szayel and the others. _Equipment?_

Tessai led us into a room with four beds with random items placed on them. Urahara walked in and spread his arms dramatically. "Here is your equipment and..." he reached into a drawer and pulled out a heap of clothing. "Uniforms!" I stared at the so called 'uniforms': Two were long dresses with many ruffles and some padding to add some 1800's junk in the trunk. The other two were men's suits that also looked like they stepped straight off the Smithsonian. "Are we cosplaying or something?" I asked with slight confusion. Urahara grinned. "Exactly! When in Rome, you have to do as the Romans do, don't you?" I nodded and shrugged. "Fair enough," I said, eyeing the equipment on the beds. "So, what's the stuff over there?" Urahara pointed at the first pig and pointed at the identical items. "First," he said, holding up a silver first aid kit, "We have a kit for about every snag; from tears in the costumes to Reishi Pocky for everyone!" Gemma raised her eyebrows. "How in the zanpaktou-summoning hell did you manage to make Reishi Pocky? That's my shtick, buster!" She put her hands on her hips. He smiled. "Well, while you were adventuring in our world, Mayuri was documenting your power development and your zanpaktou's development, and was sharing it with me for this very reason. Should Otaku be unable to release, you have this to help heal minor injuries that Shun Shun Rikka can't heal."

"Wait," I asked, "We can still use Bleach powers in Black Butler? SWEET!" Urahara shook his finger. "Not _all _of them," he said, "In fact, we believe only one power from will actually work in any other world." I tilted my head. "But why?" He pointed at his own sword. "Other portals that Mayuri had made probably have ability altering films to pass through on the way to the other world," he explained, and Mayuri nodded. "Though," the Head Captain interrupted, "You will still be able to summon Shun Shun Rikka, but nothing else." Gemma frowned. "So no more badass zanpaktou? No fair!" She pouted, and Urahara shrugged. "Just be lucky you have the most useful power of all in all worlds; Shun Shun Rikka is available for any use because of it's ability to reject all phenomena. So, you can still have a more familiar playing field." He tapped his cane. "Any other questions before I move on to the other stuff?" We shook our heads, and he picked up what looked like a small shimmering disk. "This will be our communication device between worlds," he explained. He took off his hat and I saw a copy of the disk. "Whenever you need to speak with us, this is what you'll use." Gemma lightly touched the disk. "It feels like Jello," she marveled.

He set the disk down and picked up a small pen. "These pens are... unique," he said. "Their ability only works three times in each world, due to the amount of reishi it takes to charge them." He pointed at Gemma and I. "These are only for you two, because of the... knowledge it takes to use them properly." I stared at the sleek black pen; I didn't see anything powerful about it... "What you do is write a name in the air," he said, "and that person will come to help you from any universe you need to summon them from. Cool, right?" My mouth dropped, and Gemma grabbed her pen. "Oh my Zorc, can I please try it? Pretty please, Kisuke?" He nodded. "I might as well see if it works," he said. Gemma wrote a name in the air, and suddenly static filled my entire eardrum. Suddenly, it stopped, and a flash of light appeared. In it's place, there was a very confused young man with bronze skin, a blindingly hot midriff, and purple eyes lined with kohl with long silver hair. "AAAAAH! MARIK!" she squealed before hugging him automatically. Marik jumped and tried to squirm around and away from this strange girl.

"Who the hell- Where am I?" he asked, noticing us. "This isn't Domino City!" I sighed, and waved. "Hi, Marik," I said quickly, "My friend summoned you to help us fight... um, the Pharaoh. Wanna help?" He perked up and nodded. "Gladly! It's about time someone offered to help me kill that monster!" Marik gripped his Millenium Rod and nodded firmly. Urahara quickly whipped out his Portal Gun. "Unfortunately, I think it's time for Mr. Marik to go home before we embark on our little quest," he said, opening a portal to a large city and pushing Marik through. Gemma ran to the Portal before it closed. "Bye, my sexy bronze manslave!" she called.

"So," Urahara said, "That's the last of our equipment. Now let's get you into those costumes!" He flung two twin dark red Victorian dresses at Gemma and I, and a matching suit at Szayel. "You're coming too?" I asked, eyeing the Espada. He smirked and nodded. "Someone has to keep an eye on you girls," he teased. I noticed the last suit in Urahara's hands. "Who gets the last suit for?" I asked. Urahara pointed at a door to a connecting clinic room. "For our secret and _last resort _weapon," he said slyly, sliding the door to reveal-

A scowling blue haired Sexta, who was glaring at Tessai, Urahara, and Mayuri. "Goddamned Soul Reapers, taking me and having the nerve to try and patch me up," he muttered, along with a few words that would make a censor bar do overtime. Urahara smirked at him. "Indeed. Grimmjow will be joining you as a last resort," he said, waving at the Espada. In return, Grimmjow flipped him off and looked over at Szayel, Gemma, and I. "What group are we in, anyway?" he growled. I smiled. "A group to meet some brand new Shinigami. So, how did you get out of Las Noches before us?" He glared at Urahara. "I didn't," he spat, "That douche in glasses nabbed me in the recovery room and gave me some drugs that healed me up. He said he owed me, and then bound me with Kido to bring me here. The only reason you didn't hear me was because Mr. Hat and Clogs soundproofed my room." He raised an eyebrow at Szayel. "Well," he admitted, "I guess if you're coming along too, Szayel, then they aren't gonna be backstabbing pricks towards us." He turned to Urahara. "So, what was that drink you were talking about? I need to get smashed after all this bullcrap," he said. Urahara smiled and pulled out a flask from his robes. "Enjoy!" He tossed and Grimmjow grabbed it with lightning speed. As he chugged it, Urahara pointed at it and warned, "There's a side effect to help disguise you in this new world," he said. The cat-man guzzled the last of the drink and threw the flask down. "Whaddya mean?"

All of a sudden, Grimmjow started growing bright blue fur the color if his hair, and started shrinking. "What the fuu-rrreaaaahhhh..." Grimmjow started roaring and yelling, but began to evolve into a strange yell/meow hybrid. Gemma grabbed my arm. "Oh my God," she breathed, "Is he turning into a-" "Cat?" Urahara said, grinning at the transforming cat. "Yes. If he's going to be a weapon, we need to conceal him from people who might sense his Spiritual Pressure." Grimmjow had now turned completely into a loudly mewing kitten that was spitting and clawing at Urahara's cane and robes furiously. I raised an eyebrow as Gemma ran and cuddled the kitten. "Not that he isn't adorable, but why is he a secret weapon? We can't use zanpaktou in other worlds, right?" Urahara shook a pale finger. "_You _ and _Gemma _can't, because you have powers you didn't acquire at birth, like Arrancars," he corrected. My arms fell limp. "Okay," I sighed, "You're making my head hurt. So, are we ready to go soon and save the universe from a sexy man?" Urahara nodded and pointed towards three changing rooms. "We'll adapt Grimmkitty's suit for when he becomes a human while you change. Let's move!"


	63. Adventure Ho!

**A/N**

**Well guys, this is it. The final chapter of Book One. And now that we're on the brink of a sequel, I want to say that I love each and every one of you guys for reviewing or even just reading my story; it makes me so happy to have my story get someone's attention! Seriously, I'm about to cry out of pure happiness. Anyway, I have decided on my own theme music for this chapter, to make something a little different. But for the first few chapters' theme music, one of my cheries (X-TremeFighter2000) has given me a list of what they think of as the proper music from the soundtrack, so I'll put the list in a bonus post. As for this chapter, I have decided on something NOT from the Bleach Original Soundtrack. Instead, I think that you guys will like "Alice's Theme" from Tim Burton's "Alice In Wonderland". Here's a Youtube link: **_** watch/?v=Ce0dZbPOepE&feature=bf_next&list=LLp7m-9vaziuCEazTLRLFmug**_

**Now, without further ado, sit back and enjoy the last chapter of "What In the Hollow?"**

Gemma and I had finished putting on our uniforms, and stepped out of the changing rooms. We looked at each other. "After wearing that Ciel Ballroom Costume to Akon," she said, sounding slightly out of breath, "I thought I would be fine wearing this. But this has all these corsets and frilly crap!" I nodded, and fixed my own corset underneath. How in the hell did women breathe in these things? The both of us took each other's hands and walked back to Urahara and the others. Szayelapporo was already standing with them, looking pretty damned handsome in that matching red suit. Gemma and I stood next to him, and Urahara handed everybody their equipment. "Put the disks against your skin where it'll be covered by clothing," he ordered, and we all complied. Gemma put hers on her belly button, Szayel on the small of his back, and as for me, I put it just under my right hip. "Great! Now we need to put those aid kits on your person." He brought out a few old looking suitcases. "These will make you more legitimate-looking for your roles," he said, putting the suitcases in front of Szayel. "They're already in there, and for security reasons, the only way to open them is to say a certain password. So, pick them now, and don't forget them!"

I tilted my head at mine. "I just say whatever I want?" Urahara nodded. _Hmm, _I thought, _It can't be something from Black Butler in case someone accidentally says it. _"Kefka Palazzo!" I said, and one suitcase shimmered and opened its contents. "Cool," I marveled. Gemma cried, "96Neko!" Her suitcase opened just like mine. "Oh," she said, pointing at it's contents, "We have more clothes?" Urahara nodded and picked up a stray dress of hers. "We don't know how long you'll take to earn their trust and get the Shinigami on our side," he admitted, "So we needed to pack as much as possible." I nodded at all the Victorian dresses and stuffed them back in the case. "So, what's our cover story to other people?" I asked. And where the we residing?" Szayelapporo asked, tracing his suitcase's pattern. "Szayelapporo already knows our cover story," he said, tapping his hat. "You and Gemma are aristocrats heading into London shortly before the Jack the Ripper murders," he said, touching the Portal Gun in his hand. "Grimmjow is your kitten, and Szayelapporo will be your butler."

Gemma and I turned to Szayelapporo. "You're our butler in this world?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Szayel smiled and pushed up his glasses. "Yes," he confirmed. "At first, Urahara would have me be your husband or betrothed, but as an aristocrat it would make more sense to have a butler with you for authenticity." I blushed at the idea of Szayel being my husband or 'betrothed', and Gemma giggled. "Can I hold the Grimmkitty?" she asked, bouncing up and down in her dress. Urahara smirked and brought out a sleeping, sky-blue kitten, probably tired from cursing people out. My friend's eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she cradled the kitten in her arms. "Aw," she squealed, "He still has his little hollow mask! Eeeee!" I walked over to Grimmkitty and ran my fingers across his teeny little belly. He yawned and squirmed a little before falling back asleep. "EEEEEE!" Gemma and I squealed, and we kept playing with him and cuddling with the cute little baby. "Hey," I said, finally tearing my eyes away from the kawaii kitten, "You didn't answer Szayel's question, Urahara; where are we gonna stay while we're in Black Butler?"

"You'll be staying as guests in Angelina Durless's house," he said, tapping the Gun again. "Once she sees you two, you tell her you're orphans that heard of her and wished to be adopted by her. Then, her want for children will force her to keep you, and even if she says no, tell her that you two are friends of Ciel Phantomhive. She won't want to upset her only living relative, so either way, you're in." I spasmed and asked slowly, "Angelina Durless... Also known as 'Madam Red'." I looked down at Gemma's dress, Szayel's suit, and my own twin outfit to Gemma's. All were a matching shade of dark ruby. I smiled. "That explains the color selection," I said. Urahara smirked and looked at us all. "Let's move onto the plan to contact the Shinigami in this world." Mayuri stepped in and interrupted him. "I believe _I _shall present our plan, considering I played a great role in planning it."

Urahara rolled his eyes and nodded. "Sure, Mayuri. Just don't forget any details... Or screw up the order." Mayuri scowled. "As if I would ever preform for your benefit, Kisuke Urahara." I smirked and commented, "You two sound like an old married couple that bitches at each other passive-aggressively." Mayuri moved his scowl to me and brought out a chalkboard. "First Step: You must enter the new world and convince Madam Red to take you in." He drew a suprisingly similair to Madam Red off to the right. "Step Two: Navigate your way to one of the victims of Jack the Ripper while they're alive and confront the Shinigami responsible for murdering them." This time, he drew a picture of a scythe. "Third Step: Convince the Shinigami to allow you access to their world and acquire their help in the battle against Sosuke Aizen." He drew a picture of Sosuke Aizen in the corner. Finally, he turned around and faced us. "Any questions before we depart?" he asked.

Gemma raised her hand like she was in school. "One question," she said, and Mayuri muttered, "Oh, _joy._" She tilted her head and asked, "Can we ask demons like Sebastian and Claude to help us too? I mean, the more sexy guys, the merrier!" Mayuri considered it and put a long blue fingernail to his lips. "From what I observed, it may not be doable, considering that Shinigami and demons despise each other in this world. But if you managed it, it would be most advantageous." Gemma jumped up and started dancing with me. "YES! We can get Sebas-chan!" she cheered, and Szayel and I smiled at her spazziness. "But you better not flirt with Sebastian while Grell's around," I warned, "Otherwise he'll chop off your head with that chainsaw of his!" She giggled and struck a pose. "But how could Sebastian ever resist this otaku?" She pouted her lips, and I grinned widely to keep from laughing my head off. "Of course. So, are we all ready to go?" I turned to everyone, who nodded in turn.

Urahara whipped out his Portal Gun and looked at us. "Are you ready?" We all nodded, and both Gemma and Szayel took my hands. "Ready!" we all called. Gemma held Grimmkitty in her other hand, and Urahara fired the Portal Gun to create a large, shimmering, orange oval with a blurry landscape inside it. We all marveled at it, and gripped our suitcases with our spare hands. Gemma placed Grimmkitty on her suitcase and tied him lightly to the handle and gave his head a small pat. Urahara gave us a deep stare and said grimly, "I just want you to know... we're all counting on you. Good luck!" I smiled and nodded. "And we'll do fine as long as you stop quoting the movie 'Airplane'." With that, I took my two friend's hands and kissed Mayuri a bitchy good-bye before I counted out loud. "On three," I said firmly. Gemma nodded. "ONE!" she said, eyeing the Portal. "Two!" Szayel squeezed my hand, and I smiled at him before my number. "THREE!" We all leapt through the orange portal, and suddenly I felt a strange whoosing of air and a warm but cold sensation in my veins. I looked back to see Urahara waving at us, and I winked back because of my occupied hands. _One thing's for sure, _I said, looking down at the ground-

And that ground happened to be a few hundred feet below us. _We're screwed. Dammit, Kisuke!_ All of a sudden, we started flying through the air, and we all clutched each other in surprise and primordial fear. I heard Gemma yelling something. I looked over as we neared the roof of a purple building, and Gemma finally screamed, "URAHARA, YOU -" **CRASH! **We smashed straight through the purple building, and all I saw was black walls, debris, and corpses. Oh, and that familiar figure drinking a liquid out a beaker and eating bone-shaped biscuits. "Well, well, well," a creepy voice cackled, "What have we here?" As it walked over to us, I whimpered in fear, and finally felt my vision go fuzzy. _Yeah, really friggin' easy mission, Mayuri... _

**To Be Continued in... "Holy Shinigami!"**

**A/N**

**I know, it's a lame title, but screw it, I like the running title theme. And, as promised, here's the Bleach: Original Soundtrack theme list for the first 12 chapters of "What In the Hollow?" Special thanks again to X-tremeFighter2000 for making the tunes happen! (These are the original PM's, so enjoy the emoticons! :P)**

_**Chapter 1: **_**"Catch 22" (play it right around the time she gets sucked into the locker) **

_**Chapter 2: **_**"Dancin' in the Dunes"**

_**Chapter 3:**_** "Ditty for Daddy" (until Szayel leaves to check on the...hollow...newts 0-0) then "Confrontation" (once she talks about the Yaoi XD)**

_**Chapter 4:**_** "Confrontation" then "La Distancia Para un Duelo " (when she uses Pantera) and finally, "Orihime's Line" (when she meets Orihime, of course XD)**

_**Chapter 5: **_**"Power to Strive" (when Izzy hears Grimm and The Spoon Head fighting)**

_**Chapter 6: **_**Couldnt find any for this one. (A/N After consideration and reading this chappy, I decided on "Confrontation". I dunno, I think it makes sense...)**

_**Chapter 7: **_**I don't know why...but the Hisagi/Tousen cover of 'Thank You' came to mind with this chapter XD**

_**Chapter 8: **_**'Head in the Clouds' until she pretty much challenges Mila Rose. Then, trasition to 'Driven Into Fear' (AWWW YEAAAH ZANPAKUTO REBELLION ARC SONG)**

_**Chapter 9: **_**'Cops and Robbers' (Lulz, Shinji and the Vizards)**

_**Chapter 10:**_** (Had to choose something badass ;D) 'The Other Tales of Zanpakuto'**

_**Chapter 11: **_**'Nothing But Happiness' until Gin challenges "Pet-chan" XDD, then transfer to 'Guitar III' ;)**

_**Chapter 12: **_**'Hollow Ichigo' when he says that whole "Welcome back King" stuff, then 'Power To Strive' after Isabella get's ** about being called inexperienced and a kid. ;) **

**888888888888**

**And I would just like to thank all of you guys again for reading this story, and I hope you like the next book just as much. And for this A/N, I would like to end it with Gemma and Izzy saying the final words. **

**Gemma: Drink Butterbeer! It's foam tastes like caramel and they sell it everywhere at Universal Studios! **

**Izzy: Oh, and we're really excited to see you guys reading about us in "Holy Shinigami". Love you guys!Oh! I should end on something cool, right? Cool, okay, um, something cool... TASTE THE RAINBOW! **


	64. Chapter 64

Greetings, everyone! I have a surprise for you all; I am doing a REWRITE of "What in the Hollow?"! You see, while I love my first ever fanfiction, I must admit that it has a lot of flaws and plotholes. Now that I've had more experience and education, I think I'm ready to do a rewrite of this story. I'll be keeping this version up for compare and contrast (because I assume some people would want to see what was changed and what stayed the same). However, in this rewrite, there will be no sequels. Thus, I will be deleting "Holy Shinigami". While I think I had a good premise, it would have been too confusing and convoluted plot wise to readers unfamiliar with the worlds Gemma and Izzy would have been going to.

In any case, I hope you take a looksie at the new and improved "WITH?" once I start posting again. See you soon, dearies!

Sincerely,

Everyonesfangirl13579


End file.
